Family Bonds
by Hack.Drawer
Summary: The Strawhat Bandits are making their way to the west coast - but when Rosinante forces Law back home, Sanji goes with them. He'll do whatever it takes to bring Law back, even *if* both of them wind up dead. AU Western, fights/action GALORE, deaths *COMPLETED*
1. Part One

**A/N:** Thanks all, for reading my last story, 'The Long Run'. I left some stuff going in that fic, but they'll be resolved in this one. I had to do a lot of changing and rearranging to make it fit, and it'll go a little more slowly (less updates) than the last fic. But I'm super excited for the confrontations i have planned in this fic. I'm way more excited about writing more of the DQ family than I am about my established couple, haha - i'm such a sucker for action scenes, it ruins my life.

 **A/N2:** TBH, i never even heard of the particular pairing that I established for a moment in this one - thanks to those that put it out there! It changed a lot of things, haha

 **Part One**

The saloon was a large one. The town was located on a rocky mountain that boasted of a tree heavy landscape, the mountains in the distance overcrowding the skyline. The humidity was sticky, the wildlife was loud, and even though the town was small, it was a popular traveler's rest stop. It had all the necessities – an open market, a couple of taverns, a few hostels, and the Skypiea River that crossed through from the north down to the south ocean boasted of river ferries that would take a traveler into whatever destination they desired. The river was nearly a mile wide across, rushing with heavy action, sweeping through rocky banks and threatening towns that sat too close to it.

It had been a few weeks since Dracule Mihawk had seen Shanks, who practically begged him to help his former protégée, Monkey D. Luffy. Luffy was an apparent leader of a group of bandits named the Strawhats, who'd made a name for themselves in recent weeks in a spectacular showdown against the West's Marines. The shootout had meant to wipe out the group growing with surprising strength – all of them thrown together in a rag tag bunch from various backgrounds. Shanks had supplied him with some information, and Wanted posters.

Luffy was a charismatic 'simpleton' with surprising fighting prowess that caused grown men to fall before him, no matter their size, age or experience. He was hard-headed, loved a challenge, found justice in his own way, and had a soft spot for those that crossed his path. He'd met Shanks in a small town from the Northeast, where Shanks had fallen for a woman that worked in a restaurant he frequented whenever he was in town. The kid was an orphan with aspirations, who dreamed of living out an adventure he'd only experienced in books read to him by anyone with patience. How he wound up this far away from home on an adventure only formed by dreams was something Mihawk didn't care for.

Roronoa Zoro was a foreigner who wound up in the country by mistake – Mihawk himself had met the dangerously angry man straight off a boat, where he'd stowed away on some accident, ended up killing everybody because of some wrong doing, and somehow made it to the south east coast on a raft. It truly was a mystery how the man had not died crossing the oceans as he had, so far from his native country. But he carried three swords, and Mihawk, a swordsman himself, had been interested. The man was too angry to teach, but he had some respect for the older man, and a few months of living together had taught Mihawk enough to know that Zoro still had much potential in being his equal. Their separation had been an amicable one – the last Mihawk had heard, Zoro had found his way back _from_ the northern continent, and the next he was with Luffy, traveling through the east coast.

Sanji Blackleg – his Wanted picture was not the man himself, Shanks had warned him – was the next pickup in Luffy's travels. He worked in a pleasure house in the large Eastern city, Dressrosa, and Shanks confessed he wasn't clear on the details, but Luffy met the man and blew up the house behind them. Sanji's name was based on his kicking ability – Mihawk had seen the bodies himself. The foot imprint in a man's skull had impressed him.

Ussop was a former Marine sniper that was next on their list – he was the closest to Luffy's age, ready to depart to the South, but his engineering ability was as equally impressive to his sniping ability. Ussop had a rather distinguishing feature – a long nose. He was nicknamed 'Pinnochio' for awhile. The sighting genius was capable of picking off a man from long ranges, from impossible angles. He was quite a troublemaker himself, getting the crew in small fights that were often ridiculous, but Shanks admitted that Luffy was the same way.

Nami was a gambler from the south, and the possible mastermind. She was the only female in the group who navigated the Strawhats through hostile territories, performed negotiations with territory lords, and conned any wealthy man in her path into giving up all his riches. She was a swindler, and she wasn't shy about obtaining her riches – money disappeared within her reach, and gambling halls had her picture posted, banning her from the grounds. Nami was the one Luffy consulted most, and while Shanks didn't understand why her bounty wasn't higher, she was the one the group relied on to get them to the West coast.

Tony Chopper was a nine year old the group 'stole' from a farm in their travels. He was just a kid taken from a strong tuberculosis controlled region, and had no known connections to any of the Strawhats. If he were sighted, then the Strawhats were no doubt nearby, as he was always in the company of one of them.

Eustass Kidd was a bandit of his own making with his own crew, but somehow, the massive magnetic weapons master had gotten caught up with the Strawhats in the shootout, and had been with them since. He was brazen with his bank robberies, stagecoach stoppages, and had no qualms in making his presence quiet. The man wanted a strong reputation, and while he had it, Shanks thought that Kidd's presence with the Strawhats meant he was up to something.

Trafalgar Law was their latest addition, and a surprising one at that. He was a known member of the Donquixote family, the Surgeon of Death. The media labeled sociopath had been raised by Doflamingo and Rosinante Donquixote themselves – educated in the medical field, spoiled with money and power, and had suddenly vanished three years ago. The rumors were that a rival had caught up and done away with the so-called Surgeon, who participated in torture and unwilling survival of Doflamingo's enemies. But when his name popped up after the battle with the Marines, the media had been curious to Doflamingo's response. When it came to that family's power and reach, the atrocities Law had performed back then, there had been no response. He had a large bounty, and he was Wanted like the rest of them. Shanks figured Doflamingo's power would reach Law sooner than any government or Marine controlled grasp could. The reasoning behind his disappearance had not been known, not even by Shanks.

The last one, with only Shachi above an artist's rendering of a smiling man with his eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, was a true mystery – not much was known about him, but he'd served as a bartender in Loguetown, responsible for stealing a locomotive. But he wasn't to be discounted – the man was an excellent fighter and often backed up the others. Shanks had mentioned that this man lingered mainly around Law, so Mihawk was to expect that perhaps he, too, served the family back East.

The ragtag group was steadily moving their way West – to see the damn _ocean_ , for all odd intent after such a name made for themselves – and Shanks had wanted Mihawk to cover their backs as they traveled through the area. This was only a single favor Mihawk felt he was going to return for Shanks. It seemed simple enough.

Mihawk had planned on living the rest of his life in peace within the isolated silence of the unexplored and unclaimed territories, until Shanks tracked him down. He figured if Shanks had exerted that much effort to do so, Mihawk would treat it seriously.

The saloon was overly crowded – it was nice weather, the late summer sun dropping steadily, allowing the open market to take on later hours, so the outside was bustling with activity. Being surrounded by so many people made Mihawk extra cautious, but no one took a second glance at him. He was a tall male in all black, wearing a black jacket with floral lining, an open 'vee' shirt tucked into fitting black jeans, a black wide brim hat with a silver and turquoise hat band, his fingers covered with silver rings. The heels of his boots were silver as well, clacking heavily over the wood floors. The sword on his back was holstered on the inside of his jacket, the material slack enough to allow for easy and quick unsheathing. Most of his opponents didn't know he had a sword until it was too late.

He scanned the faces at the bar, looking for anybody that fit the description of the Wanted posters he had. He knew the Strawhats were in the area – there was a town they'd left behind that had been freed from a corrupt Marine general that had been terrorizing the population with high taxes and impossible tasks. After his fall, the town had taken on its independence with a vengeance, possibly inspired by the Strawhats to do better for themselves.

As he reached the bar, the barkeep hastily set down a full pint of beer, turning away to look at the din. The tables were full, the activity high, and none of the people there looked twice in his direction. Until he turned to leave, and a woman pushed up against him with a surprised flutter of body and hands.

"I'm so _sorry_ , sir!" she tittered, blushing as she pulled her hand away from his bared chest. Her long, orange hair was pulled up in tendrils around her pretty face, her long lashes batting with embarrassed action. Her beauty was natural and slightly exaggerated with light rouge, but she knew men wouldn't be looking her in the face to appreciate that beauty – her chest was expertly plumped and nearly spilling from a tight emerald green bodice, her average height holding firm to a slender, pleasing form.

She already had men staring at her, visibly admiring the view of her chest. She smelled of citrus and musk, and when she looked at Mihawk, her lashes fluttered again.

Without a word, he lifted his hand, palm up. She blushed again, and reached up to take his hand, showing off neatly groomed nails. He leaned and kissed her knuckles. "You're forgiven."

"Oh, kind sir, you are much too gentlemanly to be of these parts," she said, holding a foreign fan to her face and lightly fluttering it. "I'm traveling to my mother's house, up north, near the border, and only stopped in for the evening. I was hoping to find some company for the hour. I'm curious about the area's gem mining, and was hoping to find a spot amongst the unclaimed ridges, around here."

" 'Gems'? Not gold?" Mihawk asked curiously.

"Gold is such a competitive sport, nowadays, and everyone's looking to get rich quick, but they're forgetting about their own lives in the process. Much of this area is so isolate, rugged, and there's too many disappearances associated with it. I'm looking for a more, um, safer extension of the rock mining," she said, lowering the fan to flutter near her bosom.

"There is a man just up the road, in the trading post. He knows more about the gems in the area than I do," Mihawk said. "If you'd like, I can escort you there."

"Ah, I was just there, and the humidity is atrocious," she exclaimed, reaching up to her hair with a light pat. "I don't intend on going back out there, especially when it's getting late. I'm just a lady on my own."

She then wiped her fingers over the curves of her chest, causing them to bounce slightly. When she noticed that his expression hadn't wavered in the slightest, she gestured at the bar. "Come. Let me buy you a drink. You look parched."

"It is the other way around, m'lady. You, yourself, look as if you'd just crawled out of some dusty coach. Your shoes still have a ring of dust commonly found in the southwestern part of this territory on the toe – your day of travel on the river must've been a long one."

She fanned herself again, then told the barkeep, "Buy this man anything he wants. Put it to my tab."

She winked at him and sauntered away, greeting a few hungry faced men with a titter.

Mihawk frowned ever so slightly, then gave his order to the man with a handlebar mustache. He took a few moments to find the bottle, then pour into a glass he hadn't even cleaned, first. Mihawk gave him a look of revulsion, causing him to fumble and drop the glass behind the counter. The other barkeep barked an order, and Mihawk turned away from the counter because it was obviously too much of a hassle.

He caught sight of the man in that moment – he was leaning over the counter talking to another, who was obviously enamored of him, offering him a drink. But the way he turned to walk away had the older man pinned in place. It was the eye contact, the way he carried himself that caused Mihawk to look after him. When he made his way through the din, disappearing for a brief moment, Mihawk went to take a seat in the back of the room to observe for a few minutes.

He had just settled back when the man returned, and he was carrying a couple of glasses and a bottle of wine. Mihawk watched him as he set one glass before him. "An imported '54 red," he said, in a smooth voice, loud enough to be heard over the roar of laughter and voices, and just low enough so that only Mihawk heard him. He waited for Mihawk to sample the amount he'd poured, and the older man had to approve.

"I haven't seen you around these parts, stranger," he said, smiling over the glass. "It's nice to come across someone that approves of finer flavors."

"You don't find this type here in these parts. It's too refined," Mihawk said, taking another appreciative sip of the wine. "Please, take a seat."

"Thank you." He poured himself a glass, and refilled Mihawk's cup. Mihawk ran his eyes over the other man – he wore a black Stetson style hat, but his hair was golden colored, hanging over one side of his face. His features were fine, his skin well kept. He wore a flowery pink shirt with a black vest, with fitted black pants that showed off impossibly long legs and boots that looked as if they were well kept. The way he carried himself, with so much confidence and prose, was different from the other men lingering in the saloon.

He knew what he looked like, and he seemed to flaunt it like a challenge. It definitely caught Mihawk's attention. The other man also looked him in the eye, and it wasn't with an aggressive stare, or a flowery appraisal – he knew why Mihawk allowed him to sit. He knew exactly what he was doing as he lifted the glass to his lips, maintaining eye contact the whole time.

"A little bold, aren't you?" Mihawk finally asked.

"Out here in these parts, one has to be. Otherwise, their catch slips away."

"Your clothing tells me you're not from these parts."

"I'm looking for a new territory to explore. Where I'm from, the observation was a little too stifling, and I couldn't fit in."

"A normal family life was out of the question? For a man such as yourself?"

"Sometimes, a man can't fit that normal family life." Mihawk watched him as those grey blue eyes coursed over him, taking in his features, moving over his exposed flesh. Then the glass was lifted again, but not without a knowing smirk. "I think you know exactly what I mean."

"And if I do?"

"I'm in room twelve. I'll leave the door unlocked. You look like a man that likes his men fresh and clean. Bring this up with you," he said, leaving the bottle as he left the table.

For a few minutes, Mihawk sat there. He could smell the other man. It was spicy and clean and it reminded him of something, but he just couldn't place it at the moment. He sat back in his chair and enjoyed the rest of his wine in silence, looking out the nearby window with some thought. Then he grabbed the bottle and went looking for the staircase.

: :

Sure enough, the room was unlocked. When he walked in, he saw that the room was spacious and neat, and there was a candle burning on the nightstand. It smelled woodsy. But it illuminated enough to showcase the bed, the windows shut to keep the noise outside out there. Mihawk heard the sound of water, and turned a corner to see the exquisite man in the single bathtub within a very small bathroom, smoking and enjoying the suds that frothed over the edge of the tub.

He liked the appearance of strong shoulders and a defined chest, with a promise of abs disappearing in the soapy water. The way his arms looked, curved with muscle tone with slender wrists, added nice definition to the man's body. Mihawk appreciated when a man looked like a man, and was not feminized with little definition and loose toning.

The blond tipped his hat up, smiling at him. One foot appeared over the edge of the tub, away from Mihawk, displaying a leg with beautifully shaped calves, strong ankles and an arched foot. Even his toes were perfect.

"How much?" he asked shortly.

"I would say I'd be insulted," the blond said with a languid sprawl against the back of the tub, "but then I'd be discrediting myself. It'd be everything you have on you. The jewels, the money, even that coat. I like that coat."

"None of its for sale."

"I wasn't intending on buying any of it," came a familiar voice behind Mihawk, as a shotgun pressed against his back, and he stilled, frowning.

"Hands up, grandpa, you perv. How in the world could you bypass all _this_ just for some of _that_?" the woman asked impatiently, pushing the barrel up against his back. The room door opened, and the barkeep was coming in as well, shotgun lowered.

"Hey, c'mon, anybody can fall for a pretty face!" the blond in the tub complained, exhaling smoke towards the ceiling. Water sloshed to the floor as he wiggled uncomfortably. "Young, old, it doesn't matter. They all fall for me in the end."

"Har, har. I said, hands up!"

"Nami, switch me spots," the barkeep said impatiently, his handlebar mustache slipping to the side. Looking at him now, Mihawk recognized that his curly hair was pulled into a thick ponytail, thin braids popping out here and there, and his nose was long. That mustache had been rather sizable to throw off the cartoonish length.

Mihawk chose not to show any expression, but he felt a huge sigh leave him. He moved to reach into his jacket pocket to retrieve the Wanted posters when both guns pressed into him with warning.

"Ussop, frisk him. Grab all those stones. They're going to look prettier on me!" Nami said cheerfully. "Sanji, out of the tub! You're going to get all wrinkly!"

"This is the last time I get to play in a tub for awhile! I'm so sick of the damn river!" Sanji complained, splashing around before turning and hanging over the edge with a wide grin. "Come in here, Nami, and enjoy it with me. Ussop can handle the rest."

"No way! We can't be taking baths while we're robbing people! Our closet is filling up, this is the last one!" Nami said, glancing behind her. There were three other men tied and gagged, all of them with frightened expressions, all of them missing their valuables and pieces of clothing.

"This is rather rude of you," Mihawk then said, hands up to his shoulders and giving Ussop an impatient look as the teen pressed the gun against his chest. "Remove that from my person, and I won't remove your hands."

"He's talking tough to me! Trying to intimidate the both of you, but don't worry – I got this, guys," Ussop said, but his brave words weren't reflected on his face.

Sanji pulled himself from the tub with a grumble, straightening his hat as he looked Mihawk over. He was wearing a pair of loose cotton pants that were rolled up the calves and hung low on the hips. It took Mihawk a few moments to realize he was wearing a pair of woman's pantaloons. Dripping wet, he walked up to the other man, and blew smoke in his face, as Nami patted and removed all of Mihawk's valuables from his coat. "It's too bad. I'm into older men."

Ussop gave a forced laugh, squatting just slightly to keep his knees from wobbling. The man they chose to rob had a very intense expression that never seemed to change, even with guns pointed at him. "Hurry up, guys. We've been gone long enough."

Nami counted out the bank notes she found, whistling with glee. She stuffed it all into her bra, then started stuffing the rings, necklace and hatband into the folds of her dress. She kicked the heel of one boot with hers. "Even those, old man. What size are those?"

"Elevens."

"Zoro won't wear them," Ussop said.

"It's too bad, it'd give him some height to fit that short man complex he has going on," Sanji said.

"Put some clothes on, man!"

"As amusing as this has been, I'm going to have to stop you there," Mihawk said to Nami, as she reached for the cross that he wore. "That piece you're going for is of significant value to me. I'm afraid I'll have to react if you ignore my warning."

"Well, 'react', then," she said, fingers clasped around the piece.

It happened quickly – he sidestepped and shifted to the left of Nami, using her as cover against Ussop's shotgun. The woman automatically ducked to avoid his hands, and Sanji twisted up in a combination high and low kick that would have taken Mihawk's head back if he didn't pull back at the same time. Nami hit the floor, but twisted towards him, intending on hitting him with the shotgun like it were a bat, and Sanji caught himself with one foot against the wall, somersaulted up, and brought his shin down on Mihawk's shoulder as he reached for his sword.

With a slight hiss, he withdrew the black blade, and had it whipping around himself just to cause all three of them to back up. Before the movement even settled, Ussop fired at him, the shotgun blast noisy and strong. Their three faces reflected victory because of the proximity – but Mihawk's expression still hadn't changed, and his sword was still swinging.

The scattershot went no where, and by the time the trio realized it, Mihawk was already swiping the blade around, intending on at least marking them so they'd learn a harsh lesson.

But before his blade could touch any of them, there were three that stopped his swing in mid-movement, their fourth party knocking both Ussop and Sanji to the side like bowling pins. Nami shrieked because she was looking at the black blade just a breath from her chest, which she pulled in and scooted away with a panicked expression.

"You _idiots_!" Zoro snarled, barely holding Mihawk's blade up. Only he knew just how close they'd been to disfigurement, and he recognized that his mentor was holding back. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

Mihawk was amused at seeing the man again – he was wearing head to toe black, with a loose cotton shirt tucked into calf baring pants, feet laced into split toed shoes that must have been uncomfortable with the rocky terrain. The green sash he wore hung low at the hip, and the black hat and bandanna covered much of his unusual green hair. He'd put on some muscle since the last he'd seen him, looking much healthier and a lot less angry, but covered with more scars.

"He didn't look dangerous! You got this, then?" Nami asked him.

"Sensei, I apologize for them. They're brain damaged," Zoro then said to Mihawk visibly straining. Ussop gaped because he could hear the vibration of the swords' metal clinking together. Mihawk had such a casual stance that it looked as if Zoro was only putting on the hold for show. "They don't know of you."

Sanji rolled his eyes to the ceiling, trying to remember what that particular word meant. Then he snapped his fingers. "Teacher! Oh, _this_ is the guy that trained you?"

He couldn't help but lean over Zoro's shoulder with his chin to say close to his ear with a smirk, "And what else did he train you in? _Hmm_?"

Zoro elbowed him back with a furious expression. "Get your damn clothes on, you fucking harlot."

" _Zoro_!" Nami asked impatiently. "Why weren't you here, sooner? Ussop! Grab the bag!"

"First off, you're Zoro's trainer?" Ussop asked Mihawk curiously, as Nami went for the burlap sack herself near the closet, grumbling. "I thought you guys met back east? What are you doing way out here?"

"Shanks sent me," Mihawk answered patiently. Seeing that Zoro was struggling to hold his blade aloft, he withdrew his sword.

" _Shanks_?" Nami, Sanji and Ussop repeated.

"We thought he got picked off in town!" Nami said. "When the fire broke out!"

"He wouldn't die that easily, unfortunately," Mihawk said, almost with a scoffing tone. He looked at Zoro. "I will need to meet with all of you. Is there a place where you all are residing?"

Zoro looked at the three men in the closet, all of whom looked scared out of their minds once they realized what they were seeing. He turned in their direction, face shifting into something dark before Mihawk stopped him, hand on his shoulder.

"Killing them won't do. Your friends are only robbing them. Let them go."

"I don't want them knowing where we're located," he growled.

"Then wait downstairs. I trust you to convince your friends to listen in to what I have to say," Mihawk told him, lifting one wrist and pointing it at Sanji. "Except for you. You stay."

"What? _Why_?" Sanji asked with a slight edge of panic.

"You and I will need to have a talk about your behavior."

"Sensei, that's not necessary, he knows he's a whore."

"If you'll excuse us," Mihawk then said to him firmly, gesturing at the door. Nami and Ussop looked at Sanji with worry, whose face had dropped as he looked at Zoro for assistance. Zoro looked at him, making a grimace that looked rather embarrassed. He looked away from Sanji with a somewhat helpless gesture.

"No, all of us will go together, we'll listen to you," Nami said, as Sanji hastily found his clothes and boots near the dresser by the bathroom, and put them on over his wet pants. "We don't leave anybody behind!"

"Zoro."

With a frustrated expression, Zoro looked at Sanji, then the others. Sanji's expression clearly said for him not to leave him alone with the man, the others looking worried, and all of them knew why they didn't want to leave without him. But Zoro was torn between his own respect for the older man and his friend, and it showed on his face.

Mihawk touched his shoulder with the tip of his blade. "Your hesitation is starting to irritate me. As I've said, I need to talk to all of you regarding Shanks. We'll meet you downstairs after I'm done."

Zoro continued to stand there, fingers clenched tight on his swords. Just looking at him had Sanji swallowing hard, reading the situation. The hesitation the man made touched him. While it had been appreciated thus far, Sanji felt capable of taking care of himself without his crew mate losing his pride – or life - in front of another man he respected.

"It'll be fine," Sanji then said tightly. "Just go downstairs and make sure we're not disturbed. All right? It shouldn't take that long."

"Not 'long' indeed."

" _Sanji_ ," Ussop said with hesitation, as Nami threw the burlap sack over one shoulder.

"Make it quick," she told her friend, before leading the way out. Sanji was aghast at how quickly she was to leave when she had her treasure in hand, and Ussop left with her. Zoro looked at him with a measure of doubt, then looked at Mihawk.

With frustration clear on his features, he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. Mihawk looked at Sanji, who looked at him with a great deal of tension, not looking like the man he was earlier. With the flat of his blade, he shut the closet door so the three roped inside could no longer see what was to happen. Then he pointed at the bed, and Sanji just stood there, frozen solid, thoughts of panic running through his mind.

"Bend over. You may use that pillow to muffle your voice, if you like," Mihawk told him, starting to smile devilishly.

"Look, obviously we were just planning on robbing you, it wasn't anything serious - !" Sanji tried to say, feeling his toes curling with anxiety. He wasn't ready for this. His mind was still damaged by the rape in the cave, and while he'd convinced himself that he was 'okay', he suddenly found himself struck stiff with fear at being expected to perform anyway.

Mihawk stepped up to him, and Sanji could smell the leather he wore, the wine he'd accepted. He looked up at the older man with extreme nervousness because those eyes were something else – they looked as if they missed nothing. He swallowed tightly, then started at the feel of the man's hand on his back. His skin crawled, detesting the sensation of another man's hands on him.

Reluctantly, he turned to the bed, feeling his shoulders stiffen and his fingers clench over his boots. Feeling the other man follow him, he grit his teeth. Then he stabbed his cigarette out on the bed post and tossed the filter, turning to give Mihawk a shitty look.

"Pants off. You know how it is," Mihawk told him, dropping his eyes to watch Sanji do so.

With a set frown, Sanji followed his instructions, feeling minutely aware that the men inside the closet could hear everything. His ears burned with humiliation, and his heart thudded loudly as he bent over the bed, hearing the other man step up close to him. The tips of his boots touched Sanji's bare heels, and he grit his teeth again, feeling himself tense up.

He wanted to call out for Zoro to come back. He felt like throwing himself out the window. But he held firm, thinking that none of the men in the group would turn and run from a situation – other than Ussop, but Ussop always turned back to fight from a distance. If he continued to let the others fight a battle for him, he couldn't continue to feel like a man capable of standing alongside the others. And for that, he couldn't bear to continue.

He looked over his shoulder at the other man, who noted the change in Sanji's form.

"Let's see what you've got. You're that eager to give it to me, you better not disappoint me," Sanji said low, taking on a position that caused Mihawk some pause just to appreciate the view. He reached back to stroke one cheek, to show off what he had. "With all that flair, you'd better have what it takes to make _me_ make it worth your while."

"Aren't you the dangerous one?" Mihawk murmured, reaching in to cover Sanji's hand with his, before pushing it away altogether. "No wonder you're looking for a so-called 'father figure'. It's obvious no one has punished you enough so that you know your boundaries."

"What are you going to do? Can I move that mirror over there so I can watch you?"

"There's no need for that. You'll know right away what I'm doing to you. Now, take that pillow to you, as I've instructed. I have a feeling you're a vocal man. Let's try not to arouse the neighbors next door."

Sanji rolled his eyes, but he did grab the pillow. He didn't care who heard. He felt Mihawk's other hand on the top of his back, fingers curling in over his shoulder. His palm swept down the length of his back, lingering near the top of his ass cheeks. Then moved back up, tracing along the rigid muscles there, briefly twirling the lines of his shoulder blades. Then his fingers were going through his hair, and Sanji had to fight the urge to throw that hand away from him.

"Aren't you exquisite?" Mihawk murmured, just a trace of an accent in his words. "A fine balance of beauty and strength. All the right muscles in all the right places, all the soft spots equally as tempting."

Sanji crinkled his brow to try and place that accent as he felt the man's hand leave his hair, sliding back down the length of his spine, fingers tracing the curve of his ass before palming one cheek. Then the hand was gone, returning very briefly with terrible force, and he was jolted into such surprise that he did cry out. Once he realized the man had spanked him, he looked back with outrage.

" _That's_ for the tease, earlier."

Another swat, almost in the same place, had Sanji grasping the bed with another sound. The sting was terrible, and it was not expected, and his system burned hotly for a moment before Mihawk swatted him again.

"Those two are for involving your friends."

Another one had his eyes stinging, and he cried out with pain, losing that earlier cool he had. "That's for even challenging me in the first place. Ah. Does it hurt?"

"You fucking cocky bastard, _yes_ , it hurts!"

Another one had Sanji curling leg, arching his back. " _That's_ for talking back. Have we learned our lesson?"

Breathing shortly, Sanji looked at the man thoroughly, very confused and startled to see that Mihawk was only messing with him. His expression hadn't changed, nor was there any indication that the man was getting hard – there was no sign of arousal in that face at all. He reached back and grabbed the man's crotch, growing furious when nothing happened to switch his expression at that.

So he let go and sneered, "I'm good for another round. You look tired. You want to take a nap, first, gramps?"

Mihawk's lips curled with a slight smile, but he withdrew from the man, and unbuckled his belt.

Outside the door, Zoro muttered, shaking his head with some mortification and a red face, walking away.

: :

"I'm not going to walk right for a week," Sanji grumbled, walking tenderly while Nami and Ussop looked at him with horror. "At the end of it, I wasn't sure if I felt punished not to do it again, or if I should've asked for a smoke, afterward. He wasn't even hard - he wasn't even doing it to be sexual, but at the same fucking time it was! I'm so confused."

" _I'm so embarrassed_ ," Zoro muttered from a short distance behind them. His face and ears were a bright red, and he couldn't make eye contact with anybody.

"Shut up! _You're_ embarrassed? Why are _you_ embarrassed?" Sanji yelled back at him before lighting up with an angry expression. But his face was equally as red.

"I forgot how goddamn perverted he was!"

Nami roared with laughter, the sound echoing off the trees around them. The four were walking back to their 'hideout', carrying with them her treasure, Ussop some food supplies, Zoro some material things, and Sanji holding his ass.

The evening had fallen, and the stars were visible just beyond the treetops. The Skypiea River rang with magnificent grandeur nearby, and their only light was the moon that rose slowly overhead. The call of owls and other night life shifted on and off, the narrow pathway belonging only to travelers on foot that moved from one small spread to another within the area.

"How were we supposed to know who this guy was, anyway?" Nami asked Zoro impatiently. "You never talk about that part of your life! You never talk about anything!"

"I talk enough. I didn't think I'd see him again, to be honest. I should be dead, by now."

"You will be," Sanji promised him.

"Don't talk to me, little perv."

Ussop had to laugh. "Sanji, honestly! I mean, I get it, but to egg him on? Like, what's wrong with you?"

"I couldn't help it! It's a man to man, thing. I can't talk about it to virgins, you wouldn't know."

"I am not!"

Nami had to laugh again. "Well, to be honest, I'm glad he chose you. I don't think I can do that. I'm just a shy, modest, little girl. I've never heard of that sort of thing ever happening!"

Sanji snatched the book she'd given him weeks ago, the one with the bullet holes that she kept close to her. "This spoke up and told me you lie!"

She laughed again, snatching it out of his hand to flip through it. Reading aloud, she shared one of the smuttiest passages in there, Ussop blushing.

"This stuff is available to ladies?" he asked vaguely.

"With a _carrot_?" Zoro asked, horrified.

"You never did toy play?" Sanji asked him curiously. "Swords don't count. Maybe next time I'll bring something to the bed and show you."

"That is some of the most wrongest things I've ever heard so far, today," Ussop mumbled.

As both men grappled briefly, Zoro tossing Sanji into some brush nearby, Nami put the book back where it belonged; inside of her bodice, close to her heart. She laughed again, looking at the road ahead of them. Their camp was coming up, soon, and she couldn't wait to tell the others of their latest adventure. She knew that they could hear them coming, because Luffy's voice rang out through the trees, telling them to hurry up.


	2. Part Two

**Part Two**

"You smell like another man," Law said as Sanji set his black hat back atop of his head and settled up against him, satisfied to finally be off his feet. He'd found him sitting near some rocks in view of the fire, but far enough away that Luffy, Tony, Kidd, Shachi and Ussop couldn't bother him with small talk. Sanji had inserted himself between his legs, leaning back against him, head propped comfortably against his chest. Law accommodated the movement, his longer legs on either side of Sanji's, one knee raised.

The man was older than him; the southwestern desert sun had made lines stand out around his eyes, and had given him a warm tan that Sanji enjoyed seeing against his own pale skin. His messy black hair seemed permanently flattened by the shape of his hat, but long sideburns framed the harsh outline of his face. His grey eyes were always shadowed with intense thought – intimidating and dangerous when he was angry. He was almost as tall as Kidd, giving him a few inches over Sanji, but Sanji liked the height difference because that meant more support to hold onto. He was also rangy, thin, but with definition to him that Sanji enjoyed seeing when he took off a layer or two – the man liked to hide all the best parts of him. Sanji enjoyed feeling Law's body against his, because, in a way, he felt comfortable being with someone that seemed like his size, but Law had a surprising amount of strength to him that kept Sanji feeling 'safe' – those long limbs of his had a reach that Sanji appreciated.

There was so much more that Sanji physically enjoyed about Law, but after the Marine shootout, the mine that was supposed to be a safe haven, he had come to realize that physical appreciation wasn't going to keep them close. He felt like all he had been doing was disappointing the man over and over again as he struggled to regain his confidence and security in himself to be the man he was before rape. For some reason, it was taking longer than usual to bounce back, but maybe it had to do with the shootout that put them there in the first place. It had been traumatizing for everybody to lose how they had, but when the guys started treating him like a delicate flower, Sanji had been determined to put it away and earn their respect, as a man, all over again.

"We've got the supplies and money needed to take us to the next town," Sanji said airily, wincing as Luffy held something over the fire on a sharp stick that lit up with flames. "We had to do something. I didn't want to wake you because you've got watch, tonight."

"Kidd said he'd rob the next bank coach that came by. There was no need for you to go fishing in other men's wallets."

"You said you wouldn't get jealous."

It took a few moments for Law to answer, but when he did, it was slightly angry. "I'm not. I'm just saying. Maybe you didn't have to do any of that, now."

"The only reason why I smell like another man was because Mihawk thought he was going to teach me a lesson. He's the only one that put his hands on me. Not in the way that you think, though," Sanji said uncomfortably, folding his jacket and setting it underneath him.

Law said nothing in response, and Sanji could feel the tension in him. The rigid way he kept himself propped on the rock, the lack of his own touch, the way he had his head turned the other way told Sanji that he was feeling some way about the situation. Sanji wished he wouldn't. His body was only a tool he used to fight and tease with.

He lit a cigarette, then tilted his head back to see Law's expression. He reached up to touch him, and the other man pulled his head away. Sanji relaxed against him with a grumble, folding his hands over his stomach and looking off into the distance while the tension kept him rigid. He listened to the nightlife – the owls in the trees, the frogs hidden somewhere in the brush, the buzz of insects.

"He should be here, soon. He needs to talk to us," he added vaguely. "Something about Shanks sending him."

"Then he's alive?"

"Guess so."

After that, Law was silent, but Sanji could still feel the tension there. He rested his hand on the other man's knee, drumming his fingertips around it while he flicked ashes to the side.

"There's no point in being mad. Don't treat me like I'm some untouched maiden," he said tightly.

"It wouldn't bother you at all if I had come back to you smelling of another?"

"No." Sanji wasn't sure if he was capable of feeling jealousy the way Law did. He'd never been in this position before – he'd always felt incapable of anybody feeling anything for him the way Law did. Everything between them was new to him.

"I thought you weren't ready for that sort of contact, anyway."

"Drop it, all right? Would you like me to go sit elsewhere? It's pointless making such a damn big deal out of this at this point in time!" Sanji snapped, straightening away to look at him. "You knew who I was when you decided to make me a part of your life."

With a frustrated expression, Law continued to keep his head averted. "I just feel that you shouldn't have to put yourself in that situation anymore – "

"Look, shut up about it. If it bothers you so much, give your heart to someone who's a little less untouched than I am – "

"I feel hurt, all right? That's it."

"Get over it!"

"I don't like the thought of another man touching you, you _should_ make it a big deal, because anybody that touches you – "

"Am I a fucking material possession to you, now? _Asshole_. I do what I want with my own body, it's _mine_! It's not yours to have a say in, about, with or what! You have a problem with it, you leave! But who'd want _you_ , you psychotic fuck, and who would want _me_ , a dirty, used-up whore? We are _all_ that we are ever going to get, so there's some major compromising in the middle to meet if you want to keep pretending that we're this 'thing'," Sanji snapped at him, rising away from him. "Sulk about it. I'll take me and my other man scent to the other side of the camp. Zoro doesn't mind. He's used to it."

That expression of Law's only turned meaner, and he looked away from Sanji as Sanji left him, feeling a whole mess of feelings that didn't stop hurting as he flicked the cigarette aside, crushing it into the dirt. He felt angry at himself for lashing out the way he did, and he really wanted to rip out all the emotions that caused him to feel this way. He wished he could take back all the words he'd just said because the other man didn't deserve it – Sanji knew he was in the wrong. But he also felt that he shouldn't be treated differently. _This was how he was_.

Luffy looked at him as he sat harshly next to Nami, who giggled as she tried on some of the sparklers that she'd found, diamonds catching the fire light. The teen looked at Sanji with wide eyes, chewing on something that smelled sweet and smokey.

"Sanji! Have some! It's marshmallows!" Tony said, nearly whapping Sanji in the face with a smoking piece of his own.

"Pass. It looks like charcoal."

"Luffy, trade me!"

"I like mine with flavor!" Luffy laughed, Tony looking at both of them with annoyance. The child's face turned to Zoro, and he whined for help, the man heaving a sigh as he reloaded the stick with a fresh piece and held it over the fire himself.

"What's that smell?" Luffy then asked, leaning over to sniff Sanji. "Is it something new, Sanji? Does it scare mosquitos? Because I'm getting bit up, here."

"Sanji," Nami said with a wince, looking at him. She lowered her voice. "I thought you at least took a bath. That's really rude, to come back to Law like that."

"I know, I heard," Sanji grumbled. "I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. Shit."

"Did he get mad at you?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Luffy, anybody would. It's understandable. Maybe we should have left you here," Nami then said to Sanji, taking off the earrings that she'd put in.

"I wanted to help. Granted, I didn't think it'd end up the way it did, but it did! Whatever, it's over with."

"What happened?" Luffy asked.

"Nothing," they said together, causing him to give them a frustrated expression.

"Why is it when you two go out together, it's always ' _nothing'_? There's always something because Nami's always running off with people's things and Sanji always has that laugh he has when he does something bad, too!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Luffy, the day you stop treating a situation with your fists and take care of it with words and attitude, is the day we'll show you what we're up to and why we don't talk about it with you," Nami said with a huff. "Adults will handle things in an adult manner!"

"We're the same age!"

"I'm a year older, and you're no where near where I am mentally."

"Here he comes," Zoro said suddenly, passing the stick to Tony. Immediately, all of them looked over to seeing Mihawk emerge from the shadows. Nami quickly gathered her treasure up, grabbed Tony's hand, and ushered him away from the fire while the men rose from their relaxed positions.

Mihawk walked up to the group, observing the stances each man had taken, almost in rank of power and strength. Zoro was in the front, Luffy trying to peek over his shoulder, Sanji next to him – behind him was Kidd with a bored expression, Ussop at the edge of the shadows with Shachi next to him, Nami and Tony beyond them. He could feel another presence nearby; he supposed it was only standard that they should have certain positions of advantage over a man such as himself.

"This is quaint," he said, observing their camp with a critical eye.

"You're Zoro's trainer?" Luffy asked excitedly, managing to push himself between Zoro and Sanji so that he could walk up to him with a delighted expression. "It's nice to meet you! Zoro talked highly of you – well, like Zoro does."

He made a face similar to the other man's, saying low, "He's cool. He taught me stuff. I can't kill him, so I'll respect him."

"That's not what I said!" Zoro snapped at him.

"No matter. Shanks mentioned a little of your situation to me. Because I owe him a favor, I agreed to do this," Mihawk said, with a bored tone.

"Who the hell are you?" Kidd asked, looking annoyed.

Mihawk looked up at the man with some irritation. The man was very tall, very muscular, very broad – comparable to an animal's brute size. He wore pants with garish print, fringed boots, a brown vest over a single buttoned short sleeved shirt that showed off heavily muscled torso and equally impressive arms. He wore a similar printed bandanna underneath goggles that held his bright red hair back from his pale face, which looked like it was held in a scowl most of the time. Mihawk did see that, despite his appearance and size, his fingernails were lacquered black. It was such an unusual sight that he was briefly at a loss for words. Women were the only gender he'd seen with color on their nails, so for the man to have it on himself with such an appearance made him unsure on how to judge the man's masculinity.

"Who is this child that barks at me so fearfully?" he asked.

"' _Child'_? Listen here, gramps, I'm one of the worst ones out there!" Kidd exclaimed fiercely. "I've been behind every grand robbery on the road, and even hit towns that boasted of heavy Marine artillery! I'm a force to be reckoned with, you just watch out!"

"His name's Kidd!" Luffy said, crouching on a flat rock near the fire as Mihawk took a seat near it as well. "He's cool! He can move stuff with his gloves – trains, even! Stop bullets in the air!"

"How cute." Mihawk withdrew all their Wanted posters and handed them to Luffy, who passed them to Zoro without looking at them. Sanji snatched those out of his hands with a grumble.

"None of them can read," he mumbled. "Updated bounties! For nearly everybody!"

"Who is this guy with your name?" Zoro asked him with amusement, plucking out Sanji's poster and indicating the artist's rendering.

Sanji tossed it in the fire.

"Even mine?" Tony's voice rang out from the darkness, where Mihawk assumed the boy was hiding in a safe place with Nami. Sure enough, he heard her shush him.

"Are you looking to collect, now that we're in one spot?" Kidd asked.

"I'm not here to collect. Shanks only wanted the information passed along. For some reason, he thinks you've no idea how much the amount has grown," Mihawk said impatiently. "Having said that, I'm sure you're all aware of the heavy Marine activity in the area. Their campaign into smearing your little group as a result of your shootout a month ago has backfired – the public now sees you as 'heroes'. You've made your mark from town to town as the result of 'accidental mishaps'."

"Ha ha! Yeah, well, some people want to fight, they're going to fight!" Luffy said with a laugh. "It's like a showdown in the school yard – everyone wants to test their might, and their gun. It's too bad for them, I've got the baddest group in the west!"

"Not compared to mine! Mine is the most bad-ass group because we hit everything deliberately, and not by 'accident'," Kidd argued, fitting a marshmallow onto a stick and holding it over the fire. When he saw Mihawk looking at him, he snarled, " _What_? You ever see a man eat a roasted marshmallow, before?"

"But the public has taken notice, and you're now media darlings," Mihawk finished. "As a result, you've pushed yourselves north, rather than west. Why the sudden route change?"

"I figured it'd be best," Nami said, reappearing from the shadows. Mihawk noticed that Ussop and Shachi were missing, no doubt taking up other advantageous positions around him. It amused him that the group was constantly on alert, ready to fight at a moment's notice – especially to treat him, a single man, as such. Zoro must've said more than he let on. "After all, everyone knows we're headed west. Luffy told everyone he saw. So if we deviate a little, we should be fine. This land is vast, it's uncontrolled, and every little town we come to is just a clusterfuck of other travelers that are trying to avoid the law as much as we are."

"Such language from such a beautiful lady."

"Aw, don't flatter me right now, I'm in too much of a good mood to appreciate it!"

"As such, wandering up into this territory might be a problem for both groups," Mihawk continued, crossing one leg over the other and relaxing back against the small outcroppings of rock that Zoro had been sitting in previously. "The terrain is hell for horses and humans alike. Most deaths are caused by animal attacks, hostiles that are conditioned to the environment, and falls. Drownings are a regular occurrence, as well. The river can have unpredictable currents."

"Okay, so walk your horses and shoot at shit that rustles in the bushes. You had to track us down to say that, gramps?" Kidd asked sarcastically. "Like it's any different from the desert, where the heat overwhelms you before you take two steps out the door, with high temps in the shade!"

"Can someone other than this child address my concerns?"

" _Hey_!"

"Are you telling us to switch course, sensei?" Zoro asked curiously. "Why?"

"I've only recently made my home up here. I'm not quite used the terrain, myself. If I am to cover your backs, as Shanks had requested, it wouldn't do much good. The trees here are too close together, there is too much overgrowth in between to maneuver properly. This is a very new area to explore, and the river ferry had only recently come to fruition only because there was rumor of gold in the mountains that have, so far, produced nothing but more deaths."

"Shanks asked you to watch over us?" Luffy repeated. "Why?"

"It was a favor to him. Due to his disability, he, too, does not have an advantageous position out here. It would be dangerous. That is what I make of it – he claimed he was still monitoring the development of these territories between the Marines and the groups behind the westward expansion efforts. The rail lines are being laid into hostile territory and, while you've made a name for yourselves with your exploits, the Marines are pulling more of their men in to handle the security of the rail road."

"Somehow, I feel like this is something I learned in school a long time ago," Luffy said with a concentrated expression.

"We're supposed to trust Shanks, the guy that abandoned us?" Kidd asked.

"Did you truly think a one armed man such as himself would be able to survive such an onslaught? _You_ barely survived, and you've all working limbs," Mihawk said, almost defensively. "I was surprised he'd even showed up at all. He shouldn't have. Fool should stay out of children's games, at his age."

"Don't talk about Shanks that way," Luffy then said to Kidd with a firm look.

"Look, write down a list of all the names of people and things that you take offense of, so I can use it to wipe my ass with!"

" _I can't write_!" Luffy shouted at him.

"This is all I request of you," Mihawk then said, rising from a sitting position. "I'll take my leave, now. I also wanted to mention that this area is monitored by smaller bounty hunting groups posted along the river, looking for heads such as yours. As I've mentioned earlier, it's not so much the Marines you should be wary of."

"You're not going to camp with us?" Luffy asked.

Mihawk gave him a look of revulsion.

"So! When you say you'll be covering our backs, it's only to come out when we're in a situation?" Sanji asked. "How are you even going to know if we're in a bad place when you're not even with us?"

"Do you lack so much confidence in your group's abilities to watch over yourselves?" Mihawk asked him.

"Well…no…but I mean…we've all gotten ourselves into a pinch so quick that…it's easier…never mind," Sanji then mumbled, seeing Zoro's look of disgust.

"I trust that you all can handle yourself. Granted, most of the bounty hunters here _aren't_ miners," Mihawk added, giving Zoro a sharp look before he turned away.

Luffy looked up at him with question, Zoro clearing his throat and looking up at the sky to avoid the look. Then he wandered off to find his bedroll to settle down for the night.

" _Busted_ ," Nami whispered.

"Who was that guy?" Kidd demanded again, chewing on his marshmallow.

"Dracule Mihawk," Shachi said with a heavy wipe of his brow. He had his red hair tied up in a ponytail, his hat tossed by his things. He put his Colt away, and resumed his earlier position of sprawling over a saddle and his bag. "One of the older generation's warriors. There were a bunch of them when this land was still untamed, but a lot of them were killed or died of old age."

"I trust your information. You know just as much as me. Which is really annoying."

"He's not that old!" Nami said with exasperation, pulling her treasure to herself as she motioned for Tony to join her, the boy hurrying over with a few marshmallows of his own. "Well…he's a lot older than us, and most men of that position don't last long out here, but…you have to respect him if Shanks personally sought him out to watch our sorry asses."

"That's the guy behind your swords?" Kidd asked Zoro, resettling down in his own spot near the fire, slapping his shoulder with irritation.

"Yes."

"Huh. Okay. Well, that's that, then," Kidd said with a shrug. "But what's this about miners? Who cares about those guys?"

" _Nothing_ ," Nami stressed, drawing a thumb over her neck in a failed attempt to change the subject as Luffy looked at them.

"Why would he say something like that, Zoro?" Luffy asked, sitting cross legged near the fire and looking at the swordsman. "That was really weird."

"Miners must've remembered how scary I am. _Night_."

"Well, he did have to be chained up so they could fix him," Luffy mused, looking at Nami, who nodded her head rather violently. "Okay, well! That's that! I trust Shanks' decision! Nami, if you can map out a different route, tomorrow, we'll head out when you've come to a decision."

"Aye, aye!"

"Look, your bounty information changed," Sanji said, walking back to Law once he saw the man resettle in his seat away from the others. "Instead of contacting the Marines for fund release, it's asking to contact a private transport contractor."

It was too dark for Sanji to see the expression on the other man's face, but he just exhaled heavily. "Means nothing to me."

"But that means Doflamingo has his feelers out, right?"

"Not that it makes any difference to me."

"Please _stop_ ," Sanji said with an exasperated sigh, lowering all the bounty papers.

"None of this shit makes any difference to me at all! If I'm caught, I'm caught. Whatever happens, _happens_. At this point in time, I don't give a shit what happens when they finally catch up, okay? It's my turn to take watch, I slept while you were out fucking around with that guy."

"Please drop it!" Sanji hissed, lowering his voice as he heard the others' in the background talking loudly to each other, laughing over something that Kidd brought up.

But Law was on a bitter roll. "I can see why you'd bother with him. He's the type that will give you all the material the shit you need and want. You'd be well taken care of with him, rather than someone like me, who can't give you any-fucking-thing. At least, nothing you appreciate, anyway."

"You're behaving like a fucking child."

"I'm trying really hard to be what you need, but you're such a fucking asshole, you don't even appreciate my efforts! Instead, you take all the things you should be giving to me to some old fuck in the middle of no where, for nothing but fucking _money_!"

"I told you what to expect! I didn't beg you to do anything differently! You put yourself in this position! It's your own damn fault!"

"All I'd asked of you, that other night, was that you at least consider my feelings if you did something like this. You don't have to do this! There's no reason for you to put yourself in that position, anymore! After that shit in the damn mine? How could you even want to?"

"It wasn't my first rodeo, asshole."

"That shit tore me apart, seeing that!"

"Oh, _now_ it did? _Now_ , after all those years you spent putting us back together after you know what was done to us, _now_ you have fucking feelings? Feel my arms, motherfucker! Those scars are scars that _you_ personally left behind! How could you even think you deserve anything better that you're getting now? You're getting _more_ than you fucking deserve!"

"I…I have…I know I can't ever be forgiven for that, but…"

"Then shut up! _Then shut the fuck up_! You and your fucking feelings, they mean _nothing_ to me if they're only there just to tell me what to do, or how I should be living my life!"

"I've never told you what to do, I just _asked_ that you consider what I felt when it came to you and your safety."

"Fuck your damn feelings. If they're only there just for you - "

"You're all I'm concerned about! You're all that I care about! You should at least watch what you do - !"

"I get to do whatever the fuck I want! You're nobody to tell me differently! You're just another notch on my bedpost. Notches don't have a say in what I do!"

"Sanji doesn't fight fair, does he?" Tony whispered to Nami, curling up against her as she hugged him close. She listened to their voices, and felt sorry for Law.

The older man kept to himself a lot – Nami had to admit she didn't talk to him very much. When he spoke, it was short and blunt, and he often had negative things to say about their plans. When he fought, he was just as demonic and angry as Zoro. But if someone was hurt, he treated them immediately, with all the care and confidence in the world. Penguin's death had affected him greatly, and he didn't hesitate to assist if someone needed him.

The media blasted him as a sociopath for the Donquixote family, behind some of their most treacherous deeds, but sometimes Law let slip clues to his past when it came down to it – killing anybody that put their hands on Tony, made references to having no remorse for anybody involved with the treachery back East, and dismembering anybody that put their hands on her when she fell and they thought they could have an opportunity. To be honest, Nami felt much safer with this 'sociopath' than she ever felt with her own family.

But when the man looked at Sanji, he was a whole different person. Nami swore his face lit up, and those eyes rarely left the other man. And with Sanji, that man let down so much of his guard that it was almost as if seeing a stranger with him, as well. Sanji didn't reveal too much of his personal opinions or direction, going along with whatever the others decided and picking up whatever he could when they dropped something. She could always count on him to have their backs and get them out of a serious situation – but when it came to his own personal hell, he kept that to himself.

He had been so quiet when they'd left the mine, unable to look anybody in the eye. Nami thought that the man would have some type of breakdown. He didn't sleep for the first three days, waking up with heavy nightmares – he refused to go anywhere alone. He refused to eat, refused the comfort of the others, and said nothing unless he absolutely had to. But after that, something snapped in him and he was nearly his normal self. As if he'd just swept the incident under the rug. The town after that, he was back to eyeing men he found pleasing – but he didn't disappear with them, like he used to. Instead he helped Nami rob them. She had to wonder if it was only because of the horror that happened, or if he were changing his ways because of Law.

That man had made Sanji his entire world, and she hated when Sanji fought it. As scary as Law was to her, as dire as any situation that might happen, Nami knew Law would be there for Sanji. And Sanji was starting to open up and let it happen. That was the big obstacle – Sanji allowing something to happen without feeling as if his pride or masculinity was being threatened. The man was so determined to prove that he was just as man as the others were, that he failed to see what he was doing to himself.

"It'll be okay. It's just some things between them that they need to sort out. It's hard for both of them, because both of them have had some terrible things done to them in the past," Nami whispered back with a sad frown. "In the morning, they'll be okay."

"I hope so."

"They're getting to know each other, Tony. That's how it works."

"So loud?"

"I don't think they mean to be loud." Nami sat up, grabbing her boot. Luffy was laughing over a dirty joke Ussop just shared, Kidd exclaiming with disgust, Shachi chuckling, so none of them were paying any attention to the two snapping at each other a short distance away. She stood and heaved her boot in that direction.

"Ow, _fuck_!" She heard Sanji exclaim.

"Time for bed, Sanji hun!" she called out. "You're keeping some of us up."

"Sorry," he said a few moments later, carrying her boot, a shamed expression on his face as he looked to the other men to see if they'd heard. "I'm sorry. Did you guys overhear…?"

"You're an ass, Sanji," Tony said. "I hate the way you talk to him."

"Ah, Tony, just go to sleep."

"You can be so _mean_ , and you say a lot of things that you shouldn't even say. Luffy always says for people not to use people's past against them, but you're always throwing his back at him," the boy said, lifting his voice. "You're such a fucking asshole."

"Tony!" Nami snapped.

"It's okay, Nami," Sanji said, sitting down next to them, carrying his bedroll. "He's right. I am a fucking asshole."

"Took you long enough to admit it," Zoro muttered.

Sanji kicked dirt in his direction. "This is an A and B conversation. C your way out of it."

" _Lame_."

"Both of you, are!" Nami growled.

"Please be nicer to each other. It was nice seeing you guys _be_ nice, than it is to see you growling at each other. And for _why_?" Tony asked impatiently. "Haven't we been through enough? I want everyone to be happy, I'm tired of feeling sad! I miss Brook a whole lot, but I bet he'd want us to be happy than sad, right? So be happy!"

"I'm sorry," Sanji apologized to him, reaching out to ruffle his hair. "I'll try harder, okay?"

"Just do it, don't talk about doing it, just _do_ it."

"You are so cute," Nami said, hugging the boy close to her.

"Nami, my turn."

" _You_ are not."

"Scooch over, people, I'm coming in for a landing!" Luffy said, plopping his bedroll down between Sanji and Tony, Shachi turning the fire down with a few pushes of a used marshmallow stick. "What are guys talking about?"

"Nothing," the three of them said.

" _Tony_? You too?" Luffy screeched with outrage.

"Morning will be different," Sanji said with a sigh, rolling onto his back to look up at the night sky. The stars glittered brilliantly, a few falling with flashing magnificence through the atmosphere, burning up just as quickly – the sound of an owl in flight whispered over head, and the river rushed quietly just beyond them. Zoro started snoring, Shachi, Ussop and Kidd lowering their voices to trade ghost stories, Luffy eating the last of the marshmallows, Tony catching sight of him with an indignant protest.

Sanji felt horrible for the earlier exchange. He knew he was unfair, and he couldn't seem to stop himself from throwing Law's past back at him. The man took it, too, accepting all of it like it was self-flagellation. With Sanji, it was punishment for what he'd done – when the others mentioned it, Law put on such a show that the others were comfortable with it. But Sanji knew it bothered him, and he hated that he used it as a weapon because he himself felt incapable of accepting another human being's devotion because of all the things that had been done to him.

He wiped his face with both hands, exhaling heavily. He'd apologize in the morning.


	3. Part Three

**A/N** **: Omg I can't wait to share Part Five. It's seriously one of my favorite chapters.**

 **T.K: Feelings are difficult. They're especially difficult when you don't have any, like me. Don't be like me.**

 **Guest #1: I try to keep it in balance. :D I swing from intense battle action to heartbreak just like that – and it's not even that time of the month!**

 **Musical Bear: I love hearing readers' thoughts! Go ahead, ramble on! Zoro's secret affections are so secret it's obvious only to everyone else. As for Mihawk, well…there's still another chapter to go. This chapter will maybe answer some of your questions.**

 **Part Three**

The next morning, Sanji woke earlier than the others. He went in search of Law, but could not find the man anywhere. After Sanji walked the perimeter to make sure that the camp was secure, he returned then took a quick bath in the creek, missing the tub. When he was finished, he went to work preparing breakfast. Everyone woke at the smells of food and coffee, Nami sleepily sending the younger set to the nearby creek to get washed up for the day. The other men wandered off in search of their own privacy, and Sanji made small conversation with Nami while he stirred the breakfast mix he had going.

"I want to stop in town, look at the local travel routes," Nami said with a heavy yawn. She stretched her arms above her head, fixing her wrap-over top before she found interest beyond his head. "I actually want to stick to a water ferry, just to throw off any trackers."

"A majority of them can't swim," Sanji reminded her, rising from the skillet with a ladle of food that he intended to cool for her.

"Including me," Law said, surprising him from behind. The man pressed a kiss to the back of Sanji's head, Sanji looking at him with a startled expression because he hadn't expected the man to be so close, nor the contact after last night. Then he frowned as the ladle he wanted to feed to Nami went to Law instead, the man slurping it up with an appreciative noise.

"No water routes," he said to Nami before leaving for the creek with a low yawn. "No one here can resist falling into literal trouble. They'd probably end up drowned."

"Oh, you and your impossible high standards!" Nami called after him.

"Where'd he come from?" Sanji asked, dropping the ladle into the dirt, surprised at his own clumsiness. He made a face, tossing it over his shoulder and finding another one.

"Oh, you're such a slow, _slow_ man," Nami muttered, seeing how flustered he was. "You'd better do the right thing, today. Stop giving him such a hard time!"

"You're right, I'm sorry. Did we make enough, last night?"

"Sanji. Make it right. That's the right thing to do."

"I understand."

"It's not that hard to say 'okay', or do what's been asked because he's not asking for a lot. You still think you've got something to prove, and you don't have to do that. Get it out of your fool head that you're undeserving and unworthy. I'm sure he thinks the same way of himself, but he throws it all aside just to show you everything. You're not in that place anymore. You don't need your walls up so high."

Sanji sighed heavily, avoiding eye contact. Nami was frustrated because she knew him well enough to know that he had some stubbornness in the subject, and she wanted to throw something at him. She'd seen this man struggle – seeing him struggle now was just painful for her to watch.

So she changed the subject. "Give me some of that coffee, already. Five more minutes, and everyone leaves the creek because it's my turn."

By the time everyone's things were loaded back up into the wagon, horses saddled and last minute plans discussed, the morning sun was just visible above the rocky mountains in the distance. A cool wind caused the trees to rustle around them. Nami held her parasol tight, looking up to study the color of the sky, combined with the direction the wind was blowing in from.

"Season will change soon," she said, jerking forward as Shachi snapped the reins. She shoved him because she'd had to catch herself against him, but he wasn't complaining with her chest pressed against his face. "Ass."

"Nami, best two out of three this time," he said, straightening his hat and sunglasses. His plaid knickers, black suspenders over a maroon high collar shirt and black derby hat made him look as if he'd stepped out from a place back east. His pale calves were visible from the knotted ties of his knickers, showing off a pair of black shoes with thick thread that often left prints whenever he kicked something in frustration. Usually the wagon when he was helping Ussop repair it. "I hit consistently on the tables the last time."

She laughed, and reached over to pull on his cheek. "Ha ha! You're a mere _child_ , you can't think to challenge me when it comes to gambling! I'll bring back four times as much as you do!"

"Don't discount me! I count those numbers faster than you can!"

"Next gambling hall we hit, it's _on_!"

Luffy inhaled deeply of the cool mountain air, and exhaled just as deeply over their heads. He couldn't help but grin widely – the day was beautiful, and everyone was in high spirits. He still wore bullet bandoliers with twin six shooters strapped to his thighs, but his strawhat was atop of his head, and he was, along with Tony, wearing a pair of overalls and thongs. Sanji had helped modify his overalls with rolled cuffs just above the knee. He was also shirtless, the front of his overalls pulling slightly away from his chest. Tony had the same outfit and style, but he wore a white cotton shirt underneath, and a pair of calf-high boots. The boy was just as cheerful as the rest of them, his wild brown curls held back from his face with a newsboy cap. He needed a hair cut, but didn't want to sit still so Sanji could do it.

Tony and Luffy sat directly behind Nami and Shachi. Kidd and Zoro in the wagon, with Ussop on one horse, Law and Sanji on another. Sanji was trying to alleviate the position he sat in the saddle, as Law looked into the trees on the ridge to their right.

He wore a red paisley vest, today, along with a white button shirt, sleeve garters holding his rolled sleeves in place to allow the cool breeze to hit his arms. His muted red trousers and boots contrasted sharply with the white duster jacket that Law wore. He leaned back with a hand on the horse's rump, fanning himself, wondering how the other man could not be as hot as he was in the duster jacket he'd taken from Vergo, with a yellow side button shirt and worn blue jeans. But he did have a few buttons open from the collar, and the jacket cuffs were rolled a couple of times, showing off his tattoos.

Sanji wished the other man wore a shorter jacket, so he could lean back and stare at his ass. The man kept himself covered, from head to toe, as if he hiding himself. The Stetson was low, his red bandanna was tucked behind his neck, the jacket dangling around his calves, and Sanji wished the man would show himself off a little, like the others did. All of them had some pride in their appearance, and he wondered why Law didn't.

Law watched as some birds took flight near some trees up furthest from the ridge he was looking at. "Ussop. Up, to the right."

"It's too early!" Ussop whined, but he flipped his glasses on and maneuvered his horse to them, Sanji squinting to see what they were looking at. Ussop's red and yellow striped pants were rolled above his boots, and he'd discarded his hat for a green bandanna wrapped around his hairline, his curls contained to a rasta-style ponytail. All the braids Nami had put into his hair were still there, and she'd even added a couple of flowers to the ties, so Sanji thought he looked pretty festive. "One rider way up on that mountain, coming down fast. I can't see where that trail ends, though. Looks like it might reach the town."

"I thought I saw a camp fire up there last night."

"Mihawk did say there were bounty hunters around."

"Well, isn't he a know-it-all," Law muttered.

As Ussop pushed his horse forward to point out what they saw to Luffy and the others, Sanji studied the Skypiea river just over a rocky incline to their left. The water was wide, stretching nearly a mile away from them, and was blue, reflecting the sky and sun above. While it looked manageable from this distance, he had no doubt that it had strong currants capable of pulling strong swimmers to their deaths. Who knew what lurked underneath the depths, considering the rocky terrain around them.

Kidd suddenly burst out laughing, Zoro cursing at him, causing Luffy and Tony to whirl in their seats to see what was happening.

"I totally win at Go Fish," Kidd said happily.

"You are so lame," Luffy told him. "Both of you. I'm embarrassed that two of my strong guys are playing Gold Fish in the wagon."

"'Go Fish', dumb ass."

" _You're_ the dumb ass!"

"Shut up _all_ you dumb asses!" Nami roared.

Sanji straightened up in the saddle, grabbing a handful of Law's duster with both hands, the material dangling over his legs. "I'm sorry about last night," he said low. "I said really shitty, unforgiveable things."

"I'd already forgiven you when you walked away."

"How can you do that?"

"I hope that one day you'll understand for yourself," Law said quietly.

"You're a dumb ass," Sanji muttered, closing his eyes with heavy remorse over his own actions. He leaned his head forward on his back, feeling awful all over again. He shifted his hands from the duster to hug him tightly, unable to say anything else but express physically what he felt.

Law's attention was diverted to where they were watching the rider. The town had come into sight at that moment, the trees opening wide to allow them sight of the water ferry moving down the river, sounding out a horn. The buildings were bustling with travelers, the open market on full display. The smells hit them then, and Luffy cried out with joy.

"I'm going to go plan our route!" Nami said, rising awkwardly on the seat, to hold onto the canvas with both hands so that she could look back at everybody. She had slipped back into her gingham dress, a white bonnet tied around her hair to keep it from being so recognizable, shielding her face. While she made modifications to the dress to fit and flare in all the right places, the skirt was shorter so that her pantaloons showed with brief movement. She also carried a parasol and was wearing thongs similar to the ones Luffy was wearing, toe nails painted with the same color as Kidd's.

"So all you guys stay out of trouble!" she ended. "Don't buy anything! I'll take care of any supplies that we might need, because I know you'll just fuck it up. We'll meet at that place there, in two hours."

" _Ugh_ ," Law muttered, giving the others a dirty look.

"What's your problem, Law?" Nami demanded. "Do you have something better to add?"

"You really think that they'll stay out of trouble that long?"

"Don't judge us!" Zoro snarled, pointing at him. "It's not our fault people come up to fight us because we look like a threat!"

"The only thing people see on you as a threat is that hair of yours – they struggle to keep themselves from growing crops in it!"

"Two hours is all I need," Kidd said, climbing out from the wagon before it even stopped. "I'll come find you guys at that place over there."

"Did you even see where I pointed? Over _there_! _Not_ there! _THERE_!" Nami roared, waving her arms about as they left Kidd behind.

"I need a post office, anyway," Law said, steering the horse in the other direction, Sanji losing his cigarette as he was jerked along with the ride.

"Let's go!" Luffy yelled, Tony on his back as they clamored on behind Ussop, the teen barely able to control the horse as it startled. As they went galloping off with screams of terror, people had to run out of the way to avoid being trampled.

"Ugh, _idiots_ ," Nami grumbled, sitting down in the seat and realizing that Shachi had left her and Zoro in the wagon. She grabbed the reins quickly. "You bastard! Shachi!"

"You got it from here, witch," Zoro said, settling down for a nap. "I'm going to stay in one place. Two hours is way too long for me."

"Lazy, half assed bastards," she mumbled, directing the wagon through the town to find the place she needed.

Sanji enjoyed a smoke while Law went into the post office, doing whatever it was he did whenever they came to one. He wondered if the man was sending regular correspondence to Rosinante back East – he wanted to ask, but since Law was so mum about it, Sanji felt that he shouldn't. He watched people come and go, all of them with happy expressions and cheered attitudes. The breeze grew into a wind that pushed at tree tops, scattering birds to the sky. The river ferry pulled into the dock, and travelers began disembarking. Horses were unloaded, and the crew worked hastily to completely clear out the load before admitting another.

By the time he finished his cigarette, Law walked back out, holding a package with a pleased look to his features. Sanji was more interested in that expression than the package, because it was rare to see the man smile, lately. It made him feel bad that he was often the cause of the frowns and anger that was usually present.

"My ammo found its way here," he said. "Would you like the rifle I was using, Sanji?"

"No, I'm not much of a shooter," Sanji said, following him off the porch and back to the horse tied nearby. "Where did you get that?"

"It was a gamble. Nami had mentioned this town earlier, but I truly didn't think we'd make it up here."

"And they just sent it? Ammunition through the post office?" he asked skeptically.

Law pointed at a single symbol imprinted on the paper, the cancelled smiling face over it saying everything. He opened it, where Sanji watched as he unloaded from pointy foam a few cases that were the size of his hand. After stashing the box and wrapper into his saddle bag, Law opened one of the cases to reveal the oddly shaped shells that he used in his long rifle, Kikoku. The rifle had been inactive since the shootout, but the man had kept it clean and used it occasionally as a hand weapon in a fight. It was strapped to the side of the saddle. It was nearly the same length as the man carrying it, weathered around the stock, the barrel abnormally thick for a gun of its make. Ussop had said it was a prototype military design, but had been discontinued due to the size of it. It also required a great deal of strength to hold it in place, the recoil heavy.

He reloaded the rifle with a sound of relief, saying a few things to it that Sanji didn't catch.

"Would you two like a few minutes together?" Sanji asked sarcastically.

"Would you mind?"

"I would!"

Law chuckled, then reholstered the rifle. "Now what should we do for the next hour and forty five minutes?"

"You want to rent a room?" Sanji asked him, flicking the cigarette aside. He wanted to reach out and make some sort of intimate contact with him, but all he could do was look up at him with all his feelings in his face and make his move where there weren't so many eyes around. After the mine incident, he'd taken better precautions as to not touch any of his crew with the affection he'd expressed before.

Law shook his head, looking away awkwardly. Sanji furrowed his brow. "What was that look for?"

"I don't think it's appropriate at this time."

"We didn't do anything yesterday."

"I wasn't referring to that! I just…I just want you to be okay. You don't have to force yourself if you're not ready."

"Please," Sanji then said, drawing as close as possible to him without it _looking_ so obvious in public. "I miss your touch. It's been _years_. Once we're going to wherever we're going, who knows when we'll have this chance again?"

With some reluctance, Law studied him for a bit. He looked around them, scanning faces for any sign of a threat, then the area for anything else. But nobody paid any attention to them. He then pointed across the street at a small, one story building that Sanji made a face at.

"You go first. Only because it's obvious what it's used for," he added, passing him some money. Sanji gave him a curious expression, not knowing what the difference was when it looked like a run down hotel to him. "Look at the people coming in and out."

The men departing looked rather satisfied with themselves, women trailing behind them with disappointed expressions. A couple walking in were clinging to each other tightly, smiling wide at each other as they went in.

He then cracked a smile, looking up at him. "You knew exactly where to look. You didn't even hesitate to point it out!"

"I'm even surprised that I did. Your ass looks amazing in those trousers."

Usually Sanji would preen and push for more words like that. But the way Law looked at him and the way he delivered that compliment made Sanji flustered. He grinned, almost shyly as the other man grinned back at him. It gave him a funny feeling to know that no matter what he did to push the other man away, Law was always back over the wall Sanji made. Nami's words hit him, but he already knew what he had to do.

He reached into one of the saddle bags for a smaller bag of his own. "Okay. I'll leave your name at the front. Come in armed, too, dammit. We do have to stay alert."

"Ten minutes."

"Make it twenty. I want to be ready by the time you come in."

"Eighteen."

" _Thirty_ minutes!"

"Twenty-eight."

"Fine. Twenty-eight minutes. Twenty eight _and_ a half," he amended, walking away. "Bring that smile with you, too!"

Sanji did like the way the man grinned at him, and he was pretty sure a couple of ladies passing by did, too, because their heads whipped around for another look.

: :

By the time Law had come up to the room, Sanji was ready for him. The older man took him in with much visual appreciation, Sanji smiling up at him as he gestured at him to meet him. Sanji undressed him and took his time doing it, pressing kisses to as much skin as he could. When the man took over, picking him easily, Sanji held on with a light laugh. There was the sound of another couple getting busy in the room next to them, the headboard banging noisily off the wall. Law sat in the single chair near the window, and Sanji settled over him comfortably.

Both of them grew reacquainted with each other, Law taking his time, Sanji growing impatient as the man took a bit to even get hard. But he figured it was only his thoughtfulness that held him back, and Sanji was determined to stop him from thinking so much. He used his mouth to have him ready, and Law took his time prepping him. By the time Sanji slid down the length of his dick, the sun had shifted a little higher, and the activity down below grew louder, the streets a little more crowded. Sanji rode him, watching all the visual clues the other man gave him to either speed up or slow down, wanting to prolong the encounter. The couple on the other side of the wall went into round two, the woman laughing gustily, and Sanji felt himself freeze for a moment, biting his lips as an unwanted memory hit him. As if sensing it, Law kissed him fiercely, taking over the control. His hands were everywhere on Sanji, moving over his ass, smoothing over his thighs, moving over his torso muscle and ridges with a rough touch. He pulled Sanji's head back to nibble and lick over the length of his throat, to bite his collarbone, Sanji's hands in his hair, clutching his back.

Sanji craved his touch, and he felt like he couldn't get enough of it. He touched as much of Law as he could, appreciating all the thin muscle he found, all the slopes and ridges and indentations, and at that moment, he wished he could give the other man everything he wanted. But it was easier for him to express and show everything he felt for Law with his body, through physical action.

He felt the man's mouth on his neck, near his ear, feeling one palm come between them so Law could pump his dick in time with Sanji's movement. He couldn't draw him in close enough, hearing Law tell him all the sweet things he loved hearing, punctuating his words with bites and licks, and Sanji felt himself tensing, feet touching the floor to get more bounce.

When he came, it was sudden and he cried out with relief, feeling Law stroke him slowly, easing his grip. Sanji's eyes came back to focus as he settled heavily over him, feeling sweaty, his attention focused on the man in front of him. He watched as Law licked his fingers clean, Sanji's face reddening a little, watching that heavy lidded expression of his. Then the taller man stood up from the chair, laying him over his own clothes, and began fucking him with long, languid strokes. Sanji leaned up to kiss him, tasting himself on that mouth, and held onto him tightly, moving with him.

After a few moments, Law pulled out of him, to come over Sanji's stomach. Then he leaned over him to catch his breath, lowering Sanji's hips to the floor. Sanji stroked his back, his legs trembling, feeling as if he were on cloud nine at the moment. He didn't want to move, content with the position while his body resettled.

"You're such a beautiful bastard," he muttered, reaching for the washcloth he'd prepped nearby, wringing it out on a tray nearby. He started cleaning himself up, feeling a little self-conscious with the after-effects. He set that aside and grabbed the other wash cloth, and moved to clean Law, too, but the man took the rag out of his hand and did it himself. Sanji then pushed the tray aside so he could snuggle up to the man as he laid down beside him on the floor.

Law reached down between them to hold Sanji's hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Sanji tightened his fingers around his.

"I was nervous, at first. I didn't think I could do it."

"I know. I was there." Sanji said with a smile in his tone.

"It couldn't have been that easy – "

"I had to learn fast to pull away. That's why I am the way I am. I learned to use it, not fight it. Like I said, it was easier to push things my way and control it than to fight. But being with you, it's different. I feel different."

"I just – "

"How many partners have you had?" Sanji asked curiously.

"Enough to know what I'm doing. Don't change the subject."

"What were they like?"

Law shrugged.

"Where they better than me?"

" _No_ ," he answered with a chuckle.

"What was your first time like?"

"Awkward as fuck."

"Did you lose it over there, or over here?"

"What's with the twenty questions?"

"I know nothing about you, but you know everything about me," Sanji said.

With a heavy exhale, Law looked at the ceiling. Sanji's fingers tightened on his, and he felt okay with talking about the things Sanji wanted to hear.

"Over here. I, uh…couldn't get into women. I tried. Obviously, I didn't have much of a personality for them to feel any which way about me. I'm just too fucked up as a person to have any of them even pay attention to me."

"You're not fucked up," Sanji said softly. "No matter what I say, you aren't."

"I already know what I'm worth, Sanji. But you make it different. Focusing on you, I can just kind of forget what kind of a person I am."

Sanji rolled over to look down at him, brushing his sweaty hair from his face. "I always regret the shit I say to you. I can't stop myself. It's out before I can stop it, and…really, it's just I'm afraid that I can't be the same person as you are to me."

"Stop thinking that way, then."

"After all the shit that's been done?"

"Like you said last night, neither of us are untouched maidens. We should both stop thinking of that way about ourselves."

"It doesn't just die just like that. _But_ ," Sanji stopped him from saying anything else, kissing him, "you're the only one I feel okay, with."

"Just 'okay'?"

"You know what I mean. If I can be the only one that makes you feel a certain value, then I want you to be the only one to make me feel the same way. I only want your touch. I only want your hands, I only want your dick. I only want you. Last night made me sick."

"I know you feel inadequate for the others. But they're waiting on you, too, to realize the same things I see about you. They care about you, so much. Even that shithead with the green hair."

"I just don't want them looking at me like that, anymore. Even Kidd stopped talking shit to me after that. I didn't say anything. I didn't say anything to anybody because how can you talk about that sort of thing to people that care about you, without feeling like you're some delicate flower?"

"How do you expect people to act after something like that?"

"I don't know. I just get over it. Prepare for next time."

"There won't be a next time!"

"How do you expect me to think differently of my body when it hasn't been mine in such a long time?"

"Then how do you expect me to think differently of myself when I've been this way most of my life?"

Sanji closed his eyes and rested his head against his chest, sniffling a little. Law looked at him, then released his hand to touch his face, to run his thumb over his eyes just in case.

"Like you said earlier – it'll take time. But we both have to work on it."

"What if I don't? What if I keep failing?"

"You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. Use it. You're also competitive as fuck. Think of it that way."

"What was Mihawk saying about the miners?"

"Uh, well…Nami let it slip when she was asking about you. You were passed out, he overheard. He went back and slaughtered the rest of them."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sanji asked, jerking to a sitting position.

Law grabbed his arm to keep him from stomping out of the room, because Sanji looked like he was going to do just that. "But neither of them said anything to Luffy. They all act like he's going to do something terrible if it's mentioned to him. And when they realized just how hurt you were, the others just assumed it was because of the shoot-out. That it finally hit you. They left you alone, they don't think anything differently. But I think Ussop knows. He truly doesn't miss that much."

With a disgusted expression, Sanji looked away. That lost, scared expression was gone, and in it was frustration and traces of humiliation. Law sat up, still holding his arm.

"Let it go. You'd do the same for them, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I would," Sanji admitted quietly. "And Luffy would. I wandered off with this guy, some things happened, he went looking for me, and – he saw it. He saw it happening, and…he just went ballistic. Zoro couldn't even calm him down. No one could get a hold of him. He took apart the entire place. It was the first time he'd seen that sort of violence, and…it changed him. He saw what human beings were capable of doing to each other, and his outlook was just…different. That's why he turns his head. That's why he gets pissed if someone says certain things to me, because he heard that guy saying it. It's his sense of justice, I suppose."

"That's why he tracks down the guys you were with?"

"I suppose so. I don't like it. It makes me feel like – "

"It sounds like something a sibling would do for another, Sanji. Don't take it another way. You guys are family. You're _all_ each other's family. If something happens to a member of your family, wouldn't you do everything in your power to right it?"

" _Yes_ ," Sanji said, tears spilling over his cheeks with sudden action. "Yes, I would! I wouldn't hesitate!"

" _Good_ ," Law said, wiping his face. "Then stop thinking of yourself the way that you do. Because you're their family, they'll do whatever it takes to make it right. And family will do everything to protect and fight for their own."

Sanji held his hands in his, shaking slightly as he struggled to get himself together. But he recognized that something inside of him broke at that moment. He pressed his head against his, his thoughts rushing around in a chaotic mess. It all made sense at that moment, the things they did for each other. Law kissed his forehead, smoothed his hair from his face, and then held him close. Sanji clung to him tightly and realized that he'd do absolutely anything and everything for this man from this point on.

"If I do this, promise me you'll do the same for yourself?"

"Just stop giving me shit and I won't take shit so personally."

"I'll give it my best."

They could hear the other couple start up again, and the sound made Sanji twitch. He tried not to sully the moment with unwelcome imagery and memory, but it was difficult not to when those sounds were things he was familiar with back East; when he was sitting in his room, waiting for the next customer, his thoughts running in dark places. Sensing the other man's tension, Law released him. The headboard banging became intense, voices lifting with vocal appreciation. Law looked over at Sanji, Sanji looking at him with mounting silence as his mind combatted the pull of his memory to spoil this moment between them.

Law's eyes coursed over his face, noting the sudden tension, and then he smirked. After a short inhale, he started mimicking the woman with exaggerated effort, the high octave causing Sanji to burst out laughing, covering his mouth quickly. He struggled to repress it when Law kept the noise going in pace with the woman. He even started kicking the wall in front of him in time with the banging.

Then Law stopped with a caught expression as the noises quit completely. Both men struggled not to laugh aloud as silence fell. The banging noise continued after a few moments, but was less intense.

"Fucking hell!" they heard the man shout in frustration. Both of them laughed out loud at this point, then clapped hands over their mouths hastily.

By the time they'd gotten dressed, Law gestured at him to leave first. Sanji stood on his tiptoes to kiss him deeply, wanting to express everything he couldn't vocalize at that moment to him. Law returned the kiss just as strongly, and Sanji felt that words couldn't fit what he was feeling, anyway. He left the hotel and found the horse where Law had left him, near the post office. He patted and stroked the horse's strong neck until Law finally appeared, carrying his rifle and saddle bags. He nudged Sanji with an elbow and a small gesture towards the hotel entrance way.

A man with a frustrated expression and an equally upset woman left in a huff, both of them taking separate directions. Sanji covered his mouth and tried not to cry as he held his laughter in.

"Heh. Oops," was all Law said, sheepishly chuckling to himself as he tied the bags back onto the saddle. "I didn't think they'd hear me."

This time Sanji laughed out loud.

: :

By the time they made it to where Nami had instructed them to, it was obvious they were the only ones on time. Law scanned the area for any sign of them. Sanji slid off the horse with a wince, paling for a few moments, then steadying himself.

"I don't hear any gunshots, or panic or things breaking," he said, making sure his presentation didn't scream Just Had Sex. But he was positive the glow was noticeable a mile away. He fixed the collar of his shirt and self-consciously fiddled with his hair. He could still feel the sensation of the other man's hands on him, and it gave him goosebumps he had to shake out. He had a smile on his face that didn't lessen because all he could think about at that moment was what they shared.

Then he made eye contact with the other man, who was staring down at him with blatant admiration. When Law smiled at him, Sanji couldn't help but smile just as widely. He then ducked his head because he was much too obvious with his feelings in public, and there was still the fear of others picking up on it to target him with.

"God, you guys are _gross_ ," Kidd complained, walking over with a full burlap sack, adjusting his hideously printed bandanna back down around his neck. "Just, _stop_. In public, at least?"

"Eustass, I'm aware of your feelings. But I'm afraid I cannot return them," Law told him impatiently, causing the bigger man to look at him with much horror. Sanji grinned at the taller man, who looked flustered. Hands in his pockets, Sanji leaned against the horse, the animal nudging nearby brush for something to nibble on.

"Let's just have a normal conversation," Kidd said, dropping the sack at his feet. The collar and gloves that he wore to manipulate metal through magnetic forces were on, and there was slight steam coming from one of them, which told Sanji he'd used them recently. He wasn't surprised – Kidd did not hide his actions. "No innuendoes, no insults – man to man. Yo, Blackleg, you too, if you want."

"What's on your mind?" Law asked him, settling the horse as it shifted restlessly.

"I can't swim," Kidd told him with a concerned expression. "For reals."

"I can't, either."

"Blackleg? Can you?"

"I can."

"Like, how are you _taught_ to swim? Have you ever thought about it? Someone drops you into water, and you make motions to keep your head from breathing it all in," Kidd said, waving his arms around in exaggeration to the action. "Who _thought_ of that? Who in their right mind, years ago, thought, Hey, I'm going to drop into that stuff I drink and _swim_ in it?"

"Those are really profound thoughts, Eustass."

"Just like the guy that decided to milk a cow. What do you think he was _really_ doing down there?"

Law had to laugh at that moment, shaking his head as Kidd looked intensely concentrative on the subject. "You've been thinking up a storm, haven't you?"

"It's been a long two hours, man. I had some time to delve into subjects that I've never thought about. Just retrieved them from the vault. Now, your turn."

"Well, to be honest, I've always been curious about who put the alphabet in alphabetical order."

"You need to calm the fuck down with that shit, I'm not even kidding."

Sanji loved hearing the other man laugh. But he couldn't stay anymore, worried about the whereabouts of the others. "I'm going to look for the wagon."

"Stay out in the open," was all Law told him, and Sanji did feel better about venturing off alone. He flashed him the 'okay' sign, knowing the man wouldn't let any harm come to him.

"I thought about what Mihawk said last night, about the terrain. If we fall out here, we're fucked, man. These cliffs and rocks are super dangerous," Kidd said, peering over the nearby incline that led to the river's edge. "I'm not familiar with the area, at all. I wouldn't know where to go if we were separated."

"Have you tried to contact your crew?" Law asked him, watching as Sanji walked a wooden pathway, head turning to look off to the left.

"I've sent telegrams everywhere. I had Nami give me a list of all the towns in the area, and I even checked to see if they sent anything this way. _Nothing_." Kidd hesitated for a moment. "What if they're dead? Like, they were rounded up in Drum Town? Sent to Cactus Rock? I wouldn't even know."

"Your group made a name for themselves, right? Have you checked the Wanted posters?"

Law knew Kidd kept up on that sort of thing. He pulled a book from his vest, and looked at the posters he'd glued to the pages. "It's an old one. I guess it means something if it ain't been removed, yet, or the price was higher. But once they catch up to me, or I run into them, I'm splitting. Seriously, I've never seen so much action so much – like, we used to cause shit just to have some fun, and every day with you guys, I'm running or fighting something or someone. I've seriously lost weight because that's all I've done! I'm small! I'm getting to be your size!"

"You're the only one obsessed with my body, Eustass."

"I feel like dragging you off that horse and hurling you into the river!"

"Not with those puny arms."

" _Oh my God_ , you drive me crazy!" Kidd exclaimed, fingers curling with dramatic effect.

Law noticed that Sanji had made a face, and was turning and running back in their direction. Not even moments later, people were running from the direction he was looking, and the wagon appeared around the corner of a building, flying at a dangerous pace, the horses pulling with effort.

"Fuck! I knew it!" Kidd cried, picking up his burlap sack. Law abandoned him briefly to meet Sanji halfway, and he jumped easily onto the back of the animal, clasping his waist with both arms.

Luffy was laughing wildly, Ussop was screaming, Tony was clinging to Nami's back. Shachi was clinging to the side of the wagon, money and poker chips fluttering away from his pockets, Zoro pulling him in with an impatient sound.

"Let's go, Kidd! We're out of here!" Nami shouted, Kidd throwing the bag up first so she could catch it, then waiting for the back of the wagon to come available. Law saw that a bunch of deputies were in pursuit, so he pushed the horse into a run, reaching for his rifle. Hands over his ears, Sanji leaned in the saddle so that the man could prop the weapon against his chest and his own inner arm, focused on something away from them.

"Sanji, hold on!" Law then said to him, Sanji grabbing onto his waist with a cringe, knowing that the rifle was going to be loud. It was upon discharge, the recoil causing Law's upper body to jerk without firm support, and the horse nearly tripped, startled at the noise. As it started to slow and buck, Sanji held on tight, looking behind them to see the deputies pulling their horses back suddenly. Law had the horse under control, looking back to see if the shot was true.

The young tree that came crashing towards the ground caused some townspeople to scramble away with screams of their own. Their horse narrowly avoided impact with the branches, but the tree crashed behind them, forced over the road to stop the deputies in mid pursuit. As they withdrew guns, Sanji quickly swung himself from Law's back to his front to hide behind the protective covering of that jacket, bullets raining around them. Ussop and Shachi were quick to return fire, but gave up once they were safely out of firing range.

"What'd you do?" Law shouted at Nami once they caught up to the front. Luffy laughed uproariously, leaning far into the covered part of the wagon. One of his feet kicked her, so she reached over and upended him into the back. Sanji twisted around him once more, moving effortlessly to sit behind him as Shachi showed off the money he'd won in some bar.

"Are you really asking me that? It wasn't me! It was these fools! Luffy saw that they had outdated Wanted posters up here, and tried to 'correct' it. Idiots!" she screamed into the covered part of the wagon. Then she performed a double take. "Kidd! What's in that bag?"

"Food money!" he protested, hugging the bag to him.

" _IDIOTS_!"

: :

Their next destination was located down the river. But when they'd come up to the bridge that would take them out of the area, they found it sitting in the river.

"It's been blown," Ussop said, pointing at the supports. "Somebody actually took the time to blow that shit to the water."

" _Great_ ," Nami hissed, reaching back for the map she'd drawn while in town. She consulted it for a few moments, marking down the bridge's disappearance before looking for another route.

"This wasn't done by TNT," Ussop then said curiously, crouching next to a post. "This was cut. By something very sharp. Those over there was blown, but it doesn't have the same blast points that are normally caused by TNT."

"Damn lumbermen and their axes," Zoro said, rather sarcastically as he scanned the area around.

Looking into the trees anxiously, Kidd frowned. "So, the Marines behind this, or what?"

"No. More than likely bounty hunters," Luffy said, hands on his hips. "They know we're here. They're gonna try to get us all in one spot. River at our backs, a town that Nami ruined in that direction, and _hell_ if we're going back the way we came!"

"It wasn't _my_ fault!" Nami snarled at him. "Who's the idiot strolling up to the deputies in the first place to haggle his own Wanted price?"

"I have such a bad feeling right now," Shachi said, looking around the area with trepidation. Nami had decorated his ponytail with flowers that Sanji had given her earlier, when they'd stopped to check on the axles that weren't adjusting to the rocky terrain.

"You suck those tears in, kid! Or I'll give you something to cry about!" Luffy threatened.

"It was just an expression!"

Nami set the map aside, looking up at the sky again. She then reached across the seat to hug Shachi tightly, Kidd giving them an outraged look from the ground. "You're _cute_. Listen up, you bastards! We're changing our route! The only way we can cross the river is if we go back – "

"NO!" Luffy roared.

" – _or_ we go up through those mountains there, and use the ferry to cross," she said, pointing up to the ridge. "There's only a trail that herders use to drive their cows and sheep in that direction. It's a days' ride around, and we should get to the river by Monday."

"It'll have to do," Luffy decided. "Ussop! Make way for me, buddy, because I'm tired of the wagon."

"Me too!" Tony looked at them with outrage, then grew disappointed because Ussop denied him, citing their earlier ride into town.

"Tony, I'll switch you spots," Sanji said, sliding off the horse as the boy looked over at them with joy. The others loaded up into the wagon, Ussop giving the bridge a frown as Luffy struggled to get atop of the horse. Once Tony was seated with Law, Sanji climbed up next to Nami, holding her parasol for her. Shachi cringed as Kidd punched him on his way into the wagon.

"Well?" Nami asked her friend. "Did you guys talk?"

"Yeah." Sanji then reached out and hugged her tight, kissing her head. "Thank you."

Then he looked behind them, and found Zoro making a face at Shachi while Shachi showered himself with poker chips. He reached back, hooking the man by the neck and kissed the man's forehead. He then shoved him away when Zoro tried to punch him.

Laughing, Sanji resettled in his seat and Nami could only smile with relief, because it looked like Sanji had finally made peace with himself.


	4. Part Four

**A/N:** **Taking a kick to the face isn't as easy as it looks, guys. I'm not ready for summer concessions, just yet. I'm getting close to the big action scene!**

 **SEllen23: Thank you!**

 **Snowflake97: ahha awesome! Yeah, they're buddies.**

 **Musical Bear: I've suffered a few cavities writing certain scenes. I'm dying. As for the death count, well...it *is * a Western. And the story hasn't had much action just yet. *winces ***

 **Showhd1: haha he's a perv, but he hasn't made the move just yet - thank you for your reviews! I hope these few chapters clear up any questions that you might have**

 **Part Four**

The trip went off without any problems – by the time they'd reached the ferry stop Nami had wanted, she was relieved to see it there. The crew looked bored until they saw them coming, then began shifting things around the deck space to create room for their wagon and animals. As everyone prepared to board, she scanned the wide river for anything that stood out. They were going to travel up some miles, until they came to a stop that would then led into flatter ground, into a desert landscape that wasn't so harsh as the southwest had been. The banks were high with a rocky incline up, with trees providing a loose canopy overhead. The eddies curled in swirls near some bank areas, and she could see two currants moving in different directions through the center. The ferry was relatively small in comparison to the wide river, but she had faith in the crew and their abilities to push them through.

There was a slight wind picking up, and she looked at the ferry itself. It was a two level boat, built mainly for transporting large and heavy large loads. The horses were unhitched from the wagon, and then tied to a rail that kept them from the edge, the wagon wheels locked in so it wouldn't move. Luffy and the others were already boarding, but Nami had a bad feeling. There was something about the crew that looked too long at all of them, and something about the way the ferry had just been waiting there.

But she took Ussop's arm when he offered it, and stepped onto the ramp from the deck, the river causing the large water vehicle to sway lightly. Sanji was standing near the edge, holding onto Tony's overalls as the boy pointed out fish in the depths. The ones that couldn't swim looked nervous, Nami saw, grinning at the men clustered near the animal rails.

"All aboard!" the captain called out, a tall man in a ragged straw hat and a scar shaped in an 'x' on his chin. His crew members moved quickly to pull the ropes from the dock.

"We're finally crossing the river!" Luffy howled as the ferry began to move.

"Everyone, be careful! Please don't fall in, because Sanji's wearing his favorite shirt and he doesn't want to get wet," Nami said.

"Thank you for thinking of me!" Sanji called out, then gave Luffy the evil eye because the teen was perched near the front, telling the operator to drive the thing faster. "We're leaving him if he falls in!"

"It doesn't look that deep," Zoro said, leaning over the edge to peer down at the water. While he couldn't see the depths of it, river sand obscuring the view as the boat moved slowly away from the shore, he figured the river wasn't as bad as the ocean. The two bodies of water had major differences, and he didn't fear the currant at all.

"Wait until you have to jump in after someone, because I'm letting you do all the work," Sanji told him.

"Get out of here before I kick your ass in there."

"Can't we admire the water together? As husband and wife? With you being the wife, of course?"

"I swear, I will kill you in front of everybody, you prick."

"I was standing here first!"

" _I_ was here first! Who's number three to tell number one what to do?"

Law rolled his eyes and looked away as they bickered. He saw Kidd holding anxiously onto the rail, noticeably swaying with the ferry's movement. "You okay? You need a hug? But not from me?"

"Shut up, you!" But Kidd looked over at the width of the river with apprehension, then exhaled heavily. "We're going to die. We're going to die out here. We're all going to drown. I'm going to die because I can't fucking swim, and goddamn it, I'm not ready for that commitment – I can't commit! I can't commit to _death_!"

"It'll only take ten minutes to reach the other side," Nami said with a smirk, as the ferry picked up speed, moving with a currant that made the travel easier. "Big baby."

"Damn, that woman drives me crazy, and I'm not sure with what," Kidd said to Law. The crew lingered around them as the ferry chugged its way up the river, Nami holding her skirts down with one hand, the other clutching Tony's hand.

"Aw, fuck," Shachi said suddenly, Law looking over at him with a puzzled frown before the sound of a gun's hammer being pulled back had him freezing in place. The crew all had their guns out, pointing at them, and the captain snatched up Tony from Nami's grasp.

The boy screamed in surprise as they all reacted with panic, facing the crew.

"Listen up, Strawhats! We were waiting for you! Took your damn time getting up here. What were you doing? Sight seeing?" he asked, holding Tony by the straps of his overalls, Tony flailing with fear.

"Let him go!" Nami cried, reaching for him, only to be shoved back by one of the crew members. All the Strawhats were forced to group together, Luffy gritting his teeth, face slowly filling with color as Tony's cries echoed out over the river.

"Who are you?" he demanded, shoving aside the gun that was at his head. "Let him go!"

"You may address me as Drake," the man said, holding Tony easily overhead. "Anybody gets any weird ideas about fighting any of my crew, resisting arrest – I will toss this brat overboard. He will drown, and you will watch it happen."

"I'm going to kick your ass!" Luffy snarled. "You don't touch our kid! He's ours! We're wearing the same outfit!"

"You look a little too young to have a kid," Drake said with a snort. "Throw all your weapons to the floor, there."

"Sanji! You're in charge of Tony!" Luffy said. "Zoro! This guy's mine."

"But he has a spot on his face where my swords want to go," Zoro complained.

"Don't any of you fall off, you bastards, or I'm letting you drown," Sanji said sternly.

Drake laughed. "That confident, huh? Start cuffing them. And you. Step over here."

He pointed at Law. Two of the crew pushed him away from the others, Drake frowning as he scowled at him and took baby steps that had the men prodding at him. At the sound of a scuffle, he looked away, watching as Shachi kicked one of the men. Seeing that he was distracted, Tony grabbed his wrist and bit into his forearm. Drake then tossed Tony overboard with a pained yell, Nami screaming as the boy flailed through the air with a short shout of his own. He hit the water with a splash, but popped up again, inhaling deeply. As he hit the wake of the ferry, he struggled to keep his head above water – kicking his boots loose to allow him better maneuverability.

Luffy shot forward, split kicking two of the crew away from him so that he could leap at Drake. The rest of the crew began to react, Sanji kicking away one of the men and immediately running and diving off the boat to go after Tony.

Nami shrieked and fell to the floor as Ussop and Shachi forced two of the crew overboard, their surprised yells cut short by hitting the water. Luffy already had Drake forced towards the stairway to the lower deck, both men slugging it out. She saw that Kidd was slamming one man off another, and Zoro's swords were already painting the deck space with blood. She was relieved that it ended so quickly.

Then the first shot stabbed a hole through her bonnet. Another cracked into the floor near her feet. Once she realized people were shooting at them from the shoreline, she raced after Luffy, intending on finding cover where he was going. Zoro's swords flicked out, halving bullets in mid flight as Law picked up his rifle and began sighting them, firing when he could. Ussop took to his stomach, facing the other direction, picking his shots carefully. Kidd powered up his gloves and attracted what metal came to him before repelling them back towards the shoreline without aim.

"I'm driving!" Shachi yelled, inching past the fight between Luffy and Drake to get to the controls. Nami followed after him, then ran to the end of the boat, where Sanji was already dumping Tony onto the floor, the boy coughing.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked, fretting over him as Sanji growled, stalking over to the fight between Luffy and Drake. Tony shook his head, grinning at her.

"No, I knew how to swim. I knew Sanji would come get me. I'm good."

"Damn you!" Drake shouted, suddenly swinging a very large axe at Luffy and Sanji, both of whom had to back away hastily. Shachi ducked a couple of times as the axe swung overhead, but he was pushing the motor controls, the ferry jerking along as it ate up the choppy currents of the river.

Luffy ducked low, Sanji using his back to somersault upward. Luffy then charged in with a growl to tackle Drake's legs as Sanji kicked the axe head downward, slamming into the man with his upper body just to assist Luffy. All three of them crashed hard into the wall nearby, wood snapping, water bursting forth.

" _Idiots_!" Nami shouted. "Hurry, Shachi!"

"This is full power!"

" _Jerk_!" Luffy shouted, throwing punch after punch into the bounty hunter's face as Sanji snatched the axe away, tossing it from them. It jerked upward towards the other level, Kidd retrieving it. Sanji watched the teen beat the man into submission. But the floor was starting to grow wet, holding water. Nami crouched in front of Tony and let him crawl onto her back, waiting for their next move.

"We're going to have to pull in early," Shachi told Nami. "There's no way to get to the one you were aiming for with that hole in the wall."

" _Luffy_!" Nami growled at the teen that looked at her fearfully. "Well, we're closer than we were earlier. Pull in!"

"Stay down there until we clear it! They might have others waiting for them." Zoro called down.

Luffy dragged Drake to the end of the boat. Without another word, he tossed the man overboard, then watched as Drake struggled to stay afloat in the wake. Seeing that he seemed to be fine, Luffy wiped his hands and exhaled shortly. "Now what?"

"We're waiting for them to give us the go ahead," Nami said, cautiously venturing back to the second level. "That was short."

Luffy held his hand out for a high five from Tony. "Good swimming! You're way better than I am, little buddy!"

"Thanks, Luffy! I know I'm great!"

Once the ferry boat docked, Kidd jumped off first, scanning the area for anybody hiding in the trees and rocks. He didn't see anybody moving, but as Zoro hopped off next to him, he pushed further onto the shore, listening for anything unusual. All he heard was rushing water and the call of wildlife, and so he gave the 'ok' signal to Law, who spread the word to those below deck. Ussop hurriedly anchored the ferry to the dock as Shachi and Sanji unloaded the ramp to allow their wagon and animals off.

As Shachi unlocked the wagon from the deck space, the animals restlessly pacing in pace, Sanji untied Law's horse from the railing while Law attempted to calm it. Ussop was doing the same to his, before he handed the reins to Sanji and went to assist Shachi.

"That was close," Nami said, Tony giving a high five to the other men that looked at him with amusement. "I'm glad you were all able to work together, for once."

"That was way too easy," Kidd said with some doubt. "After everything else? That was _too_ easy."

"We're just that strong!" Luffy said, disembarking with a confident strut.

Once they were on their way, Nami gave them directions to the road that she intended on taking. But as they came to a fork in the trail, she saw with dismay that it, too, had been deliberately blocked. With a frustrated growl, she consulted her map again, marking that area off with careful lettering. She then pointed up an incline a mile away.

"There's a resort up there that's winter season, only," she said. "They might have some services available. We have to chance it, or risk running into those guys again."

"They're blocking off the roads. They're leading us up there to disaster!" Ussop exclaimed. "I'd rather not. Maybe we can unblock this debris."

"We can't get the wagon around that," Kidd said, pointing at the rocky cliff sides that promised death to the animals if they fell. "Fuck it. We're walking into a trap? Let's do it."

"I have a bad feeling," Shachi told Law as the other man rode along beside the wagon. Sanji and Tony were changing into dry clothes, and Kidd was sitting next to Nami just behind Shachi, who looked very uncomfortable with the man behind him. "Like, I had this feeling before. That was too easy."

"That old guy said there would be smaller hunters after us," Law said, giving the other man a concerned look. "Don't worry about it. We're fine. Maybe you're just afraid of the water, and it's just hitting you."

"I hope so," Shachi said, but the look didn't leave his face.

: :

The place ahead of them was clustered on a cliff overhang. It held several very large buildings, boasting of a ski resort destination for the winter. Seeing that it was a snow town, most of the population was based on seasonal support, only. For the summer it was nearly empty, with only three of the buildings in use. The sidewalks were bare, the doors were locked tightly, windows closed over with board. It looked abandoned until they saw windows open, and a few people walking the sidewalk with dejected expressions.

"I'm going to keep us on this route," Nami said with unease, looking around them. "I think that hotel is open. We can crash there, for the night. I don't feel comfortable camping out there now that those guys were around."

"You're actually going to allow it?" Ussop asked with bewilderment. "Luffy! _Beds_!"

"I get the pillow!"

"Listen up you guys, and listen good. All of you, don't wonder off alone. I know that creepy old guy said he'd be watching our backs, but I don't know how that works when we can't see him."

"Don't worry about it," Zoro said to her impatiently. "If he says he's looking out for us, then he is. We don't always have to see him to know that he's there."

"All right, I'll trust you. For now. But if anything happens, Zoro, you're in for it!"

"Quit putting me in debt!"

The town left them on edge. There was something unusual about the lack of people that made them extra cautious, wolves howling in the distance. Nami made sure they all had rooms together, annoyed that they couldn't explore and run off the energy they had. She roomed with Luffy, Ussop and Tony; Kidd, Zoro and Shachi shared a room, and Law and Sanji had their own.

"Only because they'll be doing terrible things to each other, and no one should have to hear that," Kidd said with disgust.

"Too bad we have the room in between all of you," Law said. For a man that had been awake for nearly twenty-four hours, he was still wide-awake. "It'll be awkward, because I can get pretty loud, too."

Kidd tried to pull his own ears off. " _Agh_!"

"No, _they're_ the ones they'll attack first because of that reason! We'll hear all these noises, assume it's them, but it's really the bad guys hitting them first because we'd just ignore it!" Luffy said, catching the exchange. Hands on his hips, he hit Sanji with the back of his hand. "We need a safe word."

"Help?"

"Good enough."

"You guys are all stupid," Nami said, shaking her head, but she was blushing. She hoped she didn't hear anything from the pair. She didn't want to look at them differently in the morning, but she had to admit, she thought it was pretty hot when she caught them kissing – only because she'd never seen that type of affection between two men, before. Both of them would kiss each other like it was the last kiss they'd ever have, and it was a combination of forcefulness and sweetness, and Nami couldn't imagine sharing that sort of thing with anybody.

After paying for the rooms in cash, she watched the group of them interact with each other, noting that they were all under alert. As much as Kidd fought it, he fit right in. He stood nearest the doors, a human shield to Tony and Ussop and herself; Zoro was next to him with a face made at Sanji, who was talking shit to him once more; Law was looking with a concerned frown at Shachi, who was expressing something with his hands everywhere, and Luffy...it took her a few moments to look for Luffy, but he was only begging for food from the single man standing behind the desk with a cranky expression.

"We've got our keys! Let's go!" She announced, holding them in the air. She passed them out. "And everyone, stay on alert. This is no joke. Don't go anywhere alone, don't go _anywhere_ without letting _everyone_ know where you're going. Understand?"

"Okay, _mom_ ," Luffy said with exasperation and an eye roll, racing for the stairs as Tony tried to be the first one there.

"Trade me rooms," Kidd said to Ussop.

: :

"Where did you grow up?" Sanji asked Law. Through one wall, they could hear Tony and Luffy laughing and shouting, Nami yelling at them to settle down ever so often. From the other wall were snores that sounded in tandem. Sanji was sprawled between Law's legs and used his chest to hold his cookbook steady while Law read one of Nami's smut romances over his head.

Sanji had thought Law would sleep as soon as they'd laid down, considering that he'd taken night watch last night and had been awake since. But the man was either that involved in the vague storyline of the book or just not that sleepy.

"Back there."

"What were you like as a kid?" Sanji asked curiously.

"I was an angry little shit."

"Why?"

"My parents worked for the medical research facility, employed by Doflamingo. They contributed to tuberculosis research. But we lived in such a heavily infected area of the city because of all the testing being done on volunteers that were promised a cure, and cash. The neighborhood caught fire, and it just spread. The City Officials justified it to keeping the infection from spreading into the rest of the city. A necessary evil.

"I honestly don't know how I came away from it. But I was pulled into the orphanage they used to recruit their kids, from. _Pigs_ ," Law added absently, turning the page.

Sanji chewed on his bottom lip before asking, "Did they…did they use you, too?"

"No. Rosinante made sure of that once he adopted me. But that didn't mean I didn't see it. I was too young at the time to realize what was happening, and now…I guess I lose it, a little, and take it out on whom I can, especially if they're associated with them."

" 'A little'?"

"Anyway, I found out that Doflamingo had killed my parents due to a bum deal with the vaccine. He wanted to make money off it, they wanted to patent it and release it to the country. He was also the one to give the burn order, just to keep the infection from spreading to the rest of the city. I wanted to get back at him, so I intended on killing his little brother, Rosinante, and blame it on a rival."

He finally lowered the book. "So, I stabbed him. After a week, I was living in the mansion with the rest of them, and Rosinante was telling me that I belonged to him, now. To pay for his injury, he used me as a slave. Or tried. He ended up serving me most of the time," Law said with a light laugh. Sanji liked the way the other man's face lit up talking about the other man. His tone changed as well. It was fascinating.

"I did everything I could to make his life miserable. Then, when I came down with TB, Doffy allowed me to take the finished product because Rosinante pressured him. One worked. I was cured. They used that confirmation to make more of the cure, and of the vaccine. That's when he started to pay attention to me. I was a little older at the time, and Rosinante kept locking me away, or I was with him at all hours of the day. Literally, that man would wait outside the bathroom door for me. I never understood until I was older, why."

" _Doffy_?" Sanji questioned with bewilderment. "The guy's a creepy fuck, but like that, too?"

"I don't think he was like the others. But sometimes there were moments where…" Law trailed off suddenly, shaking his head to drop that line. "I received an education, the very best of it. I went along with what Doffy wanted, under Rosinante's guidance. Everything. _All of it_. I had no feelings for anybody outside the house. I was spoiled rotten, and just thought the world of the family. They were everything. There was no power bigger or grander than Doffy's. Then, one day, Rosinante took me to the train station. He did a lot of stupid things for me, so I never really noticed what he was doing."

"I'm glad for that," Sanji said, wiggling out from his position, to sit on his lap. His bare feet was now touching the headboard, and the wall behind them vibrated as something heavy slammed against it. Nami shrieked at Luffy to stop jumping on the bed. Law held his waist with a thoughtful expression, before tracing the shape of Sanji's ass with his palms.

"But all he tried to do was get me out of there. I don't know why he believed I was better than what I was. I don't know what he saw in me. But the day I killed Trebol and Diamante, he told me why I had to. He said he was working with Admiral Sengoku to bring down Doffy and the family, and he had enough information on the ring to do away with it. I was shocked because how could that be when Doffy rarely let Rosinante out of his sight? Rosinante told me I needed to be out of there because he needed to keep his most valuable 'treasure' safe. It might've sounded affectionate, but I honestly wonder if it was something Doffy considered, because Doffy had something cooking in the medical research facility that was supposed to be something only I could assist with.

"Either he was trying to save me, or himself, I'm not quite sure."

"It's obvious, dumbass. He was saving _you_. That man loved you."

"He did. I guess. I didn't realize it until later on, out here. It was the first time I'd ever been on my own, and I had to focus on surviving, and not on what was happening back there. That all came later."

"If Rosinante called you back, would you go?"

"I know he won't. Not now. Now it's just a matter of time of waiting and seeing if Doffy found out what his own brother's doing to him. And I'm not sure what I'll do when that day comes."

Sanji hugged him tightly, pressing kisses to his face. "You won't be alone, now. You've made some good friends that will do what they can to help you."

"That's why I went, Sanji. When Luffy had that harebrained idea to storm the compound with all his friends to get you. That's the real reason behind it. If he could take on Marines, was it possible he could take on Dressrosa, as well? Maybe there was a chance to save Rosinante."

"Don't let Luffy know you'd been thinking this," Sanji said, unbuttoning his shirt, pressing kisses over his collarbone and dipping down to his chest, "if you don't want it to really happen."

"I see that."

"Let's take a bath."

"It's going to be really cold."

"But I want to suck you off. I miss your dick. I _need_ it."

"Hold on, let me finish this chapter, she's about to sleep with these three dudes, and there's a carrot involved – "

Sanji grabbed the book and threw it across the room with impatience. Law laughed, rolling him over, kissing him deeply. Sanji returned the kiss, holding him close. The springs shifted with their weight, and someone pounded on the wall, with a shout to have them stop making so much noise.

"Let's take a bath," Sanji repeated, pulling on his goatee.

: :

Law pulled the door shut behind him, and Sanji followed his footfalls exactly, not wanting to let the others know that they were sneaking off towards the communal bathroom down the hall. Once they reached the doorway, though, they heard movement inside. So both of them decided to nix their plans and go for a walk around the area.

The stairway was a simple design, with small landing and an ornate rail. The lobby was small, almost narrow, with a simple front and back entrance. The check-in desk was only a table outside of a narrow door, and there was a divider that read 'Closed' atop of it. There was a note on the glass that warned them that the door was locked, and they would have to prop it open if they left the building. With all of them earlier, it had been crowded, and their voices carried upstairs.

For a hole in the cliff side, it wasn't too bad. Law propped the door with the 'Closed' divider while Sanji lit a cigarette, exhaling in the cool mountain air. He had changed into a simple white cotton shirt, keeping his sleeve garters in place, and tucked that into a pair of knickers. He was also wearing his shoes rather than his boots, leaving them to dry completely in the room.

"It's cold," Law complained, shivering briefly, as he'd left his coat in the room.

Sanji sputtered a laugh, removing the cigarette from his mouth to hold in one hand. He then wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, tip toeing to kiss an ear, the gold hoops caught between his lips briefly. "I can warm you up."

"It might be _too_ warm for that."

"You're so fickle."

Law turned to face him, palm atop of Sanji's head for measurement while Sanji stood back and looked up at him with puzzled action. "Nope. It won't work. Chapter Five, Sanji."

Sanji laughed aloud. "I don't think I want you reading those books, then. You're banned. There's too much hetero sex in there, and I have a feeling you're way too interested in it."

"Indeed, I was a good, church going person before I fell in with the lot of you. Now I'm corrupted into a life of sin with you people."

"You went to church?"

"I had to. I don't know why Doffy insisted on it. Did he really think going to church would allow him into heaven? Or something? Hah."

Sanji stood back and looked Law over, then grinned at him. "I can't see it. Did you have to dress up? Slick your hair back, tighten a tie?"

"I just went to sleep. Sometimes, Rosinante would draw on my face. Sometimes we made too much of a commotion that Doffy kicked us out. The priest banned me from the confessional booth. I actually have good memories of Sundays. Sometimes, when I think about it, it was…almost normal. Like how you would imagine what a family should be."

Sanji studied the expression on his face. Then he dropped his arms, and stepped back, bringing one knee up and extending his leg up so that Law held his heel in both hands, and Sanji dropped his supporting foot back, and held the stretch.

"Did that make things easier?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know, Sanji. Being away from it helped me see many things differently. Being with all of you has definitely changed my mind about things. I'm so used to the noise, now, it'd feel weird without."

Sanji switched legs, and Law stood still to be his stretching post. "Did you believe in God?"

"You have to ask me that? No."

"What about the other two?"

"I always thought Doffy did. Otherwise, why would he insist on it? But it doesn't make sense when he is the way he is, and he does the things he does. I always thought he was looking for something to make up for whatever had been taken from him when they were young. I truly don't know too much about that man, and I spent years living with him in the same house," Law confessed, walking forward as Sanji motioned for him to do so. When the man's leg stretched upward, heel to the sky and Sanji still standing normally, Law looked from his foot to him, at the lack of space between them. "If I hadn't been down there already, I'd swear you had no balls."

Sanji laughed, wrapping his arms around his own leg and Law's neck, to kiss him. Twisting his foot so that he was nudging Law's head forward, Sanji said, "Instead of Chapter Five, you can just do me in this position."

Law actually looked between them to consider it, Sanji laughing because sometimes the man could be just as childishly awestruck at something like Luffy.

"You are so cute, for a man your age." Sanji pushed away from him, lowering his leg, and repeated the stretch in the same position as before with the other leg. He lowered his arms to wrap around his waist, dropping one hand to run his fingers up the seam in his jeans, between his ass crack. With how the man didn't flinch from the touch gave Sanji some interest in that perhaps Law was receptive to being bottom one of these times.

"When we get to the West coast, what are your plans?"

Gripping his shin with both hands, Law answered, "I never thought about it. That goal wasn't mine. I don't honestly care for the ocean."

"When we get there, I'll make plans for us, then," Sanji decided, kissing him again. He lowered his leg as Law watched him with a grimace.

Sanji then shared the cigarette while he examined what he could see of the resort town. Every building was cast in darkness, looking abandoned and forgotten – he tried to picture the place as a festival area, with winter decorations and layer-heavy outdoorsmen enjoying the snow that hit the area. The high elevation was a little colder than what he was used to, but compared to the East coast snow storms that he'd experienced, he figured it couldn't be that different. The night belonged to the wolves howling in the distance, the sound of the wind rustling through the trees, the constant buzz of insects. A rat picked at roadside trash, squeaking every so often. The flutter of wings overhead alerted the mammal to danger, so it quickly scurried away.

Sanji heard the sound of horses down the street, and figured that's where Ussop and Shachi had taken theirs in, for the night. When he heard his name screamed down the stairway, he cringed.

"I'll wait here for you," Law told him, taking his lighter and box of cigarettes. "That sounds like a lot of hassle I don't want to deal with."

Sanji kissed him quickly, then hurried inside with a cranky response back. Law finished the cigarette and tossed it into the dirt, heaving smoky spit right after it. He looked at the box with a wrinkled nose, wondering why Sanji had bought a different brand from the one he was used to.

When he felt wood creak behind him, he turned to see if Sanji was back, and froze at the sight of Mihawk standing there with a frown. The man appeared seemingly out of nowhere, moving until he was abreast of Law. Law stared at the man with resentment because the man was everything he was not. He was taller, very confident, very attractive, and every move he made was graceful and easy. His features looked as if they were carved right out of marble, and his hair was black as night, with no signs of grey. That open shirt of his displayed tight muscle and an impressive set of abs that had to have been carved by a god's hand. Just imagining him with Sanji made Law sick, because he was the type of man that _should_ have a man like Sanji. Not a tall man like him, who only had abs because he was skinny. With wild, unkept hair. With a tendency to hunch his shoulders whenever he felt he were being examined too closely. With no real confidence in himself at all, just a sheer will to do whatever it took to make it out of a situation through determination alone.

Just thinking of his own insecurities had him realizing he already lost this battle, and Mihawk didn't even need to say a thing. He was disgusted with himself.

"What's that expression for?" Mihawk asked him without actually looking at him.

Law refused to answer, because he knew he'd say something dumb. He glared at the empty buildings across from them, taking a side step away. He didn't want to continue standing there, but then he didn't want to seem like Mihawk had scared him off, either. He just didn't want to be anywhere _near_ a man like Mihawk. He crossed his arms and tried not to pout.

"Is your tongue missing, too?" Mihawk asked him, his voice quietly strong in the stillness around them. "Or do you not understand the language of the land? Which would not make sense because you were speaking just fine a minute ago."

"What kind of man wears the shit you have on?" Law retorted, shoulders rounding as he started to hunch. He was so focused on his own thoughts that he completely missed what Mihawk had said about missing tongues.

Mihawk paused in front of Law, and he could smell the same scent on him as he'd smelled on Sanji that night. It made him sick. Those eyes of his coursed over his features, taking in everything that Law allowed exposed. It made him uncomfortable. Holding his gaze, Law didn't realize how close the man was until his hat brim pushed against his cheek, the man's nostrils twitching only slightly as he sniffed him. Utterly flabbergasted at being sniffed at like an animal, Law only stared at him.

Mihawk straightened away. "Oh. I get it. He belongs to you, doesn't he? I caught your scent on him the other night. How in the world did such a _naughty_ thing like him ever fall into those hands of yours? Lucky man."

Before he could even make a retort, the man's fingers were on him, holding his jaw tight so that Mihawk could look down into his face with examination. "But then again, under all that material, I bet you're just as succulent. It'd be fun to peel away all those layers just to see what's underneath there, and break that angry spirit of yours into submission."

"Don't touch me," Law snapped, slapping his hand away with a flush of embarrassment. "What's wrong with you?"

"It doesn't cause me any shame to admit I love men. I am a connoisseur of the male form. I am attracted to those that can cause me grave harm. I enjoy a challenge. I enjoy a tease now and then, but only if fulfilled afterward. I don't mind playing a game if it means it will benefit me in the end." Mihawk paused, looking him over with such appraisal that Law felt violated. He felt very naked without his jacket and hat. He felt utterly self conscious and aware of himself and it did not help that the only reason why he stood there was because he knew Mihawk would be watching him leave.

To know that another man would watch him the way he watched Sanji turned the tables on Law's security.

So he stood there, frozen, holding Sanji's package of cigarettes and lighter with one hand and clenching his fist tightly with the other.

"Ah. Your eyes changed," Mihawk said, still without expression. He was in Law's personal space, his boot against his, and if Law even twitched, he'd feel that man's bare chest against his own arm. If he could, he'd retract his skin. "And since I've intruded on your personal space, you've closed up like a shy flower. I am assuming that if I weren't around, and he returned, you'd open right up. Isn't that marvelous? A man like you, considered dangerous if provoked, suddenly reduced to a scared, quaking rabbit because a man like me, knowingly dangerous for no reason at all, happens to like what he sees?"

" _Back_. _Up_."

"Or what? That little knife you have clipped to your belt, will it cause me any harm?" Law felt the touch on his holstered knife, where it was clipped to the back of his belt. Too dangerously close to his ass, and he didn't even see Mihawk reach for it, he was so focused on the man's face. Once he felt the touch, he couldn't even jerk away because he feared any accidental touch that might follow next. "I think not. You should ask Zoro how I defeated him the first time he drew his swords. My knife, though small, was mightier."

There was something about the way Mihawk described the incident that sounded wrong to Law. His eye twitched. It made him wonder if the man was really describing a sword fight at all. He looked at him because it couldn't be true; but then again, Sanji did confess that the reason why he and Zoro had met was that Zoro had paid for him.

"It wasn't what you're thinking, I truly did pull a knife on him. I would never touch Roronoa the way I did your man the other night."

Law grit his teeth.

"As I was saying, I enjoy the male form. It's best to see it in battle, not in bed. Hard, sweaty, twitching with effort – I briefly imagined that Sanji's back would have the perfect combination of strength and fragility. He's very slender – like you – and while he lacks the upper body strength that you have, his back flexes with such gripping movement that one cannot help but wonder if he'd appreciate a bite, or arch for a kiss. Probably, with how naughty he is, he'd demand both. "

Mihawk watched his profile for a moment, eyes dropping to the vein that was starting to pulse at Law's temple. The way his eyes lost that scared look and turned downright murderous. And his entire stature changed, turning to face him, rather than trying to avoid notice. Mihawk's eyebrows rose.

"Did I go too far? Don't worry about it. The way he rejected me told me he either had someone he wanted to be faithful to, or he had a very bad experience. All his movements were only out of conditioned use. As tempting as I found him, I would have never provoked a full invitation. I can find a willing partner any time."

" _I'll slit your fucking throat_."

"You probably could. But you won't, tonight." Mihawk removed his hat and leaned in close, so that their faces were nearly touching. He could sense the tension in limbs that wanted to lash out with violence. His lips curled with a slight smile as he examined those furious grey eyes. "If it helps, you're just as exquisite. You _should_ show yourself off, more. I'd like a taste of that neck of yours. With your shirt open like that, I can see the muscles there, flexing with tension. Your collarbone would be rigid, I'm willing to bet it's very sensitive if I ran my tongue over it. I'd lick my way down your stomach, which looks impressively hard and uneven underneath that ugly shirt. You probably even have that _delicious_ v-line over your hips – you're slender enough. I'd like to see that. It's probably visible just over the line of your pants – truly, you should go shirtless like the others do."

He fitted his hat back atop of his head, pulling back to do so. "Just imagining the pair of you together, with his pale beauty and your rigid form will be enough to entertain me. I bet you fuck with as much intensity as you enjoy a kill. That, there, is what arouses me."

Giving one last appraisal of the man's form, he knew he'd better not chance touching him. Those eyes of his promised a very gruesome death.

Mihawk smiled at him. The man was almost similar to Zoro, but Zoro would've attacked a lot earlier. This one would have followed through with his promise if anything other than them made any noise or movement, and he could hear Sanji coming back down the stairs.

"I'll be watching you," Mihawk promised him, turning and walking away.

Law was so tense that he didn't even hear Sanji until he came into his peripheral vision. Law released the hot breath he held and struggled to regain control of himself while Sanji stared at him with bewilderment.

"What happened?" he asked, looking around Law. " _What_?"

"Nothing!"

"Ah, you crushed them!" Sanji exclaimed, pulling his cigarettes from his tightly clenched hand. He gave Law an aghast frown as tobacco and paper flitted out of the box, and he only found one left over. "What the hell is your problem?"

" _Nothing_ ," Law growled, turning away from him and stalking back into the building, Sanji looking after him with surprise. He looked up and down the street for anything that might've set him off, and saw nothing. So he followed after the other man, removing the divider from the doorway.

Mihawk had to laugh because he enjoyed provoking dangerous people.


	5. Part Five

**A/N:** **Scene one. *dies ***

 **Part Five**

Something caused Law to snap awake. For a moment, a sensation of feeling that he hadn't felt in a very long time caused his skin to prickle with goosebumps. He looked down at his arms, watching the hair rise. Then he blinked a few moments, looking around the room with held breath, straining to hear something out of place. Sanji slept peacefully against him, an arm around his waist – it was one of the very few times they were actually sleeping together. But after they'd gotten each other off as quietly as possible, Sanji didn't leave him as he usually did to go sleep with the others. This did not bother Law, which was why he took overnight watch. He'd rather watch the man sleep and be comforted by the others than contribute to Sanji's wakeup fight as he struggled out of a nightmare.

The man was barely moving, but when he felt Law shift to a sitting position, he was wide awake.

Law put a finger over his mouth to signal for his silence, and Sanji held his breath. There was a slight creak from outside the room, followed with shadows that passed underneath the door. Something on the other side of the wall brushed against the wood, and Law felt confident that one of the men was alerting the others.

The shadows stopped at their door, and Sanji slinked away from him at that moment, Law reaching and missing him as Sanji slipped soundlessly away from the bed. When he moved, the springs shifted noisily, causing the movement in the hall to cease.

Sanji signaled for him to make snoring noises, so Law did so awkwardly. Both of them made faces at each other.

When the door was kicked in, Law scrambled out from the bed to grab his rifle. Before the door even had a chance to slam against the wall, Sanji kicked it shut on the person that intended to walk in. The collision was immediate, wood snapping and an exclamation of pain ringing out.

Around them, the other rooms blew up with noise. They were under attack. The others' shouts let them know that they were handling their attackers just fine, and when the door swept open again, it was a man in an iron mask and a medieval mace that Sanji promptly kicked away. Once the man windmilled backwards, Sanji followed, and Law was out in the hall with him. There was already a couple of men lying in the hall, dead, and from his left he saw that Zoro was battling with a man that had a sword of his own. Their room already had shattered walls, and Shachi was hanging out from one, keeping a man from beating his head in. Law lifted his rifle and shot the attacker, Shachi sputtering underneath the body with a pained shout.

He turned in time to see Sanji kick the man in the iron mask down the length of the hall, two men flying out from the room Luffy was in. The teen was there in moments to punch and headbutt, knocking the men out before whirling and seeing the others occupied. He yawned heavily and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning! What a way to wake up, huh?" Luffy asked him. "Did you get some sleep?"

"A couple hours, I think."

"I don't know how you do it, Law. I _need_ naps. I need sleep. There's something wrong with you."

"Thanks. I didn't know that. I'm glad you pointed that out."

Luffy laughed because he found Law's sarcasm to be funny, sometimes, and he waved him off because Ussop was screaming for help as he had hands clapped around the blade of a sword. Luffy turned to coach him, causing Ussop to scream and curse at him for not physically helping him.

"We're leaving!" Nami announced, holding her suitcase and a large burlap sack. Tony yawned at her side, still in his nightclothes. "We'll probably take the back exit. They're coming up from the front."

"I'll take you guys down there," Law said, seeing that the other men had the situation handled. He gave a sharp whistle to catch Shachi's attention, signaling that he was taking Nami and Tony to safety. Shachi gave him a thumbs up before disappearing back into the room.

Taking a few moments, Law put on his boots and jacket, grabbed his saddlebags and Sanji's suitcase. He hauled the bags over one shoulder and carried the suitcase with the other. Because of their high level of alert, both had been prepared to leave at a moment's notice. He carried his hat because it wouldn't be useful in the dark.

"You're a good husband," Nami said with a laugh, seeing the suitcase. She reached out, as if to fix his hair, then withdrew her hand because she wasn't that close to him. Embarrassed, Law ignored the comment and gesture leading the way to the stairway, just in time to see Sanji kick the man right out of the landing window. He turned and saw them, grinning brightly at Law.

"You guys be careful," Sanji said to them, reaching up to smooth Law's wild hair, Law smiling at him because he enjoyed the gesture from Sanji's caring hands. " _You_ be careful."

Law looked down at his bare feet with awe, because he couldn't imagine kicking anybody without shoes, himself. He set his shoes down, because Sanji had already packed away his boots. "You'll be right behind us? They're finishing up back there."

"I'll be right down after I check on these guys!" Sanji assured him as he slipped his shoes on, then making his way up the stairs while Law led the two down to the first floor.

Law then paused short, lifting an arm to stop Nami and Tony once he realized the state of ruin the darkened lobby was. There were slash marks everywhere. The front desk was destroyed. Chairs had been shattered over the floor, and glass had been broken. How they hadn't heard this commotion earlier was beyond him.

Nami gasped, sticking close to him as they observed the state of the floor. Some areas were too dark for her to inspect – some shadows looked larger than others, and she would rather stick to where it was lit. The electricity had been turned off hours ago, and while the candles upstairs provided sufficient enough light, all of them had been destroyed downstairs. The only light visible was from the moon outside. "Are we even safe?"

"It looks like Zoro's sword marks!" Tony exclaimed.

Law hesitated. Zoro had been fighting upstairs, without his shoes or hat. He'd obviously been roused from sleep.

"Oh! It's that guy!" Nami then said with realization. "He _is_ here! Mihawk!"

The back door was hanging from the hinges in shards. There was gunfire coming from the outside, and since he knew all of them were inside, he didn't want to risk Nami's or Tony's safety. He pointed at the nearby luggage room.

"Wait there until I come back. I need to go check it out," he said, Nami prodding Tony along, taking his bags and suitcase with a grunt. As soon as they were hidden in the room, Law pulled his rifle up and ventured toward the back door. He immediately caught the scent of a cigarette – it wasn't Sanji's. It was a familiar smell, and his stomach twisted for a moment as he paused in the doorway. The scent was very faint, so he figured he'd imagined it – maybe Mihawk himself had been smoking earlier.

Mihawk was outside, handling the black sword like it was nothing. Though that weapon was nearly taller than him, it whipped about with a sharp whistle, knocking bullets out of the air and forcing his two attackers away from the hotel. They'd been driven into a building next door, still firing away.

Once they were in full retreat, Mihawk turned away and slashed the blade through the night air, blood splattering along the sidewalk with a garish color. Around him were a few bodies that had lost limbs, lives. He turned to return to the hotel with an annoyed look to his face, his jacket snapping. He turned from side to side, obviously looking for someone. Once he saw Law in the doorway, that flat expression returned, the previous one hidden away.

"Are you all alright in there?" he asked. "I left them to you. There were others that were more my potential."

"Thanks for looking out for us weaker guys," Law said sarcastically, bristling.

Mihawk looked him up and down once more, smirking at the sight of Law hiding in the jacket. Just that expression made Law seethe, rifle lowered at his side. He felt like zipping up his jacket like some demure maiden.

Before Mihawk could say anything, he lifted his sword up, then twirled quickly, and in that moment, Law finally realized that the two people he'd been fighting with earlier had charged at him. One was obviously feminine, and the other was a very large man with a goofy laugh. Both of them were wearing black – the woman in a full dress and cape, the other in trousers and a black duster.

His blood iced over. He watched as Mihawk artfully defended himself against the two, both who complimented each other perfectly in their attacks. One went high, and the other low, both shooting multiple guns at the swordsman before he obliterated the barrels of their weapons and sent them flying with just the flat of his blade. Once Law realized who Mihawk was fighting, he turned and stepped back inside, terror shooting through his veins. All he wanted to do at that moment was get to Sanji, and get the man to safety. He didn't care about the others. He just knew that they had to get out of there before it was too late.

But before he could reach the stairway, there was a hard crack that disoriented him, and he dropped forward, thinking that the floor had just opened up. But then his head rattled, and he realized someone had just popped him from behind. He struggled to remain conscious, fighting the grey that clouded his vision. He dropped his rifle and collapsed onto his knees, but sheer will kept him rooted there. Sound eventually returned, his vision coming back into blurry color, and he reached back with one clumsy hand to touch the back of his head. Movement was extremely difficult – it felt like his brain was still rattling inside his skull.

With a hiss, he turned to see who had that sort of power, and watched the overly tall man duck low just to walk through the door. Shakily, Law managed to push up to his feet, his throat tight with horror. He reached for his rifle, hand slapping the floor until he touched the familiar shape, and heard a loud collision of sound coming from outside. It was the sound of metal upon metal, and he struggled to venture in to that direction.

Sanji was suddenly there, and his concerned tone and worried face made comprehension difficult. Law was very focused on reaching the door to confirm his sighting, Sanji touching the back of his head, and then supporting him. Instead of granting his wish to make it to the door, he yanked him away with a desperate pull, shouting for the others.

Kidd was there, and once he realized what was happening, he didn't hesitate to pick Law up and toss him over his shoulder, much to his humiliation. But his head swam and it was hard to focus, and he wanted to throw up, so Law just hung there and struggled not to. Sanji kissed him as he handed his rifle to Nami as Kidd lead the way, yelling for Nami and Tony to keep up.

Once they left the lobby, Sanji looked up the stairway to see if Zoro and the others had finished battling with the other guys that had kept them occupied. Then he realized Shachi was sitting on the landing with a lost look to his face.

"I don't know what to do," Shachi confessed shakily.

"What does that mean?" Sanji demanded. "Get your head on! Go help Kidd with Law!"

"I _can't_ , Sanji."

"What the hell does that mean? _Yes_ you can! Get out there!"

Shachi shook his head and continued to look lost. At the sound of metal colliding over and over again, followed by a rapid fire blast of ammunition, Sanji covered his head. Wood splintered in towards him, and glass shattered. It was almost as if Pica's Gatling gun was firing outside, but in controlled bursts. The sound of something immense falling signaled one of Sanji's concerns, and the hotel shifting just slightly.

"Get out of here!" he the bellowed. "Supports have been knocked out!"

Zoro nearly tripped over Shachi on the way down; Ussop and Luffy definitely collided with him, the three of them tumbling down the stairs until slamming into Zoro. Sanji had to laugh at the state of the action, as all four of them picked themselves up with curses and yells at each other. He moved to go help when someone flew through the doorway with a grunt, tripping and falling over Luffy as he was still on the floor.

Sanji's mouth dropped once he realized it was Mihawk. Zoro was so startled that he just stood there, and then looked up with an equally shocked expression. The man hadn't dropped his sword, but he gave Luffy a sharp kick to clear him from his space – just in time because the rapid fire weapon spit into the room, and he whipped the blade around with a flick of the wrist – seemingly catching all fired ammunition and redirecting them from side to side, the walls splitting with violent force. Sanji was caught near the doorway, and he crouched down with his arms over his head because wood was flying everywhere, and he didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.

The lobby was much too small for all of them, so Zoro reached down, picked up both Ussop and Luffy, and ran to toss them out the front door with a sharp command. Luffy protested, but then his yell changed to delight, and Ussop emitted a scream as gunfire from that direction caught their attention. Zoro returned with his swords drawn, but looked to Mihawk for guidance. With both men having their swords out, space was greatly diminished. Sanji sat against the wall, waiting for a chance to ambush first.

Catching his breath, Mihawk pulled back into a defensive position, the sound of incoming boots on the floor signaling his attacker's approach. Sanji twisted around to watch as a set of white gloved fingers caught the overhang of the doorway, and a very lean, very tall frame bent to accommodate the man's entrance back into the hotel.

Sanji's face paled, and his breath caught in his throat, heart heaving against his chest. The man was wearing a custom designed black duster that hung from his shoulders, over white pants, and a formal style white shirt. He wore a dark red hood with hearts dangling from the lapels, so that only the front of his wavy blond hair brushed over his narrow eyes. The sound of his pocket watch jingled, and the chains of his coat swung as he removed a cigarette from his clownish mouth. He was carrying a large assault rifle that looked too lengthy and bulky for any normal human being in one hand. His long legs took on a careful stride as he allowed just enough room for his two comrades to squeeze in after him. There was no more space in the lobby for anybody else.

" _Rosinante_ ," Sanji breathed out the name with shock and horror, and the man looked at him with surprise, flicking ashes to the side. All Sanji could think at that moment was getting to Law, because there was only one reason why one of the Donquixote brothers was attacking them.

"Eyes on your opponent!" Mihawk growled, shooting forward with a twist of his upper body and a swing of the sword, Zoro jumping back just to avoid being decapitated.

Rosinante lifted the assault rifle and caught the blade on the middle of the weapon – it was done so casually that it looked as if he were gesturing at the ceiling. Mihawk's sword bounced off the gun as he retrieved it with a twist, flicking the blade from one hand to another, Rosinante blocking each swipe with just a slide of his heel on the floor. He put the cigarette back between his teeth, his two minions cowering directly behind him with scared screams as Mihawk's sword danced too close to their heads.

Almost in easy motion, Rosinante used the assault rifle as a shield, finally twirling it into both hands, sliding his back foot into a set position and opening firing at Mihawk. When everybody ducked to escape the incoming spray of blades that the man sent halving and re-directing with whips and swipes of his sword, Rosinante took another casual step away, then kicked out to catch Mihawk in the gut. Once he had the swordsman off his heel, he fired again. His impossibly long limbs and flat footed style of fighting had Zoro looking from his feet to Sanji with recognition, and Sanji had to nod hastily to confirm that unspoken question.

 _Yes_ , that was the style Law used to fight. Zoro set himself then attacked with a growl, Rosinante exhaling smoke as he detected movement behind him. He kicked back just to throw Zoro into taking a side step to avoid that kick, then side stepped himself and round kicked the bigger minion into Zoro's way.

That man screamed in panic, covering up inside his black jacket as Zoro's swords came down on him. Rosinante lifted the rifle again and released a couple of bursts from the gun, and Mihawk hastened forward to cover Zoro as Zoro kicked and flung the minion away with a roll of his shoulder. Spitting out the spent cigarette, the filter hit Zoro in the eye, causing him to cry out with rage before he had to move again to avoid the gun spray that lit up the floor at his feet.

Before she could move, Rosinante grabbed the woman and tossed her into the swordsman, both of them slamming into the nearby check-in table like a couple of toys. Then he fired again at Mihawk, lazily reaching to pull a new cartridge from a row of them on his belt. As Mihawk covered with continued movement of his sword, Rosinante then kicked the bigger minion at him, using that moment to discharge the spent cartridge and replace it. He even had time to light another cigarette as Mihawk shoved the helpless minion away and charged.

With timed action, Rosinante continued to block and parry the black blade away from him, using the assault rifle. When they closed in at a clash, he bent his knees slightly, and that still didn't give Mihawk an advantage. Rosinante stepped back as he shoved forward with the rifle, keeping the sword between them. Then he spit the cigarette at Mihawk, who tilted his head to the side to avoid being burnt, and the taller man side stepped, grabbing the barrel of his weapon and using his knee to hold the stock in place before whirling the entire gun over his head and whacking the man's sword away. He followed up with a continuous swing of the gun – Sanji had seen Law use the same exact move with his long rifle.

When Mihawk blocked and parried the movement, Rosinante caught the male minion by one of his ponytails and swung him into the swordsman with a twist. Both men went flying into the staircase, and Rosinante turned, blocking the three swords that were aimed to dismember him. He used the assault rifle to twist from side to side, catching the blades with the metal of his weapon, then twisted sharply, swinging the stock end into Zoro's exposed back and sending him flying.

Every movement and action the man made seemed impossible – with his size, lanky height and the abnormal weight of the weapon he handled with one hand, _something_ should have caught. But he handled all of them with ease within the small space and looked bored about it.

The woman was already climbing the stairway with curses leaving her mouth, just to avoid being thrown into the battle by her master. She was very familiar, but Sanji couldn't find her name in his memory. He rose up from the floor, and made his way to the back exit – he would find the others and get Law out of there. The wall around him exploded with gunfire, as if Rosinante was targeting him. Mihawk grabbed him around the waist and hauled him roughly between him and the recovered Zoro, Rosinante pausing in action to retrieve another cigarette from his shirt pocket.

He lit it, exhaling smoke over red lips, then tossed the lighter at their feet. The wood exploded around them, and the three of them swept through the floor, through a seemingly never-ending drop. Sanji used that moment to jump on Zoro's shoulders and somersault back up onto the level, his unexpected appearance startling the taller man. He looked at him with such surprise that he tripped stepping backwards, and crashed through the luggage room door, dropping his assault rifle.

" _After all that_?" Sanji exclaimed incredulously. But he used the opportunity to race outside, catching sight of the others kneeling before a man in a half mask, who had a gun to Tony's head. The boy was sobbing heavily, and the others were clearly defeated. Kidd was lying on the ground, bleeding from a head wound, motionless. Luffy was lying on his stomach near the wagon, which looked as if it had been used to batter him into the ground, lying in pieces, the dead horses still hitched to them.

Once the man looked at him, Sanji froze because there was no way he'd ever forget Gladius. The man seemed to recognize him as well, for he turned his body from the others and gestured at him to walk over. The masked man didn't seem as if he'd aged at all – but his grey hair was longer, and the coat he wore was very similar to Vergo's. The man was holding that duster in one hand, having removed it from Law himself. Sanji couldn't tell what sort of expression he was making, but he thinned his lips and started moving in that direction.

Once Gladius indicated for him to take a seat next to Ussop, Sanji hook kicked the man's knee and whipped in with an elbow across the face, forcing him to drop Tony. With just enough force, he used his foot to lift and toss the boy into Ussop to catch, caught his footing as the man stumbled, and threw all his weight and force into a roundhouse that sent the man tumbling head over heels into the dirt. All the anger and rage that had built up from the man's participation as a guard in the brothel built up at that moment, and all Sanji wanted to do was kill him.

He wasn't that scared man anymore – just desperate and furious.

Ussop called out his name with panic, and Sanji whipped his left leg up and out, catching the leg that had been extended in mid air to catch him. The teen went flying, cursing as he rolled through the dirt. Seeing that his opponent was Luffy's age, Sanji hesitated to follow up. But Ussop, Nami and Tony were off their knees, Tony untying them quickly.

"We'll go check on the others!" Ussop called out. Sanji realized that Shachi was nowhere to be found, scanning the darkness with a puzzled action. Then he caught his breath, recalling the man's indecision – of course he wouldn't fight his own employer. Did it still mean anything, now? If Rosinante was trying to kill them? He looked back once he heard noises coming from the teen he'd just kicked.

Breathing heavily, almost girlishly, the teen picked himself up from the ground. His eyes were rounded with rage, and he hissed a breath through tightly gritted teeth. Sanji took in the teen's appearance with some dubious judgment –clearly a boy, he wore a female's bodice underneath a frilly shirt, black knickers with ribbons at the calves, and heel boots with stripes and bows on them. His blond hair was pulled back underneath a bowler's cap, and his shins were marked with bruises and scrapes.

"That hurt!" he snarled, his tone suddenly dropping with mannish action.

"He's _little_!" Sanji said with dismay.

"Sanji! Kick his ass anyway!" Ussop yelled at him, scurrying away with Nami and Tony.

" _That hurt_!" the teen screamed again, racing at him. Just inches away from him, he leapt into a series of kicks that only allowed him to gain distance and height. All Sanji had to do was extend his own leg up, blocking an incoming shin from connecting with his head, and twisted down low underneath the boy with a whip of shin straight up against the teen's face and chest. The force of him knocked him back flat against the ground, clearly taking him out as Sanji straightened back to his feet.

He looked to the side just in time to watch as Gladius charged him, gun out. Blocking punches meant for his face with his feet, Sanji then leapt up and whipped his body around, connecting twice with the man before landing in a handstand, catching Gladius around the waist, flinging his weight around and sitting up with a snap – his legs were wrapped tight around him, ankles locked, and he had him in a rear naked choke; very similar to what Ace had done to him on the train a month back.

The man choked, struggling to be released, staggering about.

"Quit fooling around, Gladius!" came a feminine bellow from a nearby coach. The large woman slipped out with a furious expression and Sanji recognized her, too, as Jora. As she made to close the coach door, Sanji said that Law was sitting inside, clearly unconscious. Seeing that Ussop had managed to get Nami and Tony out of the danger zone, Sanji held on tight as Gladius collapsed to the ground, struggling to inhale.

After a few moments, he let go because the man wasn't moving any longer. Pushing to his feet, Sanji growled as he went for the coach, Jora giving him a sneer before setting herself in his way. Before he could even reach her, a full weight slammed against his back, and Sanji hit the ground with an awkward roll.

The hotel blew at that moment, fire and debris exploding outward with such force that all of them were shaken to their feet. Sanji whirled around with horror, wondering if Zoro and Mihawk had managed to escape.

Rosinante had the female minion by the head, and he tossed her at him as he walked over. Sanji ducked underneath the woman, whirled to his feet after seeing that he'd been hit earlier by the male, who clumsily cursed the man for throwing him.

"Damn you!" he snarled, switching direction to charge as Rosinante. The tall man paused, then sneered down at him as he pulled his cigarette from his mouth. The hotel collapsed behind him, spilling out fiery debris and smoke. Sanji could not see beyond him to see if the others were okay. Kidd and Luffy had been in the line of the building's collapse, and there were men coming out from the woodworks. He saw that they were Drake's ferry crew, and they all had guns.

"Where are they?" Drake roared at Rosinante. "We had a fucking deal!"

Rosinante held up his assault rifle as Sanji kicked at his head. Connecting with the metal caused a tremor of pain up his leg, and when he hit the ground, his leg refused to hold him. He clutched his shin as the bone itself seemed to tremble.

With a series of signs, Rosinante answered Drake's question. But the man clearly didn't know what was said, so he pointed his shotgun at him, demanding it again.

"Fucking hell. He said they're around here somewhere," the female minion growled, brushing off her dress as she lit a cigarette. "Find them."

"You said _you'd_ contain them! I don't see _any_ of them contained!" Drake growled.

Rosinante gave a series of signs to the woman and walked away. She turned to say to Drake, "Not our problem you were late. They're around here somewhere. Or, they were before this guy blew the place!" she added.

Drake growled, eyes falling to Sanji as Rosinante stepped on him on his way to the coach. Jora greeted him sternly, opening the coach as Gladius sluggishly walked back to them, holding a hand to his neck.

"Baby! Buffalo! We're set to leave!" Jora snapped. "Go get Dellinger!"

" _No_!" Sanji eked out, watching with pain as Rosinante moved to step into the coach. But then he slammed backward into both Jora and Gladius, causing Baby 5 and Buffalo to whirl around with surprise. Law emerged from the coach with a look of panic, then over to him. Sanji was on his feet in moments, Drake chasing after him with a yell.

Baby 5 turned and withdrew a hand gun from the folds of her dress, shooting at both of them. Sanji twisted to the side, swept underneath her outstretched arms and started moving towards the coach. Drake returned fire at her, Buffalo hastily running over to help his friend. Law was unsteady on his feet, but he shifted away from the coach, giving the pile on the ground a startled look. He clearly looked shocked at seeing Rosinante there.

Jora reached out and grabbed his leg, Gladius climbing back to his feet with a gun drawn in Sanji's direction. Law reached out and grabbed the man from behind, jerking him off his feet as Jora pulled his leg once, then again with a savage twist of her body. Both men ended up slamming against the coach, Rosinante slowly rising with an awkward push of his legs. Sanji was close enough to twist upward, and slam his heel against the back of the man's head just to get him out of the way. As soon as his heel connected, he hooked the man's neck with his heel and pulled himself up into a standing position over his back. Then he jumped forward with a knee to slam into Gladius just to get the man away from Law. Once he was freed, Law kicked Jora, then shoved her aside into Rosinante, who slammed into the coach with an awkward noise, still unsteady after Sanji had used him as a launching pad.

Sanji touched down on the ground, making sure that Law was right behind him. The man grabbed his arm, both of them intending on running from the group. Neither of them expected Law's own rifle to swing out, catching both of them in mid-action, dropping them both. Sanji fell to his knees, feeling the hit over his throat, and Law clutched his chest, utterly pained by the weight and force used to meet them.

Gladius was there with a snarled curse and a withdrawn gun, and Jora kicked them both into the back wheel of the wagon.

"You little shits! _Both_ of you!" She roared with anger, stomping on them both. Gladius joined in, adding his own action, the sounds of gunfire and shouting mixing in with the massive fire that burned the hotel and spread onto other buildings. The heat pushed at them like a physical force, lighting up the resort town with an orange light.

Rosinante pushed them both away, catching his breath. He looked furious for a few moments, looking at the one person that stopped Sanji and Law from running. Shachi tossed the rifle aside with a tortured expression.

" _Who the hell are you_?" Gladius demanded of the man, who looked at him with stark terror.

Sanji managed to lift his head, catching sight of the man that had been their friend since Loguetown. Shachi looked absolutely torn, unable to say a thing as Gladius shoved his gun into his face. Sanji knew he couldn't say anything to his employer – that would give Rosinante away. The man's loyalty to both Law and Rosinante had made his painful choice for him. A small sound left Sanji as he realized that Shachi was looking at Rosinante – something happened where Shachi looked at Sanji and Law both.

" _I'm sorry_." The words were barely formed as Gladius shot him.

Sanji screamed out his name, the sound leaving him unexpectedly. At that moment, Law quickly enveloped him into a crushing hug, setting his full body over him as Gladius turned his gun down to him.

" _Don't touch him_ ," he snarled, as Shachi's body dropped behind them.

"Aw, you made some friends! That's so cute!" Baby exclaimed, walking over. "How the fuck can anybody consider you worthy of a friend?"

" _Fuck_ off, bitch!"

Baby turned and started sniffling against Jora. " _He's still so mean and scary_!"

"You look _old_ ," Jora told him, patting Baby absently atop of the head.

"And you're as fat as a cow."

Rosinante cringed as both women looked at him with tears in their eyes.

"Little shit. Nobody missed you," Gladius snarled, trying to find a vantage point in which he could shoot Sanji without hitting Law.

" _Let me kill him_!" came an effeminate scream, the teen leaping over Law to try and get to Sanji.

Jora roared with laughter and yanked the kid away. "Dellinger! Calm yourself!"

All of them fell silent as Rosinante eked a growl.

Everything and anything came to Law's mind at that moment. Looking up at the man that had raised him, everything that he'd wanted to say filled his mouth. But the situation was so dangerous, the tension high, and he knew that if he moved, Gladius would kill Sanji without a second thought. The man was just waiting for an opening.

Rosinante's facial expression released nothing. But he signaled for him to get in the coach.

"No," Law said, but his voice was shaky. " _No_."

"Doffy misses you," Jora said sweetly. "He read of your exploits with these Strawhats. He'd like to catch up."

"Fuck Doffy."

" _What did you say_?"

Gladius' heel caught him across the face, and Law tightened his arms, letting his head connect with the coach wheel, too afraid that he'd give the man a chance to shoot Sanji. The other man was clearly affected seeing Shachi being killed in front of them.

"You'll speak with respect of the young master! After all that he did for you!" Gladius snarled, then kicked him again because he was frustrated.

"Get in the goddamn coach! We're going to catch fire!" Baby then yelled at them, pushing Buffalo up to the driver's seat, her own cigarette being tossed aside.

"I'll go," Law then said tightly, looking at Rosinante, blood dripping from his nose. "But you need to let him go. _Alive_."

"You don't get to ask for requests!" Gladius snapped. "Now, move!"

"No, _no_ , you're not taking him," Sanji spoke up shakily. " _You're not taking him!_ "

"Let go! Let go of him, I'm going to kill him, we need to move!" Gladius roared, Jora shifting to help him as they intended to separate them.

"Take me with you! Take me with him!" Sanji shouted, directing this to Rosinante, who only watched with a blank expression, the fire raging with mighty power behind them. "He'll do whatever you want if I'm with him!"

"NO - ! _No_ , don't say that - !" Law cried, struggling to keep himself over the man, but with Jora's strength and Gladius' determination, distance began to form between them. He grabbed Gladius' gun with one hand, keeping the barrel on his own chest as Gladius snarled, struggling to yank him from Sanji and at the same time move the gun to shoot the blond.

" _You know him_!" Sanji screamed at Rosinante. "You know him well enough to know that he won't listen to any of you!"

Sure enough, the man's face darkened with a severe frown.

Even Jora and Gladius looked to him for confirmation, the teen nearby holding his bowler hat and waiting for his response.

"If I'm there, he'll have to do whatever you want," Sanji finished tightly.

"Why?" Gladius asked, with a bewildered tone.

" _Goddamn you_ ," Law eked out, looking at Sanji with intense betrayal. "Sanji!"

"Look at all this effort he's putting into keeping me alive!" Sanji shouted at him. "Have you seen effort like this, before?"

" _Goddamn you_! _Shut the fuck up_!"

Rosinante waited for a few moments, considering his words. Then he looked at his adopted son. The fire raged behind him, dropping buildings around them, debris shooting upward into the night sky with crashing noises. There was a sudden surge of screams, curses and shouting coming from beyond the fire.

" _Let's go_!" Baby screamed at them, the horses already moving with panicked noises and prancing hooves.

Rosinante then gestured with two fingers at the coach, and while the family members looked at him with outrage, Law looked at Sanji with utter panic and betrayal.

" _I'm not leaving you_ ," Sanji said softly.

"What's this?" Jora asked, plainly confused.

"Oi!" came the scream from behind them. All of them looked as Kidd staggered over, still bleeding from the wound in his head. At his sides were unfamiliar men – one in a mask and long blond hair, another with a Glasgow smile and flowing grey hair, and another with a hood and trident.

Kidd's gloves glowed blue, and the family members looked down at their person as metal pulled and rattled in their possession. Even the coach began to pull forward, the horses reacting with startled action, whinnying and prancing uncomfortably in their confines.

" _Let them go_!"

Rosinante looked down as his rifle lifted, pulling him along behind it. He then made a two finger gesture at the coach, and a loading motion to the rest of them. As the coach began moving, the pair in the seat coaxing the horses to move in a sharp circle around him, everyone piling in with startled reaction to keep from being pulled underneath the tires, Kidd growled and strode forward, forcing the power in his hands to strengthen.

"Kidd! Think clearly! Don't let your anger ruin your concentration!" Killer said, walking with him.

Rosinante walked out to meet him, hand reaching behind his waist.

"Creepy face fuck! _You let my friends go_!" Kidd yelled, pulling metal forward to him. The rifle that Rosinante held lifted weightlessly, and he allowed the pull for a few more steps before he jerked his hand out from his waist and tossed the small item towards Kidd. It was a metal ball, with the sign of his family on it, and Kidd watched it inch closer to him with a surprised expression. Rosinante pulled his jacket on completely and turned away.

Killer grabbed Kidd around the waist as Wire flung his trident at the ball, Heat covering both Killer and Kidd.

The explosion caused the metal pull to cease, and sent Rosinante flying away from them. He hit the dirt with an awkward noise, but picked himself up, his jacket taking the blast without trouble. As Baby screamed at him to hurry up, he walked by Shachi, then paused, looking down at him. His expression was hidden as the flames grew around him, the resort town burning to nothing. He crouched down next to him, gingerly picking him up and hugging the body tightly, much to Baby 5's confused expression. Then he laid the man down again and continued walking, tripping over nothing and falling into a sprawl as Baby screamed at him again.

Once in the coach, Jora and Gladius shifted uncomfortably as they were forced to make room. Rosinante saw that Law had Sanji crammed in the corner, intending on keeping himself in the line of any fire that they might make. He furrowed his brow with puzzled action, but the mission was complete, so he knocked on the ceiling to signal for them to go.

As the coach pulled away, heading through the back road that would take them off the mountain through another route, Kidd burst out from the flames, heaving with breath. He saw Shachi lying nearby, and uttered a scream of grief that rang out over the fire. He collapsed next to him, shoulders shaking. He howled again, the sound absolutely filled with emotion. Killer tried to say something calming, but then Kidd was already up and running for the incline nearby, murder plain on his features.

"Go through, tell them we're coming around the mountain!" Killer then said to Wire, as Heat picked up the fallen man and held him gingerly, seeing that Kidd had expressed emotion over him. "He's not going to let them get away! Take _him_ to the horses! Afterward, we'll give him a proper burial."

"Get to him in time, he's clearly unable to think properly," Wire said with concern. "He's going to kill himself before he kills them."

As they ran off, Killer followed after Kidd, who'd already started making his way down the steep cliff, intending on cutting the coach off from the road below.


	6. Part Six

**A/N:** **That was intense, wasn't it? Scene two.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews!**

 **Guest#1: He was angry because now he feels Sanji's in danger, and he feels he won't be able to do a thing**

 **SEllen23: Sorry to have kept you up! It was rather traumatic, but that's not to say it'll end there – we haven't met AU Mingo, yet. O:**

 **Guest#2: haha, it's good to have options! I'm personally an either/or fan when it's written a certain way. :D All other questions, I hope, are answered in this chapter. I am pretty sad about it, too. Still sad after The Long Run, too, dammit.**

 **Showihd1: thanks for your enthusiastic reviews! Yes, Mihawk is rather predatory in this fic – he's not afraid to deviate his prowling because someone feels uncomfortable. Read on for the rest! Don't get attached to Rosinante. We all know how that goes.**

 **Snowflake97: it was mine, too! I couldn't wait to show it off! Just like I can't wait to show off Doflamingo's character and the family setting. I'm so excited. Hopefully you find your answers in this chapter.**

 **Part Six**

"Weren't these guys supposed to be tough shit?" Dellinger asked, hanging over the open window near Rosinante's head. The teen laughed wickedly, displaying sharp incisors. "They beat Vergo and Pica, but they couldn't beat us? You guys suck! You guys _all suck_! Ha ha – _ow_!"

Rosinante backhanded the teen, who pulled himself up on top of the stagecoach with a wild cry of pain.

" _You broke my nose_!" they heard him yowl, Baby 5 and Buffalo laughing and teasing him.

"That wasn't very nice of you," Jora snapped at him. "He's just a baby."

Rosinante flipped her off. With his size, he took up most of the coach across from them – Jora and Gladius were crowded over the left doorway across from him, with Law and Sanji crammed against the right side. He settled his foot over the woman's face and exhaled heavily as he looked out the window. She snarled and pushed his foot away from her.

Gladius had his gun in hand and was glaring over Jora at the two sharing their seat – but Law blocked just enough of Sanji to keep that from happening. Both of them were silent, rigid, and Sanji was trying to think of a plan to get them out of there. But he knew that if he moved, Gladius had a shot; and Law was doing all he could to keep that from happening. With how crowded they were in the coach, he couldn't get enough power for a kick.

But he would think of something, and he looked out the window near him – with the position he was in, he could only see an angle out from the window on Rosinante's side. All he saw were the dark cliff sides of the Skypiea River, and a sharp incline that they were descending the resort from. The big man sitting across from them looked angry, and any move Sanji wanted to make probably wouldn't work – he could stop it that quick. The four horses being encouraged to take the descent at a full out run were breathing heavily, hooves striking out. The wheels would occasionally skid over the dirt trail, but the pair driving seemed quite skilled with their cues, keeping the entire thing stable on the narrow road.

There was so much going on in his mind that he couldn't sort it out – he was anxious over Gladius' intentions, stunned over Shachi's death and scared for Law. He didn't know what was happening with the others left behind, still uncertain of what happened to Zoro and Mihawk, but he knew that, just like he had with leaving the compound, he was going to make sure that he and Law made it back to the others without having to endanger their lives.

He just needed a small opening to make a move. He looked over at Gladius, hearing him say something to Rosinante that had the big man frowning at him. Law shifted slightly, turning to look at the man sharing their seat, and Sanji eased his leg into a relaxed position near the door closest to them. With how quiet and tense Law was, he figured the man was sorting through his own emotions and thoughts, quite possibly thinking of his own ways to escape.

Sanji measured the distance he had between Rosinante's side and leg room to Gladius. If he shifted himself very quickly forward, to position himself onto his seat, he could generate just enough force to kick Gladius in the mid section. Gladius wouldn't shoot because Law would be in the way, and Rosinante would react, and Sanji felt confident that once he'd remove the shooter, everything else would pan out. All he needed was that one chance to do so.

He shifted again, easing most of his back against the window, Law tensing over him with a quick, disturbed glance his way. Sanji used the crowding and the darkness of the coach to touch the small of his back, patting him as he inched his leg a little further with the release of his hip from Law's backside. The man dropped his head, as if he were visually figuring out the angle Sanji was eyeing, and gave a light exhale, steadying himself as the wheels caused everyone to jolt violently forward.

He heard Dellinger yelling at the two with him to look at how shiny the river was from this position – Sanji couldn't see it, now, but Dellinger let him know how close they were to roll into it if the horses slipped. As Sanji tensed himself, ready to make a move, Rosinante signed something to Law that had Jora hissing with annoyance.

"Don't even think of going easy on him! After what he did to Diamante and Trebol!" she snapped. "All these years away? How dare you decide to forgive and forget when we don't!"

At that moment, though, Law reached down and grabbed Sanji's leg, and squeezed with enough force to have Sanji wince. As Jora and Gladius continued to snap at Rosinante, Law looked back at Sanji, saying low, "He said he knows what you're doing. _Stop_."

Sanji gave him a startled look.

"This coach is much too crowded."

"You don't trust me?"

Rosinante suddenly startled, looking out his side of the coach with a panicked expression. Sanji couldn't see what had the big man so scared, but Gladius even turned and uttered a panicked curse, leaning back into Jora.

He heard a familiar voice within a furious shout, coming in much too fast, and Law uttered an, "Aw, _fuck_!" before their coach was hit with such force that Sanji's heart leapt into his throat as wheels shattered on their side, and the roof tilted in on the other's. Horses squealed, and suddenly the earth moved, and everyone inside was falling over one another.

Sanji's side of the coach hit the dirt first, but then Gladius' side turned over his, dumping all four of them over Rosinante, who couldn't do much to keep from getting squished. Then the angle changed as the coach rolled, horses screaming, the incline pulling them until Rosinante rolled over the four of them, and everyone had no way to hold themselves because all of them were tumbling over each other as the coach continued to roll. Wood shattered and bent, and bodies flipped.

Until it finally came to a stop, but the incline kept pulling them, the slide of the coach's weight drawing them further and further down a heart stopping race into unknown depths. There was a loud smash of sound, a horse's tortured scream, and suddenly they were airborne.

"Don't fuck this up, Sanji!" he heard Kidd yell from somewhere close, and before he could even wonder what that meant, they were hitting the water with an incredulous splash of force and sound.

The inside of the coach began filling with water as the river swallowed them, and Sanji wanted to throttle the man for giving him an impossible task when all of them panicked at being drowned inside. The door facing the sky was yanked off, and as Sanji shoved someone's leg from his face to push upward, Kidd was there, reaching inside. He grabbed someone with a growl as the five of them struggled to pull away each other, and ended up grabbing Jora by the hair. The woman shrieked, but she was hauled out from the coach, forced from the doorway, and while her lack of presence alleviated some of the body pressure inside, the coach was still filling with water and Sanji struggled to pull himself up to the door by using the bench seat to do so. He looked back over his shoulder, reaching for Law, who was kicking his way out from underneath the others, and his head was going under fast, so Sanji had no choice but to grab the collar of his shirt and yank with all his strength just to keep him from drowning.

"Which one of you shot Shachi?" he heard Kidd scream, and there was such raw pain in his voice that it was almost as if it were someone else.

"The one with the mask!" Sanji yelled, finding that Law had freed himself from the clutch of the others, both of whom were struggling to do as Sanji was; using the seat to pull themselves from the force of the water. The coach was moving swiftly, caught in a current, and the water was cold, but there was still enough float to the thing to keep all of them from submerging too quickly.

With a growl, Kidd reached in and grabbed Gladius, who'd lost his gun and was flailing with panic because they were all going to drown in seconds. Sanji reached the window closest to the door, and Law was finally able to reach out with him, sputtering water. With Kidd's weight on the coach, the framework around the door started to creak and break, but he used the power of his gloves to assist him with pulling Gladius from the inside of the coach, freeing the others from his weight. It gave Sanji enough space to follow, kicking the water to take up the doorway when he was able.

Inspecting the scene quickly showed him that they weren't even remotely safe. The last two horses were struggling mightily to keep their heads afloat, but they were still hitched and they would drown. The river was pulling them further away from the banks, the twin currants catching and twisting the coach around. It caught suddenly, and all of them jerked. One of the horses had been submerged, the last one screaming in panic.

Kidd was standing near the back wheel with Gladius in hand, and it was obvious the man only wanted to kill – he hadn't thought the whole thing through, moving only with emotion.

Suddenly the last horse disappeared, and the coach wrenched with such violence in a current that Kidd stumbled, Gladius reaching out to grab onto some support, and Sanji struggled to pull himself from the doorway because water had completely filled the coach. He used one arm to reach out and grab the bottom step, the other still holding onto Law, who was sputtering and coughing, trying to haul himself up through the quickly disappearing doorway. Suddenly he received a huge kick from the coach, enough force used to send him nearly toppling over Sanji, and Sanji had enough space to twist himself so that he had both feet where his hands had been, and he yanked Law with him so that they were both fully free of the doorway.

"Go limp!" he shouted at the man, who was obviously terrified of the water, as he'd expressed multiple times before.

The river continued to twist the coach around, and the drowned horses were fully underneath the surface - something caught, and the jolt was enough to nearly knock Kidd in with them. He and Gladius were fist fighting atop of the body panels, nearly stepping on them, and somewhere in the distance, Sanji heard the man's name bellowed by an unfamiliar voice.

But then Law was pulling away from him, and he disappeared underneath the surface, much to Sanji's horror. Swimming briefly just to keep up with the floating coach, he dove underneath the dark surface, reaching out to catch onto the coach's luggage railing. Once he pulled himself close, he was able to see that Law was pulling Rosinante out from inside, and the coach suddenly made another violent stop and twist as the horses' bodies caught onto some rocks, shifted with the current, and suddenly all of them were tossed from it like rag dolls.

Sputtering to the surface, Sanji realized he could not see Kidd or Gladius anywhere. The river had swallowed them all. The moon was briefly hidden behind the tops of the trees above, and the water began to pick up with force. He couldn't hear anybody struggling, and fear raced through him. He shouted for Law, whipping his head around, then dove underneath. The coach was being dragged along the river's bottom, the horses' limp bodies and legs swinging about, still attached – but he saw the form of a body ahead of him, and he pushed through the water to make contact. Once he had the man's arm, he knew immediately he'd found the one he was looking for.

He pushed to the surface, gasping for breath, the other man unmoving in his arms. The river turned sharply and the current pulled him towards an eddy nearby – he reached out with a harsh push and kick, determined to get them out of the water. But something heavy bumped against his leg, and caught his shin with just enough force to pull him under, nearly causing him to let go of Law. He clenched his fingers into the material of the man's shirt, whipping his body around to face whatever he'd bumped into.

But the water was too dark, and he reached down in the hopes that perhaps it was Kidd, and found the weight of his muscle there. So he clasped his wrist tight and found brief support on a cropping of rocks at the bottom of the river and pushed upward. But the weight of both men kept him from going anywhere. He had to make a choice. He shoved Law to the surface, and then pushed upward with a kick from the bottom to break the surface with Kidd. Gasping for breath, Sanji saw that they were nearing another bend, with an impressive array of rock walls around them. There were some reaching out towards the river, and he cut through the water with a swing of his arm, and then twisted and kicked Kidd towards the outcropping of near submerged boulders nearby. When he saw the man catch onto the rock with the front of his body, Sanji turned and swam back out into the center of the river, diving underneath once more. He didn't know if Kidd would be saved, but he did what he could.

The current pulled harshly at him, then separated, turned into one that swept between the rock walls. The coach caught within a narrow space between, and he quickly swept over that, and saw Law ahead of him. Kicking quickly, Sanji caught up to him and propped himself up, straightening from the water to keep their heads above the surface. He looked back, seeing nothing behind him, and then forward, looking for a place to pull out from. With an arm curled tightly around the other man, Sanji swam for the shore. He reached out and ensnared a rock wall, digging his fingernails into the surface. Their combined weight stretched him away, then pulled them with violent action, so he hastily steadied himself. He let the current sweep them through the enclosure, then pop them back out into a widening bend, with a soft shore bank that promised relief.

Swimming towards the right, Sanji caught onto the soft grass that hung over the water, and hauled Law onto the shore with much effort. By the time he dragged them both out of the water, his entire body was sore and tired. But he dragged Law onto hard, firm surface, falling to his chest.

It terrified him to see the man so unresponsive, and he quickly bent over him, listening for breath. Hearing none, he set himself over his chest, palm over back of hand within the center of his sternum, and began pushing down, heaving his shoulders into it. Then tilted his jaw up and blew. He'd done this to Luffy before, when the teen thought he'd cross a river without assistance. If he could bring that foolheaded boy back from the light, then Sanji was confident he could do the same for Law.

He repeated the actions with desperate strength until, whispering encouragement for Law to come back to him, the man started puking up water, coughing and sputtering for breath as Sanji turned him onto his side. Sanji made a laughing noise that turned into a strangled sob of relief. He rested against him for a few moments, hearing the man catch his breath, but he didn't respond any further to Sanji. He kissed his cold skin with gratitude, and then hugged him tightly.

Looking over at the river, Sanji listened for anything indicating their friends. The water moved hastily, lapping at the banks, and he looked up at the tree canopy overhead, trying to see the stars. He hoped Kidd had been able to make it. He shifted on shaky legs to try and pick Law up, to find a road, when he heard the soft step behind him and a hard force against the back of his head. He slumped over without anymore thought.

Catching his breath, Rosinante sat down. He tossed aside the assault rifle he'd saved from the mangled coach and leaned back on his palms. He sat for awhile to slow the mad race of his heart, the gentle heat of the late summer night drying his clothes and hair. He pulled his hood off and set it aside, looking over at the two men nearby. He reached out and found the pulse of his adopted son, then shoved Sanji away from him. Rolling onto his hands and knees, Rosinante reached over and twisted Law's face to his, seeing that he was unconscious. He was breathing, though, and that comforted him. He leaned his forehead down to rest on Law's chest, hearing his heart beating strongly.

With a relieved noise, Rosinante rested in that position, listening to the sounds around him. He closed his eyes and didn't give any thought to the others that had been on the coach. But he thought of the man that he'd corresponded with for years, just to watch over Law, and felt his eyes tear up once more. He couldn't stop Gladius from shooting him – he felt terrible at the amount of loyalty Shachi had for him.

He gave a tortured sound, mangled from the lack of a tongue, and hit the dirt with a fist. He hadn't meant for the man to be killed – but if he revealed himself as Rosinante's servant, then Gladius and Jora would be suspicious as to why his servant was so clingy to a man that supposedly disappeared without assistance from the family. All of them knew just how rotten and spoiled Law was, and couldn't ever imagine the man making a decision like that on his own.

Then all those years of working undercover would be revealed too soon. He'd told Shachi and Penguin, before they set off, that if he did return for Law himself, it was because Doffy had found out that Law was alive, and he'd rather the task himself than Doffy. That way, Doffy would not find out what Rosinante had been doing – at that time, Law would have told Doffy what Rosinante had asked of him regarding Trebol and Diamante, because his loyalty to Doffy had been strong, and the investigation that Rosinante had been working for would have crashed.

Rosinante's return would be one last bid to save him, and to keep the investigation going to take down Doffy's empire. The two were to disappear if Rosinante had come for Law, for their own safety and security, to come back later. But before his end, Shachi understood that if Law had gotten away tonight, Doffy would have come, and there was no way that man was as merciful as Rosinante was. Then all of Rosinante's work would have been for nothing. Rosinante wished with all his heart that things had been different, so he could save him, too.

But he hoped that Dracule Mihawk had figured out what he'd done for them, tonight. He'd trusted Shanks' opinion of his former partner, and he hoped he'd talk sense into the other Strawhats before it was too late.

Shakily, Rosinante pushed himself to his feet. He made to shove Sanji away and just take Law, but that odd and desperate scene back at the resort made him rethink his decision. In the end, it wouldn't make sense to leave a Strawhat behind. It would be insurance if something happened.

He bent to pick up Sanji, tossing him over his shoulder, then Law, under one arm. He picked up his assault rifle, then began walking through the dense underbrush, to find a road that would take them out of there.

: :

The scene was chaotic.

After the hotel blew, Ussop could see no one and nothing beyond it. Someone had planted enough explosives to render the entire building into a collapsing jumble of flame and wood, and Nami screamed because she was sure their friends were still over there. She and Ussop had managed to drag Luffy away from the scene, and Ussop had him dangling over one shoulder. Tony was clinging to Nami, and they were watching Drake's ferry crew ride up with cries of dismay. The three of them scurried out of their sight, using the shadows to their advantage.

But the moment Drake and a few of his crew members dashed beyond the fire, disappearing through thick smoke with desperate shouts, more riders showed up. Their horses were sweaty and panting heavily, having been pushed hard. It was confusing, but once Nami realized that they were attacking Drake's crew, taking them down easily with hard punches and fierce tosses, she did have to wonder if they were allies or another set of bounty hunters taking advantage of the situation.

The noise was so loud that when gunshots rang out, she had no idea where they were coming from. All of them were dressed with all black, with crazy print accents that looked like Kidd's style – once she saw the one in the mask and long blond hair pulling Kidd from the line of fire, she caught Ussop's attention.

The teen looked at her, then caught sight of the crew with a startled look. Once she pointed out Kidd's state, Ussop carefully propped Luffy against her. Then he was up and running, shotgun in hand, towards Kidd. The man was groggy, but he addressed the man over him as 'Killer', and a curse at him for not showing up in time.

"We did the best we could!" Killer protested. "It was hard determining your exact location – you guys kept moving about in a chaotic pace. We nearly killed our animals getting up here, after seeing that shit in the road."

But Kidd had enough of that, and shoved him aside, groggily holding his head. "One of those fucking bastards shot me! Something hit me from behind! I swear to fucking god it was a boy wearing heels!"

"Get up, now. That fire will eat everything, soon!" Killer said, forcing him to his feet. It was a good thing, too, because Ussop felt if he did it, he'd hurt Kidd in some way with his unmanageable strength.

"Sanji and Law were fighting over there!" Ussop said, catching Kidd's attention. At the sound of gunshots and a broken scream, all of them stilled. "Oh god, that don't sound good…"

With a growl, Kidd took off in that direction, and his crew followed. Ussop was paralyzed. He kept thinking about the shoot-out, where Luffy had held Ace in his arms and screamed his grief throughout the rest of the fight. He couldn't move, but Kidd looked determined to get there and do what he needed to do.

When Nami cried his name, Ussop snapped out of it. He looked in her direction, and realized that he couldn't leave them. Not with Luffy out. He hurried over with another stricken expression towards the fire, which was eating up the buildings around them. He could breathe in the heat, and he knew they had to get out of there. Nami helped him pull Luffy onto his back, and the three of them set off for the road that they'd taken to come into the town. By the time they'd made it to the bottom, breathing heavily, the fire light up the mountains around them. Smoke covered the moon. They heard nothing else from the mountain, and Nami was crying because there was no word from the others.

"They'll be fine, Nami! Put a little more faith into them! We've gotten out of hard spots, before!" he told her.

"I just hope they're okay! I don't know what to do if we lost someone, Ussop! We've already lost so much!"

"Then we'll do what we can to avenge them, Nami! You know this!"

"Zoro and Mihawk! What happened to them?"

"I don't know. Zoro tossed us out – they were fighting this really huge guy! He was nearly ten feet tall, I kid you not! And he had a huge gun – when we fought with Pica, Pica was a huge man himself, but he handled a Gatling on his own, with a ton of armor on. This one was like…I'd never seen a gun like that, before. But Sanji knew him. He was terrified."

"Sanji knew him, then?"

"He did. But he ran right for Law because they were taking him."

"Do you think it was them? His family?"

"Rosinante," Ussop said, snapping his fingers. "He said 'Rosinante'. It sounds like it, Nami. It sounds like they caught up to him."

With a frustrated expression, Nami chewed at her bottom lip. "So they came for him."

"I don't know. Let's get somewhere safe, we'll look at Luffy. That woman knocked him pretty hard with that branch. Then she sat on him and beat on him while that kid in women's clothing broke several of my ribs and my back."

"You're _okay_ , Ussop," Nami said impatiently, looking down at Tony. "Walk faster, little man."

Nami and Ussop grew aware of rustling sounds from the rocks and brush nearby, gasping. It was too dark to see through the dense tree and brush, but they heard running. Once they realized it was Zoro and Mihawk, they relaxed with relief.

Both of them looked pissed, but Zoro looked quite furious.

"Where did they go?" Mihawk demanded of the pair, both of them emerging from the treeline and seeing the fire rage on the mountain. "Damn it! Is there another road from there?"

"That fuck! What's wrong with him?" Zoro demanded of Ussop, pointing at Luffy while he caught his breath.

"We were ambushed! We got out of there as best as we could – Kidd's crew showed up! Drake's crew showed up – there was a huge fight, and we just left before the fire could eat us up!" Ussop protested.

"From the ferry?"

"Yeah. They showed up and went running, but right after that, Kidd's crew was there. They had a fine reunion, and then they were gone, too – Kidd went after Sanji and Law."

"Where'd they go?" Mihawk asked, looking at him, and Ussop tried not to cower under that intense gaze.

"They had him loaded up to go in their Concord! They must've come up the back road into town, because of the way they were facing – "

"Where does that road lead?"

"It runs around the resort! They actually should be coming along to meet this main road!" Nami said hastily, drawing the route in the air. "Should we prepare for an ambush?"

"If that's so, we should've met them, by now! They had four horses!" Ussop said with dismay.

" _Damn_ it!" Mihawk then said again, turning to face the resort.

"That fuck tried to blow us up!"

"For the last damn time, he did not!" Mihawk snapped at Zoro impatiently. "He was _not_ trying to kill us. He was only trying to contain us."

"How the fuck can you tell that? He was shooting at us! He tried to blow us up! He put us through a fucking hole in the floor!"

"If you weren't so damned small minded, and _watched_ his aim, he put on a mighty fine show of the battle. When he aimed to shoot, it was always a centimeter left of the target – he'd rounded us up and put us through that hole in the floor because there was a smuggling tunnel that led us out of there! If he wanted to kill us, he would not have made any of those efforts!"

"Why _wouldn't_ he?" Ussop asked, stunned. "If they were here for Law, then they're aware of us not backing down from a fight when it came to protecting our own! Doesn't he know that we'll just chase them down?"

"Maybe that's what he wanted. And that's why his servant didn't put up much of a fight, either. There were desperate actions between all of them, and that's why none of you are dead, right now. If they haven't come off that mountain yet, they are still up there."

"Then let's go!" Zoro said, moving in that direction. Mihawk reached out and caught him by the shoulder.

"Then his efforts were for naught. Why put on such a show? He'd meant us to live, and he'd meant us to be out of sight."

" _That doesn't make any sense_!" Zoro shouted at him with frustration. " _What_ fucking show?"

"He's undercover," Nami said numbly. "He's – Law said Rosinante protected him. And you _all_ said, Law told you guys that Rosinante wanted him to kill those guys before he left! That man's biological brother is that Doflamingo guy – he had no idea Law was still alive and living out here! Now that his picture's been out there, Doflamingo sent Rosinante to get him – and maybe Rosinante knows what we're capable of, and Mihawk's right! He set us up to _contain_ us, to hide us – he knows we'll go after them!"

"Then let's go after them right now!" Zoro snapped. "If they're still out there!"

Mihawk glared at him. "Have you not listened to a word?"

"I cannot stand here and do absolutely fucking _nothing_ while shit's happening up there – what we do, hide? Are we cowards? Bullshit!" He then launched into a furious tirade back in his first language, and Tony started crying quietly, hiding against Nami's leg.

Mihawk stared at him for a few moments, then reached for his blade.

"Zoro. Calm down. Listen to this guy."

All of them startled once they heard Luffy's voice, and Ussop carefully lowered him to the road. With his head down, Luffy said quietly, "He's right. When that guy was walking up with his huge gun, before Mihawk kicked me, his sight was off. He wasn't aiming to kill – and why lump us all into one room? You said you fell into a smuggling tunnel, right?"

Zoro exhaled harshly.

"Law always had a story about that guy doing something nice for him. I heard him talking to Sanji last night, about him working with Admiral Sengoku to bring down the family, that he wanted to see if we could do the Cactus Rock thing, and maybe go with him to Dressrosa."

"I knew you were being a little pervert and listening to them," Nami said to him crossly. "You were sitting against that wall for a long time! _Luffy_!"

"All they did was _talk_! And Law talks a lot more with Sanji than he does with us, so how the hell am I supposed to learn about him if I can't listen in on their conversations?" Luffy protested. "I learned to be like Zoro, and listen in to make sure Sanji's safe!"

"Oh my god, _Zoro_ , you spy on him, too?" Nami asked incredulously, Zoro's face reddening and he started sputtering explanations, Luffy adding in with his own. Both of them were sputtering to her, then to each other, agreeing and disagreeing and making excuses until she growled, threatening to hit them.

"Anyway, Nami, that's his family. If Shachi wasn't fighting, he was doing something for Rosinante, whom he was very loyal to. If he wasn't trying to kill us tonight, Zoro, he was doing something for Traffy. Maybe he'll have a better explanation for all of this when we catch up to him."

"Luffy, we can't just let him take them – "

"Rosinante could've killed us easily. And he didn't. It makes sense that he only did stuff, because those other guys wanted to kill us. But he put two of you underneath a place he blew up, so it looked like it. Mihawk's right – he contained us, to save us."

" _What are you saying_?"

"That we step back. Traffy was very interested in us taking on the Marine compound in Cactus Rock. He always talked about his home, and how this Mingo guy was a strong guy. And if Mingo was a strong guy, why didn't he come out to get him himself?"

Mihawk was impressed. Shanks had been right about him.

"Traffy always wanted to save Rosinante, no matter what he said to us. Why would he turn his back to the man that saved him? He's never turned his back to us since we made him come with us."

"For Sanji."

"And Sanji's never turned his back to us. So if we're not doing it for Law, then we're doing it for him." Luffy's tone made it clear that there would be no argument.

Zoro growled fiercely, his fingers tightening around his swords with trembling strength.

Luffy looked at him. "We'll step back."

" _Luffy_ …" Nami said, voice trembling slightly. "Go back East?"

"Yes. I heard Law last night. He doesn't ask us for much -"

"Except to die when we piss him off," Ussop mumbled.

"- but he really wanted to save Rosinante. So we will do this for him."

Ussop looked up at the sky for help. Nami nodded her head with timid action, and Zoro whirled off with a curse of frustration. Crossing his arms over his chest, Mihawk stared at Luffy for a few moments.

"You've no idea what this Doflamingo is capable of," he said. "You're about to take on a larger task than you had with the Marines. That man has no physical equal in the world, and is more than a couple of Marine compounds put together. Rosinante will not lay a hand on his own brother, and _he_ was impossible to land a physical blow upon."

"Then you better start educating us," Luffy said. He punched a fist into a palm. "But I get first crack at him, Zoro."

Zoro gave him a disgusted sigh, then looked back up at the burning resort town, its flames less intense than earlier. His fingers were still clenching tightly to his swords, and his face reflected all the frustration that he had.

: :

When Law opened his eyes, his head was pounding in a terrible headache. It felt much too heavy, and the tension pain tightened around his head like a crown. He felt sick, and tasted river water when he shifted, disorientation leaving him confused for a few moments. When the nausea passed, he opened his eyes again, wiping his face. Then it all came back to him, so he lifted his head with a start, then nearly vomited as he sat up. He struggled not to, but the water in his stomach sloshed with sickening intensity.

Then he felt the gentle pat on his back, opening up his eyes to see a pail in front of him, Rosinante encouraging him to throw up. But the humiliation in the action was too much, and Law shook his head, determined not to. The man made his decision for him, punching him in the gut until he heaved noisily into the pail. Rosinante clapped with delight, patted his head again, and left him with the pail.

He did feel better afterward, save for the headache. Law lowered the pail, glaring at him, then looked around himself. Panic hit him, and he stood, seeing that they were in a wide, very plush passenger car, the train moving swiftly. He didn't even recognize the landscape outside. He felt a heavy tightening in his chest, realizing what was happening. He looked over at Rosinante, who sat back down in a chair near the large window. Everything came back to him. Anger made him clench his fists, and he turned to face him. Then he realized Sanji was lying in a heap on the floor, obviously discarded like trash, but thought enough of to keep him in sight.

With a glare in Rosinante's direction, the man lighting up a cigarette and giving him a curious look, Law walked over to Sanji, and crouched down next to him. Rosinante stomped a foot on the floor to catch his attention, and signed, 'Leave him. He's fine. Sit."

"You don't throw people around like they're trash," Law told him, ignoring his order and helping Sanji from the floor – only to realize that there were shackles around the man's wrists, and those were anchored to the floor. The tether point looked as if it had been used to support the nearby couch, which did lack support on one leg. Everything in the room was pinned to the floor with anchors, to keep movement from a minimum during travel. "Where's the key?"

Rosinante held it up, then tucked it into his shirt pocket. Law had no choice but to put him down again, and he did so with a frown.

"Not on the floor."

'For his safety.'

"What is this about?"

'Brother.'

" _Fuck him_."

Rosinante stared at him for a few moments, then signed, 'Really? You'd say something like that about your brother, as well?'

"Slow down. It's been awhile," Law then muttered, feeling sick all over again. Rosinante repeated himself. "He's not my 'brother'. He's nothing but a fucking slave keeper. Why'd he send you if this was so important?"

'Slave?' Rosinante signed hastily.

" _All_ of you are his slaves!"

'Would you rather him than me to come and get you?' Rosinante then signed, frowning at him as he then gestured at Sanji. 'He'd never be considerate.'

Because he knew it was true, Law said nothing to that. Flicking ashes into a nearby ashtray, atop of a table built into the floor, Rosinante set it down, and signed, 'It's been years. That place took a harsh toll on you.'

"You sent me there."

'It would be the last place he'd look. It's not to say it's bad. But you look older."

"That's what the sun does."

'You are a much different person.'

"A lot of time to myself allowed me a lot of thinking."

'I'm surprised you even stayed,' Rosinante signed with a slight smile. 'I'm glad that you did.'

"That little girl bothered me a lot more than it should have, back then. I think seeing that, and feeling all that relief killing those two, helped."

Rosinante paused, then picked up a large pad of paper and charcoal, writing furiously. Because he was going nowhere, Law sat down, looking at Sanji for a few moments. Then he reached for a nearby down pillow, and shifted it underneath his head before Rosinante held up the pad.

Reading the content made Law freeze. "How could Trebol still be alive? I mailed his damn heart to the police station! I took him apart and mailed Doffy his testicles! There's no way he survived that! And how could he have?"

Rosinante flipped through the drawing pad, and pulled out some paperwork that he then handed over to him. Law took them with a questioning expression, and realized he was looking at plans for an artificial heart that had been in the process of development. The other paperwork were copies of Trebol's medical records. After seeing that Trebol had been kept alive due to artificial organs and experimental regeneration fluids created from past experimentations inside the medical research facility, he shook his head.

"That's not possible. A human body can't be kept alive through artificial means. The iron lung is bullshit, and that is the limits of my imagination!"

'He's alive. He stains all our clothes with his leaking body. Like sitting next to a running hose.'

"So Doffy wants revenge for it?"

'No. he forgave you because he survived. There's another reason.'

Rosinante then tossed him all the newspapers that had the Strawhats' exploits on them, including the few that had his own information in it. 'He wants to know why you left.'

"I hope my loyalty isn't being questioned, here," Law said, staring at the papers without moving to pick them up.

'Your loyalty to him?'

"I have _no_ loyalty to him! Not after these years being away – how fucking dumb are you to think that I'd have any empathy for that man after all he's done?"

Rosinante looked overjoyed, palms on his face to hide the delight that made his cheeks glow. Law made a face. "I hate when you smile like that. It's creepy."

Standing from his chair with a quick movement, Rosinante signed, 'Then you have no loyalty to the family?'

" _No_! I just told you – why the hell would I fight you if I had loyalty to Doffy?"

Rosinante then signaled for his silence, clearing his throat and looking away. The door to the room opened then, and Baby 5, face bruised and scraped, her eyes furious, slammed the knob into the wall with a growl. But she had a full tray with tea and snacks, and she'd changed into her favorite maroon house dress.

'You didn't drown?' Rosinante signed with a disappointed face.

"Hell with you! I almost did! If Buffalo hadn't thought to grab that tree on the way down - ! I'd hoped _you_ did! You _left_ us! I'm telling Doffy you went off to drown yourself and left the rest of us sitting on the sandbar to die! But when we finally got here, they told me you were here, and you brought _him_ ," she then added, with a stink face in Law's direction.

She ended up sniffling and wiping her eyes, turning away from him when Law glared at her.

Rosinante tapped the floor with his heel, and she whirled around to finish her task, setting the tray down on the table nearby with a growl. She angrily poured hot tea into two cups, grumbling to herself, before catching sight of Sanji lying on the floor.

"We can put him in the back," she said.

"I'll put _you_ in the back if you touch him," Law told her.

Sniffling once more, she turned away and ran from the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Why does she still cry when people talk back to her?"

'Baby likes to please. She's very loyal. Five of her boyfriends have been killed since you left. She's very fragile.'

Rosinante sputtered and spit out the tea, looking pained. Then he wiped his mouth and sat back, blowing the steam away from the cup. He indicated for Law to have something to eat, but he shook his head.

Setting the cup aside, he then signed, 'Why is he so loyal to you?'

"It sounds weird, but I…I grew close to him," Law then mumbled, sitting back down.

'He made very unusual declarations.'

With a huge sigh, Law examined the room with vague interest before looking at him. "Because they were true. Because he's mine. He found me. And I realized I _can_ care about other people."

'Oh. A brother.'

"Not a 'brother'."

Rosinante looked confused for a moment.

"I'd rather his company than a woman's."

Rosinante's mouth dropped. He looked fairly scandalized. He rose from the chair, hands going to his head. He clasped his hands in his hair for a few moments, then turned away. Dropping to his knees.

Law watched him with frozen bewilderment. Rosinante was pretty dramatic, but that was a show of its own. He supposed that sort of announcement was pretty grand, considering how rare it was – but not unheard of if there were males serving other males in the pleasure house.

A deep sound came from Rosinante, and Law watched him with confused action, hoping he wasn't crying, or anything. He felt oddly disappointed with the other man's reaction, but he didn't know what to expect from him. He lifted from his seat, cautiously venturing over. Rosinante was resting over the floor, palms down.

With a slight sniffle, he curled his arms inward to his chest, elbows out. Then rocked them from side to side.

" _Are you fucking kidding me_? Of course not!"

Rosinante hung his head again, palms down.

"Are you _still_ going on about that?"

'I'd make an amazing grandfather!'

"You're fucking ridiculous! You're the only one that thinks that way! You're the only one that ever wanted that – go adopt one on your own! Like Dellinger!"

" _Feh_ ," Rosinante uttered, a disgusted look from his face. Then signed furiously, 'How could you betray me like that?'

"How is this a _betrayal_?"

'All I'd ever asked from you was a child of your own making!'

"Bullshit!"

'Our good looking genes will die because you're so selfish.'

"I don't share your genes! Go make your own baby!"

'You're the one I was counting on!'

"You're fucking ridiculous!"

Up on his feet, Rosinante towered over him, signing furiously, ' _Selfish_!'

" _You're_ the selfish one!"

'All I did was ever love you! I had hoped you had a child by now. The family portrait will never be complete! I had wanted to be painted with a baby on my lap.'

"I don't give a fuck about the family portrait!"

' _Selfish_!'

Sanji had no idea what they were fighting about, but it sounded ridiculous, watching Rosinante sign furiously with much dramatics, and Law behaving so unlike himself that it was almost as if watching Ace and Luffy fight and argue with each other. He moved to rub the back of his head with a wince, then realized he was shackled. It put him in a mild panic until he realized how comfortable Law was arguing with the man.

" _No one's wearing a wedding dress_!" Law suddenly exclaimed.

Rosinante gestured wildly at his own clothing, then signed things that ended up with his hands in the air, and he stomped out of the room with a wild slam of the door.

"I'm utterly confused, only hearing your half of the argument," Sanji said, Law whipping his head over to look at him. He then purpled with mortification, and Sanji stared at him with bewilderment.

"You didn't hear all of that, did you?"

"Just enough to know that you're being selfish."

Law went to answer him until Rosinante returned, carrying some children's clothes, still on their hanger. He threw them at Law, signing furiously until he realized Sanji was watching them with a baffled expression. He then cleared his throat, straightened his clothes as Law kicked and tossed all the clothing away from him in a flustered action. He took his seat and looked gravely serious.

"Just forget you heard anything," Law then said to Sanji, still looking embarrassed. "He's an idiot."

"Then we're safe?"

"No. Not at all. We're headed to Dressrosa."

"I don't want to go to Dressrosa," Sanji said tightly, feeling the edges of panic start to crawl up his arms. "I don't want to go back. Get these chains off."

"He won't give me the key," Law then said, frowning at Rosinante, who lit another cigarette.

Sanji looked at the shackles, starting to breathe tightly as a panic attack built at his lungs. "Okay. If you can't get the key, then I'll get out of these myself."

"Stop. Just listen. Before all that, we were talking about it."

"I can't go back. I had thought – we can still escape. I escaped a moving train before, it's not that difficult!"

"Look, I know what you're thinking. Just calm down. I'll think of a way out of this."

Sanji stood, a little shakily once he got used to the train's movement. He kept looking at the shackles. Then he looked from one man to the other, and Law could hear him breathing erratically, so he rose from the couch, hands out.

"Listen to me. We'll be fine. He's not going to let anything happen to you," he said, gesturing at Rosinante, who spit out his tea.

'I can't guarantee anything like that!'

"They're not taking you back to that place. They're going to make sure you're close to them. Trust me. Like you said, I have to do whatever they want if they have you."

Sanji exhaled heavily, knowing he'd put himself in that predicament. He struggled to force himself calm. While fear raced through his veins, and panic made the back of his throat taste metallic, he knew he had to remain clear headed. If they were already far from the point where the rest of the crew was, then they were on their own. And he couldn't let Law go this far on his own. The man needed him to be strong, and Sanji had already told himself that he'd do anything for him.

He nodded stiffly, but it still took work to calm his racing heart. "Okay."

Seeing the struggle in the other man's features, Law reached out to touch him, feeling how cold his skin was. He then hugged him tightly because however they'd survived the river had been Sanji's doing.

"We'll be fine," he assured him, knowing that he was lying, but knowing Sanji needed to hear something from him anyway.

At the sound of a heavy weight on the floor, both of them pulled away to see Rosinante on the floor facing away from him. Wavy blond hair was grasped tightly in both hands, and a mournful sound was leaving him. When Law saw the elbows moving side to side, he picked up the pillow Sanji had been using and threw it at him.

" _Get over it_!"


	7. Part Seven

**A/N:** **I feel very uncomfortable writing these two chapters. 0: The family drama starts here.**

 **SEllen23: Aw, thanks! Those compliments doesn't don't make me feel good at all! Haha but yes, there are definitely good stories out there – just give them a try. :D**

 **Snowflake97: I like him, too. He's okay ;) His attachment will be showing even more as the story starts winding down – but just how attached will he be down to the wire? Lawsan moments are difficult for me when Sanji isn't being a difficult little shit like he was – I swear it's hard for me to write romance.**

 **Guest#1: yo ho hoho! To answer your questions, he was very annoyed, but now he sees why Luffy does what he does – there will be more of that to come! As for Zoro, he is a little bit nicer – but writing ambiguously about their relationship will continue (I'm a huge ZoSan fan. I worship them as much I enjoy a LawSan) and Trebol as a dog? Ahha he certainly is!**

 **Guest#2:Thank you! Your compliments definitely do not give me joy! (I'm a terrible liar) I'm so glad you enjoyed the sweet fluff – it's the hardest part to portray when I'm writing. I avoid it like it is the Ebola/Zika/Swine flu virus in one. As for the scene in the carriage, they did notice, and were yelling at Rosi for warning him – they were sitting there anticipating a fight. I will be more clear next time, k? ;)**

 **Musical Bear: Luffy always struck me as the innocent pervert of the group. He could be looking at something and not really 'feel' for it as anyone else would, but react with a 'what? gesture if caught, haha! I love writing him in that predicament! And Zoro's 'feelings' are definitely ambiguous, here. Sometimes I don't even know what to do with them, but they definitely add to some tension and drama, don't they? :D Mihawk is huge. I'd be trying to climb him like a tree, tho. 0: As for Rosinante's attitude, there will be more of it on full display here in the next two chapters.**

 **Part Seven**

The fire burned brilliantly in the distance. Nami cried quietly into her cape, Tony on her lap. Luffy watched quietly as Shachi's body burned, Ussop holding Penguin's urn next to him. Zoro's arms were crossed tightly over his chest, all of the men with grave expressions. Next to them, Kidd and his crew watched with similar faces, the silence of the group heavy. The funeral pyre had taken place just outside of the small town that promised a train station, where the group intended on boarding a train going East.

Mihawk stood nearby, wearing no expression.

The evening slowly fell, and when the ashes remained, the group began to move.

As Ussop and Zoro gathered the fine dust into an urn Nami had picked out, Luffy turned to Mihawk. "Where is this Mingo?"

"Where you'd found Sanji."

"You'll come with us?"

"Of course. This is the favor Shanks asked of me."

"Did he know Mingo would do this?"

"It was only a matter of time once Trafalgar's presence was identified. His involvement with Doflamingo was a very large one, one that he relied on. He suspects wrong doing within his own organization. He was curious. It was merciful of him to send his brother rather than came out himself. Otherwise, I suspect you'd be burning more bodies over there."

"He's that strong?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Cruel. Calculating. Unafraid to take risks. Unnaturally gifted. Shanks suspected he'd experimented upon himself, or else he is an actual God. You'll have to accept that there is a big possibility that both men might be dead by the time you arrive."

"Sanji wouldn't let it happen," Luffy said with confidence, as Zoro returned to his side, and Ussop, Nami and Tony went to take care of the newest urn in their possession. "And Law would do whatever it took to keep him alive. They'll be there waiting for us."

"Your unusual confidence earns no sympathy from me when it is shattered. The death of your friend here has been devastating to the lot of you."

"All of us knew the risks," Luffy said. "We're bandits. Adventurers. Explorers. We fight to live, we live to fight, we fight because all of us has done so all our lives! That's all we know how to do!"

"Death is meaningless when it's achieved so hastily!"

"Shachi died for what he believed in! He came out here knowing what he was doing, and he did so without fear, without hesitation, and because he was protecting his friends! If he feared death, he wouldn't have even revealed himself to Law! Don't talk down so quickly on my friend – he was much braver and more fearless than you!"

Mihawk pulled back because there was no changing Luffy's view. The others agreed with him with their silent stares his way, and he removed his hat to give his black hair an impatient sweep.

"It's certainly not my position to judge what you do with your lives, I suppose. But I do respect Shanks, and I promised to fulfill this favor for him."

"Mingo will regret making Law come back home. I guarantee it."

"We'll get them back, old man. You'll eat your words," Kidd said fiercely. "Besides, I owe Sanji a kick – that bastard left his damn shoe print on my back!"

"He prevented your drowning, Kidd, calm down," Killer told him.

"Bastard's half fish, I admit."

"While you were preparing for his funeral," Mihawk said, turning away from them, "I sent a message to Shanks. He will send assistance."

"The more the better, to even the numbers!" Luffy said cheerfully.

"Child, once you enter Dressrosa, you'll be overwhelmed," Mihawk muttered. "It will be nothing like the Marines."

"Fuck it, let's go, Luffy. He can bring us down on the way over," Zoro said impatiently. "The longer we're here, the less we can do to help that idiot and that dumb ass psychopath."

"Settle down, Roronoa. Your feelings aren't needed here."

"I swear I heard that, before," Luffy mumbled, rubbing his chin.

"We'll take the train as close as we can – along the way, we'll find the others. In an effort to prepare for the encounter, I'll let you know what Doflamingo's capable, of. Just understand that I did try to talk you out of it."

"The effort was wasted, because that kid doesn't listen to _nobody_ ," Kidd mumbled, moving away from them. "I was already close to death, guys. My mind's made up – we're doing this."

"Hey, Kidd! Isn't this an alliance?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"Aw shit, i guess it is!"

"If that's your decision," Killer said with a sigh.

: :

'Shachi and Penguin were both aware of the risks,' Rosinante signed with a heavy expression, signing their names as the animals they were named after. 'I trusted them. If they both fell so you would survive, then they did so with bravery and heart.'

Sanji found it interesting when Rosinante traced the air over the outline of that heart tattoo over Law's chest. It gave him a small thrill that he could learn more about the man by witnessing the interaction between them. He found it very difficult to understand anything Rosinante was saying, who used his hands and expressions to talk. So he watched Law for clues, and tried not to interrupt, as the other man was watching Rosinante intently. He still demanded that Rosinante slow down his speech from time to time but they had time – the train would take a day to reach the other end of the country.

The man wasn't deaf – he'd cut his own tongue out. He uttered a sound here and there, could laugh, but he really was an expressive man that made such a show with his words that Sanji could interpret some of them by charade alone. But it amused Sanji to watch Law take it in with such intensive patience. He sat on the floor with his shackled hands in his lap and focused on the pair's conversation, as Law sat on the couch arm next to him, and Rosinante still sat in the chair that had been custom made to accommodate him.

"Why didn't you stop Gladius from killing him?"

'Shachi knew that if you'd escaped, the death toll would have been much worse. He believed in our efforts.'

"I feel guilty for losing both of them."

'This is it. They have all the names, dates, and associates involved. When that happens, I have a plan in mind for us to be out of here.' Rosinante then sipped his tea with a frown, then sat the cup aside carefully. 'I will have to serve my time. But the information I provided should be enough to lessen my charges.'

Rosinante quickly signed, 'But I made arrangements for you, as well.'

"It never occurred to me that these things would catch up."

'Everyone pays the price. It's the right thing to do.' Rosinante flipped through the drawing pad, and withdrew a stack of papers. Law took it, reading through some of it. The frown intensified.

"It's not going to work if I'm associated with the Strawhats."

Rosinante waved it away. 'It'll be fine.'

"I did commit crimes against the Marines as I'd participated in the shootout with them."

'When I've served my time, I'll come find you.' Rosinante set his tea aside. 'Maybe we'll sail around the world. Sight see.'

"We'll just play it by ear."

'It's only a matter of time when the others catch up. Everything should fall into place by then.'

"'Others?'"

'I left them alive for a reason.'

"He said the others should be catching up soon," Law then said to Sanji, who looked immensely relieved. "Why involve them?"

Rosinante wrote hastily, tapping the names with an impatient expression.

"Sanji and Penguin wore him down so I could shoot him."

Rosinante dropped the writing pad with a stunned expression. Then gave a relieved gesture from his forehead. He tapped Pica's name.

"Roronoa cut him down."

Rosinante clapped with delight, obviously happy with the outcome. He set aside his paper and charcoal and stood, brushing crumbs from his pants. Then Law stood suddenly, pulling one boot off, dirt and rocks spilling onto the floor, the other man giving him a disgusted look. He then reached down and snatched Law's sock off and waved it in the air with an animated display of revulsion over the state of it. Sanji bit his lip and tried not to react with amusement.

Law removed a plastic wrapped item from his boot, and Rosinante clamped his nose shut and gave him a revolted look.

"You ass, just take it! Vergo had it," Law said, insisting on him taking it.

Rosinante dropped the sock, taking the item with a frown. He unwrapped it and Law put on his sock and boot again. When he realized that the notebook contained information that Vergo had been keeping since his time with the Marines, Rosinante fell back in his chair, kicking his legs around, notebook waving in the air, emitting a delighted laugh, causing both Law and Sanji to look at him with frozen expressions.

"I told you, he's an idiot," Law said to Sanji.

The man then shifted quickly into a proper position on the chair, slipping the notebook into his shirt as the door opened with a bang. Jora walked in, her face as scraped and battered as Baby's, and at her side was Dellinger. Both of them looked furious, and they looked at Law and Sanji with so much contempt that Sanji rose from the floor, just in case.

The teen snarled, then ran straight for Sanji as Jora marched towards Rosinante, her huge body heaving with heavy breath.

'You didn't die,' he signed with disappointment.

"How could you leave us like that?" she demanded, as Law stood aside to let Sanji deal with Dellinger. Sanji pushed out with a heavy thrust kick that the teen leapt over, whirling with an axe kick that would have taken Sanji's head into the wall, but the man ducked effortlessly, and caught the boy with a heavy kick of his own, the teen smashing into the wall with a heavy thump of sound. "And Gladius is gone! That Kidd drowned him, I know he did! If he isn't dead already, I'll go back and kill him myself! Doffy will give me permission to do so, to avenge the loss!"

Dellinger pushed away from the wall, giving a snarl as he threw a leg up. Sanji side stepped, was caught in place by the shackles, so he bent backward, near parallel to the floor, and waited for the boy's leg to pass. Once it did, he kicked his leg out wide in a fan motion, caught the teen's supporting leg, then kicked outward with the other, sending him stumbling across the car and slamming into the wall with another huge bang. When he lifted his head, his nose was bleeding, and his eyes were wide with fury, baring his sharp teeth. He raced over once more, whirling into somersaults and Law jerked out of the way because those boot heels looked like they'd slice a man's nose from his face.

Sanji smirked, then kicked straight up so that Dellinger's shins slammed into his, stopping the somersaults. Law winced at the sharp crack that sounded out, and the teen's eyes filled with tears before he flopped to the floor, as if he'd lost feeling in his legs.

Jora turned away from Rosinante and looked at Sanji, then realized what happened to Dellinger. With a low gasp, she shoved Law aside and hauled the boy up and over her shoulder, throwing a punch at Sanji. Sanji avoided the hit but relaxed because she left him to glare at Law.

"Just wait until we get to the mansion, boy," she said. "Both of you will pay for your actions. Doffy will be very unforgiving."

"Look at me stressing over it."

"You'll break. You might think you could continue with that attitude, but Doffy will break you. And you'll regret treating your family like this," Jora promised viciously.

"None of you were my family."

"You brainwashed this piece of shit to think exactly like you!" Jora hissed at Rosinante. Then to Sanji, she snarled, "And _you_! You touch my boy again, I will break those legs myself!"

She strode away as Dellinger flipped them off, but the angry expression on his face wasn't enough to hide the pained tears that he then tried to dash away.

'I keep trying to kill them,' Rosinante sighed with frustration. 'They're stronger than they look.'

"Why involve the Strawhats?" Law asked him again.

Rosinante paused for a second, then hastily wrote down a few things, holding the pad up.

"'Because Shanks said so?' What does Shanks have to do with it?" Law asked with bewilderment.

Rosinante shrugged at that point, pulling out the newspaper once more and showing them their recent exploits, tapping on a recent headline. 'He believes in him.'

"What is he saying?" Sanji asked Law impatiently.

"Shanks told him to involve you guys because he believes in Luffy," Law told him.

Sanji grinned at him. "Don't you, yet?"

Law didn't answer, taking his seat once more at the edge of the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. Sanji nudged him with his shoulder, still smiling, before he sat back on the floor, crossing his legs.

"Stubborn ass. What's it going to take to convince you that he can perform miracles?"

"It might be different this time. Doffy isn't the Marines. And he isn't one of Luffy's allies, either. He's on a level that's unchallenged."

" _I_ believe in him. That's enough for me," Sanji said.

Rosinante listened to them. He was very uncomfortable with the relationship before him. He'd never imagined Law returning to him with a man in his company – though the concept wasn't unheard of, he just never thought it would happen. Law had never expressed interest in other men, nor did he warm up to the thought of being with a woman, either. But seeing him look at Sanji the way he did was like watching another person in Law's skin.

And Sanji looked up at him with all those feelings on his face and made Rosinante feel relieved that someone could look at Law with those expressions because no one else had.

He still didn't know how to accept it, though. He just resolved to ignore it all together and focus on Law himself.

'Will Straw Hat find you?' Rosinante asked Law.

"I have no doubt. Once he finds out Sanji is with me, he'll be showing up as soon as he can. He likes to pick fights. He likes the challenge of facing off with…a strong fighter. I don't think he'll care about the investigation, he would just like to see what sort of trouble Doffy is."

'That is what I was told. I'm counting on it.' Rosinante then smiled at him, looking relieved. 'I had thought it would be difficult reconnecting with you.'

"I have no ill will towards you. I'm not that same person I was when you sent me away."

Rosinante looked delighted once more, rising up from his chair and crossing the space between them. He hugged the man tightly, then picked him up and whirled him around with a happy laugh, much to Law's mortification and Sanji's amusement.

"Don't pick me up like I'm a kid! I'm too old for that!"

'Never too old for hugs!' Rosinante signed indignantly after he released him. Then he clasped his nose shut and waved a hand in front of his face. 'You stink.'

"Can't help it."

'There's a shower room behind you. Use it. _Please_.' Rosinante gave him the key from his shirt, then left the passenger car.

"He says we stink," Law said to Sanji, unlocking the shackles immediately. He crouched to rub sensation back into Sanji's wrists, pulling them up to kiss them gently. "There's a shower room, here."

"I wouldn't mind a shower," Sanji confessed, smelling himself with a wince. Then he reached out, pulling him close to kiss him. Law returned the kiss because he needed the intimacy of it, to express his own relief. "They'll leave us alone for awhile, right?"

"Probably. It sounds like they're going to let Doffy do the talking."

"Then while we shower, I'm going to suck you dry. Desperate times call for desperate fucking, and all," Sanji promised against his lips, reaching down between them. "I'll be real quiet about it, too, so your dad doesn't hear us."

"He's not my ' _dad'_. And how could that even be the first thing on your mind when we're on our way, quite possibly, to our deaths? You have to keep that in mind – Luffy might not show up in time."

"Then that makes it even more so. I'm going to comfort the both of us. Every time we do it might be the very last time – and it'll get our minds off the tension."

"As long as you're not doing it for the wrong reasons," Law then mumbled, pulling Sanji's head from his by lightly pulling hair. He studied the other man's expression, and noted that there wasn't a blank look to his eyes, the way Sanji used to look at him when they first met – they looked as desperate and scared as his. He couldn't help but wonder which one of them really needed the comforting.

: :

The city had grown larger – it bordered the coastline. The salty air was just as pungent as he remembered, and the vast difference of a 'civilized' society compared to the western landscape he'd grown comfortable with was such a massive transformation. The buildings were structured and carefully managed, the landscape green and lined with rocky formations that jutted upward from a heavy tree line. The smells were intense, and it took a lot for him not to cover his mouth in reaction. He instantly missed the wide open, the smells of an untamed land.

There were too many people, with too many roads, with too many organized structures that looked like a cage.

The train ride had taken a day to complete – the speed had been something neither of the men were used to, and motion sickness had been a challenge. By the time Law felt he'd gotten used to it, they were already at the train station. People stared at them openly as they left it – they looked like prisoners, walking behind the gigantic man in a black jacket, and the scowling faces of well known gang members had bystanders scrambling out of their way. It took two carriages to transport them to the mansion.

When they pulled up to the mansion, his stomach was in knots. Groundskeepers kept the area beautiful – security men, armed and obvious about it, wandered the grounds. All of them turned and stared as they walked to the massive pillar-lined front porch.

When they walked into the front lobby of the mansion, house servants flitted around them, taking jackets, offering refreshments, and leading Rosinante, Law and Sanji back towards Doflamingo's first floor office. The smells of the mansion made Law sick. It was a thick combination of smoke, spices and the outside air. Stress left his stomach and chest in knots. Sanji was intensely silent, and he hadn't looked up, once. But he stayed close to him, even when Baby 5 pestered him for his demeanor, and Buffalo teased him about his appearance as an obedient 'wife'.

When Rosinante walked into Doflamingo's office, the man was sitting there waiting for them, grinning widely as he stood up from behind his desk. He reached out and hugged Rosinante tightly, before kissing his cheek. He then looked him over for any sign of injuries, his brother pulling his jacket tight around him with a frown.

Then Doflamingo took the few steps necessary to stand in front of Law and Sanji. Both of them were breathing in a tense, careful manner as they looked up at him – Sanji's neck catching as his expression filled with fear, and Law's turned stubbornly defiant. Doffy stared down at him, his eyes invisible behind his sunglasses. Taller than Rosinante, but broad shouldered, moving with a slight waddle as he walked, the man had a very imposing air about him. His pink jacket, similar to the one Rosinante wore, hung from his shoulders, but he hadn't changed much since Law last seen him. Neither of the men looked as if they'd aged any.

He bent low just so he could look Law in the face.

"Welcome home. It's good seeing you again," he said, his voice deep and measured. He then reached out and hugged Law tightly, and Sanji grimaced because Law was very uncomfortable with the touch, and he was the size to Doflamingo as a child was to him. He had the very real sensation of wanting to interfere hastily, with as much panicked measure as he could. Once Doflamingo released Law, he walked around them, looking over him with an amused smile. "Granted, you don't look like how you had when you walked off. Look at this mess, Rosi. Did you really mean to bring him back like this?"

Rosinante shrugged.

Doflamingo returned his attention back to Law. He reached down, to run his fingers through Law's hair, touching his shoulders briefly while Law froze under the touch. "Your hair looks like it hasn't seen a brush since you left. You look thinner. And is that _all_ you've been wearing this entire time? It looks like trash. I'll make sure our tailor comes by, and he'll refit you right away. Your room is still where you left it. I made sure that it was maintained, because I knew you'd come back, someday.

"And who is this?" he asked curiously, noting how close the two men stood.

"It wasn't my choice to come back," Law said tightly. "You should've just sent a letter. This is really inconvenient."

"Ha ha! You're still as mouthy as ever! I can't stress how much of that attitude was missed. Your contempt hasn't diminished any! By the way, I appreciate what you did to Trebol and Diamante, but did you think you could get away with it? I'm sure Rosi has told you by now that Trebol is in excellent hands, now."

"I wasn't happy to find out I'd failed. I'll have learn from my mistakes and try again."

Doflamingo bent once more to look into his face. "You'll respect your elders. And he is your elder."

"No one here deserves my respect."

"No one here deserves your attitude, either, considering the hands that made you what you are, today. And you haven't answered my question. Who is this man?"

Rosinante tapped the table to catch his attention, so Doflamingo straightened up to look at him. 'His beloved.'

" _What_."

'It's true. No babies.'

Doflamingo looked at Law with a frozen smile. "How could you do this? It is unnatural. Men weren't made for other men. There are plenty of women available."

"Your opinion doesn't matter to me."

"I don't understand it."

"It's not for your understanding. What matters is how it feels to me."

Doflamingo laughed merrily, straightening away from him with his hands in his pockets. "Well then! Those dreams have been shot down in flames! Sorry, Rosi, but it looks like you'll never have grandchildren. You will have to adopt another one from the children's home. I'm sure they'll find what you're looking for. Admittedly, I wasn't looking forward to the task. Dellinger was a tough one to raise, and Jora did a mighty fine job of it."

 _The boy that dressed in women's clothing_? Sanji wondered. He was obviously very confused with his own gender.

Doflamingo then turned, and read the note Rosinante had written down. He turned to them once more. "Sanji _Blackleg_? Like the Baratie chef, Redleg? But your parents are the Vinsmokes, from the northern border. Trappers from the north country."

Despite 'not knowing' who he was, Doflamingo sure was familiar with his family name. He had no doubt that Doflamingo knew everything about him and was just messing with him. "Redleg raised me. He was my family."

Doflamingo looked delighted that he'd said so. "Ah. Family doesn't always have to be blood. How long have you worked at the restaurant?"

"Since I was thirteen."

"What made you leave?"

Reddening, Sanji refused to answer. His lips tightened and his eyes shifted away to look at something else in the room because even if Doflamingo's eyes were hidden, he could feel them taking him in with calculating weight. Suddenly the man was drawing close to him, and Law stood in his path – the action was so quick that he hadn't even heard Doflamingo approach, and by the time Law was in front of him, the man was too close, and the tension was incredibly thick.

"It's rude to ignore someone when they're talking to you," Doflamingo said, frostily. "I ask that everyone look me in the eye when they speak to me."

"It's rude to pry when you already know the answers to your questions," Law returned.

Stepping back, Doflamingo frowned at him. Rosinante cleared his throat noisily, the sound of his lighter flicking open. The silence was nearly unbearable. Sanji couldn't help but watch him with utter terror because if the man did anything in physical retaliation, Law would put himself in harm's way and Sanji couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to him because of his action.

"I was reassigned to another position outside of the restaurant," Sanji said hastily, his voice nearly thin. "To answer your question."

For a few moments, Doflamingo continued to stand there. Where he was looking and what he was thinking was absolutely impossible – but with the way his lips spread with a smile said that he was through with the confrontation.

"Well, if this is so, Law, if you choose a man rather than a woman, then it makes no difference to me. But it'll take convincing the church to accept this."

"I didn't ask for yours _or_ that organization's approval."

"Oh? So you fell for him, counting on that?"

"It shouldn't matter to you how it came about."

"How does that work?" Doflamingo then asked curiously. "When I re-introduce you to the family at dinner, tonight, how shall I introduce him?"

'Just use his name,' Rosinante signed, after walking up to stand behind Law just so Doflamingo could see him directly. Sanji was bumped away from Law by the other man's intrusion, but as he caught himself, he realized that Rosinante was inserting himself into the tense confrontation just to deflect the situation. 'Why is it their business to know their relationship?'

That interruption had Doflamingo looking at his brother for a few more seconds. Sudden tension caused an uncomfortable sensation in Law's chest, looking back at Rosinante with caution.

But then Doflamingo smiled again. "We don't keep secrets from each other, here. I want everyone to know what you've been up to since you've been gone. And that includes introducing your…your…uh…"

He looked to Rosinante for help, and his brother gave him a shrug. "Boyfriend? Mate? Beloved? How does that work? Blackleg, how would you like to be introduced?"

Sanji said nothing because nothing came to mind, and he felt too tense to make an attempt.

"Are you easily intimidated?" he was asked, the man bending to peer at him. All of Sanji's instincts screamed at him. His throat tightened. Sweat built at his hairline, and he couldn't bring himself to make eye contact at that moment – every little bit of fear he had for bigger men hit him with such intensity that he couldn't think. Doflamingo must have sensed that fear, because when he smiled, it wasn't friendly. Just predatory.

"Well, we'll figure it out, then. For now, Law, you're welcome to take back your wing. I'll have the tailor come to fix your clothes. _Those_ get burned. All of it. None of us here should look as if we live in poverty. I've worked much too hard to allow that to happen."

'Are there guarantees that Blackleg will be unharmed?'

" _No_ ," Doflamingo said with a puzzled expression. "Like Baby's boyfriends, _I_ decide whether it's a worthy match. If you think you can just bring anyone to the table, you're dead wrong. Only the matchmaker decides for me whether or not a relationship will work in favor for the family. This one will be new, to be honest. First time for everything, here, though. Don't get comfortable here, Blackleg. I will sort out the situation before dinner."

He looked at Law with a wide smile. "Well, then. _Welcome home_. Dinner is at the usual hour. Don't be late. Rosi, come with me. I want to hear about your trip. Jora and the others were by before you, and all they did was complain about the way you treated them. I want to hear it from you why Gladius has not returned."

'Everything they said was true. I did my best to leave them behind.'

"You need to stop being so mean to them. They love you."

As they left the office, a house servant came by, lumbering slowly to where Law and Sanji were standing. He bowed respectfully, introducing himself. "Good morning. I am Jean Bart. I will escort you to your wing, sir."

"I know where it's at," Law muttered pensively.

"Rosinante asked me personally to follow your bidding." Jean lowered his head once more. "I will take over where Penguin and Shachi have left off."

Law looked at him with a frown.

"You'll die, too?" Sanji asked him bitterly.

"If it means that you'll survive, then, yes."

"Then I'm not warming up to you, at all."

Law nodded at Jean, who led the way out of Doflamingo's office with a lumbering stroll, saying nothing in response.

: :

"You're kidding me," Sanji said with amazement, staring up at the high ceilings, the marble pillars, the sheen of a floor with mosaic tiles. The place looked like it belonged to a museum. The windows were open with fluttering curtains, there were side tables with ornate art pieces, and paintings on the wall that were of scenic landscapes. There were wall sconces, and guards that lingered at the edge of their vision, and when he glanced through the windows, it showed off a beautiful display of the ocean and a curve of the coastline.

"You _grew_ up in this? And lived for a few years in a pitiful shack?"

"That I made with my own hands."

"It was nice inside," Sanji admitted then, as Jean opened the doors to a room that was open, spacious, and filled with beautiful pieces of furniture. There was a massive bed towards the floor to ceiling windows with a balcony beyond that, potted plants captured in the sea breeze, and an equally massive desk with surrounding book shelves that were crammed full of various titles. Nearby was a walk-in closet that Jean opened to reveal various shelves of footwear, of clothing hanging from staggered bars, and what looked like an entire wall of accessories. To the left of that was a bathroom that had a very large tub, shelves of room for decorations, candles and mirrors, and accessories carved out of marble.

Sanji was in awe. He'd never imagined himself in such a grand setting, and, if the visit weren't so unpleasant in the first place, he'd have a fine time getting acquainted with everything he saw. His skin itched for a warm bath; he wanted to dig around in the man's closet to learn his clothing history; he wanted to romp in the bed, hearing the seagulls call, and breathe in the salty air that caused the curtains to flutter nearby.

When Jean started talking to Law about the contents of the closet, Sanji wandered away from him to venture up to the desk. When Doflamingo had said that he'd maintained the room for him, he wasn't kidding – there were stacks of hand written essays, notes, diagrams, blood stained scrolls spread over the surface. He noticed that someone had left a rude note on one of them, telling him that breakfast wasn't the time to bring his projects to the table for everyone else to partake in.

All the book titles were medical in nature, but he noticed one stood out. He reached for it, the slender volume of _How To Be A Gentleman_ marred with a bloody handprint. When he opened it, there were doodles over the printed ink, pictures of women marked with horns and devil's tails, and even some hangman games, tic-tac-toe with two different sets of ink. There were pages ripped out. He put that back, amused.

Then he turned and looked at the entire presentation all over again, before looking at Law himself. The man was such a contrast to the setting – he just could not picture the man he knew belonging to a place like this. The man he knew preferred less as more – the looks of surprise and shock by some of the servants were testament to how noticeable the change was.

Sanji leaned against the desk as Jean left the closet and went into the bathroom, drawing water that didn't need to be pumped from a well, warmed by fire. Pipes rattled as water filled the tub, and the scent of bath oils touched him before he knew it. Jean emerged, the large man with odd facial markings looking right at him and gesturing for him to enter.

Nausea made Sanji's stomach turn to knots. He felt his muscles freezing. His mind went blank. When Jean realized he wasn't getting any answer from him, he returned to the closet. Not that the man wasn't friendly or hospitable, but because he was back in the place he never wanted to be. Never in his life had he imagined he'd be in the mansion that had always been his scorn. The water turned itself off.

Law left the closet with clothes in his arms, Jean taking them with haste, scolding him in that he was the servant.

"You can use the bath, first," Law told him.

" _Don't leave me_."

"I won't. I don't trust Doffy. He loves making surprise visits. Here are some clothes that might fit you," Law then said, reaching for the pile nearby, but Jean quickly took the task, holding up the pieces that Law had found. Uncomfortable with the lack of his own action in handling such a menial task, Law trailed off from what he was going to add. Jean blinked at him.

When the knock at the door sounded, Sanji left the desk – he couldn't help himself from needing to be near Law. He felt uncomfortably vulnerable at this point. He took slow, deep breaths as Jean set the clothes down and went to answer.

Baby 5 strode in with a huff, looking at Law. "Hurry and get cleaned up. Doffy wants to talk to you alone. Rosinante said he'd stay with your _wife_ ," she said with a sneer, turning to Sanji with a critical eye and a smoking cigarette dangling from the corner of her mouth. "How can you be comfortable with that title, huh? Are you even a man? Or are you a _eunuch_?"

"I'm not separating from him," Law told her.

"Doffy said if you don't come to him, he'll come to you. Your choice," Baby warned him before glaring up at Jean, giving him a disgusted look. "Rosinante's servants offend me. They're always so weak, following his orders like damned dogs. Bark for me, fool."

Jean made no expression, or even acknowledged her, so she 'hmphed' and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Law felt uncomfortable making any choice, surprised that he even had one. He then felt Sanji touch him.

"Go. I'll be fine."

"Not after the last time. Not after what he just said."

"Rosinante said he'd stay here with me."

"For all I know, he'll kill you as soon as I leave under Doffy's orders!" Law exclaimed, stressed about it.

Sanji reached out and grasped his hand, pulling him over. He kissed him gently, hugging him close. "I promise nothing will happen to me. If he didn't believe in how much I mean to you, I wouldn't be with you, right here, right now. I want you to focus on what he's going to say to you, keep all your wits about you. Don't give me another thought while you're with him. Just come back to me after you're done."

Law was too tense to relax in his arms. His mind was still running with the confrontation earlier, and anxiety over turning his back to Sanji made the situation even worse. "That's impossible. If he decides this isn't suitable, he'll – "

" _Think_ about it, love. He's a shitty man that will keep his enemies close, just to keep an eye on them. He knows exactly who I am, and he knows _exactly_ how much power he has over you with me, here. That shit head already tested you. He's not going to do anything to me," Sanji assured him firmly.

He kissed him hard, then pulled back to force an expression of confidence on himself. "Let's get this over with. Luffy and the others will be here, soon, don't worry. We won't be here long."

Law hesitated for a few moments, then nodded, frowning. He looked at Jean, who was looking in the other direction with no expression to his face. He walked away to the bathroom, obviously lost in thought, and Sanji followed, anxiously biting his nails because even he didn't believe in himself.


	8. Part Eight

**Part Eight**

The dress shirt was uncomfortable after wearing desert wear for these past few years – it was confining, unnecessarily poufy, and the trousers didn't fit right. He had to pause in mid-step, adjusting the suspenders and causing it to snap against his shoulders. The shoes were stiff, the tread thick, and the ribbon tie seemed to choke him. He pulled at his collar, wanting to rip it off.

When he made his way back to Doflamingo's office, the servants that he hadn't seen in years actually paused in action to stare at him. He reached up to check on the state of his hair, a little self-conscious over it. He missed his hat. He missed the jacket he always wore, and he missed the security of his worn, nearly threadbare clothing. He felt as if he were wearing a costume.

The man looked up from the stacks of paper on his desk, and signaled for him to shut the door behind him.

Law still found it very difficult that he was standing there, facing a man that made every dark emotion in him rise up with overwhelming strength. He shut the door and approached the desk with his hands in his pockets to hide the clench of his fists.

"Your appearance still bothers me," Doflamingo said, resting his elbows on the desk top. "But it's still your first day home. So? Did you miss your room?"

"Cut the shit. What do you want?"

"It's been years. Let's catch up."

"I've no desire to 'catch up'."

"All right. What made you leave?"

"When your shithead minions brought me a kid to fix up after they'd emptied themselves into her."

"That organization was never affiliated with me, and the charges were dismissed due to lack of evidence. They could find no one to testify," Doflamingo said with a wide smile. "You know how much I love children. Why would I fund an orphanage if I didn't?"

"All your lies piss me off."

"Admittedly, I am capable of saying insensitive things, but it's only because no one enjoys the truth. I've lied to you? Law? Let's hash it out."

"This life is a lie! There is nothing respectable with what I contributed to, what I did – with that being said, I do admit, I enjoyed taking apart the pigs that deserved it. All of them. But for you to sit there and wonder why I despise it here - that's just like you, you're full of shit. You killed my family!"

"In its stead, I gave you a new one!" Doflamingo said, rising from the chair.

" _Who are you to decide that_?"

"Your family was already involved with us. They were working in my medical research facility. I gave them the funding to their research. I disagree with you in that I contributed to their deaths – they made the wrong choice to try and patent a cure that had yet to prove successful. Their research allowed my scientists to figure out the necessary additions for a successful remedy. It was their fault for crossing the wrong people. I gave the order to burn that side of the city to protect the rest of us – without a cure, they would die, anyway."

"I saved you," Doflamingo added angrily, moving away from the desk, "and this is how you repay me? With contempt?"

"I owe nothing to you."

"' _Nothing'_?" Doflamingo repeated carefully, folding his arms over his chest. "This is the first I've heard of it. Time spent away from your family has changed you, and I don't like it. What changed, little brother?"

"I am not your brother! I am not related to you – "

"Everyone here is related to each other – not by blood! Maybe we aren't biologically bound, but everyone here is close, and, despite certain concepts and misunderstandings caused by conflicting personalities, everyone here is _family_!" Doflamingo shouted at him. "You'll not forget your place in this family, and you'll not disrespect them with this nonsense you're trying to make up."

"Your idea of 'family' is fucked up! Turning your attention the other way – you kidnap children from the streets and give them a gun!"

"I felt guilt for taking away their biological families, but I pick up the pieces. I take them home. I _give_ them a home. I give them food, water, clothing – I give them security. All I ask in return is their loyalty. Which most of them seem to get, but not you! You, for some reason, think you're above what I have given you! Because Rosi took you in, I gave you more than what you deserved, you spoiled brat. He wanted you to have an education – I made sure you had the best of it! He wanted you to be happy, I gave you all the shit that made you happy! He wanted you to leave, _I let you leave_!"

That last declaration chilled Law to the bone. He fell silent, watching as Doflamingo stared back at him.

"Was it the best decision I could have made regarding you? No. I should have stepped up and demanded, then, what the fuck made him send you away after what you did to Trebol and Diamante. Was he just trying to protect you from my fury? Or hide something from me? I hate to suspect that my biological brother was up to something, so I'd rather not think about it – I'd rather that he were trying to save you from my wrath, and you got carried away, and stayed away."

Doflamingo took the few steps needed to cross the space between them, frowning down at him.

"So what was it, Law? Was he protecting you? Or hiding you?"

"There's no difference."

"There is. There is a big difference between the two. Decide wisely. And stop pissing me off. I have a short temper when it comes to betrayal. Now…what was it?"

For a few moments, Law went blank. Everything that he wanted to say wasn't there. Doflamingo drew closer to him, so he wouldn't miss anything that crossed Law's expression.

"No answer? The longer you're silent, the more my mind builds possibilities of in family betrayal, Law. The more I start to feel suspicious. I don't want to feel suspicious. I don't want to think badly of anyone here. This is my family. I provide for them. I love them. I give them what they need, everything they want. But I will not tolerate _this silence._ Which is it?"

"A break," Law said.

"A 'break' from what, Law?"

Once again, Law fell silent. But his face was heavy with building anxiety. He struggled to think of a possible answer, of something fitting to Rosinante's work. But he had no idea what Rosinante had told him. He didn't know what Doflamingo knew.

Doflamingo reached out to touch him, his soft but overly large hand clasping his shoulder. His touch was hot and strong and it hurt as he clenched his fingers down.

" _From what_?"

"This life. All of it. I killed Diamante, Vergo – what made you think I wouldn't be tempted to kill the others, too? Baby 5. Buffalo. Jora. Gladius, Pink – _all_ of them. All of them could suck a dick, and should sleep light – I'll crawl into their bedrooms tonight and kill them in their fucking sleep."

The first hit rattled his equilibrium. When he caught himself, the next was just as jarring, and he lost his footing, hitting the hard floor. Doflamingo didn't give him a chance to get up – he grabbed the collar of his shirt and jerked him along behind him with a frustrated curse.

The man was too big to fight back without a weapon in hand, and Law feared the other weapon. Doflamingo dragged him over the floor and then flung him effortlessly against the desk. Law barely had time to catch himself before the man stepped down hard on the side of his face, crushing him to the floor.

He caught his breath, feeling the tread dig into his skin, the weight of the man's push nearly unbearable. Doflamingo seethed over him, and Law swore his facial bones would snap at any moment.

"You'll not speak of your family members in that manner again. Whatever it was that made you hate them so, I'm sure was created out of your own imagination. You were always so haughty – I tried very hard to put up with it. Only Rosi saw its appeal. Everyone here contributes to the family. It's only fair that you do, too. You threaten to kill any one of them again, or _touch_ any of them the way that you did with Trebol and Diamante, I will break you. Understood?"

Doflamingo then rested that foot over his back, using him as a footstool while Law struggled not to be crushed under the man's immense weight.

"I don't like putting my hands on anybody here, but once I feel they are out of line, then I will not hesitate. Everyone here is my responsibility."

He then reached out, grabbing a bell from his desk. Not even seconds later, Baby kicked the door open, with a tray of wine and a single glass. She observed the scene with a 'hmph', cigarette dangling from her lower lip as she marched over to the desk. She poured him a glassful of red, and Doflamingo took a long drink of it. She scowled at Law, then at Doflamingo as he signaled for a refill.

"It can't be all that bad, you drama queen," she mumbled, pouring. "Don't make me stand here for this. I've got things to do!"

"I need something a little stronger than this. I'm starting to get angry."

"Can't have that. Want a snack, drunkard?"

"Those little crackers would be fine. And ice. Then go and inform Rosinante to bring Blackleg here."

"Aye, aye, loser."

"And send in Pink. I think he can be the one to escort Law back to his wing after I'm done talking to him."

"He's busy! He doesn't want to come down here!"

"Please."

"What _ever_ ," Baby muttered, striding off. Once she left the office, Doflamingo removed his foot from Law, then kicked him.

"As I was saying, Law, I don't appreciate what you did to my dear friend and mentor, Trebol. He was the only one there for me when I needed him, back then, when my father decided he knew what was right for me and my biological family. He took Rosi and I in when we had no one. he could've just left us in the streets – "

"Did he use you, too? Is that why you're so attached to him?"

"Ah. The shit you say. Callous, angry, biting – those are dangerous words. Those are _very_ dangerous words." Doflamingo bent, forcing him up from the floor by his hair, then bent him over the desk, sitting nearby with one leg crossed over one knee. "I want you to think about what you're suggesting. And stop dripping blood on my paperwork. I hate having to rewrite my purchasing orders just because you're inconsiderate."

He reached over with his free hand and picked up the glass. He finished the contents with a dissatisfied expression. "I'm going to have to ask again. Did Rosinante send you away to hide you? Or protect you? And think carefully about your answer. I only have a few minutes to spare. I don't want to be riled up when I talk to Blackleg without you. I'd hate for my leftover attitude from this conversation to affect my judgment when it comes to determining whether or not I'll allow you to keep him."

Law managed to catch his breath. He couldn't quite see the man from the position he was in, and it frustrated him that he was so weak. He swallowed tightly, and with much reluctance, he answered, "Protect. Because I was much too happy slicing up Trebol. I'd told Rosinante that I couldn't wait to have the others come in, so I could do the same to them, too! Only this time, I'd bring their remains to you personally!"

Doflamingo laughed heartily. But he released his hold, and Law quickly shifted away from the desk. Once Baby returned with what he'd requested, Doflamingo looked a lot calmer than he did earlier. She noticed the expression with some relief, pouring him a new glass, and taking the old one. She reached into a cup and slammed a couple of ice cubes down on a plate and left it, taking off.

"I'm satisfied with your answer," Doflamingo told Law, picking up the ice cubes and wrapping his handkerchief around it. He then handed the compress over to Law. "Here. Put that on your face. Clean up. Return to your room. When I return Blackleg to you, you'll know my answer, then. It's obvious you're….enamored of him, so I will do my best to make a fair decision. But, please, tell me. What is it that one man sees in another to disregard the familiar relationship of a man and a woman?"

It only took a few moments to answer. "It's motivation."

"Motivation for what?"

"To be a better person."

"Is that so?" Doflamingo asked skeptically. "Or is it lack of options? Because the matchmaker could not find a suitable partner for you. Your personality is withdrawn and sadistic. And no one likes a frown. You're a rotten person, inside and out. Selfish. Contemptible. And I still don't see why Rosi tried so hard for you. If you were someone else's boy, I'd waste no time at all setting you out as an example."

"Because your approval means so much to me in the first fucking place."

Doflamingo laughed merrily once more, standing away from the desk. "Even now, you still have a voice to talk back. It gets interesting, sometimes, our feelings towards each other. Before you left, at least you were loyal enough to trust the decisions I made for you. Now you think you know better than I when it comes to you. Don't you realize I've done everything in my power to contain you? All that anger and hatred had to be reined in and put to use before you could slip out of control and forget that you're human in the first place. I am the only one here that can remind you of that. You should be thanking me, for it."

"You're a deluded fuck."

"And you're treading dangerously. Is this how you treat precious things, little brother? Despite it all, you're still family, to me. I just need to show you, once more, just how important we are to you. Don't make me make a decision that you'll regret."

When the doors opened to reveal Baby 5 and a heavyset man with sneering lips and baby shoes hanging from his neck, he said, "Take him back to his room. I believe you two have a lot to catch up, on. Baby, bring in Blackleg. Then prepare for dinner."

"Have fun, you two," Baby said with a sneer as she set off and Law left the office with Pink.

"We can't wait to kill you," Pink said to Law. "We've been waiting for your return for years."

"Not if I get to you, first."

" _Now_ you have a weakness," Pink said with a chuckle. "I wouldn't get too cocky."

: :

Rosinante didn't even acknowledge Sanji when Law left. But he paused before Jean and Jean answered him softly. The man wandered Law's room, examining things that had always been there, and Sanji watched him do so, nervously near the open balcony window, wall against his back. Anxiety had left him short of breath and terror edging around his thoughts. If he wasn't looking at Rosinante, he was looking at the door, waiting for Law to come back. The clothes he wore were too loose, and too big, and he tried to make do with it – but even these were confining. He could just picture Law wearing these like armor, in the same insecure manner he wore the others.

He struggled to think of something to say, just to work past the fear that ran rampant through his thoughts. "Law spoke very highly of you. He had some stories to tell. It's nice to meet you in person."

Rosinante had his back turned to him, but he didn't even turn around to acknowledge him. He signed something to Jean, who said firmly, "He doesn't want to talk to you."

"But we have someone in common."

"You won't be here, very long, I'm afraid. So he doesn't want to bother acknowledging you as a person."

"But that's not true. I am a person. I am Law's person. With that common ground, I should at least be acknowledged."

"There's no more feeling for any other person than Trafalgar. One isn't allowed to, in this house."

"Or is Rosinante just jealous that there's someone else in Law's life other than him?" Sanji asked, knowing he was stepping out of his bounds, but feeling it unfair that he was treated this way.

Rosinante turned to look at him, then, an expression of contempt on his face. Sanji stared back at him, waiting for something to be said. Rosinante signed to Jean, who said, "Prostitutes don't have a voice, or rights. You won't be paid here for your company."

Sanji swallowed tightly. Reminded of his worth, he looked back outside. His throat was tight with fear, envisioning someone from the brothel coming in and demanding that he go with them. He was pretty sure he'd lose it, then. His body would make the decision to throw himself over the balcony, and his mind would lose track of why he was here in the first place. He couldn't bear the thought of having others' hands on him.

He tugged at the sleeves of his shirt, and reached down to roll the hems of his trousers up. When he straightened up, Rosinante was signing something to Jean and leaving, and Sanji's heart leapt into his throat. He watched Jean anxiously, but the servant continued to linger near the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and his head down, almost as if he were napping.

When Baby barged in with an annoyed expression, she gestured at Sanji to follow her. It took a few moments, but Sanji pushed away from the window. He followed after the woman, who puffed angrily on her cigarette. He was dying for one himself. He was pretty sure that he wasn't going to make it to evening, and he shoved his hands into his pockets and struggled to steady his wildly beating heart. He hoped to run into Law on his way down, but Baby took another stairway.

Sanji struggled to steady his breathing. He thought about Luffy and the others, no doubt on their way to them, and was able to settle himself, then. He would take this time to focus not on the things that could happen to him – he would prepare for them. So that when they arrived, they knew who their enemies were. So that Luffy knew what to expect with Doffy, and the lay-out of the area could be to their advantage, instead of having them run blindly about.

So he focused on the layout of the mansion floor and tried to swallow back the metallic taste that lingered at the back of his throat. When Baby pushed open the doors to Doffy's office, Sanji's fists tightened and his breathing was erratic. He felt like he'd have a heart attack, with how panicked he felt.

The man was drinking from a bottle, and looking irritated. There was tension in the room, as if a strong argument had taken place there.

"Here's this guy." When Baby 5 turned to glare at him, he found himself glaring right back. "It's hard taking seriously a man that lays with other men. And I hate men that are prettier than me."

"Thank you for the compliment. You're not bad looking yourself."

She blushed, hands to her cheeks and walked off like he'd just preached a whole sonnet to her. Puzzled by the reaction, Sanji was thrown off. But he looked at Doflamingo, who set the bottle down and then looked down at him with a studious air.

"This will be quick. This is a disgusting match – you're nothing but a whore, whose numbers were profitable for the pleasure house, but a whore none the less. I have the records of your worth, here. You were there for four years before you disappeared last winter – you hadn't paid off the debt that built as a result of your stay. I can forgive that debt, because there is no point in worrying about it, as I will be getting rid of you.

"Law might think he has some power here, but he's dead wrong. He has absolutely none after what he's done. Rosinante himself doesn't speak for you."

"You can go ahead and say all that, but I do have some worth. I am a Strawhat. I am Luffy's confidant. And you can admit it, you're interested in us because of what we've caused back West, and how Law is associated with us. You're interested in every angle with him because you're not convinced that what he's telling you is the truth," Sanji said. "If you think getting rid of me is that easy, then you're much more stupid than I thought."

"I wasn't aware that this was a negotiation matter."

"There are no negotiations, here. I'm just telling you what it is. I don't expect to hear from your end on what you think."

"I can kill you right here, right now, and you'll wander off to Hell without realizing it."

"If that was so, you'd have done so earlier. But you know that having me around is more advantageous to you than not. You've already tested Law. From the feel of this room, you don't have the control over him that you used to. You get rid of me, you lose all of that control."

"Why would I want to control him - ?"

"Because you keep all your enemies close. And Law is your enemy. You don't touch him because of your brother. The dynamics here are unbelieveable."

"Law is not my enemy. He is a brother, to me."

"Then the sibling rivalry for the affection of your biological brother is twisted."

Doflamingo straightened away from the desk, hand lifting upward sharply. And suddenly Sanji realized he couldn't move. Nothing could – it was as if something held him in place from the inside, keeping him standing there like a vise. Intense fear caused fire to run through his veins, and he strained to look away, or even take a step. But this sensation was alien, mind-numbingly overwhelming.

"How dare someone like you walk into my office with shit like that mentioned so casually," Doflamingo said slowly.

He set a gun down on the desk next to him, and, completely out of his will, Sanji walked forward. He noticed that Doflamingo's hand was raised, fingers curling with controlling effort, and that snapped him out of his fear to focus on that. He would tell Luffy that this man had some sort of power – like Robin and her illusions.

"What is that?" he asked curiously, even as his own body betrayed him and his hand took up the gun without a thought. "How are you doing that?"

"It doesn't matter to you."

"Obviously, I have no control or will over myself, so it isn't as if I'll fight back," Sanji said, focusing up on the man's face than on the barrel he pressed against his own temple. "I've only seen one other person with the ability to make something out of thin air."

"Oh? One other person?"

"She was a Strawhat, too. Nico Robin. From the bayou." Once the hammer was set, his own finger pulled every so slightly on the trigger, but then stopped.

"Do all of you have special abilities?" Doflamingo asked.

"No. But I do wonder about Luffy. His strength and tactical skill is unmatched on the battle field. There is no one who could surpass him," Sanji said.

"And yours?"

"I believe the impression of my bare feet on a human body speaks for itself."

Doflamingo did pause at that moment. "Redleg did have a particular ability."

"And Zoro could cut through a hundred men with stab wounds that left him dry, and _still_ keep going. There is no other swordsman like him. I bet even his gods fear his will. And these people are coming for you, as I speak."

"You think I fear your little group of miscreants?"

"Maybe not 'fear', but you are interested. You know all about me, which says you've been researching me despite your whole 'whores are trash' attitude. You have hesitation, which means you've been preparing. And if that doesn't scream 'fear', then what is it, exactly?"

With a smirk, Sanji then added, "And you can't even put your damn hands on me, you have to use your ability to control me."

"I will not touch a man that lays with another man."

"Because you've wanted that for yourself. You fear that because it's happened to you, and you know you'll lose what control of yourself that you have once you have it."

"Do you honestly think I would?"

"I saw the way you touched Law. How you touched your own brother. And Trebol likes boys the age that you were when you fell into his company. You've no qualms about it – you're only afraid of yourself. That's why you attend church so religiously, thinking you'll wash it away from you if you pray to a god that looks down at it. As a man forced to lay with other men, I can recognize that fear in anyone. With that being said, shoot me. That's the only way you'll ever continue to hide that fear, is if I take it with me. But now you'll be thinking about it. You'll lose control of yourself trying to control Law because he isn't the same man he was when he left. But that stubborn ass will be your downfall. Not this empire you've built, not by a rival's hand, but your own goddamn fear of wanting other men."

Doflamingo stared at him for such a long time that the gun shook against Sanji's head, and made his hand cramp. But he looked him in the eye and waited, heart thundering noisily against his ribcage. The large man didn't make any expression at all, so Sanji had no way to know what he was thinking.

But his own breathing increased and grew heavy as one large hand reached for his face, touching his jaw, then moving around his neck without effort. When air was squeezed out from him, he struggled not to panic. There was nothing he could do about it, anyway, the gun still pressed against his head.

Doflamingo said nothing this entire time, but he did look away. Sanji felt like he was going to pass out. His legs grew weak and his teeth clenched. He looked up at the ceiling in an effort to combat the grey and white spots that fluttered over his vision and found it strange that, even as he were suffocating, his body remained out of his control and still held the gun to his head.

The ticking of the clock nearby seemed to pulse in time with the rush of blood to the head. Just as he felt as if his head were going to explode, accepting that this was the way he was going to die, Doflamingo released his entire hold on him. The gun clattered to the desk and then to the floor, and Sanji choked on the breath he struggled to inhale quickly. He coughed and sputtered, sinking to the floor as his legs gave out.

"I am afraid of no one," he heard Doflamingo say tightly. "Not even myself."

Swallowing tightly, Sanji rested on the floor for a couple of moments. Then he reached out, clasping one leg nearest him. He coughed and breathed, his eyes still tingling but relieved of pressure. He pulled himself up that leg, and looked up to watch Doflamingo's reaction as he set himself between those bent knees. He then pushed himself to standing, breathing erratically as he maintained what he imagined to be eye contact. He didn't know what expression the other man was wearing, but his mind raced. He put every ounce of practiced allure into his form, then crawled up onto the desk, over his lap, quite aware that every move he made was his last. But the man wasn't budging, nor was he saying anything, and his tight breathing was just as erratic as Sanji's.

"Maybe I can teach you how to control it," he said quietly, every ounce of him revolted by his own actions. "Use it, like I have. I'm open to taking in a pupil. There would be no shame between us."

" _You disgust me_."

Sanji hit the floor on his ass as Doflamingo rose suddenly from the desk, stepping on him as he walked around it.

"Get the fuck out of here."

"As you wish, _young master_."

Once outside the office, Sanji's legs gave out. But he focused hard on not laughing with relieved incredulity when he heard something shatter with immense force inside the office behind him. He pushed himself to his feet and shakily walked back to Law's wing as several men raced to the office with panicked expressions.

"Hurry up, Luffy," he muttered.


	9. Part Nine

**Thank you for all the reviews, guys! I'm happy that you're enjoying the story, so far! In this one, the tension is continuing to rise. Who dropped the mentos into the diet coke? 0:**

 **Part Nine**

"You are so handsome!" Sanji said with delight, straightening Law's collar and then buttoning up the vest. Both of them were relieved to see each other, despite their obvious injuries gained from seeing Doflamingo. When he saw how tense and furious Law had been, Sanji said nothing about his encounter. He just mentioned how Doflamingo admitted that, just because he was a Strawhat, there was more interest keeping him as 'insurance' once the others arrived. Sanji forced aside his own fears just to be strong and capable for Law, to keep the man from being so stressed because the situation was already enough to give them a heart attack.

He admired the red and black striped vest, the black high collar shirt and tie, the black pants. Law refused to wear the shoes – he had his boots back on, much to Sanji's disappointment. He leaned forward and kissed him soundly, then straightened the vest at his hips. The tailor had come by and hastily modified a few pieces for the next few days, while he worked on another wardrobe.

"By tomorrow night the others will be here, or early the day after that. At least these will allow maximum movement if you need it. This will be the last time you'll wear this shit, okay? When we leave, we'll find you your ugly blue jeans, and your ugly jacket, and another _ugly_ shirt - "

Law gave him a disappointed look. "There was nothing wrong with my clothes, I liked them. They were satisfactory."

"They were ugly and I hated them, and that's why I was always trying to take your clothes off."

"Oh? Really?"

"I'm trying to censor myself," Sanji said, giving a flat expression over his shoulder as Rosinante flicked through some clothes with an ugly sneer.

Law brushed his hands away from him, fiddling with his earrings, then picking up a shirt from the floor. He removed the hangar and held out the pinstriped shirt, which was a deep navy and bright green. "Why don't _you_ get dressed? Here, this will fit you – I wore these when I attended college."

"Um, I'm fine with what I have on," Sanji said hastily, trying not to show just how displeased he was with the shirt Law held out. He grinned at the other man, hand on his cheek as Law fiddled with his tie. "You are so fucking beautiful. I can't express how much I love looking at you."

"That's silly. I don't know why you'd want to do that," Law muttered, reddening a little as Sanji stared up at him with obvious attraction. "You can't call other men 'beautiful'."

"But I make you tell me I'm pretty!" Sanji said with a grin, grabbing a hold of his tie and kissing him again and again with his compliments. "And you're beautiful. And handsome. And I love the way you smile at me. When we leave here, you better promise me you'll smile a lot, because we're going to walk away from this wretched place soon, and things will work out to our favor."

"You're the only one that thinks so."

"My opinion is the _only_ one that matters," Sanji told him, leaning up to kiss him again, but a jacket was tossed over both of them. So he pulled away with a mutter as Rosinante turned and scowled at Law with a reddened face. That, in turn, caused Law to redden because he had forgotten he had been standing there.

Sanji looked into the mirror nearby, running a brush through his hair, then tucking some strands behind his ear. He wore a light grey shirt with pink stripes – found hidden in the very back of the closet – and some dark grey trousers. The tailor hadn't bothered with him, and so he pinned and tucked and rolled until the shirt fit somewhat, and rolled up the trousers, pinning those, too. He was disappointed in not looking his sharpest, but made do.

He pushed Law's hands away as they fidgeted with his vest, and then pulled him out from the closet, Jean standing nearby patiently. There was another man standing with him, his newsboy cap pulled down low over his eyes, much like how Shachi and Penguin had wore theirs. He held Rosinante's jacket and cigarettes. "It is time."

Sanji looked up at Law with a determined expression, reaching up to fix his collar. "Let's go out there. We'll get this night over with. They're going to say and do all sorts of shit, and we'll be ready for it. You keep giving them that expression and say all the shit you need to say, and I'll back you up."

'Except your opinion won't matter at all,' Rosinante signed behind him.

Law glared at him while Sanji gave him a puzzled expression. "Let's get this over with."

"You are so very handsome, I can barely take my eyes off you," Sanji said with a wide grin, wrapping his arms around him. "If we weren't in such a tense situation, we wouldn't even make it out there."

He then gave a startled noise as Rosinante grabbed him by his hair and yanked him along behind him, Law running after him to make him release him. Jean scanned the room to make sure nothing was out of place and walked after them.

Rubbing his head, Sanji scowled after Rosinante as he led the way. "I don't think he likes me," he muttered dejectedly to Law, who leaned over and kissed the top of his head while they still had time to express affection to each other.

"Well, _I l_ ike you. That's all that matters. His opinion doesn't matter to me."

Rosinante turned and gave him a wounded expression. As they took the stairs, he cleared his throat and took on the stoic look, the other two men following his example. It didn't help when Rosinante missed a step and fell all the way down, Sanji catching a shoe while Law and Jean and the other servant went to assist him. The sounds of the dining room reached them from the stairway, house servants moving about with their usual hustle in preparing their dinner. When they walked in, everyone around the table fell silent. All attention was turned towards them, and Rosinante lit a cigarette as he made his way to his position at Doflamingo's side.

Sanji dropped his eyes because of the attention. The room was too small. There were too many men present. His earlier cheer was gone, replaced by that cursed rigidness that hit him whenever he was in a setting like this. Law glared defiantly at each and every face that looked at them with much dislike. Dellinger hissed, Jora glared, Pink sneered, Machvise huffed, Trebol looked gleeful – dripping everywhere – Doflamingo grinned, Monet chuckled, Baby 5 was blushing for some reason, Lao G looking at him with disgust, Bellamy with a smirk, and Buffalo with a knife in hand, mimicking slitting his throat. Rosinante took his seat, and Doflamingo indicated the chair next to him. Another one was kicked out at the other end of the table, between Machvise and Lao G.

"Sit, brother. Everyone, make them feel welcome," Doflamingo said, pouring himself a large glass of white wine.

All of them called out with comments over the pair of them, and Sanji inched closer to Law, starting to feel fear edging up against his lungs.

"Now, now, enough. There's no need to go overboard," Doflamingo said with a chuckle, indicating that they take their seats. "Law, sit here. You and Trebol have a lot of catch up, on. Your guest can sit there. Everyone is very interested in learning about him, and having your opinion interrupt their inquiries can be a little exasperating."

Law hesitated.

"It'll be fine, we'll be right in sight of each other," he heard Sanji whisper to him. " _Go_."

Doflamingo patted the chair next to him, and Law had no choice but to start walking. Sanji took to his chair stiffly, Machvise shoving him up close to the table and Lao G leaning over with an arm around the back of it. He sat stock still and watched as Law took his seat near Doflamingo, staring at the misshapen man next to him. When Baby 5 leaned over the table to pour him a drink, she was blushing and looking at him with such admiration that Sanji was momentarily distracted from his terror. He winked at her with a cheerful 'thanks!' because the kindness was appreciated. Lao G growled at her.

"Did I dash your hopes?" Trebol asked Law, his voice watery and thick. There was a consistency to his skin that looked rubbery, and he seemed to ooze with sweat – thick, asphalt smelling sweat. His clothes were stained heavily at the cuffs, under his arms, and smelled rotten. When he opened his mouth to talk, his breath smelled of asphalt as well. Every part of him seemed to drip, including his nose, eyes and sides of his mouth. Law did not want to sit next to this man. "I'm still alive. Through the amazing marvel of today's technology, I sit here, alive and well. A little different, but breathing. And to think, Doffy paid for so much of your education."

As they were being served, Law watched as a bread plate was placed in front of Sanji, and a servant dumped a ladleful of what looked to be scraps onto it, food splattering everywhere. Everyone else was served large, elaborate dishes, including himself. Despite the act, Sanji picked up a fork and began tasting the mixture, making a face as he did so. Before he could take another bite, Baby was once again leaning over the table with a forkful of her own food, Lao G growling as she pushed over him. Sanji took the fork from her and fed her himself, laughing because she was so enamored of him. Lao G slapped the fork from his hands, and snapped at Baby to get a hold of herself. Machvise laughed because Baby snarled at him and then continued to give Sanji sappy eyes. When Bellamy commented on it, she flipped him off and threatened to call the police.

Law looked back at Trebol, examining him with a slow grin. "Was _everything_ replaced?"

Trebol's face dropped with distaste, and he leaned forward, dripping with thick, watery action over the food in his plate. "My heart beats just fine, thank you."

"Where are your hands?"

Trebol hissed, finally drawing his arms up to the table and setting down stumps where hands had been. Attached to them were leather straps that held utensils against his wrist. With some awkward movement, he straightened out a cutting knife and a fork. Law had to watch him eat just to see how he did it.

"This is your favorite, Law, eat up," Doflamingo said cheerfully, lowering his glass to the table. With his salad fork, he pointed out each entrée. "Vegetable stew with baked chicken, rice with mixed nuts, a side dish of fish and salad. I omitted the bread rolls for the evening – just for today."

"Why'd you bring him back, Doffy?" Monet asked him curiously, picking nuts out of her rice and feeding them to Dellinger. Her green hair was curled and arranged in a loose bun – she wore a green striped dress with hints of red, and from her back hung a cape of green feathers. "I don't like looking at that ugly face of his. It brings the rest of us, down. I'd gotten used to the joy and cheer everyone else brings to the table. And who's this Baby is fawning over? He's much too pretty. I hate him already."

"Everyone! Pay attention," Doflamingo said, clapping his hands for their attention. Once they looked at him, he said with a point of his glass, "That man there is Law's intended. He has expressed that women don't do it for him – I would like all of you to make Blackleg feel at home. Happy wife, happy life, right?"

"Is that even possible?" Bellamy wondered. "How does that work?"

"You don't know how it 'works' between two men?" Sanji asked him, elbow on the table and palm on chin while he looked the man over. "Want me to show you how?"

"NO! I just meant – the church doesn't recognize that sort of thing. How is this 'intended'?"

"Neither of them would explain," Doflamingo answered Bellamy.

"He's the _wife_?" Machvise asked skeptically. "He's pretty, but Law's the bitch, around here."

"Ha ha!" Dellinger laughed, spitting his food out. "That's true! Law's the bitch!"

"Blackleg? Like Redleg?" Lao G asked. "But wasn't Redleg killed some years back? What happened to him?"

"Blackleg, why don't you tell them?" Doflamingo said, cutting into his chicken.

"Why is it anyone's business?" Law asked stubbornly, frowning at Sanji as Sanji continued to tease a flustered Bellamy. "What does it matter what his past is?"

"He's a _whore_ ," Jora said with a sneer, mashed potatoes around her mouth. "He worked at the house."

"Oh, how vulgar, I just lost my appetite," Monet commented with distaste, setting her fork aside. "And he's allowed at the table to eat with us?"

"As a favor to Law," Doflamingo told her, smiling.

"After what he's done, you don't owe him any favors, Doffy."

"That's fitting!" Machvise laughed. "For no one else can touch Law without being paid for it! Scrappy brat, it's fitting that you find someone lower than you to give you a chance!"

"And you look like the type to fuck a corpse because nobody with a pulse will touch your grimy ass," Sanji told him, causing the man to sputter over his food.

"You're still beautiful to me," Baby told Sanji, her cheeks red. He looked at her, and grinned.

"That is not possible, my lady. It's a wonder you haven't been stolen away, yet, with those gorgeous… _eyes_ of yours."

She covered her cheeks, giving a flustered sigh.

"Stop your lies, boy. Leave her alone. There will be no more of that from you," Lao G said firmly. "You weren't even looking at her eyes."

"How could you even see, you old codger? Don't breathe in my direction. I smell your death," Sanji told him in a shitty tone.

"Baby is ours," Bellamy said with a frown. "We need her."

" _Ah_! Bellamy! Lao G!" she exclaimed, turning her attention to them, blushing.

"I – I just meant - !"

Law saw that Sanji was handling his own at the other end of the table, then glared over at Doflamingo, who chuckled as he sipped at his wine.

"It feels good to be home, doesn't it? It has to be different from living on the run, in a dry, dusty setting. Your meals are consistent here. You aren't baking in the sun. You may relax and set your mind at ease, knowing you'll be taken care of."

"I don't want to be taken care of. I'd rather be out there. With no rules to follow."

"What was it like?" Monet asked curiously. "Living day to day under nothing at all?"

"Freeing. There was nobody to tell me how to live my life. To tell me what to do. We would just travel from place to place and make it through one encounter after another, and in between, it would be quiet and fair."

"The living conditions would be harsh, I imagine."

"They were manageable. I had full view of the stars every night. It was quiet. And it didn't stink. Much like how it does when you open your mouth."

"There it is," she murmured.

"It stinks out here."

"That's only you, you unpleasant fellow."

"It's the filth that comes from this mansion, really. All of you put together smell like sewage."

"That's strike one, Law," Doflamingo warned him. "You may speak however you'd like to anyone else, but not to Monet."

"Are you still trying to get into her drawers? Pathetic."

Doflamingo set down his glass and Monet gave a small titter.

Rosinante tipped his bowl over, causing Jora to complain, Dellinger nearly choking as she elbowed him in her haste to avoid the spill. When Rosinante pushed his chair back to clean up the mess, the leg broke, and he hit the floor with a surprised noise and a flail of limbs. Dellinger laughed. Distracted, Doflamingo tossed his napkin on the spill as servants hastily cleaned up the mess and replaced the chair.

"No smoking at the table!" he then ordered as Rosinante made to light one up. "Eat your damn food! Baby! Put your cigarette out! You know better."

Before she could, Sanji reached out and took it from her. He winked at her again as he took a much appreciated drag, and in turn, she gave him the pack she had in her apron. Lao G reached out and snatched it away. Machvise snatched the cigarette away from Sanji and stamped it out in Bellamy's rice, causing him to exclaim with disgust.

"Doffy, what are your plans?" Jora asked curiously. "To avenge Vergo and the others?"

"It's a shame that they had to pass the way they did. As we had with Diamante, we will move on, and celebrate their life, and not their deaths. But now that you're here, Law, why don't you tell the rest of them the meaning behind your treachery?"

"Well, it's plain and simple. If you put your hands on children the way Diamante and Trebol did, then there's no need for that sort of sin in this society. Like you said to me, there are plenty of options available – preying on children shouldn't be one of them. Children can't fight back. When I am able, I will find a way to cause Trebol's demise. Sleep lightly, pig. Your time will come, soon, and this time, I will stick around and make sure of it," Law promised the man, who sputtered into his cup, which was being held by a servant.

"Strike two," Doflamingo said impatiently, dumping more wine into his glass.

Law lowered his fork. He couldn't help but notice the way Sanji was teasing Bellamy. "That should only be a foul. You asked me to share the meaning of my treachery. This wasn't out of line."

"As umpire, I believe he is in the right, Doffy," Monet said cheerfully.

He grunted, signaling for Law to continue.

"Vergo and Pica were visiting the area – they happened to run into my intended over there, who was only minding his own business breaking out of a Marine compound," Law continued, looking at Sanji. "Because of his association with the Strawhats, he was already a hot commodity, and Vergo thought it important to investigate on the behalf of the Marines. Unfortunately for him, Sanji is very capable of defending himself. He and another brought him to his knees, where I shot him. He didn't die right away – more than likely, he bled to death. Which was too bad, because I was set on making him talk a little longer."

"We saw the state of his body, we don't need a recap," Doflamingo warned him.

"As for Pica, he struggled to remain alive just so he could escape and tell you that he'd found me. But after being pummeled by Strawhat, and chopped into at least six pieces by Roronoa Zoro, he wasn't going any where. I hope that all of him made it back so you could bury him."

"Monkey D Luffy is a very popular topic here in the city," Monet said to Jora. "You met him. What is he like?"

"Do you admire him, Monet?" Doflamingo asked with a frown, glass halfway to his lips.

"For a child of his size, he is able to gather up the likes of him, of _him_ , of this Roronoa Zoro, and ask them to fight with him, running about with day to day adventures. I would like to meet him," she confessed. "He couldn't be that strong. He's just a child! But I would love to know just how influential he is in person to convince such miscreants to join him!"

"I smashed his head in with a branch!" Jora exclaimed. "He's nearly Dellinger's size. Very slender. Very loud mouthed. Laughs in the faces of danger. That whelp could use a good ass whipping."

"How influential can a child be to grown men?" Doflamingo muttered. "He looks like an idiot."

"Getting jealous, eh?" Law asked, stuffing his mouth with some chicken. At the stare he received, he chuckled, continuing to talk with his mouth full. "It's true. He's just a kid. A very annoying one, at that. But very capable of kicking your ass. He enjoys the challenge."

"So you're relying on this child to fight your battle for you?" Doflamingo asked tightly. "You think they'll come here for the pair of you, and beat _me_?"

Everyone laughed uproariously.

"They'll come," Sanji said with confidence. "You'll regret those words. And when you fall, both of us will be looking over you and trying really hard not to say, 'I told you so'."

"It's funny to me how two grown men rely on a _child_ to fight their battles for them. It is almost as if they can't fight their own battles."

"Provoking me with references to a lack of masculinity does nothing to me. I do know this – he'll be blowing this house like the one I left behind. And you'll eat your words, with the side of his fist."

"I wonder if that confidence is the result of trauma caused by the events in your life, wanting to believe in fairy tales, or if it is just blind stupidity."

"That confidence comes from watching him destroy men that have more power than you. You're a strong man, 'Doffy', but I've already seen what it takes to make you break into a sweat." Sanji smirked at him.

"You're not allowed to call him that!" Trebol snapped at him. "You'll address the young master properly!"

"Oh, the _young master_ has had no complaints with the way I've called his name, so far, pigeon shit."

The glass broke in Doflamingo's hand, causing Monet to gasp and the others to look on uneasily. Law looked at the man cautiously, pausing in mid-chew. The servants hurriedly came around, cleaning up the mess as best as they were able. Rosinante lit a cigarette anyway, exhaling near Jora.

"I think you've spent enough time here with everyone," Doflamingo said after a few moments.

"That's right. Send me away. Big man can't handle a bit of a rousing when it comes to himself," Sanji said, sipping at his stale water. Then gave him a steady expression, deliberately taking his time licking a couple of drops that drifted over the rim. The man's face screwed up with something that made his lips tighten.

"Quiet down!" Lao G hissed at him. "To make Doffy angry is to incite the devil himself."

"I'm already in hell. I'm sitting next to you, and not her."

"Sanji, _shut up_ ," Law said tightly. He did not miss the look Sanji was giving Doflamingo, and his own face was red with rising anger and humiliation. "And go back to the room. Think about what you're doing, here."

Sanji stared at him for a few seconds, then rose away from the table. As he walked away with a mutter, Jean and the other servant followed after him.

"Yours?" Doflamingo asked Rosinante curiously.

'I don't trust yours to be nice.'

"Ah. Makes sense."

"Well, isn't he a mouthy one," Pink commented. "Doffy, the Strawhats will be coming here? Do you know when?"

Doflamingo he waited for more wine to be poured into his glass. "It doesn't matter when. There's nothing to be afraid of. The West is different compared to here. No one would think to strike at us when we're too powerful of an empire. Anybody strolling up to my property will not have a chance."

"Sounds like you're afraid to me, but whatever," Law said, finishing his drink. "I'm done. This food tastes like shit."

"You barely ate anything."

"I lost my appetite."

"Doffy? You'll let this go?" Jora asked impatiently, waving after him.

Doflamingo finished his drink. "It's only the first day, and it's been a long trip for both of them. He's been away for awhile, he forgot his manners. Tomorrow will be different."

All of them looked unconvinced, but they relaxed to enjoy their dinners. Rosinante saw that his brother's neck was tense, a bad sign of things to come. He poured himself a glass of wine and sipped slowly.

: :

Knowing that they'd be at dinner for some time, Law fucked Sanji, almost violently, in his bed. It was a mixture of anger and tension, nothing he could quite vocalize, but there was fear in it, too. He was upset that Sanji was there. He was scared that anything could happen to him, and he still wished that he'd been left behind. And the more Sanji mouthed off to Doflamingo with his actions, the worse Law felt. The man was oblivious or stupid for instigating the elder brother the way he was.

" _Not him_ ," he kept saying, not giving Sanji time to respond, or even ask that what meant. " _Not_ him. Not _him_."

Sanji didn't say anything when Law fucked him – there wasn't any warning to it, just a sudden push and the act itself, and he took it because he felt numb, because he felt like he deserved the act for what he did so boldly at the table. He just hoped it gave the other man some relief. Afterward, while Law went to take a shower, he sat on the balcony with a blanket around his nakedness and waited for his turn because he had a feeling the other man wanted to be alone. He found one of Rosinante's cigarettes put out in the potted plants, and wiped off the rouge that stained the filter, and found the matches at Law's nightstand. When he lit up, inhaling the smoke with a sound of relief, he looked up at the night sky. The stars weren't so brilliant out here. The salty air was strong, and it was much colder here than it was when they'd left.

He reflected on the dinner conversation and knew he'd crossed a line, but he couldn't stand hearing the things Doflamingo said about Luffy. The teen had been his savior – he'd broken him away from the house and gave him a choice, and loved him as a sibling despite all his faults and flaws. A man like Doflamingo had no right to talk about Luffy the way he did.

He exhaled the last of the cigarette, and tossed the filter over the railing. He looked for more, and found some, scraping all of the old things together so that he could take them apart. Once he had enough tobacco for half a cigarette, he unwrapped the paper and licked, folded and managed to make another one without a filter. The tobacco burned his lungs and left his lips tingling, and he heard Law moving around the room, then.

He rose stiffly, pulling the blanket tight around him and heard the bedroom door open and close. He froze in mid step, cigarette dropping from his lips. At the feeling of being left alone, everything from the mine came back. He sat back down and retrieved the cigarette with hasty action, putting it out carefully. He looked back into the room, and nothing changed at that moment. He felt his chest tighten and his stomach clench and he pulled the blanket tighter around him. The minutes passed and Law didn't come back.

Sanji had a panic attack. He hyperventilated because he just knew it would happen again – he was alone, they were in a dangerous place with a bunch of dangerous men and he wasn't sure when Luffy and the others would show. He hyperventilated because he'd put on such a brave show for Law and didn't want to seem weak and powerless when the man needed him to be steady and strong, so they could leave together. He couldn't breathe in fast enough, and he covered his nose and mouth with cupped hands to try and muffle the sounds of panic that left him.

When his breathing slowed and he wasn't so hot and sweaty, when the edges of panic finally died down, he started thinking more clearly. He looked up at the night sky and slowed his gasps and thought of the others. He couldn't wait to be reunited with them. He slowly rose from the balcony floor and held his breath, but it didn't work because he was hiccupping. Seeing that the room was still empty and Law was no where to be found, he squelched the hysteria that threatened to overtake him again. He saw that he'd been sitting for half an hour.

He rose to his feet and tenderly walked inside. He felt abandoned again. But he dropped the blanket and went into the bathroom, and slid into the cold water of the bath that had been left behind. Numbly, he washed himself, shivering. But he kept himself submerged because he couldn't bear to climb out and face the silence again. He clenched his fingers into tight fists and turned his back to the wall and stared out the bathroom door.

As the clocked ticked, he thought about the situation they were in. He thought about the way Rosinante treated him and the way Doflamingo reacted to him. He thought of the way Law kept face in front of the others and how all of them were just waiting for a chance to pounce. He thought about the way Zoro grew impatient with him for having nightmares and being scared, and how Luffy always followed the men he went home with, to 'kick their ass'. He thought about the miners and how he'd set himself up to fall into men's beds because he was in need of control. He thought about how he'd come so far in life, fighting to survive because there were more than enough beautiful moments in between all the bad that made it all worth while. He set his jaw and felt himself disassociating from the scene.

Jean ambled into the room, looking around with a curious expression. Sanji watched him undress the bed and gather up all the blankets, setting all the soiled sheets aside. He lowered himself as low into the bathtub as he could go just to stay out of the man's sight, and held his breath as he sank under the water. All the sound was amplified at this moment. He heard the man open the door to the servants lingering outside, and there were orders exchanged. Law was with Rosinante right now.

He clamped his nose and mouth shut when the need for oxygen came pressing, and he finally heard the door open and close for the final time. He popped his head up from the water and resumed sitting in the position he was in. The water was freezing. His fingers were wrinkled and soft, his hair matted around his face, but he sat back and stared up at the ceiling.

After the servants had come back, they fixed the bed, and straightened up the closet. They never came into the bathroom. When they left, he'd come to his own solution, and he toweled himself off, let the water out. Shivering, he walked to the closet and found some clothes. He was fixing them to fit when he heard the door open, and he held his breath, ready to throw out all the words he'd saved for the man that had left him.

The footsteps that sounded out were heavy and large, and his heart raced fearfully. He could smell Doflamingo before he stepped into the closet with a puzzled expression. The combination of alcohol, spice and smoke from Rosinante's cigarettes made Sanji sick.

"Where's Law and Rosinante?" he asked.

"Why?" Sanji asked curiously. He felt his lips curve into a suggestive smile, looking up at the bigger man with intensity. "Did you want time alone to talk to me? I can make some time."

"Your behavior is deplorable and unacceptable."

"Yet, you can't look away from me or even stop me from promising you time well spent," Sanji said, sitting up and reaching out to clasp one ankle. Running his hand up his calf, he started to stand, deliberately rubbing up against him. He was so small compared to the other man. He wanted to vomit, but the tension felt different. He felt _safe_ because of his behavior. He would make it on his own. He was going to survive, no matter what he had to do.

Something broke in Doflamingo's stance, and he shoved Sanji away from him. He had to catch himself hastily, wincing because he wasn't ready for heavy movement. He almost felt like fainting.

"Where are they?"

Sanji then shrugged, pulling on the shirt. "You tell me."

Doflamingo grinned. "Come with me, then. I have things I need to talk over with you."

And because Sanji knew he didn't have a choice, he finished buttoning up and fiddled with his hair. He just knew the man was going to retaliate for the dinner scene. He wished Law had been in a more forgiving mood. He wished he was more aggressive with his affection, so he could have at least kissed him good night. "Don't walk so fast. I was just fucked into the mattress. But I'm still good for another round, if you want. He left me unsatisfied as punishment for my behavior."

Doflamingo gave him a disgusted look. "You'll stop this shameful behavior. Save some fucking dignity for yourself. No one needs to know what you two do behind closed doors. In fact, you shouldn't even be doing it at all."

"That's how it is with us whores. It's hard to feel ashamed, or have any dignity left after everyone has gone home. He knew what he was getting into when I singled him out."

The man slipped his hands into his pants pockets. "I apologize for that comment. I suppose, in a way, it's much like how I displace the children when their parents behave like cu –badly. With how you weld it like a weapon, I have to admit that it is my fault – unfortunately, there's nothing I can do about it. But you'll refrain from that behavior with me. I won't tolerate it, any longer. Let us walk as two men. You can pretend you value yourself, and I can pretend that you're a respectable human being."

"That's big talk from a man like you."

"I'm aware of my appearance compared to others."

"I meant, human words for someone comparable to the devil."

"I am human. After everything, at the end of the day, I am human. I have a conscience – if I didn't would I have surrounded myself with these people? Would I take care of them? Or would I treat them like shit and leave them in the dirt like your customers have with you?"

Admittedly, Sanji saw his point. Because Doflamingo had looked upon everyone – minus them – with much cheer and joy, and it was almost as if he were seeing Luffy looking at all of them. With all the devotion and loyalty in the world.

Then he followed after the other man with his hands in his pockets, accepting that he was stepping out from the room for the very last time.

: :

'I delivered the book to Sengoku,' Rosinante had written, showing Law the portable chalkboard. Both of them were sitting down on the beach, where the waves hit the shore with force, and the night wind flapped at their clothes. But they could speak clearly with each other without the fear of being overheard. Two more of Rosinante's servants stood nearby, picking up sea shells and other debris, exclaiming over them. The clothing that set them apart from Doflamingo's stern faced, black clad house staff was their white pieces and low hanging hats, with goofy faces that shifted easily with smiles and cheer like Rosinante's. They wore heart patches on their labels, much like the design Law had tattooed on his shoulders.

'It was the last of it. Vergo had kept track of the amount of times he'd corresponded with Doflamingo, the dates of their conversations, and the shipments between them with the Admiral there. I think he was intending on blackmailing him for Doflamingo in order to obtain rail line rights in that area.'

"What will they do to shut him down?" Law asked, looking off at the mansion and feeling terrible for his actions with Sanji. He couldn't stomach the sight of Sanji looking at Doflamingo that way. It was too sickening. What made it worse was the way Doflamingo responded to it. It made all the old feelings of feeling targeted and that uneasy sensation that touch had been unnecessary come back with hot action. If the man could respond to someone that actually gave him attention, what else was he capable of? How far would he take it?

Rosinante wrote furiously.

Doflamingo had always been a touchy person. Whether it was by force or affection, his hands were always on those he focused on. If not his hands, then it was his physical presence. There was always something was wrong with his presence always had Law on guard, terribly aware of himself in front of the other man. He thought about all the times Rosinante had locked him away or refused to leave his side – much like how he was now – and it still made Law uncomfortable to even think about it. Law rubbed his arms over his sleeves, pulling at the wrists. He felt like he wasn't wearing enough.

He made a terrible mistake. His anger had taken over when it shouldn't, and he regretted it. This mansion had a horrible effect on him. The situation itself muddled things. Maybe he shouldn't even put his hands on Sanji until they left. Maybe he needed space away from his hands, as well. He was afraid that his anger would do something else he would regret – he felt like he was possessed by his former self, as the tension continued to mount.

"Is this going to take long?" he asked Rosinante impatiently. "I need to get back to Sanji."

Rosinante paused in mid-scrape. Then signed, 'He's an adult. He'll be fine. There are no ghosts up there, they're terrified of my brother.'

"You've been really shitty to him since we've arrived. Why?"

'This man put more risk on your shoulders. Already in a bad situation. Made it worse with his selfishness by causing unnecessary weight.'

"He didn't want me to do this alone – "

'Now you have to focus on him as well, when it was already worse for yourself. Selfish.'

"This man helped take out Vergo. He battled Marines with just his _legs_. He left a secured Marine compound on his own. Luffy trusts him to take up part of the battle, to help him finish it. Zoro can depend on him to have his back, and I trust him to watch mine when it's open. He's not a weakling. Even fucking Eustass Kidd can trust him to save us both from a fucking river."

Rosinante wasn't impressed because he had to see it all on his own. 'That shit at the table?'

"Admittedly, I don't like the way he conducts himself with others…and maybe he gets into trouble, but who doesn't? Stop being so fucking rude to someone I care about. I left that life in the desert just to follow him. He makes me feel like I'm doing something right. He _is_ my life."

Rosinante stared at him for several seconds, then his eyes filled with tears. He bit into his jacket with a sobbing noise.

" _Ugh,_ that face again."

'Fine. But no more kissy faces. I feel like you're both living in sin.'

"This entire thing, with your brother, _is_ a fucking sin."

'I meant that proper couples should not be expressing themselves so freely without a ring. It's improper behavior. We're a civilized society here. However you do it over there should stay there. It's not accepted, here.'

"It's not because we're men?"

'It's still odd to me. But I see the way you look at him. The way he looks at you.' Rosinante then frowned, reaching up to pull off his hood, his hair in every direction. The salty air dragged the waves around, made his jacket flutter over his shoulders. He was seated atop of a piece of wood big enough to allow his long legs to cross in front of him, and Law was standing in front of him, arms crossed. ' _And_ everyone else.'

"It's me he comes to. Are we done? I didn't even tell him I'd left. You might trust your servants but I don't."

Rosinante showed him the clipboard.

'They will surround and shut down the medical facility, first. They will have men posted on the coastline and on the street. They will work their way in and we will give a half hearted battle just to show we tried. They will take us into special custody while they then continue their way into the house. When he is caught, he will be read of the charges, and we will be transported away.'

'You will escape, though,' he added, signing hastily. 'It should be easy, if your partner is that much of an escape artist. I will follow through with my charges and serve my time. When I am released, I will find you.'

"That's what you want to do?" Law asked vaguely, wiping the board clean with the sleeve of his shirt, causing Rosinante to fret over the mess. "That's how it is. Will you two be serving in the same facility? Once he knows it was you this entire time, he might not treat you so kindly."

'Separate facilities. I wanted him to know that it was me.'

"He has a far reach."

'I'm not helpless. It'll be fine,' Rosinante signed with a smile. 'Maybe serving time will change him, too.'

"That's not possible. There's no way prison time can change the sick shit that's in his head. It'll probably just make it worse. I'm hoping they keep him in there with a lengthy sentence."

Rosinante sighed, setting the chalkboard aside. 'True. The death of our parents only brought out the evil inside of him. It's a contrast when he's so loving with the family.'

"He suspects you already you know. That was one of his questions."

'He'll be suspecting of anybody here that takes a shit without his permission.'

"Does he really think of the Strawhats as a non-threat?"

'Idiot. Why do you think he wanted to talk to black leg?'

"I need to get back to him."

'Jean will watch him, as well as Puffin. Seal and Okojo can be trusted as well' he signed, pointing at the two men that were tossing seaweed at each other. Law stared at them with distrust.

"Why artic animals?"

'Because they are the only ones that can brave the cold in my brother's heart. Clever, eh?'

"No, I think it's stupid."

Rosinante sniffled, turning away. Seal and Okojo did hurry over with expressions of dismay, dropping their bag of items at their feet. He waved them off with an embarrassed frown.

"Whatever. When the Strawhats come, it's not going to be pretty. I don't suppose your contacts will know where they're at?"

'They'd left a day later. They are in route. They should be here in two days. They don't have the bullet train that we do.'

Law nodded. "Sanji was counting on them being here tomorrow night. The next day."

'If they're on their way, they'll be here in time. Maybe they'll arrive after.'

"Then let's hope nothing big happens. I need to go."

'Law. Is this what you want? This life?' Rosinante asked him.

He didn't even have to think about it. Law pictured camping out under the intense night sky, with the voices of the Strawhat crew around him, and Sanji sprawled over him like he were a pillow. "Yes. I can't imagine myself being trapped the way I was. I wasn't happy. Out there, I was. Some of that shit was hard, but…there was something about it that made me feel… at home."

'Adventurer at heart,' Rosinante signed with a smile, reaching out and gripping his shoulders, where he traced the tattoos that he knew was there with his fingers. 'I love you. I'm glad you're happy. I'll do my best to be better. Until then, tone it down. We're that close to ending it.'

Law smiled tentatively, then nodded. "Okay. I trust you. It sounds like you've got it under control."

: :

When Rosinante walked into Doflamingo's room later that evening, he pulled his jacket off and set it aside. He kicked a nearby side table to catch his brother's attention, walking through the open space of the front walkway of the room, and then tripped over the bear skin rug.

"Rosi, pick up your feet when you walk! I'm not moving that again!" Doflamingo's voice called out impatiently.

He picked himself up and strolled into the enclosed bed area, giving his brother a frown. Then he caught sight of Sanji lounging indifferently on the chaise lounge near one of the larger windows of the room. It made his skin crawl, the way Law's partner held himself, smoking a cigarette. He was dressed in one of his brother's shirts, which hung over his slender frame like a blanket. His legs were bare, and he was trying to catch the rings with his toes. When he caught sight of Rosinante, he leaned back against the pillows and said nothing as Doflamingo grinned up at him from the floor, where a large bottle of alcohol, snacks and some papers sat.

Rosinante swallowed tightly, and looked at his older brother with question.

"We were just talking about a few things. I was curious about the unexplored regions of the west," Doflamingo said, sitting up from his elbow and gesturing at the books, the papers spread out in front of him. "Sit. Some of it is interesting."

'No. Law would like to talk to you,' Rosinante then signed, but realized it was useless because Sanji had no idea what he was saying.

"Law can talk to him in the morning," Doflamingo said. "Along the lines of our discussion, I had just expressed to Blackleg here the new arrangements. It's come to my attention that their behavior is inappropriate. Unmarried couples aren't supposed to be rooming with each other – what would society think of such behavior? Whatever they did over there will not continue here. It is best that they remain under the supervision of a chaperone."

'But their relationship isn't recognized by the church. So rules are null.'

"But _I_ recognize their relationship, so therefore, _my_ rules go. I didn't let Baby out of my sight when men courted her. Men are such dogs, and Baby is so naïve and innocent. When they broke a rule, I broke them. Things will be done properly around here, regardless of their gender. If they want to spend nights together, then they need to be married."

'That won't happen.'

"Then they'll stay separated until the church approves it."

'The priest will do anything you say. He's terrified of you.'

Doflamingo laughed. "He is. But this is for the best. Blackleg lacks manners to society's eyes towards courtship and lacks thought to his behavior. He confessed to me that they had relations earlier tonight, and that's not acceptable in this house. Law may think he's doing something appropriate by keeping him close, but this mansion is _not_ the brothel, and he may not continue to treat Blackleg like a common whore. Therefore, they will have to be chaperoned, and Blackleg will have to be coached on acceptable behavior."

"He thinks he's the moral police," Sanji said with a snort, crossing his arms over his chest as he puffed away. "Kinda ironic."

'Then let me bring Law here so you can tell him.'

"No. I will go over it in the morning with him. It's late. Come here, Rosi. Is that sand on your leg?" Doflamingo asked him, gesturing at him to come over to him.

Rosinante sighed impatiently, but he wasn't one to disobey his brother. He walked over, standing close to him so that Doflamingo could wipe it off. Then he leaned close to him, sniffing. "Were you out for a walk?"

'On the beach.'

"Why would you go there this late at night? The tide is dangerous. You know better."

'I'm not a kid.'

"But you're my younger brother. You're all I have left of our biological family. I want you to remain safe, and that wasn't safe at all. I don't suppose you and Law were down there talking, were you? Why would you go there and not stay here?"

'Twenty questions?'

"Just answer me."

'Yes, we were. Because I wanted to go out.'

"What if there were rivals waiting to ambush you? Then what?"

'We weren't alone.' Rosinante noticed that Sanji was watching their interaction closely, which made him uncomfortable. He kicked Doflamingo's hand off his leg.

"I had a question, Rosi. Answer it carefully. What made you bring Blackleg back with you? You'd only intended on bringing Law home."

'I thought it would be useful. He'll do whatever you want if you kept Blackleg close.'

Doflamingo chuckled. "I thought so. You knew your boy is a stubborn brat. Even now, he refuses to see what I'd efforts I'd made for him. He'll eventually see that his disrespect will not be tolerated for very long. Blackleg will stay with me, now."

He rose from the floor, dusting himself off while Rosinante gave Sanji a look of dismay.

'I'll do it,' he signed hastily. 'I'll be the chaperone.'

"Not this time, Rosi. I'm fairly sure you understand why," Doflamingo then said, looking at him pointedly. "You're too easy on him, and you let him get away with anything. But Blackleg is a Strawhat, after all. It's best to keep close eyes on my enemy."

'So, what, you're going to keep him here?'

Doflamingo gave him a puzzled look. "What do I look like, a slave master? No. For fuck's sake. I have some things I need to discuss with Law in the morning, regarding his former position. I'll send for him in the morning. For tonight, Blackleg will stay here with me. Tell your son he'll be taken care of. Get some rest. And good night, brother. I love you."

'Love you.'

Rosinante looked back at Sanji once more, who was holding up a book, gesturing at him to take it. As Doflamingo yawned noisily and walked into his closet to change, Sanji opened the book to indicate a note inside.

'Less attention on him, more on me,' it said. There was also another note inside, addressed to Law.

Rosinante didn't know how to take that. But he shut the book with a snap and Sanji resumed his languid position, blowing smoke at the open window nearby, dismissing him.


	10. Part Ten

**A/N: This chapter only continues to rise with tension and drama because it's the beginning of an uphill battle. Prepare yourselves.**

 **Musical Bear: things do happen unexpectedly, and they're either on a high or low or - ! I like giving my bad guys a little feeling - because when they finally do hit, it hurts :( As for Sanji, it's okay - maybe everything that's happening so far is making him a little stronger, like he'd wanted :)**

 **Guest#1: Hopefully this chappie answers your questions! :D**

 **Naghitan: Read on!**

 **SEllen23: Oh, yes he does...read on...**

 **Guest#2: Well, the house has their reasons for treating him that way (being that he is basically a prisoner, and no one likes Law, so they don't like Sanji, and that's why it happens the way it did) Law got angry because he does not want a doffy/sanji story :D**

 **ShowIhd1: Things are building higher and higher, we should be cresting soon with intensity! Read on to find your answers - hopefully they're there, ahah!**

 **Snowflake97: Both of them are struggling in a house that wants to kill them - sorta. :D It'll take some effort! Read on to find out what happens!**

 **Thanks for all your thoughts and interest, everyone!**

 **Part Ten**

Law stood outside of Doflamingo's door. He'd tried barging in, but every time he touched the handle, the rest of him wouldn't move. _Nothing_ would move. He moved to kick the door, to cause a scene. But he noticed too late that there was enough space below the door to allow the light out, so that meant there was enough space for Doflamingo to take control of him. Which was why he could not touch the door, the unnatural sensation forcing an angry curse from him. He stood there, motionless, until the control let up. But this time, the man was asleep because when he reached for the door, he found it locked. The jiggle was loud enough to be heard in the hall, and he knocked because that was the polite thing to do. When there wasn't an answer, he pounded upon it with one tight fist.

He moved to kick it, but his limbs fell paralyzed once more, and he snarled a curse as he was forced to stand motionless there.

When the control lifted, he didn't make a move to open it this time, but he sat down alongside the doorframe.

'Trust me', was all the note said.

There was nothing else in the book but that, and Rosinante was very uncomfortable expressing what he'd walked into, so now Law was growing more and more frustrated. What did that mean? There were many things that it _could_ mean, but he needed a direct answer. He needed to know why Sanji was inside Doflamingo's room. He needed to know that there was nothing inappropriate going on, and he needed to apologize to Sanji for his earlier actions. He needed to be in that room and keep Sanji close to him because they were in this together and he couldn't stand _not knowing_ what he was doing with Doflamingo, the worst one of all. So 'Trust me' meant nothing to him in note form.

Especially since he'd left him alone, and just that frustration alone was killing him because he'd _promised_ not to do it again and - !

He knew he had to hold himself back – there was no predicting what Doflamingo might do – but he just couldn't sit there and wait for morning like he was asked. He didn't hear anything coming from the room, but his thoughts were racing too fast, his blood was pumping too hard, and his heart was clenched with ugly feeling to talk himself out of making any rash decisions. The stress of being here was causing many unnecessary thought into his head, and having him react in a way he normally wouldn't have.

He rose up from the floor and paced again, struggling to keep himself in control. But he wanted no more than to break that door down and barge in to demand to know why Doflamingo was doing this. He wiped his hands together, swiped them through his hair, paced back and forth, growing more and more agitated because this couldn't be solved with a gun or knife.

Finally, he lifted his hands and banged them on the door, and that was a relief because he hadn't been able to do that earlier. The sound rang out through the hallway, causing a couple of the guards to look over, but they relaxed once they realized it was only him. He jiggled the door handle, then kicked it several times in succession.

"Open up, motherfucker! You drunk piece of shit! Open your fucking door!" he hollered, growing increasingly furious as the seconds passed and there was no movement from the other end. He then hissed as he stubbed his toe, holding his foot for a moment, then switched to the other foot. He absolutely could not fathom how Sanji could kick with his bare feet when he could barely stand stubbing his own toe in boots.

But the door finally pulled open, and he pushed up to it, shoving it into the man that peered out. " _Where is he_?"

"The sun has yet to come up, and you're at my door in such a disrespectful manner?"

" _Where is he, you slow son of a bitch_?"

"I'd asked Rosi last night to let you know that I would speak to you later this morning – did you not hear him?" Doflamingo asked crankily, peering out into the hall as Law pushed the door open and stormed in. Doflamingo then slammed the door shut. "Law! It is now the second day of your return home! I let everything go yesterday because you were away for so long. I let you run rampant and _allowed_ you to run your mouth, _disrespect_ me and the others inside of this home – but today is the second day! I didn't think you were so eager to run into my temper quite this soon!"

When he received no answer, he made his way to the back of the room.

"Did you hear me?"

Law was standing over Sanji. The blond was lying near the end of the bed, the sheets rumpled and pushed aside, looking as if he'd just been dropped there. But he was also looking over him with a stunned expression, hands gripping the too wide collar of the too big shirt he was in. Doflamingo had to confess, he'd never seen such a betrayed look on that face.

"I gave him something to help him sleep," he grumbled, rubbing his face before slipping his glasses back into place. "He woke up with such a terrible reaction in the middle of the night– "

" _Did you fuck him_?"

Doflamingo paused for a moment, letting the words sink in. Then his lips curled into a baring of teeth.

"Are you fucking _mad_? Of course not!"

"Couldn't wait to try it out, huh? When you had the chance – you couldn't with your brother so you're doing it to someone who _can't_ reject you!"

It took no less than a step to reach over and grab the other man, yanking him away from Sanji with such violence that his feet left the floor. Doflamingo tossed him towards the chaise lounge with a swing of his arm.

" _You will not talk about me in such a way_!"

The books he had been reading the night before scattered, the bottle shattering against the floor and spilling alcohol in an amber colored splatter, ruining the papers he'd had sitting there as well. With a snarl, he strode over, kicking aside the chaise lounge, nearly sliding on the spilled liquid, and reached for him again.

Rosinante was there in moments, nearly out of breath and in his nightclothes as he threw himself over Law. Law was straining to get out from under him to get to Doflamingo. Both of them looked red with rage, and Rosinante hissed out a scared breath as it looked like neither of them were going to 'listen' to reason.

"Get out of the way! _Rosi_!" Doflamingo roared, looking for a way to get to Law without touching his brother.

Rosinante couldn't sign, but he shook his head and eked out a negative sound. As he pushed backward, Law found something useful on the floor, and kicked Rosinante's head aside, freeing himself. Doflamingo's face reddened at the mistreatment of his brother and lunged, right into the sharp piece of broken glass. He jerked backward with a startled sound, as Law stabbed into him again in the meatiest part of his forearm. Doflamingo kicked outward, watching as Law ducked underneath that and lunged for his supporting leg, whirling around him quickly so he could slice across the inside of his knee.

It wasn't that deep of a cut, Law growling with frustration, but it was enough to send Doflamingo into a rage. As he lowered his kicking leg to the ground, he kicked that one up and out, flinging the smaller man across the room. Rosinante was back on his feet, and he lunged and caught onto both of his brother's legs as Doflamingo made to follow up. He had to catch himself as Rosinante put all his weight and strength to keep him from following, panting heavily with effort and terror.

Doflamingo lifted his hand, but Rosinante snatched that to the floor. Law had already picked himself back up and was on him, crawling like a monkey to his head, a psychotic expression of fury on his face. He slammed the bed side clock repeatedly into his face, and Doflamingo stumbled back from the force used, but he tripped over Rosinante, all three of them crashing onto the floor. As Law hastened back to his feet, seeing and hearing nothing but red, he grabbed what remained of the broken bottle nearby and lunged forward. He reached out and snatched the man's chin and yanked his head back, lifting the bottle with a furious sound. He stabbed the broken edges into that exposed throat, but it wasn't enough; Doflamingo was not a normal human being, he didn't get hurt like others did.

Rosinante crawled up over his brother's body and shoved Law hard to stop that from happening. At the same moment, Doflamingo twisted, tossing him off with a snarl leaving his lips. His face was just as red and furious as the other man's, blood staining his shirt and Rosinante screamed wordlessly because he couldn't hold onto his brother, his fingers tearing away from Doflamingo's pants as the man charged. He lunged to his feet and grabbed both of his brother's hands, holding them down with desperate strength. Law was on his feet and lunged forward to stab again.

Suddenly Doflamingo jerked forward, off balance as Sanji used his neck to swing from, and kicked Law hard across the chest, taking him off his feet and slamming hard into a nearby bookshelf. Books and shelves fell over him, his breath lost, Law dropping the bottle he'd clenched tightly. Sanji fell to the ground with a sound of distress, but quickly kicked out twice, sweeping the bigger man completely off his feet and into the floor, where Rosinante quickly laid himself over his enraged brother.

Seeing that Rosinante had Doflamingo in a tight clench, uttering panicked noises as he struggled to control his brother, Sanji made his way towards the man that had reached for the bottle again, clearly out of control. He grabbed handfuls of his hair and pressing his head against his, whispering lethargically.

"Don't leave me! _Don't leave me_! Don't _leave_ me you fucking bastard, _don't leave me_!" he said over and over, having no real energy to fight, so he slumped against him. " _Nothing happened_! _Nothing_ happened, nothing happened, trust me, you have to fucking _trust_ me!"

" _LAW_!" Doflamingo screamed hoarsely, Rosinante clinging to his neck, kicking him at an effort to keep him down on the floor. "I'll fucking kill you! _I'll KILL YOU_!"

Sanji saw movement from the side, and they were the guards from outside, and none of them were willing to get in between this mess. Their faces spoke volumes. Doflamingo and Rosinante struggled, pieces of furniture and decorative accessories crashing to the floor, a window breaking.

Law looked at Sanji, breathing heavily. Now that he was looking, the other man looked intensely listless, clearly under the effects of an opium. As Doflamingo drew closer to them, Rosinante clearly having problems keeping the bigger man from advancing, he asked, "How could you do this? Not with him!"

"Save your daddy. Don't be stupid."

Sanji kissed his forehead as Doflamingo grabbed him and yanked him away. In that split second, before Doflamingo's foot could connect with him, Law saw how Rosinante clung to his brother, pleading with him to calm down. His words were only mangled noises, but he struggled so desperately to stop him that all the rage fell away. Terror hit him, then. Only because everything that Rosinante had worked hard to make possible could be undone with his jealous rage, because if Rosinante continued to physically put himself between them, Doflamingo would kill him.

All over a fit of anger. Because he didn't trust Sanji, and he should have from the start.

He took the kick with a harsh exhale, and the next and the next as Rosinante screamed at Doflamingo to stop. Law relaxed his fists and thought about the moment in the river when Sanji's arms found him in the water. He had to trust the other man to save him. Maybe not from this moment, but overall. He had to believe in him.

Doflamingo shoved Rosinante away and began beating him with furious curses and shouts, and all Law did was cover his head and breathe because Doflamingo could do more than that, and he wasn't. Rosinante finally fell over him, and Doflamingo kicked him once and pulled away, breathing heavily.

All three of them settled, and Sanji stood nearby, watching Doflamingo cautiously. The man pulled himself back together, and it was terrifying that this giant could take up so much space, and yet be so human as to experience such feelings that made him lose control of himself. He felt too sluggish to do much else, knowing that he'd be useless to fight without the effort of surprise on his part. The sleeping aid was still in his system.

The guards began moving at that point, cautiously easing their way in, and it amused Sanji that they were so terrified of their own employer that they couldn't interfere with an in-family battle. Beyond them were the horrified faces of the other members of the family, none of them brave enough to step in to stop this fight. His lips curled with an amused smile, looking up at Doflamingo casually. The man caught sight of his expression and froze in mid-wipe.

"Are you _amused_?" he asked, dangerously quiet as his chest started to heave.

Sanji waggled a finger at him. It was hard to speak, but he did so anyway, nearly slurring his words. "You'll have to learn more control than that. If a man's jealous rage can take you over the edge, how in the world can you defend yourself against a teenager's jolly attitude towards a fight with you?"

The expression of rising fury told him he'd succeeded, if not minutely, in taking the man's attention from Law. As Doflamingo turned to him, Sanji held one of the small statues he'd found near his bedside stand up against his chest, and the action did cause him to pause in mid-threat.

"Let us wash this away. Take our confessions to a priest. This act of rage was a slip. It can be forgiven."

"Of course, of course," Doflamingo said tightly, hand clamping the wound on his neck. "My actions were…justified. I was only defending myself. But everything else after was…unforgivable. I shouldn't have given in to that rage, it's a sign of weakness. Rosi, Law. I apologize. We'll clean up, we'll go pray. All of us."

Rosinante was shaking as he pulled himself away from his son. He looked at Sanji, who still held the cross in front of him. The guards beyond them hastily scrambled from Doflamingo as he made his way to the bathroom to clean up, someone shouting for a doctor. Monet followed after him with worry, and Bellamy came into the room to look at Rosinante and Law.

Rosinante knocked Bellamy's hand away, and he pulled Law up after him, but the man was clearly in pain after being beaten. Jean was there suddenly to help him, and Rosinante signed furiously to him. Jean turned to Sanji and said slowly, "You'll never be forgiven."

Sanji looked at him with much sadness, then looked away, pulling the collar of the shirt tight over his throat. Law let Rosinante lead him out, everyone watching them pass by. Sanji watched him go with a heavy frown.

: :

"I'm sorry, but Father Gardner had a heart attack and passed away last night. I will be here in his stead. I am Reverend Sabo," the man said with a slight smile, looking up at the group with a calm stance. With his wavy blond locks slicked back to reveal intense burn scars on the right side of his face and temple, he was young and solemn. His robes whispered around him as he moved about, the cross piece he wore from his belt dangling against his right leg.

There were ten of them standing in front of him – the head of the family wore bandages on his neck and face. He also had a very tense expression as he looked down at him with distrust. Next to him was his brother, who wore sunglasses and a hood, an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth. Both of them wore their contrasting jackets over somber suits, one black, the other white. Sabo could see an unusually bulky and artfully crafted rifle hanging from Rosinante's back, underneath his jacket, the thick strap positioned across his body. He'd only heard of the weapon, an imaginative design created and manufactured in one of Doflamingo's weapons gun factories in the mid-west.

To his side was a glowering brunette with bruises and scrapes on his face, who walked with a slight hunch, indication of rib injury. To the other side of Doflamingo was a blond man with a tight frown – despite the others' he was wearing a very plain ensemble that might have been one of the servants' uniforms. It clearly showed that he wasn't considered part of the group, but Doflamingo had a very uncomfortably close presence to him.

Beyond them were nameless guards, Bellamy, Pink and Monet. All of them were dressed for the visit, in somber clothing and tension that made Sabo nervous.

"It seemed that everyone else in the area had business with their parishioners," Sabo continued. "I was the only one available. Please. Have a seat. Let me provide counsel, sir."

"Father Gardner was the only one that understood our position," Doflamingo said tightly. "I would hate to have to waste my time going over our family situation."

"I'm well aware of your family tree and up to date with your family matters, as Father Gardner left some information behind for the next in line," Sabo said solemnly.

"What sort of 'information'?" Doflamingo asked, a trace of irritation in his tone.

Sabo held a finger up, and then waited for the approach of a nervous curate. He gave him quick instruction, and the man hurried off.

"While we wait for his return, take a seat, I'll tell you what I know," Sabo said, gesturing at the rows of benches around them. "As head of the family, I understand your position. You are responsible for the lives and livelihood that live under you. Let us be frank; I understand your position of an empire built upon alliances, understanding and misdeeds – Father Gardner had expressed that this was to be dismissed, as you are a faithful, _faithful_ follower, and we all are children of God under this roof. God has forgiven you for _most_ of your sins – due to the fact that some things cannot be helped. You contribute to medical and westward expansion for dreamers looking for a life to provide for their families.

"And this is your younger brother, Rosinante. And his son, Trafalgar Law. Welcome home, sir, it's been awhile," Sabo said to him reaching out to shake his hand. But Law looked away from him and Rosinante elbowed him sharply for his rudeness. "Don't worry about it! There is Bellamy, there is Monet, there is Pink. And you…? You're new."

"This is our guest, Blackleg Sanji," Doflamingo said, hand on his shoulder. "He is also Law's intended."

Sabo looked at him with a baffled expression. "In this house, such a thing isn't recognized between two men, I apologize. That's just…!"

"Father Gardner understood that I come into this house with expectations regarding my family and their well being. You don't sound stupid. Such things may not be formally recognized, but _I_ do. Because Rosinante's son kept himself away for as long as he did, it now makes sense why. I accept his relationship with this man, but I will not have them living together as they did under my roof. Not until it's recognized formally."

"Then it'll never be."

"It will when it benefits the family. And there will be no argument about it."

Confused and struck with immediate need to refute all those words, Sabo stared at Doflamingo for a few moments, and then nodded, pulling at his collar as nervousness hit him. The man was much too big to be human. "If that is so. I will not waste your time standing here, arguing about propriety."

The curate hurried over to him, with a stack full of paper. He handed it all to Rosinante, who glanced through it with a frown. He then signed to Doflamingo, 'Blackmail. He kept a journal on every visit we made here.'

Doflamingo growled, the guards looking at him nervously. Rosinante handed him the pile, and he took it with fingers that clenched the paper. "That _bastard_! This is a sacred place where we are supposed to feel safe!"

"If you'd like, his things still remain. Go ahead and send someone back to retrieve everything that might unfavor the family," Sabo said easily. He touched the curate's shoulder. "He will provide assistance in any way you'll need."

Doflamingo looked at Rosinante, who emitted a tired sigh, signaling for the guards to follow him. Then he looked at Sabo, folding the stack of papers in half and sticking them into the inside of his jacket pocket. "We would like counsel on an incident that happened this morning."

"I can absolutely assist with that," Sabo said, bowing his head.

Nearly an hour later, he was exhausted; listening to all of them confess to a fight that seemed frightening, especially considering just how dangerous they all were to the common people, was something right out of a book. But their injuries matched up and he couldn't help but look at Doflamingo in terror – because if the so-called Surgeon of Death couldn't kill him with a stab of a broken bottle into his throat, then what _could_ affect the man?

He looked through the lattice as Sanji entered the booth and sat down, looking annoyed that he was being told to do so. After hearing Doflamingo's angry version of events that brought the family to visit, Sabo was quite relieved to see that Sanji was holding his own very well. From his sleeve, he extracted a folded note that Sanji took from him curiously.

"Well, now, you know how it works," Sabo said, gesturing at him to read it while they spoke. "What would you like to be forgiven, for?"

"I don't think we have a lot of time to do that," Sanji said, looking over the note. 'I'm with Shanks,' it said. He looked at Sabo with surprise, and said, "My situation is a big topic at the house. No wonder Law had taken off. I can see why he felt suffocated. He couldn't be himself."

"Sometimes, it's the weight of the façade that can make us all do and think terrible things," Sabo said, gesturing at him to hand him the note. As he spoke, he wrote on it. "But in the end, we all answer individually to God. What is it that you'd like to lessen the weight of?"

"I have this real bad sex addiction," Sanji said to him, grinning. "I'm addicted to men. _And_ women. It's a terrible habit. If I don't have a man in my bed, I'm chasing after a woman. Young, old, it doesn't matter. They all have pleasing holes to fill."

Sabo turned bright red and looked at him with consternation, pencil veering off the paper. He pushed the note back to him. 'They're on their way. Via locomotive. 2 days.'

"That's, uh, not…not a common problem, I, uh…"

"I used to service men. I grew to enjoy it because it was useless to fight back. But you know what was interesting? Was how many clergymen were crossing into my room, searching for relief," Sanji said, writing back and handing it through the lattice. "Tell me, priest – you look young, virile and desirable. Do you have urges?"

Sabo wrote furiously, slapping the paper on the lattice for Sanji to read. 'They will storm the house on the eve of their arrival. Prepare.'

"I'm afraid that men such as yourself have only one solution," Sabo said, clearing his throat as Sanji acknowledged the note. He folded it back and slipped it into his sleeve, saying, "You'll need to castrate yourself. With a butter knife. With no alcohol."

"I suppose I can…I don't mind being the receiver. Having a man heaving over me is one of the most fantastic places to be."

"That's enough confessing! I'll have to find advice from another on how to break the devil from your soul!" he said, gesturing with a middle finger at the door. Sanji saluted him and walked off, and Sabo tried to put himself back in order again. He straightened in his chair and stood, making sure he was composed and ready to hear Law's confession. He had heard that they were pretty intense, and Father Gardner had left an expressive note that the man was not allowed to 'confess' as others were.

Sanji sat back down on the bench were Doflamingo was sitting, looking through the pile of papers Sabo had given him. He looked pretty pissed off, and he would growl ever so often, so Sanji slide a couple of paces away from him until he wasn't next to the guy. He watched Monet bow her head and pray in front of a statue with many candles lit around it, then looked up and admired the stained glass windows that allowed the mid morning sun in. Pink and Bellamy were sitting in a bench behind them, and Rosinante was still in the office with the other guards.

Suddenly, Doflamingo clenched the papers he had in one hand, a stunned expression on his face. Sanji looked at him cautiously, unsure of what made those veins bulge the way that they were. His skin reddened with fury, and his lips tightened with a very angry frown. Sanji didn't know what he'd found, but it made the man seethe with such emotion that the two behind him noticed and looked at him with caution as well.

"Bellamy."

The man hurried over to him, looking at him with such consternation that Sanji wished he could see what had been said to put Doflamingo into such a state. He opened up the paper he'd crushed within one hand, and gave it to him.

"Verify this. Immediately. Don't say anything to anybody regarding it. I trust only you."

"Oh, sir, yes, sir, immediately," Bellamy said quickly, walking off. Sanji watched him go, and watched the man pause in mid step as he read the paper. When he looked up, he looked as pale as a ghost. His features were stunned, and his mouth fell open. But he folded up the paper and took a running step until he was gone.

Monet looked back at Doflamingo with a puzzled expression, stilling once she realized how furious the man was. Sanji watched him as well, then inched a little further away because that dangerous aura was getting more intense. She rose from her knees, smoothing the folds of her skirt with an anxious movement, and Pink slithered away from the row to stand at a safe distance.

But Doflamingo controlled whatever temperament took hold of him, exhaling heavily. His skin was slick with sweat, and his teeth were bared. His massive fists shook until, finally, he lowered them to his sides. He looked up at the statue Monet stood in front of, almost as if he were going to say something.

By the time Sanji was able to return to his seat, Doflamingo looked as he normally did, but the smile was flat.

"What made you become religious in this line of work?" Sanji asked curiously, clutching the seat with both hands. "I've got to ask."

"That's a very personal question from someone that's only a _guest_ in the house."

Sanji let it go with a shrug, watching as Sabo emerged with a troubled look to his face and Law smirking, fiddling with his jacket; damn that jacket, Sanji hated that jacket because it hid those amazingly long legs of his and he could not see his ass, and he looked over at the statue with a caught expression because maybe he shouldn't be oogling another man so obviously in a house of worship.

"I hope I was able to help," Sabo said thinly. He looked traumatized, reaching up to wipe sweat from his scarred face with a bright white handkerchief. "Are they done going through the office, sir?"

"They're still there."

"I truly apologize. We all worship our God here, this should be a sanctuary free from worldly bonds."

"It appears betrayal can happen anywhere."

"I'm sure Father Gardner meant to keep the journal in order to better serve the Donquixote family – there are many of you devoted to this house, with rather…unusual views."

Doflamingo looked at him. "But in the end, we're not gods. Just children serving the hand of a god. As much as our opinion reflects the teachings in the book, shouldn't we all be allowed to have differing opinions?"

"Er…yes. Yes, you're correct."

Doflamingo rose at that point, Rosinante and the others emerging from the office.

"I can tell that you will not be suitable. Make sure you're replaced the next time we come back," Doflamingo said to Sabo, who looked confused.

He moved to say something else, but Rosinante had that gun barrel under his chin, and he didn't even see the man have it in his hands until it was too late. He eked out a small sound of surprise and shock, hands up in surrender.

"Not in the house," Doflamingo warned him. "Wait until he leaves it."

"You can't kill a priest," Law said impatiently, shoving his hands into his pockets while Sanji looked scared, unsure if he should interfere. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Father Gardner understood that no matter whose opinions were brought to light here under this roof, what matters is mine. While I follow my devotion soundly, I ask only for a few changes that benefit me and the family."

"You're a fucking dictator who warps that precious book of yours into reflecting your own will onto people that don't have the balls to tell you 'no'."

"And he's only agreeing because he's obviously intimidated by me. Therefore, if I have a problem or if I am feeling lost, he cannot help me, because he will take an easier path and give me only what he thinks I need to hear. I am asking for direction and guidance, not for a path of least resistance that'll only lead me to my own undoing."

"You're a ten foot tall _monster_! Of course he would be!"

"You don't have to be fucking rude."

Rosinante sighed as they argued, and signed uselessly, 'Do you want me to, or not?'

He looked at Sabo, who nervously looked at him. Since he didn't get a response from his brother – whose back was turned anyway - Rosinante then made the motion of slitting his throat, then lowered the gun, turning to walk away. Sanji watched with unease as Sabo relaxed, looking terrified that he'd just escaped death. Sanji gave him a helpless shrug and walked after the others as Doflamingo continued to argue about his will being more than fitting to match that of the book he followed.

: :

After they left the church, Doflamingo looked at his younger brother, taking in his gentle features – the straight nose, the narrow eyes, the thick wavy hair that brought out their shape. He was paler than him, slighter, just a few inches shorter – but he'd always been capable of handling his own and went along with whatever his brother deemed was right. Except when it came to his son.

Doflamingo could not understand why Rosinante was so attached to Law. When he declared that he was taking him one day, Doflamingo had told him that humans could not be kept as a pet, and ordered that he put the small glaring human back. But the man put effort into raising him, and Doflamingo went with it because Rosinante never asked him for anything. That boy had such a bad temperament, so unlike Rosinante's, that Doflamingo was tempted to take him out back and shoot him for all the things that he did. All his threats went ignored, and Rosinante made excuses for every little thing. Law had hated him ever since they met, and while Doflamingo knew why, he just thought Law would forget about it and just accept the family as his.

There were times when Law could get along with him, taking his advice and demonstrating his loyalty, but it was no secret that he despised Doflamingo. As he grew older, the fights had intensified, and it was no surprise when Law finally struck out – Doflamingo had been concerned at first, but as days switched to weeks, weeks to years, he accepted that the man was gone. But the one thing that truly stood out was that, while Rosinante had been depressed, he was not discouraged. There was something in Rosinante's personality that suggested that he knew more about Law's disappearance than he was letting on – when Law's name began appearing in the newspaper, Rosinante hadn't behaved in a surprised, relieved manner. He looked dejected, instead. And that was the first time Doflamingo had felt a sliver of suspicion.

The feeling was ugly. He tried to forget it. But the more he thought about it, the more things came to mind that he hadn't looked at, before. Doflamingo did not want to be suspicious of his own brother, but it was there. Father Gardner's journal had just given him reason to investigate, and it was killing him inside, because he knew it in his heart to be true.

To this day, Doflamingo could not understand why his brother still chose others over him.

"I apologize for this morning," he said to him, Rosinante looking up at him with a frown. All of them were descending the stairs down to street level, where the carriages waited. "My behavior was absolutely out of line. But I did nothing improper. I was truly interested in Blackleg's tales of adventure. I'd always wanted to visit the area myself, someday. Unfortunately, Law's reaction was unexpected. It appears his temper is still just as short as mine."

Rosinante shrugged, looking ahead of them as Sanji said something to Law that had him chuckling. Both men looked at each other with every feeling they had, and it was obvious that Law had forgiven Sanji for everything. Much like how Rosinante himself did. He felt sad for that fact. Had he demonstrated that forgiveness was easy to give because one was weak?

'It was very suggestive,' he signed in response. 'Especially with him in your clothes, with his background in seducing men. Atrocious, really.'

"I understood later that it looked more than what it was. But I never touched that man. How could anyone think I could? He didn't have any nightclothes, and the clothes he wore were uncomfortable to sleep in, he claimed. When Law found him in my bed, I was sleeping in the alcove, where you used to sleep. In the middle of the night, Blackleg awoke me with his night terrors. He said he has them frequently. I gave him something to ease that discomfort. Law didn't even give me a chance to explain before he attacked in a fit of rage. I responded because he'd already incensed me with suggestive accusations, and kept me up all night, lingering at the door."

'He's very protective of the man. It'll be his down fall.'

"Don't we all do every protective thing we can to watch out for the ones we love, Rosi? Why are you so set against that man, when he clearly makes Law very happy? I thought you'd said so yourself, whatever makes him happy, makes you happy."

Rosinante set his lips for a moment, then signed, 'Not when it can kill him.'

Doflamingo laughed loudly. "That man will find another way to have himself killed! It won't be because of one person! You'll just have to accept that he is part of Law's life, right now."

'How is it _you_ do?'

"The way I see it, Rosi, is that it's an advantage, for me. Blackleg is a Strawhat, and he harbors resentment to me. Which, in a way, I feel responsible for, like I do with all the children I've misplaced because of my actions – but also, the Vinsmokes are a very powerful family in the northern border, and while I haven't been able to reach them as I'd wanted, having their son in my reach will give me negotiation benefit. These Strawhat Bandits are also interesting, and I'm sure that they'd do whatever is in their power to take him back – having them come onto my turf will give me an advantage over them.

"Once I'm rid of them, I'll work on expanding north. I'm sure the Vinsmokes will talk to me then, making me go all that way."

'What's the _point_ in negotiations with a trapper family?' Rosinante signed impatiently, pausing on a step. 'Dirty scoundrals, creeping in the woods to kill animals for their pelts. It's cruel.'

"Ah, yes, you're an avid animal lover, you'd find that offensive. It's not only their hunting that provides them with wealth, it's the knowledge they hold of the various contacts along the northern border with hostiles and other countries – they're an information network. One that is bigger and broader than mine. With that network in my grasp, I can expand my empire, Rosi."

'Makes sense, I guess. But if they're not bothering on retrieving him, then he's a worthless son.'

"I wasn't the one behind the 'Alive' bounty, Rosi. What would I care about a whore? There's no value to it."

Rosinante nodded with some understanding.

"Listen – when our parents forced us to this country as immigrants, in search of the gold rush dream, you can't forget how angry I was having to leave everything I knew and love behind. We were on our own. That imbecile father of ours did everything he could to try and survive, and what happened to mother? She died from a fucking pneumonia, and she didn't have to! He did it! That cun – asshole stripped us of our noble background just to have us die in the dirt in some unnamed town in an unknown territory, and left us to rot! When I killed him, I saved us both from sure death – I built everything in my empire to keep both of us well off and safe, and you know what gets to me?"

'What?' Rosinante signed uncomfortably, avoiding his eyes.

"That after everything I've done, it's still _not_. _Good_. _Enough_."

Rosinante looked at him, frozen stiff. Doflamingo looked at him closely, revealing nothing in his expression at that moment.

"Are you done staring into each other's eyes?" Law asked impatiently.

Doflamingo glared off in his direction, then flipped him off. But he looked back at Rosinante with a frown. "Still, I should not have reacted the way I had this morning. I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm glad that nothing serious happened, Rosi. I was out of control, I wasn't thinking – please forgive me."

Rosinante watched as Sanji nudged Law with an elbow, walking in step with him, and Law nudged him back, hands in his jacket pockets and a smile on his face.

'I forgive you,' he signed, but his heart wasn't in it. He felt cold, shivering briefly despite the overly warm weather.

Doflamingo hugged him tightly, and Rosinante felt extreme discomfort in it, the strength of his brother's arms around his shoulders, his face against his hair, breathing him in. For a long moment, Doflamingo just held him, and it lasted longer then necessary. Unsure of what caused such distress, Rosinante patted his back.

"I love you, Rosi. Only you truly understand who I am and the efforts I place in keeping myself in control. Without you, I don't know who I'd be. But you've made me see that I can do it on my own – you're so fiercely independent, no matter what I ask of you. I supposed I needed that to be who I am, today."

Rosinante didn't feel any guilt, but he did feel sad that Doflamingo thought of him this way. He scrunched his face as his brother kissed his cheek, uncomfortably close to his mouth, smearing the red paint. So he reached up and wiped the stain from his brother's lips.

"I'm so glad you're getting along," Monet said with relief, passing by them.

: :

After they arrived home, as Doflamingo was called into his office for a visit with some concerned men from the railroads – tracks had been laid further west, but there were some hostiles in the area that caused damage to their steam engines, which caused a delay in their goods transportation to the Marines. With that, the Marine admirals he regularly had contact with were suddenly removed from their stations and there was damage caused to two weapons factories in the south, which were caused by rivals. His operations were also slowed at the edge of the city because of a Marine inspection on whether or not he was following codes regarding labor and city regulations.

Sanji was sent to the basement with Jora, Dellinger and Lao G, where they gave him a tour of wine cellars, storage spaces, and a small area where they tortured and maimed their enemies. He suspected they were only trying to scare him, but as he stood in that room with a thoughtful expression, he tried to picture Law in the center of it, doing whatever it was he did to make a man talk to Doflamingo.

It was a chilling picture, he had to admit. He'd seen the man kill others – shooting, stabbing, drowning – he did take pleasure in it, but because those people had hurt them. And sometimes, when a person had been particularly awful, Law took his time with it. Sanji saw the satisfied grin, the pleased gleam in his grey eyes when a man regretted his actions on his deathbed, but afterward, he would just utter an insult and return to him with a relieved expression, and that was all that mattered.

The people murdered by this family were always rivals or associates that crossed them – broken soldiers of war that had been caught and carried behind enemy lines. Law would torture them just so they could obtain more information that Doflamingo wanted, and he would kill them to send a message to the heads of the other families. Then the last straw had happened, and Rosinante sent him away.

The memories still bothered Law – Sanji would wake up and find the other man covered with sweat and a disturbed expression, but he'd never explain them. Sanji wondered what sorts of things happened in his life to cause it – he wondered if it were guilt, stress, other things that he never spoke about. He reminded himself to ask Law the next time he had a chance.

When they returned back to the main floor, there was a servant that asked for their assistance. They left the house hastily, and one of Rosinante's servants, Okojo, gestured at him to follow him.

Okojo had black hair similar to Penguin's, was tall and slender, and had tattoos of the heart symbol on the palms of his hands. When he spoke, he had a lisp and a soft voice, and Sanji liked hearing it. He wore a striped baseball hat with an 'O' in the center, and took too big of steps, often tripping like his boss.

"Here," he said, pointing Sanji up a stairway. Sanji started ascending, and when he did, Okojo followed and tripped up the last few, so Sanji waited for him to get up and lead the way again. Rosinante's room was located on the other side of the mansion, and he was changing out of his church wear and into something a little more casual, while Law sat on nearby couch with a heavy book in his hands. He'd changed, too, wearing a simple cotton shirt tucked into striped trousers and his boots, and Sanji about salivated because he knew he wasn't going to be looking anywhere else.

"I saw your workspace," Sanji said to him, taking the chance to drape himself over his lap since Rosinante was occupied. He pushed the book to the floor. "I think they tried to threaten me."

"They let you go?" Law asked, puzzled.

Sanji frowned at him suspiciously. "Why are you surprised that they did? A lot of the staff took off in a hurry before I came up here."

"Because of that stupid 'inappropriate behavior' thing he was trying to enforce. Sanji, I apologize for last night. It was terrible of me to do," Law said, opening the buttons of his shirt with one hand, the other pulling his collar open wide. Sanji immediately liked the direction he was taking, grinning. "I hated myself for letting my anger take over. I apologize, Sanji, please forgive me."

"You know I do," Sanji reassured him, reaching up to caress his face.

"This morning, too, was unforgivable. I lost it. I couldn't stand it. But…I trust you. I need to better control myself and my emotions when it comes to you. I react only on primal action, and I have to let go of my Neanderthal self. You are capable of great things, and I have seen them. I trust you."

"That makes me really happy," Sanji told him, smiling up at him. "We'll make it through this. It's going well, so far. With all that commotion happening outside, it sounds like his empire is starting to crumble at the edges."

"Maybe. If they're all leaving for battle, it's a good sign. I hope they're not going back to kill the priest. Why would it take all the guards to do so?"

"I heard nothing, really. Just that business that Doffy locked himself in his office, for."

"Ah, yes, they're shutting down all his factories. Rivals. I wonder if it truly is, though," Law said, opening his shirt wide and then palming his stomach, running his fingers over the visible lines of muscle. "I didn't realize how much I missed your clothes until you started wearing this trash. I can't see that ass of yours, and it's driving me mad."

"Go lower."

Law made to say something, but Rosinante slapped him hard across the back of his head, and then picked up one end of the couch with them still on it, dumping them to the floor.

" _After church_?" Puffin screeched in translation. "What is wrong with you?"

After making sure they sat across from each other on different sides of the room, Rosinante lit up a cigarette and then motioned for Jean and Seal to leave. They were clearly on a mission, and Okojo held up Rosinante's jacket so he could pull it back on. Puffin closed all the windows and locked them, then pushed shelves and couches up against them.

"Are we expecting visitors?" Law asked curiously.

'With everyone leaving so suddenly, yes. Preparing for attack. It might be an ambush,' Rosinante signed. 'It happens. _Ah_.'

He turned to Okojo, and signed hastily, the man running from the room. After they heard him trip out in the hall, Rosinante turned to them. 'That's the clumsiest man I've ever met.'

"That's hilarious, coming from you. What should we do?"

'Defend yourselves.'

"You don't think it's a _specific_ set of rivals, do you?"

Rosinante shook his head. 'Too soon. The trains don't arrive that fast, and not until the medical facility is cleared out. More than likely, it's just rivals. We have an attack ever so often.'

When Okojo returned, he was carrying Law's rifle. All of them ducked and scrambled behind furniture for cover as Okojo tripped, the rifle bouncing off the floor. Once nothing happened, all of them relaxed, Okojo breathing out a sigh of relief.

'Baby brought it back because she recognized the seal,' Rosinante signed from behind a couch.

"For once, she did something right," Law said cheerfully, picking it up and examining it for a few moments. It was still fully loaded, and it seemed to warm in his hands. His fingers curled around it with much appreciation, and he rested his forehead against the barrel, utterly relieved to have it back in his possession. Sanji scowled at him from across the room.

"Appreciate your mistress outside of your wife's line of vision, please!"

"Shh…we haven't spoken in days…"

"Give me something to throw at him, please."

"Over a _gun_?" Puffin asked, hands on his hips.

Sanji looked at him, wondering if that was his opinion or Rosinante's, as the taller blond had his assault rifle in one hand, the other occupied with his cigarette.

Baby 5 kicked the door in, carrying a tray of snacks and drinks, cigarette dangling from her mouth. "You bastards, we're preparing for an attack. Doflamingo is still in talks with his contacts regarding his factories, so you need to handle it, number 2. He sent everyone to the battle line, so you watch the inside."

"Monet and Bellamy?"

"Bellamy is off on a secret mission, Trebol is assisting Doffy, and I'm stuck here with you pussies because Doffy is 'thirsty'," she mimicked, slamming the tray down on a table nearby. But in moments, she was in Sanji's space, pressing up against him with a love struck expression. "Any special requests for you?"

"Yeah, your ass to stay in the kitchen with that unwelcome opinion," Law said crankily.

Rosinante frowned at him. ' _Rude_. So sexist.'

Baby turned to glare at Law, who glared back. Moments later she was sniffling against Sanji, so Sanji removed her cigarette from her mouth and soothed her gently.


	11. Part Eleven

**A/N: Not my favorite chapter. Not at all. :'(** **Warnings** **for intense violence. Mostly action.**

 **Part Eleven**

'I'll return in a few minutes,' Rosinante signed, walking off with a casual swing of his assault rifle, the sound of his footsteps ringing out moments later in the hall. Okojo and Puffin cringed when they heard him fall down the stairs, the crashing sound of metal and wood colliding together causing them distress.

Sanji rolled up his shirt sleeves, loosened his collar. "This will be a good opportunity to see what everyone's made out of."

"I don't think it'll come to the house at all," Law said. "They'll stop it at the lawn."

"He was pissed. Doflamingo. Looking through those papers that the reverend gave him. He found something in them that he sent Bellamy to 'verify'."

"Probably tracking down the rest of Father Gardner's family so he can send them after the old fart. While you were in there, he wanted me to take my old job, back. He's an idiot. Like I would."

Sanji exhaled, tapping his lips because he was really craving a cigarette. He started to chew on his fingernails instead, Law looking at the action with a bit of disgust. Seeing that he had his attention, Sanji started sucking on his own finger with suggestive action. "Wish it were something else."

"So do I."

"Could you guys _not_? Honestly, it's like standing around a couple of rabbits," Puffin said. Sanji looked at him, then took a step towards him, stopped only by the long rifle in his path. Puffin hastily retreated to Okojo's side, who chuckled.

"I hope it comes to the house. I'm ready for some action," he said, Law looking at him because it was the first time he'd truly heard his voice.

"Maybe I'll sit this one out," Sanji decided, hands in his pockets, tapping his shoes on the floor. "Observe, instead. They know of my ability, but they haven't seen it in action."

"They also think you're weak. It might be a good idea. You'll catch them off guard when the time comes," Law said. "I only have four rounds. Originally, this type only holds two. The barrel isn't made to manage the heat of multiple uses, but it's formed out of a rare metal type shipped in from overseas, and - "

Sanji waved that away. "You're a liar. I heard that thing go off _at least_ six times!"

"Honestly. It's cursed. Even when I'm cleaning it and have it disassembled, it'll go off it I mistreat it. It's a temperamental miss."

"' _Miss'_?" Sanji repeated, looking at him dangerously. "Did you just refer to it as a ' _miss'_? As in, a female? You're referring to your gun as female. That's what I'm hearing."

" _Noisy_. It's just an expression."

Sanji growled. "That thing you're holding is obviously _phallic_ , therefore, it's a _male_."

Law looked down at his long rifle with examination, frowning at it. "But women are truly hard to please, and demand all sorts of ungodly things just to be placated, so it is almost similar to this rifle's temperament – "

" _I don't care_! You don't refer to it as a female! It's not! It's nothing at all! It's just a stupid gun! You keep treating it like it's more than that! Inanimate objects don't talk back! They're just _inanimate_!"

"You're being really rude, right now. She can hear you."

"Don't put your hand over that buttstock like it's an ear! Idiot! If there's a face on that thing, it'll be near the trigger guard – _did you just move your hand to piss me off_? Guns don't have ears!"

"I'm honestly not hearing this right now," Puffin said to Okojo, who chuckled, pulling his hat bill low to hide his expression. Puffin clapped his hands together to catch their attention. "Okay, okay! Enough! As fun as it is standing here listening to this, I'm going to check on the master. Okojo will go outside and see for himself what it looks like. I don't think either Doffy or Rosinante want you to two to actually leave – "

"Not until it's done," Law told him, holding the long rifle over one shoulder, Sanji shaking his head, embarrassed as he realized Law had been teasing him. And with such a straight face. "The entire thing. We're not leaving."

"Okay." Puffin extended a thumbs up, then left the room hastily.

"Seal and Jean were sent to the front lines to make sure that the scene was actually what it was," Okojo said, speaking so low that both of them had to strain to hear him. "Sometimes, master does that. Doflamingo can be very paranoid. Sometimes, he might just be setting a trap. But master is just as clever."

"I have every confidence in him to accomplish what his mind is set to."

Sanji sat with a light exhale. "Guess we wait."

: :

Rosinante walked into Doflamingo's office with an impatient sigh. Trebol was standing behind Doflamingo, who was seated behind his desk. Before him were three men, trembling with fear. The tension inside the office was hot and nearly unbearable.

But he gestured at his brother with impatience.

Doflamingo exhaled lightly. Rosinante couldn't tell what he was thinking at that moment, his facial expression held with stone. But he gestured at the three to leave, and they did so, avoiding Rosinante with lowered heads and meek shoulders.

Trebol stared at Rosinante, dripping on the floor. Tapping the muzzle of his assault rifle on the floor, he waited for somebody to say something.

"I've lost my gun factories. They were blown. Leveled. All profits lost because of damaged merchandise. Those two factories supplied the Marines their special requests. Others, with paid requests for different purposes. Providing for this country had given me a nice foothold of power. Now, they're gone. They're _gone_ , Rosinante."

'That's unfortunate. We'll rebuild. Elsewhere.'

"No. No, I'm afraid we cannot. As I'd mentioned before, I had contacts in the Marine ranks that I communicated with regularly – they were removed from power, imprisoned for this…claim of misuse of power. It wasn't rivals that destroyed my weapons factories, Rosinante. It was the Marines."

Rosinante stared at him in silence, revealing nothing in his expression.

"My railroads business was shut down. This is the paperwork. The government had decided that my engines are no longer of use to them. Which means all my transportation routes to send material goods, medical supplies and weaponry to various Marine compounds throughout the country territories are shut down, as well." The paper fluttered over the desk as he tossed them.

Rosinante's grip intensified on the weapon he held. His blood ran cold. _It was too soon_.

"My assets were frozen. I can no longer gain access to the money I've made through all these years. My stocks were shut down. I received three notarized letters from bank lenders informing me that they can no longer work with me in continued funding towards experimental research. I have certain staff members and board and committee members in my medical fields, and the hospital and research facility was shut down. Every single staff member arrested."

 _Not like this_ , Rosinante thought, his expression frozen. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

"As well as all my researchers, all my doctors, surgeons, assistants - the medical research facility was blown to the street, to prevent me from sending our wounded over when the Marines come and storm the grounds. Yes, Rosinante, we are being intruded upon by the government. Right now, all of my staff is keeping them at bay. All so you and I can have a little chat before I decide whether or not to forgive you for this treachery."

'I don't understand.'

Calmly, Doflamingo held up the journal entry Father Gardner had made. " 'July 17 – met with Admiral Sengoku, who mentioned that his meeting with Rosinante had been successful. Wanted counsel regarding recent displacement of children.' _July 17_. You said you were visiting your tailor that day. You _didn't_ , did you?"

Rosinante could say nothing. His breath was caught in his throat. His stomach had clenched. With the calm way Doflamingo set out his information, he knew it had been him. He wondered what tipped him off. He wondered why Sengoku had started the raid early – he was supposed to notify him so that he had time to prepare their escape. He looked at Trebol, who was glaring at him darkly, dripping over the desk.

"Everything I worked hard to establish, everything to provide us with a means of survival, everything that gave us power, to make up for our dear father's mistake, is now gone. And it's because of you. Why?"

When Rosinante didn't answer, Doflamingo rubbed his face, his glasses briefly removed from his eyes. He breathed tightly for a few moments, allowing Rosinante to hear gunfire in the distance.

" _Why_?"

Rosinante waited for him to slip his glasses back into place. 'Because you're a monster.'

"How could you say that?" Doflamingo asked him tightly. "Did you think that this could only be built upon talks of promises and unfulfilled action? NO! This was done on the blood of men, because that's what this country stands for! We fit right in, Rosi, and you decided that it wasn't good enough? Why wasn't what I'd given you _good enough_?"

'You're twisted. You thought you could cleanse your actions in that church. Never. Your power kept growing, and it continues to grow. Wrongfully.'

"And you took it upon yourself to stop me?" Doflamingo asked, rising from the desk. "TO STOP ME? Your own flesh and blood? We're all that's left of us!"

Rosinante exhaled tightly. There was nothing more to do.

'When you killed father, that was the start of it. You saw human beings as worthless. It didn't matter to you how they angered you. You killed them based on your moods and excused it all in the name of your empire. Of your god.'

"Oh? You were upset all this time about that vermin father of ours? Did you forget how mother suffered? Did you forget how she coughed herself to death? Did you forget those gold rushers storming our cabin one night, during that storm? What did they do to us, Rosi? Mm? Do you remember? They made father watch. They made him watch, and _he did nothing_!"

'You exacted your revenge. That was it.'

"No, never. There was never atonement given. _Never_! He willingly shipped us out from our home, set up a wretched shack in the middle of no where, killed our mother, gave away our innocence, and you still find it in your heart to look at him favorably? I did _everything_ I possibly could to take his place with you! I allowed us survival! I took us from that place. I made this empire for us. I protected us! I saved us! And what did you do? You see me as a monster, _and_ you took all my hard work away from me. _Why_?"

Rosinante exhaled tightly. His jaw clenched. 'In the end, all of your actions would catch up. Your empire wasn't based on good deed. You let that ring happen, to those kids – the very same thing done to us, you allowed done to them. Strike two. You taught my son to enjoy killing. You made him as much as a monster as you. Strike three. And you still seek to clutch at power over the blood of families around you. It ends. It ends, now.'

Doflamingo's hands shook as they clenched into fists atop of the desk top. He was shaking with building rage, veins bulging from his forehead. A strong hissing sound left his bared teeth, and Trebol chuckled.

"You've angered Doffy for the last time, Rosinante," he said gleefully. "He suspected for awhile. To have it confirmed was difficult for him. His own brother. His own flesh and blood."

'And to use your church to excuse your actions? Made you even more of a monster.'

"I'll never forgive you. Not like this. You've cut me deep. My own brother. Everything I did, I did for you. You never had a want. You were always safe. Nobody could hurt you. Nobody could _touch_ you – and you saw it as wrong? I was more of a father to you than our own cunty piece of shit father that tried to kill us!"

"You and I both know your version of 'love' was twisted. _Brother_.'

Doflamingo shook. Trebol grinned again.

"We will rebuild," he said to Rosinante. "Without you."

"As much as I sent the family to fight the Marines, I removed them so they wouldn't have to see what I'll be doing to you," Doflamingo said. "You _and_ your son. Both of you will die, tonight. I will leave this place with both of your blood on my hands. I will tear him to pieces as you watch. I will destroy all that you loved as you have done to me."

Rosinante stepped back, determined expression setting in place. ' _You'll not touch my son_.'

"You have no say in what I do anymore!" Doflamingo shouted, lifting a hand. The flash of string caught Rosinante's eye, and he lifted the rifle hastily, hearing the slight whisper as the needle point hooks bounced off the metal. He set his heel and fired at them, both of them ducking behind the desk to escape the rounds. He kicked the doors open, stepped out, and then shut them. He hastily reached out and grabbed a nearby bench, and propped it against the handles before running for the stairs.

Puffin looked at him in alarm, Rosinante signing hastily as the doors flew open. He wasn't able to finish his sign, but Puffin ran up the stairs, shouting. He turned and fired again as Trebol emerged first, swinging one arm outward. At the splatter of liquid against him, Rosinante hastily spit out the cigarette he had, and fired at him. At the same time, Doflamingo was charging at him, and he heard the strings emerge from the wrist. He swung his gun in that direction, hearing the hooks catch onto the metal, but it was only a distraction. Doflamingo charged right into him, and Rosinante quickly kicked out, ducking underneath his fist. Still in motion, he pulled his gun to his chest and swung the weapon over his head, catching his brother's shoulder. Twisting around, he kicked the man back and fired at him again, Doflamingo moving quickly to avoid being shot, but not retreating from his position. He punched at Rosinante, then followed up with a quick twisting elbow that Rosinante was slow to block. Catching himself, Rosinante swung the gun hard into his side, using the momentum to carry his form around Doflamingo, kicking the inside of his leg.

Doflamingo whirled around, side stepping the kick that came out at him, and punched towards him several times. Rosinante used his weapon to block every shot, stepping back as fist bounced off metal. He stretched a leg out, caught a nearby side table, and hooked it with a foot. He launched it towards his brother, using the distraction to shoot at him. Doflamingo dodged the table, lunging at him with an outstretched hand. He caught hold of Rosinante's hood and hair, and yanked, drawing up his other fist. Caught off balance, Rosinante drew his gun up in between them, and slammed the stock into his brother's jaw as Doflamingo drew him forward.

Rocked by the hit, Doflamingo released him, but threw a punch over the weapon, connecting with Rosinante's face. He stumbled, hearing a loud crack of a rifle as Doflamingo stumbled. He growled, and Rosinante turned, firing his assault rifle at the staircase, Law and the others hastily scrambling out from the gunfire. Spraying that level, Rosinante glanced at his brother, then swung his weapon like a bo-staff, catching the man off guard. He whirled and swung the gun, using its weight as force, moving only because it propelled him forward.

When Doflamingo had to guard to avoid being hit, Rosinante then set his heel and fired at him again. The man was fast, and he lunged towards a side room, Rosinante releasing the trigger to glance at the staircase once more. When he saw his servants and Law peeking over, he hastily signed for them to stay back.

Then he growled with frustration as Law intended on ignoring that, so he fired at him, causing him to draw back with a startled yell. Rosinante then looked to Puffin, signing quickly, much to Puffin's dismay.

"Hold him back!" he heard him yell to Okojo, and Rosinante didn't stick around to see if they did.

Rosinante strode into the room, then caught the chair that was thrown at him. He ducked hastily, anticipating the attack, and rolled to the left, before hurling it back in that direction, just to hit Doflamingo in the gut. He reeled back, Rosinante popping to his feet before shooting towards him once more. Doflamingo rolled to the left, grabbing a picture from the wall and flinging it in his direction. Rosinante blocked it with his rifle, and brought it around to whack Doflamingo with it as the man followed with a high kick.

Both of them alternated punches and kicks – Rosinante was too close to shoot, and Doflamingo couldn't hook him with his strings, so they swung and pushed, each of them taking hits, each giving out one of their own. Doflamingo managed to grab him by his jacket, and jerked him off his feet, tossing him across the room. Rosinante hugged his rifle to him so he wouldn't lose grip on it, slamming hard against the wall. He fell to his knees, catching his breath, looking up as Doflamingo followed up with a toss of furniture in his direction. Rosinante covered up, but he moved towards a nearby doorway, which would take him to a sitting room. That room opened up towards the massive living room, and he took careful steps back as he prepared to reload his gun.

Doflamingo charged him with a growl, Rosinante hearing the empty click of the gun. He rolled and kicked up to catch his brother in the front, twisting up and rolling to toss him. At the same time, he reached for his belt to reload, and slapped air instead. Doflamingo was sent flying into a couch and coffee table, furniture splitting apart as Rosinante realized that, sometime during the battle, his brother had cut off his cartridge belt.

He glanced around himself hastily, then blocked the strings again, whirling and catching the points on the metal, yanking back hard so that they were taut between them. Doflamingo caught his breath, looking at him with such hatred in his face that Rosinante felt he wasn't looking at his brother, anymore. He held his rifle by the barrel and stock, using his weight to keep the strings tight – they eked an unnaturally high pitched squeal over the metal, both of them at a standstill.

His eyes dropped to the string – an experimentation that went wrong in the lab, but Doflamingo had used to his advantage. He followed them to the cuffs hidden underneath his shirt cuffs – he wasn't sure of their range, or length. But once the metal pierced the skin, Doflamingo could control a human body with a thought. Rosinante wasn't sure how that worked, but he knew enough of the product to know that it did. That was why Doflamingo was angry over the ruins of his research facility – they produced unheard of miracles in weaponry and manipulation. That was why Sengoku wanted it finished, first.

He looked back to his brother, breathing shallowly. Doflamingo glared at him, then bared his teeth. He pushed forward, and Rosinante moved quickly to accompany the movement, stepping back in time to avoid being pulled by he slack.

Both of them were at a standstill, and he glanced from the corner of his eye to see if he could find his cartridge belt. Arms shaking, he watched his brother for more movement, then set his heels, Doflamingo looking down just slightly to drop his chin.

Rosinante then pushed the barrel out, releasing it momentarily, then caught it so that he could pull the rifle stock to the ground, muzzle to the ceiling, and twisted quickly, stepping in to do so. Now that he had a better grasp of his brother's weapon, he leaned his weight back, and twisted himself around his weapon, throwing it up, and catching Doflamingo off balance. He felt the weight of the string over his shoulder for a moment, then shoved all his weight into his weapon, and threw his left shoulder down to his right ankle, tossing the man up and over him.

Doflamingo flailed through the air, slamming into the wall near the doorway, shattering pictures on the wall, and dropping an end table with candles to the floor. Rosinante hstily untwisted his gun from his string, then shot through the doorway into the living room, aiming to run for the main hall – he'd retrace his steps to find his cartridge belt. He heard his brother pick himself up and raced out into the hall to intercept him. Without slowing, Rosinante lowered his shoulder and plowed right into his mid-section, sending them both flying towards the foyer, near the staircase. Both of them hit the floor, and Doflamingo scrambled to get top position. Rosinante prevented that from happening, hooking his leg over his calf, and scissoring his legs so that he could toss the man off him. Once he climbed to his feet, he spotted the belt near the front entrance door.

Hearing the high piercing sound of movement, he ducked away, lunging low, feeling the string dance over his hair. Strands fluttered over his shirt, and he grabbed a firm hold of his gun by the barrel, and began swinging it, trying to catch the string before it could retract. The sunlight filtering in from the windows made it glimmer, so he lunged forward to spool it around his weapon, and once again yank Doflamingo up to his feet, pulling the rope tight.

"Don't make dying difficult!" Doflamingo snarled at him, yanking both wrists towards him, pulling Rosinante forward. The floor was slick, recently waxed, and his shoes squealed noisily as he was pulled. He set a foot back, straining to hold his weapon with both hands, eyes darting back to the belt at his feet. "You'll never get away from it! You'll not escape my wrath!"

Rosinante ejected the spent clip, and caught it with the toe of his shoe. He kicked it up at him, Doflamingo catching the metal clear on the chin, causing him to stumble, releasing the slack on the string. Quickly, Rosinante, scooped up the belt with his other foot, unhitched a cartridge as Doflamingo righted himself.

Suddenly Trebol tossed a lit match at him, and Rosinante had to let the weapon go, remembering that he'd been splattered with his fluid earlier. Doflamingo went sprawling with the assault rifle, and Rosinante whirled into the safety of his jacket as the match hit. It bounced off him, alighting the material with brilliant flame, so he shrugged out of it and kicked it onto the floor. Now he was gunless, and he looked in consternation at Doflamingo as he pulled it in, detaching the string from it. He then threw it to Trebol, and Rosinante heaved for breath, trying to think of the next best thing he could do. He reached for a nearby side table and threw it at his brother, darting after it. Once the furniture smashed up and over his head, Rosinante kicked him in the gut, then again when Doflamingo bent over. He rolled right over him and went for his gun, sliding over the floor to do so. Once he had it, he reloaded it, and Doflamingo and Trebol hastily separated to avoid being shot. Bullets ate up the walls of the foyer, the staircase, and he watched with dismay as Doflamingo went charging upstairs with a determined growl.

Trebol flung his arms about, splattering him with more of his sticky fluid, Rosinante quickly cover his face and head with one arm. The man tossed a match at him, and the commotion upstairs made his heart thunder with anxiety. There were screams, curses, and breaking furniture, and just as Trebol ran at him, flinging his arms around wildly, Rosinante fired at him. The man was forced to take cover, but the hallway caught to flame. Running through it, Rosinante charged upstairs just in time to catch Okojo. He set the servant behind him, and held his gun up.

Doflamingo had Puffin under his control, but he was using the man to swing at Sanji, while he used his free arm to battle with Law. Law was using his rifle as a bo-staff, swinging away that outreaching hand, Doflamingo driving them towards the nearby window. Sanji finally kicked Puffin aside, breaking the strings, and Rosinante fired at the man once that side of him was clear. Doflamingo jerked out of the way, picking up a nearby hall hutch with various jackets, shoewear and hats on it. He flung it at Rosinante, who side stepped it, and fired at him again, making his way to his son.

When Doflamingo charged, Rosinante saw the string coming from both wrists. With a growl of frustration, he roundhoused Law out of the way, not holding back out of desperation. The strings that would have hit him slammed into the wall, and the other set curled around the barrel of his gun. Rosinante then twisted his gun, spooling the string, and lunged forward with a hard right swing. Doflamingo blocked that, his fist sliding right over his forearm. Rosinante stepped out with his opposite side, twisted his arm, and caught the man in a backward chokehold. He swung his legs up and caught Doflamingo within the inside of his knee, and twisted his weight towards the floor, ending the move with Doflamingo slamming shoulders first into the floor. Once released, Rosinante set his heel and fired at him, but found himself jerked off his supporting foot as Doflamingo managed to ensnare him.

"I'll break your fucking legs!" he screamed, pulling hard to grab Rosinante's ankle in that one hand. Sanji interfered at that moment, slamming his shin directly into Doflamingo's face, allowing Rosinante to pull his leg back, ripping the string from his foot. The feet of the needles leaving his flesh made his nerves tingle sharply, but he lunged forward with a knee, catching his brother in the cheek. His momentum kept him going, Doflamingo rolling with him, and both of them rolled through a bedroom that became victim of their entrance. The desk cracked as Rosinante landed against it, and Doflamingo flopped over him.

They struggled, wrestling violently to keep from being tossed to the ground. But Doflamingo couldn't grab him with the string, and Rosinante couldn't shoot – they strained, pushed and pulled at each other, rolling from one end of the room to the other, upsetting furniture along the way. Finally, Rosinante kicked outward, catching him in the hip, and then flipped him up and over his head. Doflamingo had too tight of a hold on him, and he twisted Rosinante around, slamming him onto the floor. Rosinante twisted to the side, and kicked outward, Doflamingo crawling over him – he twisted again, grunting with strength, and managed to remain free of the other man's weight.

Both of them clenched into each other, breathing heavily, looking for a better handhold. Rosinante struggled to push himself up to his feet, Doflamingo holding him down, and both of them rolled once more, slamming into the bed. Doflamingo reached between them to palm his forehead, slamming the back of his skull against the frame. For a moment, Rosinante saw stars, but he lifted a hand and tried to push his face back, struggling to get a knee in between them.

"Give up!" Doflamingo screamed at him, grabbing handfuls of his hair and slamming his head back once more, then another time. Rosinante managed to get his feet up and against his hips, and he kicked out as hard as he could. Doflamingo landed away from him, but Rosinante tightened his thighs around the other man's shoulders, holding onto one arm. He hooked the inside of his knee over an ankle, securing a triangle hold. Then he pulled on that one arm as Doflamingo struggled to pull out, and managed to get his head and neck caught within the hold.

Straining with all his effort, Rosinante pushed out with his legs and pulled back on that arm. Doflamingo reached up clawing at his jacket, trying to escape the choke – his skin reddened and his teeth were bared, and Rosinante pushed and pulled with much desperation – to either choke him out first, or dislocate that arm.

He gave an anguished scream as he felt the needles piece his thigh, and his leg loosened without his consent, so Doflamingo pushed that leg away and crawled atop of him with a roar of victory. Before he could do anything, Law was atop of him, and Sanji inserted himself between Doflamingo and Rosinante, to kick out with both legs and separate them from each other. All of them crashed over the nearby dresser, and Rosinante scrambled to his feet, reaching in to pull Law away from Doflamingo. He didn't mean to toss the man the way he did, but he threw him across the room so Doflamingo couldn't get ahold of him.

Then he grabbed Sanji, and with all desperation in his features, hugged himself and gestured at Law. Sanji went after the man, and once Rosinante saw him pulling Law from the room, he gave a relieved expression. He then lunged forward with a few punches to Doflamingo's head as the man made to get up, and Doflamingo kicked out, catching him in the chest and jaw, so both of them were knocked away from each other. Rising to his feet, Rosinante caught his breath, then looked for his gun. Once he saw it, he lunged after it – but Doflamingo grabbed his ankle and yanked him back, knocking him to one knee. Rosinante punched him in the face, Doflamingo punched him in the gut, and both of them clinched into each other once more.

Doflamingo rolled and kicked him over his head, much like how Rosinante had done to him earlier. He slammed back first into an end table, shattering that, sending candles and small items to the floor. Doflamingo crawled to his feet, and then lunged at him, item in hand. At the feel of something sharp stabbing into his chest, Rosinante eked out a pained shout, grasping his wrist within both hands, twisting onto his side. Doflamingo leaned over him, withdrawing that hand and stabbing again, but Rosinante managed to prevent it from going in too deep. He saw with consternation that it was a letter opener, with a pearl handle and a glittery engraving – Monet. They were in her room.

He used all his strength to keep Doflamingo from stabbing him again, from retracting his hand. But that left one of his brother's fists free. Doflamingo hammer fisted his head, once, twice – Rosinante had to react to keep him from bashing his skull in. he pulled in a knee up to his chest and kicked out, managing to put more space between them. Doflamingo retreated his hands, and then stabbed downward towards him. Rosinante caught that with one wrist underneath it, pushing him off balance and reaching up and pulled his head close against his chest, to keep him from regaining his position back. That hand came up again, and he reached out with his free hand, grabbing his wrist and straining to keep it from coming down.

Doflamingo hit him in the face, and he took it, more focused on the letter opener than that, but when he kept hitting him, he had jerk his head back, feeling the other man's fingers curl over his jawline, pushing his head back into an unnatural angle. His other arm shook, and he strained to pull his head out of his grasp.

Then Law was back on top of Doflamingo with a butcher knife, chopping at his neck with an enraged shout, and the big man screamed with a roar, jerking up and away from Rosinante. Rosinante grabbed Doflamingo's hands with a desperate lunge, Law hanging tightly to the man's shoulders, resetting himself with the knife. Blood dripped over all of them, and Sanji jumped in from behind, kicking both of Doflamingo's legs in from behind the knee, dropping him forward. Rosinante quickly twisted out from underneath him, releasing one hand – Doflamingo reached up with his free hand and grabbed Law by his shirt, hurling him to the floor, and kicking out when Sanji side stepped around his front to launch a kick up towards his face.

Roaring with a curse, Doflamingo stood back up, kicked Sanji away from him, sending him flying across the room. He dropped to his knee onto Rosinante, who caught the joint with both palms, to keep him from crushing him. He twisted savagely, knocking Doflamingo off balance, and into Monet's bed – then he lunged out of his grasp and round house kicked him into the frame, wood shattering as the mattress shifted over him.

Then he whirled, reached out and grabbed Law under one arm, the other pulling Sanji after him, and raced out from the room. Puffin was lying on the floor, motionless – he couldn't tell if he were dead or alive. Not giving the other man a chance to speak, Rosinante just raced for the stairs, stopping short as Trebol stood there. He flung his arms about, splattering them, and Rosinante hurled himself over the banister, twisting to land feet first on the floor below.

Doflamingo hurled himself over the top landing, and Rosinante raced away from that section, twisting violently into a nearby corridor, narrowly avoiding the stick of the strings that embedded into the wall near him. He bumped against the wall, then took a stairway up, back to the second floor as Doflamingo chased after him with an enraged roar. He chanced a look behind him, just in time to see the string coming his way, and it was Sanji that reached out and grabbed it, releasing it with a shocked cry.

But it prevented it from grabbing him, and Rosinante took the stairs two at a time until he raced out onto the hallway. He looked at the window nearby, and moved to smash through it, feeling the sting of the needle points on the back of his neck. He was jerked completely off his feet, both men flying from his grasp, and points of pain raced up and down his spine.

Doflamingo chuckled darkly, yanking the string in. Trebol was heaving with breath after him, but he withdrew several matchsticks, sticking them between his teeth as he charged at him. Sanji quickly met him in the middle, kicking him in the face with one foot, then twisting around with a grip in Trebol's jacket sleeve, whirling around him to land a high kick to Doflamingo's face. His head jerked back – he hadn't even been watching – and he stumbled back, flailing through an open doorway behind him. Sanji continued to use Trebol's jacket as a swing, the man stumbling off balance towards the stairway. Fluidly, Sanji switched hand positions from his jacket to his shoulders, twisting his legs up and over with a hard thrust outward, knocking Trebol through the banister and sending him flying to the floor.

'Circus monkey?' Rosinante signed to Law with an awestruck expression, Law finding the strings attached to him and ripping them out of his skin. Then Rosinante grabbed him once more, making him scream with outrage over the treatment. Rosinante reached out and grabbed Sanji by the shirt, jerking him underneath his other arm, then raced for the window. He twisted his body, using his shoulders to take the brunt of the impact. Upon breeching the warm afternoon air, he sailed over the lawn below. Then he twisted his body so that he'd hit first, cushioning the other two's impact as they hit the ground.

The breath was knocked right out of him, and the other two went tumbling away from him. He jerked around, not giving them a chance to recover. He grabbed Law's arm, Sanji already on his feet, and pointed towards the coastline. From behind him, Doflamingo followed with an enraged scream. The jump was nothing for a man his size, and he was already sprinting after them after landing. Rosinante tossed Law ahead of him, not seeing where he landed before whirling and meeting his brother head on. Both of them wrapped their arms around each other, but Rosinante was the one to twist and suplex him into the lawn. He didn't have a firm setting, and Doflamingo was already twisting – by the time he punched the man into the grass, his brother had used his head as a cushion, and the move rocked them both.

Both of them scrambled to face each other, Doflamingo punching out, catching him in the wounded shoulder. Rosinante winced, dropping slightly, but he swung out as well, catching him upside the head. Then they were at a position where they both could swing and hit – each of them eating impact with either head or body. Doflamingo reached down between them, grabbing him by the waistband of his pants – swinging him around then jerking him back to the mansion. Trebol lunged out from a pair of patio doors, and Rosinante dropped his shoulder, reached down to pull up Doflamingo's lead leg and stood up, his brother held over his head. He hurled him forward, but Doflamingo grabbed him by his shirt, and he was yanked off his own feet.

Both of them swung and punched, connecting with each other every time, and Trebol jumped onto Rosinante's back, squirming over him. With disgust, Rosinante reached up and caught a hold of his neck with both hands, and managed to slam him down atop of Doflamingo. Then he jerked his shirt off, twirling it tightly, before wrapping it around Trebol's face and neck. He tied it as Doflamingo grabbed his ankle, and when he hit the ground, he reached into his pants pocket for his lighter.

He flipped it open and lit the man, and all of them scrambled away from each other. But Trebol blew up into a fireball of anguished screams, slapping at the shirt tied around his face, trying in vain to get away from the heat that consumed him. Unable to see where he was going, he whirled around uselessly.

Doflamingo watched as the man burned alive. There was nothing anybody could do for him, and when he looked after his brother, the man was already fleeing the scene. He howled with vengeance as Trebol screamed his way towards his death. Then he was on his feet, reaching behind him, for the gun tucked in the back of his pants.

He brought the weapon up and fired several times in succession, hitting Rosinante in the back. The gunshots rang out over Trebol's high pitched screams. Doflamingo might've been screaming himself, but he was too enraged to sort out the noises. Rosinante tripped, and he fell forward, pale back blooming with color. When the gun clicked on empty, Doflamingo tossed it away from him, catching up to the other man.

He kicked him several times, the man trying to curl up in vain to protect himself. Then Doflamingo fell onto his knees, sitting astride of him, reaching down to curl his fingers through his brother's hair, yanking his head up from the ground.

" _Why couldn't you love me_?" he screamed hoarsely against his face, as Rosinante sucked in air, struggling to breathe. "I did everything for you! I did _everything_! _EVERYTHING_!"

Once he had a firm grasp of his hair, he began punching wildly into that bloodied face, throwing all his weight and frustration into it. Bones cracked. His knuckles came away bloodied, purpled, and lopsided. There were screams and weight and force, but he punched because he'd lost everything. All his strength was caused by the loss of his empire, of his brother, of his future. He put all of his feeling into killing the man with his punches, and there was nothing that could stop him at that moment.

Trebol's screams eventually silenced, and his brother died, too, under his hands. His wrist twisted, and his fingers went numb, and he screamed upward at the sky, releasing all his anguish, rejection and misery. His neck and chest strained with effort, and his voice died in his throat as he sat heavily atop of Rosinante's back. The gulls called out overhead, and there were gunshots in the distance, but there was nothing more noisier than this moment.

When he could not longer produce a sound, Doflamingo fell forward, catching himself on his palms. His shoulders shook, and he inhaled sharply, then released another scream that went muffled as he dropped his face into the grass.

"WHY?" he screamed at his brother's dead body, hitting the grass with his uninjured hand. " _WHY_?

He looked up because he wasn't the only one screaming. His glasses shifted to the side, briefly revealing his eyes – the same as his father's. Rounded and determined – they were currently red with grief and rage, and he saw Law screaming in the same grief stricken way, Sanji doing everything he could to hold him back. Doflamingo had forgotten his promise. He inhaled sharply, and rose away from Rosinante, shakily taking a step towards the two men that were just a short distance away.

"It's your turn!" he said, starting to grin wide. "There's nothing to hold me back, now. You want him so bad? _I'll send you to him_! In pieces! Law! It's your turn! Come to me, brother, let's make this easier on both of us! I've no use for you, now!"

Sanji rose, holding tightly onto Law's arm – it was taking all his strength, the other man was absolutely mindless, watching Rosinante die the way he did. But he needed to get them away from the scene, watching as Doflamingo advanced towards them. He looked over his shoulders, chest tight with anxiety and his own terror, seeing the nearby cliff wall. He began moving in that direction, knowing that neither man had a chance against the giant coming towards them. Not in the state that they were in.

He dragged Law with him, determined to get to the wall. He was willing to bet that they had a chance if they could just get to the water. Sure enough, waves pounded against the rocks below, and there was just a small jut of jagged cliff side to their left. He had to keep them out of Doflamingo's reach – the man would kill them both.

He whirled and bent, pulling Law up onto his shoulder, clasping one arm over his chest and holding his leg with the other. He used every bit of his strength and determination to make those few steps to the cliff, carrying the man on his shoulders. He heard Doflamingo shout at them, a raging negative, and he pushed himself into a run, pushing away from the cliff with the bottom of his foot against the side wall just to keep them away from the rocks below.

Broken out of his grief-stricken emotion, Law realized what was happening too late until he saw the front face of the cliff wall he'd only seen from the mansion.

" _FUCK_!" he screamed all the way down. Gravity pulled them both down in a stomach churning rush, and his heart pulled up into his throat as the massive height kept Doflamingo from reaching either of them.

It felt like they fell for a whole minute – before they hit the cold ocean with all the impact of falling onto dirt, shocks of pain racing up their legs. But they both swept underneath the waves, enveloped in freezing dark blue – Law couldn't even see anything. He felt Sanji grab him, and they weren't going anywhere. Flailing in the water, the waves pulling them towards the shore, he slowly started to realize that they were pinned in place – no, Sanji was forcefully _holding_ them under water, clasping hard onto some rocks well beneath the raging surface.

Panic settled over Law, unable to breathe, but Sanji clung tight to his leg and to the rocks, and they _waited_ underneath the water. He clamped his hands over his mouth, bubbles leaving his nose briefly, and the force of the water yanked at both. Sanji strained to hold him, and Law looked upward at the surface, just feet above their heads, imagining that Doflamingo was looking down, waiting for them to emerge.

He mind raged with panic, and he wanted to claw up to the surface for oxygen, to get out of the water. But Sanji held on, and he looked at him, and he realized at that moment that he had to _trust_ him. Even if he ran out of breath to hold. Sanji then released the rocks, and before Law could scramble his way up to the surface, he grabbed his face, mouthing, _Go limp_.

Then the man was pulling both of them to the surface with surefooted effort, slicing through the water as if it were nothing. When they both broke through the waves, both of them gasped in deeply, sputtering and coughing as the water tossed them towards the shore. Sanji scanned the cliffs, looking for Doflamingo – but the man was missing, and he could hear gunfire, much closer than before. He held on tightly to Law and swam for the shore.


	12. Part Twelve

**A/N:** **I need to stop adding people. I'm making the story worse for myself….I actually need to stop eating so much chips. They're the devil.**

 **It's weird – I received review emails, but they're not showing up on the story itself. Thank you guys for reviewing - sorry i put so much stress on you!**

 **Part Twelve**

Sabo was startled out of mid-yawn when he opened the back door of the church, and nearly stumbled on the man sitting on the stairs. Evening was falling, the stars faintly visible, and some parts of the city glowed with light. The back yard was gently lit with lanterns, lighting a path that meandered to the main street in front. His eyes widened with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"We need a safe place," Sanji said to him, looking rumpled and exhausted. His hair was matted around his face, and his clothes were wet, dripping where he sat. "Shit hit the fan."

"I heard some commotion up the street! I can't hide you here. I know of a place. How many of you?"

"Just two. Doflamingo found out that his brother sold him out. Big mess. He's dead, now. Rosinante. I'm trying to hide Law."

Sabo's eyes widened. He couldn't speak at first. He'd just seen them, in what felt like an hour ago. But he nodded. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure of the details. Just that one minute the house is emptying to defend against some type of attack, and the next Doflamingo and Rosinante are fighting, and…there was nothing we could do but stay out of the way."

Sabo fiddled with his robe. "Shanks said to provide assistance when necessary. Come. I'll show you – there's a safe house on the other side of the city – "

"We should be close to the train station. I can't let them get to that house. There were some violent things that happened…" Sanji trailed off. He felt traumatized reliving that horrible moment, watching one brother beat the other to death.

"Understood. I'll take you to my house, then. It's safe. It's near the train station. I have friends that will keep an eye out for them for you."

"Sabo. Please. Don't say anything about us, okay? I know you don't believe in men being in a relationship, or whatever, but this – this man is broken, right now. He can't function. We don't need to be lectured on how unnatural it is for us to be together. He needs me to do this for him."

"I'm not really a priest, Sanji," Sabo reassured him. "I'm a great actor, though. I knew Doflamingo was really religious, I had to put on a show."

Sanji nodded, then walked away from the stairs while Sabo fixed his collar, hurrying back inside to the office. He grabbed a couple of hooded robes then went back outside. He made haste down to the sidewalk, looking around anxiously at the houses around the church. He couldn't help but examine the fences, the gently swaying trees, hoping he wasn't going to see a ten foot tall man lurking nearby. When Sanji came up to him, holding tightly onto Law's sleeve, Sabo was struck by their defeated expressions. The older man looked terribly despondent – he looked unfocused and exhausted, not the man that was made him feel sick with his tales of enjoying a kill when wronged. Sanji took the robes, and fitted one over him, adjusting the hood over him, then one over himself.

They walked after Sabo, who watched the street cautiously, looking for anything out of place. But everyone was focused on themselves, and the streets were busy with moving carriages and snorting horses. Many of them greeted him with cheer and respect, and Sabo took a few side streets and alleys to come into view of the train station. It was busy, the yards moving with activity, people lingering around the area with suitcases and traveling clothes, and Sabo hoped that a miracle produced the arrival of the others, soon.

He led the way to an apartment building, and greeted the doorman with a cheerful smile. The doorman let them in, and once inside, he exhaled a heavy breath of relief, tugging his collar off and removing his belt and cross. By the time they arrived at his apartment on the fifth floor, they were audibly dragging their feet. He couldn't imagine what they'd been through to produce such exhaustion – they both looked in great shape. Shanks told him all about them.

His apartment was small and quaint, and Sanji looked around with a puzzled expression. Sabo indicated his room nearby, and removed the robes from himself, standing only in a pair of trousers and a blue side button shirt. "Go ahead. I don't know if you'd fit anything, but feel free to bathe and change into something in the closet. I'll make some tea. I'm going to send Shanks a message to let him know you're both safe. I'm sure the news made the rounds, but it might take awhile for a list of survivors and prisoners."

Sanji thanked him, leading the listless man behind him. Sabo made his way around the kitchen, setting the tea kettle on and looking for cups. Once the tea was made, he opened the windows, gazing out over the street below. He then looked into the distance where the mansion was located – while he couldn't see it from his position, the area had a private beach with high cliff walls, a massive surrounding lawn that made it difficult for anyone to sneak up to the house, and there was a fence line that was intensely monitored.

By the time he'd poured the tea, Sanji was emerging from the room, shutting it softly behind him. For a few moments he just stood there, and Sabo looked at him with a questioning expression. It looked like Sanji was assessing him, visibly hesitant on his own. But then he walked forward, and sat stiffly at the table, where Sabo passed him a tea cup atop a saucer. Sanji was wearing one of his blue collared shirts, and a pair of checkered knickers, looking uncomfortable in both. He didn't look the same as he did earlier – his shoulders drooped and his hair hung in his face unchecked. He looked gaunt and sleepless, and Sabo supposed that was appropriate for a man in his position.

Sanji studied the cup for a few moments, then around himself before taking a careful sip. "What's a noble guy doing in a dump like this?"

"It's chamomile tea, with hints of lavender. Just to help you relax."

"You ignored my question."

"Yes, okay, I'm – part of a noble family, but I don't claim them. Right now. For awhile. Temporarily. So it doesn't interfere with my work." Sabo sighed heavily, picking up his own cup. "Look. It rattled me when I learned of Ace dying. I can't understand. Why the hell would a small group of you go up against three hundred Marines? Maybe if you hadn't, Ace would still be alive."

"Who are you?"

"I am Sabo. I am a Pisces, my favorite color is blue, I am six foot one – and a half! – and I enjoy long walks at night, and my favorite tea is – "

"You know what I mean. How do you know Ace? And Shanks?"

"Ace, Luffy and I grew up together. Up north? Well, a few years – we were pretty close. Ace and I were close in age, we…we were close. We ran into each other here and there in our line of work – he's a drifter watching out for his brother, and I – watch his back. Watched. Well, i…I was there if he needed me. I'm a little hurt that he didn't send for me, but I understood how chaotic it was." He sipped again. "But he should've. Maybe he'd still be alive."

"Luffy never mentioned you."

"He wouldn't. He, uh…probably doesn't even know I'm alive. When we were separated, it was sort of under short notice. My family pulled me away to come to college out here, and we ended up setting sail over the ocean. Got caught up in a storm. Only survivor," he said, touching the scars on his face. "He wouldn't know. Ace ran into me by accident."

"Shanks?"

"Everyone knows Shanks. What does he do, really? Besides insert himself into everyone's business… The only reason for this one is Luffy. Because Trafalgar got caught up with him. He knew it'd eventually come back to Doflamingo. Bastard. He truly is a sick bastard, isn't he?"

Sanji nodded, saying nothing.

"You guys should be safe, here. I'll hang out at the church just to see what's going on. He might even show up. I don't know. The Marines might anticipate that, as well."

"We're trying to avoid the Marines."

"Yes, yes. Shanks knew you'd want to return back West. It's freer, over there. So I heard. I've been stuck on this side of the world all my life. I'd love to visit, one day."

"It truly is freeing. Being with friends. Having stupid adventures. Nearly losing your life over stupid decisions." Sanji wished they were there, now. He cleared his throat. He could still taste the salt of the ocean. "Luffy never wanted to remember the sad part of Ace dying – just his life. Ace enjoyed life. Talking about him with regret and bitterness, well…you should let it go."

"Yeah, well…maybe one day, I will." Sabo set his tea cup aside carefully, so it didn't clatter. Sanji noticed how refined the action was, and wondered just how estranged he was from his family. "You two should try and get some sleep. I'll be here. With the commotion, I doubt he'll put any effort in looking for you two. He's a little hard to miss."

"I suppose." Sanji sipped at his tea, the taste almost too flavorful at the moment. He set the cup down. Then he pushed away from the table and said nothing as he took his tea with him, walking back to the bedroom. Sabo turned his attention to the window, hoping that what he said was true.

The bedroom was spacious, and the bath had been nice. He set the cup aside on the dresser, and then walked over to Law, who was sitting at the edge of the bed with a lost expression to his face. He'd left the bathroom with another towel around his hips and hadn't bothered with the clothes Sanji set out for him. Sanji reached for the towel he had around his shoulders and finished drying his hair, gently wiping away droplets from his shoulders and neck.

"We'll be safe here, tonight," Sanji said to him, setting the towel aside and combing through his hair with his fingers. "Tomorrow, we'll move. Hang out by the train station. When they come – "

"He has a safe house outside the city. A farm. It's not really a farm, but a – it's where everyone goes when they need to hide out for awhile. It's under no one's name. If Ro – if he hadn't…given…that location up just yet, of course."

"Then we'll assume he went there."

"I'll go there in the morning."

"Not without backup."

"Fuck 'back-up', Sanji. I can't _wait_ – "

" _You can too_! Don't you dare think of trying to face him by yourself! You can't do _shit_ against him on your own! You're not armed, you don't have a fucking plan, and you're not even mentally all there! We just witnessed some horrible things, and – neither of us can do it, right now. If we have the others – they can give us a chance. We can take him down as a fucking team. Rosinante," it was so difficult saying his name, now, "was an amazing fighter. But he was the only one that could handle Doflamingo at that moment. You've stabbed and chopped at him, but neither of us did _any_ damage to him. If we're going to make it against him, we have to be prepared, we have to have a stratagem."

Law was silent for so long that Sanji started to wonder if he'd lost his voice, again. He stared at a point on the floor – Sanji dropped down to his knees, pushing himself between his legs, to curl his arms around his waist. He sat there and waited, smelling the scent of the soap they'd used.

"What are those things he used?" he then asked vaguely, not expecting an answer. He drew his hand back and saw the raw indentations there, the imprints of the string burned into his palm.

Law reached for his hand, spying the injury. He examined it for himself, then twisted Sanji's hand so he could kiss his knuckles. "I don't know. I'd always thought – it came from his mind. _Foolish_. Never even realized they were strings."

"Rosinante saw them – he defended. They had points – they came from his wrists. They're probably underneath the cuffs of his shirt. I wonder if we strike there, first, we can get the worst part of him down." Sanji clenched his fist, thinking about certain aspects of the fight that had occurred. He saw the way Doflamingo swung his arms, the way he thrust a palm out, the sleeves of his shirt fluttering. He was pretty sure the cuffs around his wrists were thick in size, or lengthy, just to hold the amount of string he'd extended.

"Did you throw us off a fucking cliff?"

"I did. I wonder what happened to Baby and the others?" Sanji then wondered, rubbing his chin as he sat against the man's legs, with an arm still curled around him. "It was only us in the end."

"Baby will obey anybody that gives her an order. She was probably in the kitchen."

"I hope the others made it. I only knocked out Puffin because that was the only way I could stop him– " Sanji trailed off. He examined his own wrist. "When Doflamingo pulled the strings out, he held his wrist in a certain way. Palm out meant it was in effect – he manipulated the string with his fingers. Wrist back meant it retracts. With his fist clenched, he used his forearm to block. They're probably enforced to take impact. I wonder how far up his arm they are."

"Instead of a close up battle, I can shoot him from afar."

"If we can go in, distract him, then you can shoot him. We can do this."

"Then, let's go."

"Not now!"

"It's the best time to strike, Sanji! While he's still feeling raw! He won't be thinking clearly!"

" _You're_ not in the best of mind, either!" Sanji snapped at him, instantly twisting and wrapping his arms around his waist once he felt him move. "I'm not letting you leave anywhere without me! Not this time! I'm not going to let you make any shitty decisions – you're done! Besides, your gun is back at the mansion, and it's overrun with Marines, remember? We can't go back there – they'll take us in, too!"

With a low growl, Law sat back down. He wiped his face with frustration, then rested his face in his palms. The silence was intense. Sanji felt his face screw up with emotion, because he knew Law must be feeling raw inside, having watched Doflamingo beat Rosinante to death. The revisit of the memory made him ill. There was nothing he could say at the moment to ease that pain – he could only try to reason with him on their next course of action.

He reached up, covering those tattooed fingers with his own hands, fingertips gently inserting between his fingers. He struggled to remove the emotion from his voice, so that he could continue to be strong and capable for the other man to rely on. He feared that if he lost that control over himself, it wouldn't be helpful to Law, at all. He had to be _strong_. They had to get through this, just long enough for the others to reach them.

"The only way we can do this is if we wait for the others. Got it? I'm not losing you. I'm not losing you to some stupid moment like this, where you can't think. We're going to step back, we're going to plan, and we're going to succeed in numbers. I will do whatever you need me to do – "

"Then let me go."

" – _other_ than that, but I'm not letting you go. I will support you. I'll be your back up. We can do this, but you need to get your shit together. It's too early to move. We have to wait! We have more of a chance – maybe we can find another gun – "

"It has to be that one, Sanji. The ammunition was designed with those two in mind. Rosinante submitted the design, made it pretty, made it sound like it was for combat. Doflamingo approved it. It can damage them."

"Then _I'll_ go get it. I can get onto the property and get that gun – "

"You just said you weren't going to leave me."

Sanji heard the request in those words. He swallowed tightly, and then hugged his waist. He pressed his head up against his chest, relieved at hearing such a strong heartbeat. He closed his eyes for a few moments, but he kept seeing Trebol burning to death, and Doflamingo atop of Rosinante, screaming at him.

"I won't leave you. But we have to do this the smart way. We'll rest tonight. Tomorrow, we'll have a better idea of where we stand. I'll talk to the priest – I mean, Sabo. Maybe he knows more. He said he's with Shanks. He and Ace knew each other very well, and he knows Luffy. He's good." Sanji straightened away from him. "Put on some clothes. We just have to be prepared for anything, now. We're not safe until he's gone."

After a few moments, Law straightened up, and Sanji was relieved to see that he seemed clear eyed. Not unlike the shootout, where it seemed the man had left him for a place far away. Maybe he would allow himself to grieve later, after Doflamingo was defeated. "I'm not wearing that. I'd rather run out of here buck ass naked than wear that shit. This guy has really prissy clothes for a fucking priest."

" _I'll_ go wash your clothes, then. If we hang them out, they should dry by tomorrow. Big baby. Try and sleep. Here," Sanji passed him the tea. "That'll help."

Law made a face and didn't even try to touch the floral decorated porcelain, which looked much too expensive for a priest to have in his possession.

"If not, just lay down and try to sleep. It's warm enough, your clothes should be dry to wear tomorrow." Sanji leaned over and kissed his forehead, then met his lips for a few moments. "I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…he was so brave."

Law took a deep, shuddering breath, looking away to the side. "I don't want to think about it, right now. Maybe after."

"Okay. _Okay_."

Sanji kissed him again before pulling away and reaching for their salt stiff clothing on the floor. Once he saw the other man lie down rigidly atop of the bed, looking disgusted as he did so, he felt reassured that Law wouldn't disappear on him this time. He walked into the bathroom and pumped some water into the basin, washing their clothes vigorously with soap.

Later on, he was roused from a troubled sleep at the sound of a knock on the door. He jerked his head up from Law's neck, bumping his forehead against the other man's chin and waking him, and tensed as he heard Sabo moving about. He pushed away from Law, on high alert as he crept to the door, hearing Law snatch at his drying clothes from the window nearby.

"Good evening, Reverend," someone said at the door, and Sanji tensed – he recognized it as Bellamy's voice. "I apologize for the late hour, but have you seen these two men? It's a matter of urgency. We feel that they are in great danger."

"Ah, good evening. I have. They were at the church earlier this morning. With the family. Has something happened?" Sabo asked curiously.

Once Sanji saw that Law was nearly dressed, he pointed at the window. As quietly as possible, Law took a few steps in that direction, holding his boots in one hand, trying to button his shirt with the other. He peered out, noting that the fire escape was nearby, but there were moving bodies on it, coming up. He shook his head, holding up three fingers to indicate three men. With an expression of dismay, Sanji felt it was unfair that they were targeted so soon. But as Sabo continued to talk to Bellamy at the front door, he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, loosened his collar. He looked for his shoes, but they must've been out in front.

"I wish I could believe you, father, but see, we were at the church, and we found evidence that you know more than you're letting on, right now. I understand it's just in your nature to be helpful, but hiding two men who'd committed a grievous crime against the young master, well, it's just not the right thing to do. Step aside. We watched you leave with them. We know they're here."

"I'm afraid I can't invite you in. Rent was expensive, this month. I can't afford damage caused, here. Think of the deposit I'd lose!"

"Did you just…did you just talk back? Priest?"

Sabo grinned up at the man that looked down at him suspiciously, hands tightening into fists at his sides. "Not at all. I'm just saying. Looks like you've got quite a temper, there. You should think before you act. You might not know whose house you might find yourself never leaving."

"What's that supposed to mean? Huh? Getting mouthy for a servant of god - !" Bellamy snapped, stepping through the doorway, Sabo watching his foot with a sigh.

"You did it. You literally crossed the line. I won't feel sorry for you, now," he said, fingers spreading before resettling into 'three' clawlike appendages – index and middle finger together, ring and pinkie clenched. "You're a tall man, but I bet your bones shatter easily."

"What a stupid observation!" Bellamy snapped, throwing a fist at him. He froze with a surprised expression as Sabo caught that fist in one hand, the pressure of his grasp sending immediate pain up his wrist. It didn't take more than a second before Sabo crushed his bones with a clench, rendering that hand into agonizing mush. Bellamy screamed with horror as the sounds of his comrades entered the bedroom window, and crashed right into Sanji's right foot.

Once Sanji set his foot on the face of a surprised Pink, he then kicked out with his other foot, and sent the man toppling over the railing of the balcony outside. He screamed out as he sailed through the air, and it was Machvise that made to enter next. Sanji kicked out and caught his face with one heel, then twisted and kicked with his other foot, causing the large man to sprawl over the railing, catching himself before he could fall like Pink.

Law shut the window and locked it, and Sanji looked at him with a low chuckle, knowing that would do nothing to hold them back. Glass shattered as Machvise broke through it, and they heard the sounds of a fight from the living room, so Sanji gestured at Law to investigate while he kicked Machvise once more, the man pressing against his foot, struggling to climb in. From his side, Dellinger snarled as he tried to worm his way in through the small space created by Machvise's arm and the window frame.

Sanji switched feet, and kicked Dellinger back out, then snapped his foot up and caught Machvise upside the chin. He didn't lower that leg, just whipped it back so that the other side of his foot caught the man's face, then crouched low, capoeira stance, and then drew his other leg up and over, knocking Machvise into the window frame once more, glass shattering around him as the window slammed shut over his head. Sanji followed up with another double kick and a final thrust kick that knocked Machvise over the railing, Dellinger reacting hastily to catch the bigger man and being drawn over with a wild scream. As they disappeared out of sight, Sanji turned away from the window and hurried over to the door, behind Law. They watched as Sabo easily submitted Bellamy to the floor, one of his hands crushed to an unrecognizable mess. The other man had his hand on his throat, and Bellamy wasn't fighting back, nearly passed out.

"Where is he hiding?" Sabo asked him. Once he saw that Law and Sanji were nearby, he grinned. "Tell me the truth. Or I'll hold you down for him to handle."

Bellamy looked at Law with intense fear. "Farm. _Farm_!"

"How many of you are left?"

"Us five – and Baby. The others were picked up today. We were told to bring them back. Monitor the train station for the others. The farm is fully staffed – they're armed, too. Dangerous. He has himself surrounded. Just in case the Marines show up there, too."

"Well, in that case, he's just going to have to be disappointed."

"We're not the only ones, here," Bellamy hissed. "He thought they'd have help."

With a puzzled look, Sabo asked, "Who?"

"Both of us are immigrants that worship the same god, but follow our own rules," came a voice behind Law and Sanji, and both of them reacted too late to the hands that clamped on their shoulders, a harsh zap of electricity coursing through them. Sabo withdrew from Bellamy with a surprised cry as the pale man grinned, the pair in front of him collapsing at his feet.

He stepped into the room over them, revealing himself as a tall, slender man with a foreign scarf around his neck, gauntlets wrapped around his forearms and tied to the backs of his hands, which were covered with rubber, and harem pants with tribal print on them. His feet were bare, but his ankles jingled with gold bracelets. His bare torso revealed tight muscle and lightening tattoos over his shoulders, his arms baring sleeves of religious symbols. From his ears hung long earrings – no, it was his ear lobes that were stretched thin, with gold medallions with a single eye on them. Around his pale head was a bandanna with the same print as his pants. Sabo looked at him with utter dismay, because he had no idea who this man was, and he looked quite insane with a wild look in his eyes. From behind him came the awkward shuffle of Machvise and Dellinger – he would have laughed because they clearly had Sanji's foot prints bruised into their faces.

"How dare you mock our god, impersonating a messenger just to serve _filth_ like this?" the man said tightly, upper lip curled.

"Ah, kind sir – it wasn't that I mock your god, it's just I have no respect for anybody that manipulates the spoken word to their misuse of power. That's all," Sabo said easily, hands drifting to his sides. As Bellamy made to get up, he stomped down on his head with one foot so that he couldn't. "And who are you?"

"Everyone has heard of me. I am Enel. I am a god, myself. You will fall at my feet, much like everyone else, and I will allow you to pray for forgiveness, but I will never forgive you. Not for this," Enel said.

"Don't touch them," Sabo then said suddenly, as Machvise reached down to grab onto the two men lying on the floor. With a warning motion, he said, "Or I'll have to break both of your hands for it. I promised to help. So, sorry, my lord, but I can't let you guys take them back to that lunatic."

Enel snorted, looking down at him with his lip curled once more. "There is only one of you, and all of me. What makes you think you'll be of any power to tell me 'no'?"

"Look, crazy guy with the weird outfit. I respect our differences, but you've got to calm down on the superiority thing. I've never heard of you. But those are neat looking gloves. What do they do?"

"They allow me to generate and focus my godly abilities," Enel said, looking at his own hands. "Would you like a demonstration?"

"What's that smell?" Sabo then asked curiously, sniffing the air. "It's a burning smell."

"It is the smell of the ozone. Do you know what an 'ozone' is?"

"It sounds infectious. _No_."

"How about if I demonstrate it, instead?" Enel asked, tipping his hands up. He suddenly stumbled forward as Sanji kicked out with a curse, catching him and Machvise in the spin move he made from the floor. Sabo ducked underneath Enel's outstretched hands, bending down to pick him up by his supporting ankle. Stepping low, Enel over his shoulders, he then jumped forward into a roll, slamming Enel into the floor and rolling over him. He jumped and 'walked' up the wall when Enel reached for him with a wild cry, somersaulting over Enel and placing himself a careful distance away. When Bellamy finally moved to rise up, Sabo punched him into the floor, then jerked him up by his hair, shoving into his body as Enel lunged at him, hands outstretched.

Despite his efforts, both him and Bellamy jerked and twitched as Enel poured the electricity into his hands.

Enel then fell forward at the feel of a fist in the back of his head, Law retracting his fist with a pained curse. Then he shook his hand with distress, managing to dislodge the stretch of skin that had hung over his fist.

"That's his _ear_!" he exclaimed, noting how long the skin stretched from his head.

"And that _disgusts_ you?" Sanji asked with a laughing tone, kicking Machvise through the front door with a hard grunt. He then twitched, eking out an awkward sound as all the muscles in his body gave a spasm.

With a hiss, Enel turned to face him, punching outward, Law moving quickly to avoid being hit. But he punched again, and then kicked when he had the opening – Sabo was twitching, Bellamy looking up at the ceiling with a grey tinge to his skin, so when Enel fell on his side, Sabo moved as quickly as possible away from those gloved hands.

All three of them were twitching, muscles jerking involuntarily, but it wasn't as intense as when they were first struck.

Enel picked himself up from the floor, pale face turning red. "You dare _touch_ me? Scoundrel. You'll pay for that. With your life!"

"Lordly speech," Sanji said, turning as Machvise rose from the floor with a low growl. "Where are your knives, Sabo?"

"Third drawer from the right. Why?" Sabo asked curiously, keeping Enel in sight.

Sanji walked into the kitchen, and found the drawer. Dellinger charged at him, but all Sanji had to do was kick out and back, hooking the teenager into the wall, much like how he did on the train. He picked out a steak knife and a shrimp de-veiner, and gave them both to Law. He then leaned over with a touch of the small of his back and kissed his cheek, much to the disgust of Enel. Dellinger picked himself up from the floor with a wobble.

"THAT HURT!" he screamed mannishly.

"I'll take these guys outside. You handle this one. Sabo, help him."

"Oh, I see it, you get the _easy_ guys," Sabo complained, stomping down on Bellamy's head once more, the man trying to sit up.

"True, he's making my hair frizz."

"Can you put on shoes, at least?" Law asked, wincing as he looked at his feet.

"Eyes on me! No one leaves!" Enel yelled, whirling and then shooting outward with both palms. The room lit up with light, Sabo and Law reacting hastily to avoid the surge of power that danced out of his hands, and slammed into the wall near the doorway. Sanji had already kicked Machvise out, and while the larger man was on the defensive, Dellinger ran out with a determined growl. Only he was kicked back inside, landing on the floor with a roll as Sabo jumped up and ran onto on wall, then kicked out against Enel's back. Enel reset himself, whirling away, then shot his hands out again.

The wall blackened with a circular smoke stain, energy crackling noisily in his hands as Sabo and Law faced him.

" _That hurt_!" Dellinger screamed, racing out from the room once more.

"Two ordinary men, both going to hell!" Enel roared, feinting left towards Sabo but then shooting his hands out at Law, who ducked behind the kitchen table. Wood splintered and flared, flames dancing briefly like a runner, much to Sabo's horror.

"My table!"

"No one has a chance against me! I'll bring both of you to Doflamingo with a cross prepared for both of your twisted souls! Displays of manly affection are not tolerated in god's world! I will not tolerate such perversity!" Enel shouted, kicking out with one bare foot towards Sabo, then shooting his hands again towards the kitchen table. Law ducked again, then reached for a chair as Sabo distracted Enel with a couple of punch combinations that Enel was forced to react to.

There was a heavy falling movement in the stairway, Dellinger screaming out curses, but Law knew that was a good sign. He hurled the chair at Enel's back, the wood splintering off his shoulders and causing him to jolt forward. When Enel reacted with a snarl and a push of his hands in his direction, Law rolled forward, side stepping to the left of Enel's outstretched leg, and dragged the de-veiner over the inside of the man's leg. Skin, muscle and blood came with the knife, Enel stumbling forward with a shocked cry.

Back on his feet, Law made to move in with the steak knife, but wrenched himself downward as Enel threw a backfist in his direction. With another step in against the man, he stabbed the knife deep into the man's gut, then jerked away with a twist of his hand, the knife drawing out muscle and skin as Enel swatted at him with the other hand.

Enel screamed in a raged manner, breathing heavily as he dripped blood over the floor. He then activated his hands, and slapped one hand over the wound in his stomach, and the other over the inside of his knee, purposefully cauterizing his flesh, much to Sabo's horror.

At the smell of burnt skin and blood, he clamped a hand over his mouth and tried not to vomit.

"You're going to make me sick," Enel warned him madly. "Don't start."

" _You're the one burning your own flesh_!"

"Harm caused by peons does me no harm at all! It only enrages me!" Enel shouted, removing his hands and causing the power to flare in his gauntlets. His skin was burnt pink and red, his leg dripping with color, but he continued to move as if he hadn't been affected.

He charged at Law with an enraged scream, jumping atop of the table and punching towards him. Law used the back of his arm to block the punch, affected slightly by the jolt of electricity that caused him to drop the steak knife. With a hiss, he turned, following Enel's movement, and punched him in the kidney as he passed by. Enel dropped at the edge of the table and kicked out, Law avoiding that dirty heel with a jerk of his head, before grabbing his leg with both hands and jerking him away from the table.

Once on the ground, he moved to stab the man, but Enel twisted and kicked out with the other leg, catching him in already sore ribs. He cursed, but he held tight, crawling onto his knees and stabbing the de-veiner into his thigh, carving upward with a hard punch. Flesh ripped and muscle drooped, but Enel kicked out with that leg anyway, catching him across the face. He fell back, and Enel cauterized the wound with one hand, laughing wickedly.

"He has to be on some sort of opium!" Sabo exclaimed. "There's _no way_ anybody could do the things he's doing!"

"Why isn't he electrocuting himself?" Law wondered aloud, climbing back to his feet. He couldn't hear any noises from the stairway, and he turned away from Enel's crazed actions and went to the door, looking out. There were indentations in the hallway, and scared people were looking at him through cracks in their doors, but he couldn't hear any sound of fighting. He quickly left the scene, Sabo giving a surprised shout behind him, following after him.

" _Sanji_!" Law shouted, racing down the stairs, both of them hearing Enel shout with rage over being left behind. Sabo looked up at him with consternation, then quickly jerked Law's hand off the railing as Enel gripped the metal and sent all his power into it. The entire stairway lit up with blue light, metal burning, flame spreading out onto the wood.

"SHIT!" Sabo exclaimed with consternation, as the stairway caught fire. He looked up at Enel with fury. "You sick son of a bitch! Keep the fight to us!"

"I don't care who gets in my way. No one else matters to me," Enel said with a chuckle, crawling over the railing and preparing to jump. Sabo hurriedly continued his way downstairs, finding Dellinger lying motionless on one of the landings. He picked the teen up, tossing him over his shoulder just as Enel landed in the stairway just above him.

"You won't get far!" Enel shouted. "My reach is wide, and powerful!"

He jumped over that railing, pushing himself down to land on the stairs below him, just feet away from Sabo. Sabo started jumping because if Enel caught up to him, he wasn't sure how to defend himself with the unconscious teen on his shoulders. Fire began to eat up the stairway above them, catching onto the walls.

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE BUILDING! _FIRE_!" he screamed as loudly as he could, hearing the panicked shouts of people from their floor spreading the word.

He'd just jumped down to the first floor when Law slammed into him, all three of them tumbling over each other. Pink faced them with his face scraped raw from the street, withdrawing a gun. He moved to shoot when Enel leapt at him, kicking him to the side. Beyond them, Machvise and Sanji were still fighting, the bigger man using what looked like branch as a bat, and Sanji deftly avoiding the movement, striking out when he could.

"These are mine to teach!" Enel snarled at him, flipping away and then falling onto one knee, shooting twin blazes of blue colored electricity in Sabo and Law's direction.

" _Alive_ , you stupid fool!" Pink shouted at him. "He wants Law alive!"

"Doflamingo is not my ruler! I don't have to do what he says. I follow my _own_ divine instruction!" Enel shouted, racing towards them, Pink giving chase after checking on Dellinger.

With a desperate lunge, Pink lurched forward and slammed his elbow over Enel's head. Enel stumbled forward, then, with a growl, turned to face him. His face screwed up with intensity. He reached out and grabbed Pink, and fired volts of electricity into him.

Sabo turned to throw up, Law making a face as they watched a human body jerk and burn from the inside out. Falling to his knees, Sabo held his middle. "I have a weak stomach!"

Enel dropped Pink and faced them, eyes wide with madness. "Anybody that gets in my way will be assisted to hell in a fiery blaze."

"Those arms need to come off, then," Law decided.

"Or we can just remove those things like ordinary men!" Sabo exclaimed.

"No. My idea is better."

"You can't just dismember a man – he can't help himself! He's obviously insane!"

"I've made up my mind. But I need a bigger knife," Law said, examining the de-veiner with a frown. As people began making their way down the stairway, all clamoring with panic as fire continued to consume the upstairs, he looked to his left, and opened a door for a family making their way out. They pushed away from him, all of them running in the opposite direction of Enel, who looked at them with a curled lip.

Sabo's face reflected his dismay as Law disappeared into the apartment, looking for a 'bigger knife'. He looked back at Enel with a weak chuckle. "He'll be right back. But for now – "

"No. We will wait. It's him I'm here for. You're nothing to me, now. I'm bored of you."

"I'm just as good as an opponent! Possibly better! I don't need a weapon in hand to fight! I challenge you!"

" _Feh_ ," Enel snorted, looking at him with disgust. "Fake messenger. Why waste my time with you? Clearly, you fear god, because you look upon me with disgust. Therefore, you fear me as god, as a weakling should."

"You burnt your own flesh! You started a fire! You've got – _ear things_!" Sabo exclaimed, touching his own ears. "How could I not? But I do have sympathy for you. Clearly, you are insane. You belong in a mental institution. They have those, here. They can help you."

"This will do," Law said, reappearing with a serrated hunting knife in his back pocket, a meat cleaver, and a Bowie-style knife in one hand that looked bigger than Sabo's forearm. He was closing up his cuffs, and Sabo had to wonder if he'd had them open in the first place. Then, with very slight smile, he tied the holster to his bicep, because he lacked a belt and belt loops in his trousers. Sabo thought he heard him mutter about finding jeans, but that probably was only the sound of the people escape the crackling of wood above them. Sabo then gave him a frown as Law passed him the meat cleaver.

"Hold that."

"It feels really dull," Sabo noticed.

"It's good enough. I don't mind."

 _What about the person you plan on using it on_? He wondered, then made a face. _Did I really just think that_?

Law held the serrated knife in one hand, flipping to hold it handle down, other fist slightly raised in front of him. Then he faced off with Enel, who grinned with delight, eyes lighting up with that same crazed look he had earlier.

"Now, then, if you think you have a chance to prove against a god, let's see it happen. I'm in need of entertainment!"

" _Alive_!" Machvise bellowed over to them, trying to get to Sanji, but Sanji was holding him off with strong kicks that he couldn't properly block.

" _Feh_ , only if _I_ deem it possible," Enel said, returning his attention to the two men. "Prepare yourselves. I'm a man of unlimited energy. I do not get tired. And you already look as if you've swam an ocean."

"Just take the gauntlets off! I'm going to throw up if you actually cut off his arms!" Sabo protested. "I can't handle that sort of thing!"

"Then look away," Law advised, advancing towards Enel, whose fists lit up with energy. Both of them faced off, then Enel lunged at him with several quick punches, whirling when the other man returned with his own combinations. Both of them were quite agile and fast, and Sabo held the meat cleaver with both hands, hopping in place and giving startled noises when it looked like Law was in danger of being hit.

Then he looked up at the fire that sent something heavy crashing into the stairway, and he winced, hoping everyone evacuated in time. The heat coming down to them made him sweat, but he wasn't sure if it was the heat, or the nervousness he felt watching the men fight. Then he noticed in the background that Sanji had Machvise in a tight choke hold, using only his legs to do so, the bigger man stumbling about. Dellinger was finally getting up, looking sluggish, but once he noticed the fire, he gave a shout.

He turned and raced off, heeled boots clacking against the ground, and made to attack Sanji. Sabo watched as Sanji caught sight of the teen, frowned, and then back flipped off Machvise's shoulders, in time for Dellinger to connect with his own family member. Machvise stiffened up, then fell to his side, Sanji clapping in approval at the teen's own horrified action. Dellinger growled, then charged at him, throwing punch combinations that Sanji easily parried away with a bare foot, hands sliding into his pockets.

Sabo winced when a single kick sent the teen flying to the street, startling some people that were emerging from their homes to see the fire consume the building. He looked back at the fight near him, and watched as Law kneed Enel in the thigh, grabbed one of his stretched earlobes, yank with force and an overhand swing of the knife in hand, that Sabo hastily turned away so he couldn't see the outcome. The stretch of human skin landed on him, and it was still warm and _fleshy_ – Sabo dropped the meat cleaver and screamed in disgust, flapping his hands hastily over himself, trying to remove it without actually touching it.

Enel shrieked, rubber tipped hands to his ear as it dripped. Law kicked out, caught him in the gut, then grabbed him by the scarf, pulling him towards him. With his other hand, he stabbed upward, the blade of the knife catching Enel's eye as it sliced through his forearm, very near his elbow joint. Enel grabbed that hand that held him, and emitted volts of electricity. Then he stilled because it didn't affect the man, who only grinned at him, the material of his shirt burnt away to reveal rubber mats tied there with cooking twine. With a jerk and a lunge, Law removed the knife from the man, feeling flesh, muscle and fat separate from the bone.

Sabo lunged away, feeling woozy. But he picked up the meat cleaver and hugged it to his leg, struggling not to see stars.

Enel fired off from his free hand, causing Law to back away from him, taking distance between them. Pieces of the upstairs began falling down around them, all of them looking up with surprise.

"Get out of there!" Sanji screamed at them in panic, watching as the top of the building began to list inward towards the middle, embers fluttering down around them.

He watched the three of them as they ran for the other side of the building, taking the narrow walkway as the building began collapsing around them. With a relieved noise, he turned to make his way around so that he could meet them on the other side, but ran into a hard force that crumbled him from the midsection. He hit the street on his knees, wincing as pain radiated from his torso. He looked up at the sneering face of Bellamy, who dropped the piece of stair railing he'd used to hit him with. Growling, Sanji moved to kick him, but the pain in his middle stopped him in mid-action.

" _Fuck_ ," he breathed tightly, feeling panic edging up around him as Bellamy held his broken hand close to his chest, looking as if he were in shock.

"He'll have to come if you're already there," Bellamy said, grabbing him by his arm.

Sanji wasn't going to go that easily. He drew his fist back and punched him in the groin, then grabbed his leg, swinging between them as Bellamy crouched over with a strangled wheeze, holding himself. On his back, Sanji kicked the man away from him, then rolled over, crawling back onto his feet. He started to run when Dellinger came running out from the crowd nearby, jumping onto his back with an enraged yell.

"Not so good, now, huh?" Dellinger yelled, biting his shoulder. Sanji cried out, but stopped in mid-motion, and then swung his elbow back to catch the teen across the face, knocking him off. Holding onto his shoulder as it welled with blood, Sanji then stumbled to his feet and started to run away, Bellamy getting up and lunging after him with a determined yell. He crouched, and then sprang forward, leaping the distance between them until he slammed into Sanji's side, using his bigger body to pin him to the ground.

This sent Sanji into panic mode. With wild action, he lashed out with all his limbs, screaming with such terror that Bellamy looked around himself with worry, but people were watching them with mystified action, clearly not wanting to intervene. He growled at them, taking a few hits to the face, unsure of what sent this calm, calculating kicking fiend into such a spastic fit. Bucking and twisting fiercely, trying to escape from this man that crushed him with his weight, Sanji scratched at his eyes and face, slapping and kicking uselessly, cursing and shouting at him to get off.

Bellamy pressed down onto him with all his weight feeling the air leave him, ribs shifting uncomfortably to take his weight. He looked over at Dellinger, signaling for him to get the coach. Dellinger gave the struggling man a skeptical expression, holding his bowling hat over his head with mystified action, unsure if Bellamy had caught the right man.

" _Hurry up_!" Bellamy roared at him, so Dellinger hastened off to find their coach. With his one working hand, he reached between them, grabbing hard of one wrist and pinning that over Sanji's head – the man struggled to bite him, alternating between languages, throwing himself into such a fit that Bellamy was afraid to do anything else. He looked nervously around himself, for any help from his comrades.

Machvise stumbled over, holding his head. "That fucking brat took me out!" he cursed, before making his way to Bellamy. "Oh. You got him…is it the right one? What's this?"

"He just went mad! Like a cat over water!" Bellamy protested as Dellinger drew the coach up to them, the horses shuffling nervously as the fire raged. "The young master will be satisfied – Law will _have_ to come to him."

"Okay, move. I'll put him to sleep."

: :

Sabo jumped away to gain some distance, embers landing around him, smoldering into the grass. Enel attacked Law, firing off shot after shot of blue lightening, the light causing curious onlookers to scream and flee the scene. There were firefighters moving in with full tanks of water on calm horses, but they watched the man with the gloves emit brilliant energy and had no motivation to continue forward to fight the fire that would spread to the other buildings around them.

Enel tripped over warm horseshit in the road, stumbling briefly. "My royal feet has been sullied!"

Law gave a sudden laugh. The earlier trauma made it easy for him to lose his focus. He stood still and laughed out loud as Enel tried in vain to wipe his feet clean on a nearby potted tree, part of the street ambiance amidst glowing street lamps and cheery street signs. Sabo whirled, hoping he wasn't going to see anything gruesome, because there was no way that a man like Law was capable of laughter.

With a growl, Enel whirled away from the tree, growing pissed as Law had to hold onto his knees to hold himself to standing. He was still laughing, and Sabo grew concerned. He wasn't sure if the man was just breaking down under heavy emotional trauma, or just as insane as Enel himself. He hoped it was the former.

Enel charged at him, thrusting his hands forward, blue lightening flashing from his gauntlets. Law recovered quickly, darting out of his path, taking cover behind a tree. Enel smashed into the tree, punching around one side, the other arm not lifting as high as he wanted. It was clearly disabled.

He then hook kicked around it, managing to get Law out in the open, and the man ducked underneath that swinging arm, stabbing straight upward into his bicep. Enel snarled, reaching over his shoulder to scratch at him, but Law then sliced downward, and kicked the man away from him, shredding that arm as well.

Enel stood there, panting lightly. He tried to lift that arm, and realized it only flopped when he jerked his shoulder. The other wouldn't lift waist level. He snarled. "You'll pay for this! You'll pay with your life! I am a god! I am _invincible_!"

"Clearly not," Law said, seeing that he was safe to move in. He looked at Sabo, who was very hesitant to comply when he gestured for the meat cleaver.

Hissing Enel watched them advance towards him, and he kicked out then, whirling mid air to shoot out lightening from his working hand towards Sabo, who quickly took cover to the ground. He caught his footing, straightening into a low stance as Law advanced on him. He flung the knife, ducking at the same time as Enel shot forward with that brilliant blue power. The knife embedded deep within his working shoulder, and he hissed as he looked at the handle protruding out from him. He leaned over and snatched it out with his teeth, but Law was already there, punching him across the face, dropping him to the street.

Before he could do anything more, Sabo intercepted, shoving him away. He released the gauntlet on Enel's disabled arm, and tossed it aside. Then froze at the sight before him, Law straightening and looking down with a similar expression.

The gauntlet had been a cover – the man lacked forearms. He wore a prosthetic that had several thin layers of string on the dirt, and he shrieked in maddened fury, lifting that arm up. He looked at it, screaming, kicking his legs about.

"Where are my arms?" he screamed. " _Where are my arms_?"

Sabo heaved because he realized what that 'string' was – it was the man's own nerves, and they'd controlled the prosthetic from the inside. Back of a hand to his forehead, he stumbled away. "I think I'm going to faint. Who has smelling salts?"

"Doflamingo's a sick fuck," Law said, watching Enel squirm and scream as he waved his half arm about, clearly in shock over the loss of it. It was as if the man hadn't realized he'd lost it.

Then he whirled away, scanning the people that were watching them. He didn't see Sanji, and panic gripped him. He took a narrow alleyway that captured burning embers from the building they had to abandon, and shot out onto the other side of the street. All he saw of the man's presence was his shirt tied to a nearby lamp, and he stumbled to a stop in front of it. Sabo caught up to him, heaving a shocked curse.

" _Goddamnit_!" he exclaimed in frustration.

But then Law was already moving, racing towards a man in a policeman's uniform. Sabo watched with consternation as Law yanked the man off from the horse, and took to it with a growl. Then both man and horse were running off, and Sabo looked around himself with a curse, seeing his opportunity in a man advertising for a 'Romantic Ride thru the Park!'

He ran over to him, pulling the man away as he gave a startled struggle. "I'm so sorry! It's an emergency!" Then he climbed onto the cart's driver's seat, and snapped the reins, the fire lighting his way.


	13. Part Thirteen

**SEllen23: he sure is! But that's what makes writing fun**

 **Snowflake97: ohhhhhh...Yah story isn't done yet. O: still time to lose something! :0 lol poor Sabo, it's only the beginning.**

 **Guest#1: I'm glad you like the action! It's so much easier to write than romance! :D**

 **Guest#2: I'm sorry, I know, they're like flies! But the story is still going!**

 **Musical Bear: he was doing good until he lost control of the situation. Sabo's terror is still ongoing - read on to find out why!**

 **Part Thirteen**

The streets were too narrow, busy with moving carriages, city people that hastily darted out of his path. With the darkness of the areas unlit by street lamps, it was difficult to see into the distance for anything resembling a custom made coach made for abnormally tall men. The horse was panting heavily, and he was getting panicked the more minutes passed, and there was no sign of the coach. Then he turned the animal to the left, figuring he'd just make his way to the farm – he could hear Sabo shouting at him from behind, but Law didn't give him any attention.

Once he caught sight of the edges of town, he pushed the horse into a full run. The city would trickle away, the buildings would turn into shacks, and the smells of animals and poverty would envelope him. To his right were rail lines that were carved into low mountain walls, and a thick tree line that hid sudden drop offs and rising inclines. The road narrowed even further, until it was only enough for two wagons passing by carefully. It was empty, most people avoiding highwaymen and the like, but he saw ahead of him a dancing glow of a lantern ahead.

He patted the horse's saddle holsters, finding a pistol on one side, and a two round shotgun in the other. He hoisted that up, checking the chambers, then held onto it tightly within one hand. He finally looked over his shoulder and saw Sabo in the distance – the wagon he pulled was holding him back. The coach was just up ahead, and he could see that Dellinger was atop of it, shouting out his arrival. Bellamy was driving the horses, and he hollered something to the teen that had him scrambling. Once Law saw that he had pulled up a golf bag full of rifles, he exhaled heavily, then pulled the shotgun up to his lap, pulling the pistol up and sliding that into the back of his trousers' waistband.

He pushed the horse, watching the teen check the rifle's chambers, then settle it against his shoulder, using the sites to line up a shot. The darkness would work in his favor, so he maneuvered the horse into taking a left side direction, Dellinger following the movement with his tongue between his lips. Quickly, Law forced the horse into moving to the right, the rifle cracking through the darkness, the sound of the bullet bouncing off some rocks. Dellinger lined the shot up again, and pulled the trigger, the feel of the bullet sliding just inches from Law's shoulder. Dellinger growled, threw it aside, reaching for another.

The coach suddenly bounced, and he had to catch himself before he could fall off. He turned and yelled at Bellamy, who yelled back, Machvise yelling at both of them. The tree line started narrowing around them, the canopy above hiding the stars above. There was a river coming up, the sound of rushing water growing louder as they approached it. Dellinger sited him once more, and pulled the trigger with a concentrative expressive, and Sabo yelled out as the bullet nearly hit him. His horse shifted, the wagon moving dangerously over the worn road, the wheels skidding towards the bank of the forest. He corrected the horse's path, eking out a curse as the teen once more lined up the shot, Law moving his horse to the side, taking on a zig zagging pattern.

The coach suddenly lurched to the side, the teen nearly rolling off the edge, dropping the rifle in his action. The wheels of the coach bounced over an animal in the road, Sabo making the quick correction to his horse's path to avoid hitting it as Bellamy had. This wasn't the first coach chase he'd ever experienced – but it was definitely one of the most intense he'd participated in. they were riding hell bent through a narrow mountain road that was known for its highwaymen and treacherous landscapes, and, just above them, was the rail lines that pulled in and out of the city. It was going to be a high tale to repeat to the others, if he made it out of there alive, that is.

Dellinger whipped out another rifle, cursing at Bellamy as he did so. By this time, Law was in close enough distance to start shooting, and he leveled the pistol as best he could at the teen. Sabo winced – in fact, it seemed like that was all he'd been doing since this morning. He prepared himself for the worst, because, while he was ambitious towards a good outcome, he did not think he could be 'okay' with seeing a kid shot in front of him.

"That is not okay," he said aloud, then repeated it with dismay as the pistol made a cracking sound, and Dellinger dropped the rifle he was holding to eke out a horrendous scream, holding his arm. " _That's not okay_!"

The coach swerved, and Dellinger flattened himself backward against the roof, then grabbed the bag before it could dump over the edge. Bellamy looked back at him, and reached out a hand. Shrugging on the bag over his shoulder, Dellinger reached for him with his good hand, tears in his eyes as his shoulder throbbed with hot pain.

Bellamy pulled him into the driver's seat, switching spots. He grabbed the bag from Dellinger, then flattered himself over the roof, pulling out a rifle. The sound of the pistol cracked again, and the metal railing took the blunt of the hit, pinging noisily and causing him to duck his head with a startled sound. His other hand was useless, but he could support the rifle with it, using his other hand to take the trigger. Instead of aiming for the man on horseback, Bellamy aimed for the horse. Just as he made to pull the trigger, the coach swerved, tires skidding, Dellinger yelling out.

"My arm hurts!" he cried. "They're not reading my cues!"

Bellamy pounded on the rooftop. "Switch him spots!"

"I've never driven! I'll drive us to our deaths!" Machvise protested, pushing up the roof top door and peering out cautiously. "I've tied him to the seat, legs first. He shouldn't move. I can shoot from here, give me a gun."

Bellamy pushed the bag to him, then focused ahead of him with an expression of determination. "You've got to do your best, Dellinger! We're counting on you!"

"If we can make it twenty more minutes, we'll be just fine," Machvise said tightly, lining himself up on the roof so that he could hold his rifle steady. The sound of a shotgun ran out, and the coach swerved violently, wrenching the men in one direction as the wheel exploded to their left.

" _Are you fucking crazy_?" Bellamy shouted at Law, hanging onto the railing with his good hand, losing the rifle with the other. He pushed away from the roof as Dellinger shrieked, the horses reacting with panic as the reins coaxed them into a direction they weren't comfortable with. He grabbed the reins from Dellinger, snapping and whipping the reins to coax the horses back onto the road, Dellinger leaning over the seat's edge to examine the damage. The coach began to list to the side, the axle hitting the dirt.

"We're not going to make it," he told Bellamy, terrified. "We'll have a better chance if we abandon ship! Let him take him back!"

"That's not what we do, kid," Bellamy said, hearing the axle scrape and snap against the dirt. "We have our orders. Look, as soon as we reach the bridge, jump off – you'll be safer that way."

"At this speed? No way ! I'll die!" Dellinger exclaimed.

"Do it! Then run the rest of the way – if we have to stop to fight, we're going to have to. But if you get there and let him know what happened, Doffy will appreciate it. He knew that this was going to be tough. Your mom would be very proud of you if you did. At least you'd be out of that lunatic's range."

Dellinger nodded, clasping his hand over the wound in his shoulder. Then he straightened in his seat. "Okay! As soon as we get to the bridge!"

The coach caught and lurched upward before resettling, dragging a massive groove into the road. They'd slowed down considerably, and Bellamy glanced over his shoulder to see just how close Law was to catching up – in the distance, he could see the other man drawing closer with his horse and wagon. The sound of a train echoed up from above them – he had a brilliant idea, then. He snapped the reins, and coaxed the horses into a desperate run off the road. The coach bounced and lurched, Machvise crying out with dismay as he fell back inside, losing all the rifles over the luggage rails.

Now that they were running through the trees, slamming through brush and overgrowth, Bellamy grit his teeth. The lanterns at his side only provided a slight glimpse of the area, of trees lurching out from the darkness, slamming against the wagon wheels, low branches knocking off his head. He then pushed Dellinger off without warning, the teen giving a curse as he went sailing through the darkness. He couldn't even see if he'd landed, snapping the reins once more as he looked into the distance. There was a train coming in, and he grit his teeth, knowing how he'd lose the man behind him.

He glanced over his shoulder again, Machvise hollering at him for an explanation, and saw that Law was negotiating the trees with his horse. He couldn't even see the other one. The horses' heavy breathing caught Bellamy's attention, and he forced himself to focus forward. He heard the sound of the train drawing closer, and knew that there was a bridge ahead of them. The bridge was built over a shallow canyon, with a running creek below, and if they could cross it and get to the other side, that would buy them some time.

He snapped the reins again, and Machvise realized what he was doing. Before Bellamy could say anything, the man pushed the door open and bailed.

"Hey!" he shouted with dismay, hearing the man hit the ground. But he grit his teeth and forced the horses to run faster, catching sight of the train tracks ahead. The train itself was nearing the bridge, and Bellamy guessed that he still had time to act. The wheels protested the uneven surface as he coaxed the horses onto them. The animals themselves took stumbling steps, but managed to catch themselves, and in moments they were running the length of the bridge.

" _That's insane_!" Sabo screamed in horror, pulling his horse to a stop once he saw what Bellamy was doing. The train was clearly in view, pulling up to the bridge with puffs of steam and a glaring light, the whistle sounding. His mouth dropped open when he watched Law continue to give chase. Sabo knew for a fact that there was nothing but a hundred foot drop from that bridge to the creek, and he could not look away as Bellamy hollered and snapped the reins, the lopsided coach picking up what speed it could afford in an effort to cross the bridge before the train could pull onto it.

Sabo pushed his hands to his eyes because he knew _for sure_ people and animals were going to die in front of him. But then he lowered them, because he had to see for himself if it were going to actually happen. Then adjusted his fingers so that he could peek out of them, but close them quickly if he had to.

Bellamy held his breath as he drove the horses towards the moving light ahead of them. With a determined expression, he leaned forward in his seat, standing with his knees bent, snapping the reins. The animals' heavy breathing seemed to intensify – the wheels bounced off the railroad ties, scraped against the rails, bouncing with destructive action. He knew they would make it, if the horses could just pick up speed for a few extra steps. The train shrieked out, ringing out in the night air, and he snapped the reins, and urged the animals to go faster.

He could feel the drop below him – the bridge began to vibrate with the incoming train's weight, and he could hear screaming. There were many voices in that action, and he knew it wasn't from any of them. He chanced a glance over his shoulder, seeing that Law was just feet away from the coach, reaching out for the back of the vehicle.

"Give up! You're dying tonight!" Bellamy screamed, facing forward as the train's light caught the horses in the glare, and he himself was blinded. But he snapped the reins, and somehow, the horses were faster. Moments before the train could pull onto the bridge, the horses veered just feet away from the edge, and they leapt from the track, the coach lurching upward and crashing over the cement guards, shattering all remaining wheels. But the vehicle bounced and then jackknifed through the air as the train passed by them. The hot air of the passing steam engine whipped his hair, and suddenly he was several feet above the coach, the horses rolling and tumbling through the dirt, the coach lurching high above them. Bellamy was tossed through the night, and he had no idea where he was flying to.

He slammed down hard into rocky surface, hearing the horses scream. As he tumbled head over heels, he reached out for something to hold, hearing the coach bounce and crash against obstacles around him. He smashed through some brush and finally against a tree trunk with a heavy whoosh of breath. He laid there for a few moments, registering that he was still alive, and that had been one of the most stupidest ideas he'd ever had.

Meanwhile, the coach lurched towards the edge of the canyon, the horses helpless to stop themselves from falling as the coach twisted, braces snapping and front boot catching and slamming off trees in its path. Law held onto the luggage rack tightly, being tossed about violently, slamming off of trees that the coach brushed by. He couldn't see where they were going, but they were dropping down a steep incline, and the horses were tumbling ahead of them, and suddenly they were in freefall.

He slammed against the rear boot, nearly knocking the wind from him. The horses shrieked, and the noise echoed below them. Terrified of the impending drop, he cringed, waiting for them all to crash down into the depths unknown. When nothing happened, but a swaying motion told him that they weren't out of danger, he tightened his fingers on the railing and opened his eyes. Once adjusted to the darkness, he saw that the coach had only stopped against an outcropping of rocks. But the horses were dangling ahead of them, and their wild, panicked movements were causing the coach to slide against the stone, causing a high pitched scraping noise.

Every movement made felt like he was going to tip over at any moment. But he held on, and cautiously reached with one booted foot for the body panel, looking for support. Once he found it, he let go of the railing with one hand, reaching around the edge of the sharpest point for any indication of the coach's windows. He would have to crawl more to the left to do so, and as he moved, the coach began to shift, catching once more against the rocks.

The horses continued to scream, the sounds echoing off the rocks and trees around him.

He couldn't seem to catch his breath – but he was determined not to leave, moving cautiously up the rail, and feeling for a window. Once he felt the pane, he adjusted his hold, leveling himself against the coach's roof, and crawling onto the luggage rail. It squeaked underneath his weight, and the coach shuddered, so he froze in motion. Once he was sure they weren't going to move, he reached for the rooftop door, gently using the tips of his fingers to push it open. It squeaked noisily, the hinges rusty, but once he did, he maneuvered in that direction with great care. From this angle, he could see that the depths the horses were hanging over was unnaturally dark. But he could hear rushing water, and the fall of various scrapings from the cliff edge.

He hoped Sanji wasn't unconscious. He called his name, and was relieved to hear an answer.

"Come over here," Law said, hating that his voice seemed so far away. He figured Sanji was near the front boot – the seat closest to the driver's chair.

"I can't," Sanji said calmly.

"What do you mean? Follow my voice."

"I know where you are. But I can't. They tied me down. And from the feel of things, if I move – we're going to fall. So, I can't."

"I'll toss a knife in. Use that."

" _I can't_. My legs and arms are tied down. I've been trying to get out of them, but – "

"Bullshit. I'll toss a knife in, you use your mouth or something to sever them."

"Even if you did, I can't reach it. My legs are tied to one side of the seat, and my hands are tied to the window near the door. I _literally_ can't move either," Sanji said patiently.

One of the horses struggled noisily, and the coach shifted with violent action – for a second, it veered towards the left, creating a loud scrape of sound as stone tore into wood, then it caught again.

Still perched precariously on the roof top, Law examined the darkness ahead of him – the front boot was nearly parallel with the cliff edge. In a few more moments, they would go over. He looked around himself, and couldn't see the men that had been in the coach anywhere, nor any sign of Sabo. He rested the side of his head against the roof for a brief moment.

"This is it, then, huh?" Sanji asked quietly. "How stupid. What a stupid way to die."

"We're not. There are some things I still need to do," Law said in the same tone. He reached for the doorway, and the coach shifted again, so he settled himself against the rooftop, completely tense as the wood caught, and the horses shrieked again. He couldn't see them, but he imagined them to be kicking the air helplessly. It was a wonder they were still in their harnesses.

"Jump off from there. There's no miracle for me, now. Go get your revenge on that sadistic fuck," Sanji said, still in that same tone of voice. As if they weren't perched on the edge of a cliff. "Your dad did way too much for you just to give up, now."

"Seems kind of pointless, after all that we did to get this far," Law said. "I'm not leaving you."

"Don't be stupid. And let that guy win? After all that he did? It's not right if you let it go. You wouldn't feel so satisfied in the afterlife if you let him live."

"That's up to me, really."

The coach lurched again, and this time the front boot hung completely over the edge, and there was the sound of hooves against stone. He could feel the horses swinging frantically, looking for a foothold. Any more movement, and they were going over the edge. He couldn't even see to risk the chance that both of them would emerge from the fall safe by chance. If he glanced from the corner of his eye, he could see the stars above them, shimmering brightly in a different colored night sky than he'd grown used to.

He sighed heavily. He reached out and opened the door, the panel slamming against the roof with a loud bang, hinges protesting. "I'm coming in."

"What's the point of fighting this far just to die like those horses out there? Get your revenge. Get out of here!"

The coach shifted minutely when Law just slid a couple of inches towards the entrance way. He couldn't see inside, it was much too dark. But he knew if he dumped himself into the opening, he'd have enough time to find Sanji on the floor and hold him as they fell to their deaths. As much as he wanted revenge, he knew he couldn't live with himself if he let the man go. It would be pointless.

"Move over," he said, with an air of finality.

The coach shifted and lurched upward, then, and he fell into the coach, landing on the back of the seat as the entire carriage lifted up and over the edge of the cliff. He had only seconds to find the other man, finding him tied as securely as he'd said over the floor. He wrapped his arms around his body and braced himself the incoming impact, hearing Sanji give a scared curse against his chest. The coach suddenly shuddered, then stilled completely, and Law thought time had stopped. Maybe they were dead already. Maybe they were still falling, and this was only freefall.

But then it jolted again, and there were voices all around them.

The stars were blocked out by a moving form, and Law looked up with utter amazement as he saw that it was Zoro, with Kidd's complaints in the background. The coach began to slowly move back over the edge of the cliff, and there were heaves of effort and physical exertion as all of them put their strength into forcing the entire thing out of mid-air.

The swordsman hacked the ropes at Sanji's wrists, then at the ones tying him to the seat.

" _Pussies_ ," he told them both, the sneer in his voice evident.

Sanji laughed, a slightly hysterical tone to it.

"Hey! Zoro! Make room for me, too!" Luffy yelled above him, peering in. "Sanji! Law! We made it! _We made it_! You're a fucking psychopath, Law! I can't believe you did that!"

"Get off, Strawhat shit! You're making it harder for me!" Kidd yelled out impatiently, straining with effort. "C'mon, you guys! _Pull_!"

Zoro balanced himself against the front boot seat, and the door, then shouted, "Move! Left side!"

When Luffy leapt off the roof with an excited yell, Zoro exhaled harshly, then slashed through the doorway, widening it so that once he kicked out, the entire doorway, along with half of the windows, left with the panel he'd just removed. Kidd was using his gloves to pull at every piece of metal within the carriage, and all the men in the crew were pulling on the wagon's shattered back axles.

Not chancing it, Law pulled Sanji to his feet and held his still tied wrists in one hand, making their way out the doorway after Zoro. Nami was carrying a lantern, her dress dirty and torn in some areas, looking as if she'd sprawled into some brush. Now that Law looked, all of them looked in that state. He figured they'd all jumped the moving train from the other side of the bridge.

"You guys made it!" Sanji exclaimed joyfully, Luffy leaping on him with a happy laugh and a tight hug. Tony raced over to him and launched himself at him, Sanji barely catching him, but pulled him up with an overjoyed laugh of his own. Ussop joined the trio, and Nami crammed herself in to hug one of his arms before pulling away with a startled noise.

" _Where's your shirt_?"

"You are fucking _insane_!" Sabo shouted at Law, as he released the back hitch of the carriage. In the metal were the imprints of his hands, causing a couple of the men to look at him with shock. "All damn day he did insane things!"

"Dude's got a screw loose!" Kidd agreed, walking over and slapping Law in the back, causing him to stumble a few steps. But then Kidd didn't care anymore – he hugged the man from behind with an awkward bend of his body, and laughed, while his crew gave him startled stares and Law scrambled to get loose. "What's with the pansy outfit? You look like an actual human being! Oh, I'm _totally_ judging you, right now – you look so weird without all that shit you usually wear! Hey, what did I tell you about eating more? If I had a little sister, she'd be bigger than you!"

"Let go of me!" Law snarled.

"Hey, Blackleg! You left your shoe imprint on my back! I get to return the favor!" Kidd then said, dropping him and marching off in Sanji's direction.

The horses were freed, and they both ran off into the darkness away from the group of humans, whinnying noisily as they tromped through the trees.

"We came out as fast as we could!" Luffy said, pulling away from Sanji but hanging onto his elbow, his full weight in the action so Sanji almost stumbled, Tony nearly choking him with his thin arms around his neck. "We were going to head right to the house! We did the cheer and everything! Now we don't have to!"

"Well, I'm not so sure about that," Sanji said, looking at Law. "A lot of things happened. We're not leaving until Doflamingo's finished."

"Oh my god, I'm so excited! All I heard were all these horror stories, and if he's bigger than that other guy – I have _goosebumps_!" Luffy shuddered, Ussop and Nami stepping away from him with disgusted looks. "This is what an all body boner must feel like!"

" _Luffy_!"

"That's so gross."

"I was trapped on a train for two days with that shit," Kidd told Law. "So whatever's going on here better be worth it."

"Let's just say if I can't stab him, then you better have a good plan," Law told him, crossing his arms tightly as he realized Mihawk was lingering nearby, looking at Sabo with speculation.

"This is so weird – I can see your entire face," Kidd said to Law. "You almost look normal? But you've got those murder man eyes, and somebody should cut your hair, because that is a freaking _nest_ , and maybe – "

Law glared at him, unable to fathom why the man was so obsessed with him.

Then Kidd brightened, gesturing at the three men standing nearby. "Ah! Meet my crew! This is Killer, Wire, Heat – "

"I don't care," Law said, walking away, Kidd gaping after him.

"JERK!" He looked at Killer. "I swear, in the day light, he's a lot more prickly than that. He must be going soft after that near death experience."

"If this is what we're risking our lives for," Killer said with disappointment in his tone, not liking the way his leader was just treated, "We're here at your command."

Zoro cut the ropes at Sanji's wrists, then held out his shirt for the other man to wear. Both men looked as if they had been dragged through hell and back – both of them looked sleepless, haggard. They both had injuries visible on their faces, and a haunted expression in their eyes that hadn't been there before. Sanji pulled his shirt on with relief, Tony clinging to his leg and making it difficult for him to move. He then wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged Zoro tightly, the man awkwardly standing in place while Sanji squeezed him.

Luffy was bouncing around Law, telling him of everything they'd done on the train, and the man was trying to get distance from all of them as he usually did, so when Sabo inserted himself into the fray to introduce himself, all of them focused on him.

"Listen up! My name is Sabo! Shanks sent me to watch over these two, and it was a shit poor job my first day! I don't know what happened to the coach's driver, but they're still out there," he said. "There's three of them! Dellinger, Bellamy and Machvise! None of them were dead, right?"

" _SABO_?" Luffy cried, racing towards him. "SABO!"

He leapt and clung to the man with a wild cry of discovery, Sabo awkwardly adjusting to his weight, saying, "Fifteen minutes northeast of here is Doflamingo's safe house! That's where they were headed! Doflamingo was driven from the city due to an unexpected Marine shut down of his empire. He's a pissed off piece of work, and he's a very desperate man. His brother betrayed him. So, not only are the Marines in the area because of that, Doflamingo has minions all over the woodwork."

"There are several that had gone unaccounted for on the way over," Mihawk said, as Luffy crawled onto the other man, heaving sobbing noises of greeting, covering Sabo's face with his arms with a tight hug. "I'm sure they responded to duty when it was realized what the Marines were up to."

"Who are you?" Nami asked Sabo, reaching out and touching his shirt. Her entire expression and tone changed once she felt the material. "My name's Nami! How do you know Luffy?"

"We're brothers!" Sabo said cheerfully, Luffy clinging to his back, his thin arms hugging his head and covering his face.

" _What_?" Ussop, Nami and Zoro exclaimed.

"Luffy! You said nothing about _this_ brother!" Nami said, but in such a gentle way that Zoro gave her a dubious stare, and Ussop wrinkled his nose. She pushed them both away from her. She nudged him with her shoulder, Sabo looking at her with a polite smile. "This rather _fashionable_ , good taste in material _brother_ in unreasonably priced leather boots with a red sole."

"Ah, yes, they were a birthday gift," Sabo said with an embarrassed chuckle, Luffy squeezing his neck with his arms.

"As lovely as this reunion is, standing around in the middle of the wilderness isn't helping anybody," Mihawk said impatiently. "How do we get to the city?"

Sabo looked at his wagon, then took in the number of them. He looked at the wagon again. "Er, well…it's going to be a very long walk. I'm sorry. We need to stay on alert – those three are still out there."

"There was movement on the other side, retreating away from us once they realized the train was stopping," Mihawk said. "If there's only three of them, I doubt they'd attack us with such number."

"Oh yeah! We made the train stop to wait for us!" Luffy exclaimed cheerfully, clinging to Sabo's back, choking him as he dangled from his shoulders. "C'mon, guys! Come check it out! It's our new _luxury_ model, complete with two passenger cars, a freaking horse pen – we brought your horse, Law! You can ride him into battle – Ussop even sewed him this cool hood so he looks like a unicorn!"

" _No_."

"SANJI! It has a kitchen!" Luffy exclaimed loudly, his voice careening off the mountain walls side, the canyon nearby. He almost caused Sabo to trip as he swung about, looking for the other man. Zoro had him on his back because he hadn't any shoes on. He reached out to tickle one bare foot as Sabo stumbled, unable to see anything with Luffy's arms wrapped around his face. " _A kitchen_! Sabo! Why are you still alive? I thought you were eaten by bears! By _bears_ , Sabo!"

"You're still a loud pain in the ass, aren't you?" Sabo complained, pushing his arms off from his face, the teen catching himself. "My family dragged me back here to go to college."

"We were ten!"

" _You_ were ten!"

"How could you be going to college when I was only ten?"

"I was brought back here to go to _school_ so I can _graduate_ to go to college!"

"That doesn't even make sense," Luffy snorted, hugging his head again. "But I'm glad you're here. Ace would've been happy to see you."

"We ran into each other whenever he was on this side of the world, Luffy. He knew I was out there."

Luffy stilled, then gave an outraged noise, wrapping his legs around his ribs and squeezing hard enough to make Sabo wheeze. "He didn't even say anything to me! You guys are the worst!"

Sabo took control of the command once they made it to the waiting train. He was impressed. But not by the awkwardly drawn jolly roger drawn on the side with paint. Luffy finally left him, and ran up the tender ramp with an excited yell. On board were two other men.

"Johnny! Yosaku! We found them! They were okay! You guys were screaming like such little bitches, haha! It was great!"

"Killing animals wasn't part of the deal!" Yosaku snapped, holding onto his hat with distress. "We saw the fear in those horses' eyes – hair breadths from death! Carriages aren't meant to be raced like that! How can you do that?"

"Hair breadth's from death!" Johnny echoed gravely.

"Let's get the train moving! We're all on board! Sabo! Where are we going?"

"I'm going to ride ahead," Sabo said. "There's a transfer rail just up the line, and it'll take us around the city to a safe house. I'll catch up to the train later to guide you in. I'm going to lose the wagon, first."

"I'm going with you, then!"

"No way! Last I remember, you were horrible at riding! I can't afford to miss the transfer if I have to hold onto you! Just go. I'll be back on board before you know it," Sabo said, knowing it would take some time for the steam locomotive to start up and actually get moving. As everyone boarded, Luffy taking Sanji's hand and pulling him along behind him so he could give the tour, Zoro stopped Law with the scabbard of one of his swords. So he glared back, shoving it away from his face.

"I'm not going to find out anything _bad_ later, am I?" Zoro asked. " _All_ the shit better be out in the open."

"Not that I care for your opinion, or concern, but no, nothing."

"He never wanted to come back here."

"I didn't, either."

"Maybe if you kept your pansy ass covered, we wouldn't be here in the first fucking place!"

"Quit looking at my pansy ass, then!"

"No one's looking at your ass!"

"Not that it should matter, but having a confrontation over a man between two grown men is rather emasculating to the man watching it in the first place," Mihawk said to both of them. "I feel like I'm being drawn into a stage drama I didn't pay for. Roronoa, you were told to leave your feelings out of this. Quite obviously, Blackleg is fine. Trafalgar, why do you rise to the instigation so easily? Shouldn't you have learned some self control at your age?"

"Let me fix you, Law!" Tony exclaimed, holding his backpack and looking up at him with wide-awake cheer. The boy's curly brown hair was clipped back from his face with some of Nami's barrettes, and he was wearing a pair of shorts with a nice shirt, with some loafers that showed off a few band-aids on his greyish tinged shins and knee. "I have a bunch of new supplies!"

With one last glare at Zoro, Law turned away and let Tony lead him towards the open seating car, talking excitedly along the way.

Mihawk looked at Zoro with a frown, the man looking at him with a suspicious glare. "Though, you have to admit, his ass looks rather nice in those trousers. I knew he had a nice shape underneath all those clothes."

"Keep that sword sheathed, sensei, you perv."

: :

By the time they pulled around the city, the early morning colors were filling the sky. The ocean was gray and violent, with shelf clouds rolling in, and Nami hung out from the back end of the caboose, watching the city flit by. She inhaled deeply, then coughed, not expecting the taste of the air, the strong stench of waste and sea salt.

"This is Dressrosa?" she asked skeptically, Sabo looking over her head with a smile.

"Yes! This is it! It's not that huge, but the coastline makes it easier for ships to leave port without running into any reefs," he said. "There is the smell, but you get used to it. That's many people living together in one spot."

"I think I might prefer the desert," Nami murmured, with disappointment. At the visible drops and rolling green hills, trees scattered amongst layered buildings and grand houses built into the cliff sides, she said, "Where was this property?"

"Over that way," Sabo answered, pointing to a far south east corner. "Up on that cliff wall, over there. It has its own private beach and plateau – it's been raided, so I bet it's still in possession of the Marines. Our safe house is a cabin in the woods, on this private rail line. A lot of us use it to get away from the city to recover."

"Who are you associated with?"

"Ah, just a network of friends, ready to be called out to attend emergencies," Sabo answered, retreating back into the cab, Nami looking after him with puzzled action.

"All of you are nobles looking for a bit of fun?" she asked, following after him. The last passenger car was a sleeper model, with narrow rooms that provided bunkbeds of convenience, luggage railings in each room promising to hold a suitcase each. Most of the crew had taken to a room to get some sleep – all of them had been after 'the cheer', woke up only by Johnny and Yosaku's maniacal screaming about an incoming collusion.

As the rooms ended, the car split into rows of bench seats. In the middle row, she saw that Law and Sanji were sleeping against each other, Tony curled up against the blond, Zoro in a row behind them. She shook her head.

"They must be exhausted," Sabo commented with concern. "I'm hoping we take at least a day of rest – they need it. Wait until you hear their story. I can promise you, Miss Nami, Trafalgar won't leave here until Rosinante's death was avenged. And with the persistence of Doflamingo's men last night, they won't stop until they've hunted down Trafalgar. It's best to settle it here and now."

"He's dead?" she repeated with dismay. "Oh no! That must've been horrible! Law always had such nice things to say about that guy! Well, when he spoke to us. He barely says two words to anyone that's not Sanji."

"Admittedly, he's a tough nut to let in." Sabo touched his forehead with some faint revulsion, Nami recognizing that expression of distress. Then he shook himself out of it. "It appears you might be the voice of reason with this group. Please make sure that you extend their stay for at least a day. That way, he can be a little more clear headed when we make our way to the farm. I heard Sanji arguing with him before this all happened, and I'm sure he'll extend the same effort."

"I can do that." Nami tucked her hair behind one ear, and then stopped him. "Is…is this man as big of a monster as Mihawk mentioned?"

"Literally. He's ten feet tall, and he's all the cruelty and strength of all those Marines combined. Take caution. I'm going to guide those two through the yard here."

Nami could not picture a ten foot tall man. She felt frightened at the thought of all of the guys going up against somebody that even Shanks felt insecure with, enough to send one of his friends to assist them. She then continued to make her way to the front of the car, where Luffy had passed out on one seat, Ussop on the other with an array of hand weapons around him.

She gently kicked Ussop to the side in an effort to get to the window he was lying under, hearing him protest sleepily as she climbed onto the seat and peered out the window.

"We're here, Ussop!" she said cheerfully, shielding her eyes. "Back on the East coast! After this, we're directly headed to the west! I can hear my swimsuit calling for me!"

"Did you have to kick me to say that? I know!"

"Just got to get this out of the way. And we're going to plan it better! Luffy will not be in charge, here," she vowed.

: :

"That's _all_ he has to do," Law said firmly, looking as if he hadn't slept at all. Sanji looked similar, both of them looking as if they'd lost too much weight and size these past few days. Tony had applied bandages wherever they were needed and cleaned up their wounds. All of them were sitting at a massive dining table that took up one room – against the walls were shelves filled with various decorations, clocks set at different time zones and mirrors. Sabo had said this was a safe house, but it also looked like a place where people met regularly. The kitchen had a small stock of canned goods and some perishables that looked fresh. All of them had taken the time to clean themselves up, get some food in, and, by the time they'd all sat down, most of the morning was gone.

"That's not it, that's not 'all' it is," Sanji said crankily, making room for Tony as the boy climbed onto the table to sit to the side of him, paper and pencils in one hand. "Don't listen to him. Listen to me."

"I'm so happy you have so much confidence in me!" Luffy said, teary eyed, Ussop looking at him with revulsion.

"In _this_?" Sabo exclaimed, pointing at the teen. " _That's_ your grand plan? Have this kid beat up a man you couldn't even hurt yourself?"

"Yep."

" _NO_!" Sanji growled over Law's simple answer. Nami had left her chair, impatiently brushing his hair because it was driving her crazy that Sanji left himself 'go' as to not fix his appearance. She had to be careful where she stepped because Law had one hand wrapped on the back of Sanji's chair, and Sanji had his fingers tightly wrapped in the fabric of his trousers, and both of their knuckles were white, so Nami felt that they were censoring a good majority of their experience here.

"It's not like that. There are some smart guys here. Let us talk together for a plan, and leave _these_ guys out of it."

"But I can do it! I've waited my whole life to have someone rely on me, and it's Law! He never asks us for anything!" Luffy protested. He looked at the other man with a determined gleam to his eyes. "I will do my absolute best."

Both of them nodded and rose from their chairs, but Sanji yanked the man back down, Nami punching Luffy over the head to make him sit.

"First off, how big is this estate?" Sanji asked Law.

"There's a fence. A wide lawn – it's two story, it's the size of one wing. There are no cliffs, there's no water, there's just wide open space, so there's no way we can just sneak in. We'd have to do it at night. They have dogs – mixed wolf breeds, German Shepherds – they bark at everything."

"Any attack hawks?" Ussop asked. His curly hair had been brushed and braided into various ropes, entwined around each other and finally pulled into a massive ponytail at the back of his head. Nami had added a couple of barrettes above his ears to keep flyaways from happening.

"' _Attack hawks'_? What the hell, fool," Nami muttered, cleaning the brush. "Stop interrupting!"

"Hey, it's a serious question!"

"My hair needs brushing," Kidd pointed out, and Nami stuck her tongue in his direction, so he scowled, Killer chuckling.

"With the raid last night, they probably don't have many guards. But he'll pull in people like Enel to help," Law said over them.

Sabo shuddered, twitching slightly.

"Is he still alive?" Sanji asked.

Law gave the other man a disgusted look. "Sabo wouldn't let me kill him."

"He was _insane_!" Sabo protested. "Insane, not dangerous!"

"He controlled lightening in his hands, how is that not dangerous?"

"He didn't even have arms!" Sabo said to the others. "He had _fake_ arms! And you know what was inside of those arms? A complete set of nerves that allowed him to control the prosthesis! Also, yes, there was lightening involved, and he did compare himself to a god – "

"That sounds _fantastic_!" Luffy cried. " A man that can control lightening? Like Thor!"

"Most of the family members, then," Sanji said. "Excluding Pink. Pink died last night in Enel's hands. Literally."

Sabo slumped in his seat and stared up at the ceiling, breathing slow.

"Hah! I recognize that look!" Kidd laughed.

Tony looked at Sabo with concern, noting his paling skin. "I have a bunch of smelling salts on me. I had to use them for Nami when she got sick that one time. Would you like some?"

"You're a life saver!" Sabo exclaimed. Then he frowned, looking at Luffy. "Why is there such a small child with you?"

"We adopted him! We're daddies!" Luffy exclaimed, leaning over to hold onto Ussop, who pulled away from him hastily.

" _All_ of us happen to be his dad!" he explained, then furrowed his brow. "That still doesn't sound right."

"Bellamy, Machvise, Dellinger, Baby 5 – he said there were five of them left," Sanji said to Law. "Please explain the abilities of each to everyone here so they know who we're up against."

"Bellamy's the blond bitch with tattoos. Machvise is the one with the red beard. Dellinger is the kid in women's clothes. Baby 5 will walk away if you ask her nicely."

"I said in _detail_!"

"All of them can be shot or stabbed. Make it painful. They're scared of anything that might be painful for them."

"Okay, I'm taking over, now. You just sit there and look pretty." Sanji looked at the others. The statement made Kidd snort. Tony had a concentrative expression on his face, and as Sanji spoke, he drew the descriptions, amusing Sabo as he watched. "Machvise is the tall redhead with the beard – he has some sort of savate experience, but he wrestles, as well. He's very tender in the middle – yes, fat. He can be caught off balance. Bellamy has strength and he can jump, so he has tremendous strength in his legs. He should be disabled from the knee down to prevent him from fighting. Dellinger is stronger than he looks – but once he's knocked down, he'll enrage himself and shoot into a fight without thought, making him an easy target. Baby 5 is the pretty lady with weapon experience, but she does have a way about her if you compliment her sincerely. She'll pretty much do what you say."

"How 'pretty'?" Nami asked suspiciously.

"I'm sure she has blue eyes," Sanji assured her.

" _That doesn't answer my question_!"

"They're violet, _where_ are you looking?" Law asked him with a scowl.

"She must have big fat sacks," Zoro muttered. "Because he doesn't notice their faces."

"Are you for real?" Kidd asked Sanji impatiently, slapping the table top. "As if tormenting these guys with your sassy self isn't enough, you're perving on women, too?"

"Don't you?"

"Hell _yeah_ I do!"

"Can we stay on track, here?" Zoro asked, hitting the table with an impatient fist.

"This table will break if you all continue to hit it," Sabo warned, looking at it with worry.

"Enel, if he isn't dead, is a very strange man that talks of himself as a god," Sanji continued. "He wears gauntlets that emit lightening from it. He's pretty agile, but it looks like he relied on his upper body to do all the work. He used kickboxing as a backup when he wasn't using his hands. He can control the amount of electricity he uses. I honestly don't know if there are others. They might've been caught up in the raid. Also, Rosinante had house servants that were loyal and faithful to him. They wear white clothing, they have martial arts training, and they're named after artic animals. They can be trusted if they're still alive."

"Like Shachi and Penguin?" Luffy asked sadly.

"Yes. They're all easy going and knowledgeable like they were. Puffin is the one with the accent, Okojo has the lisp, Seal is the blond, and Jean Bart is a huge man with tattoos on his face. I don't know if any of them were taken in or dead. I honestly don't know what the animals look like if I passed them in the street," Sanji confessed. "They all wear their hats low."

"Doffy would've killed them because of their loyalty. Maybe they've escaped," Law said.

"Someone, _please_ , I can't take him seriously," Kidd then complained, gesturing at Law with one hand. "Get _something_ on that hair."

"Will you stop staring at me?" Law snapped at him.

"It must run in the family," Sabo said, looking from one D to the other, whose hair was also just as wild.

"Doflamingo is the worst of them," Sanji said. "He's got near indestructible strength. Law took a broken bottle to his throat, and it did nothing but piss him off. He cut him behind the knee – nothing. When he and his brother fought, there was no one on their level. But he also wears –"

"From a scale of one to ten, just _how_ indestructible?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Fifty."

"I know how to count, Sanji, and fifty is no where near that scale!"

"That's how immense it is! The few kicks I've landed did nothing, but I have caught him by surprise. Maybe, psychologically, we can put a dent in him to drop his guard."

"At this moment, he has nothing but destruction on his mind. He's not going to let words phase him," Law said.

"He wears something underneath the cuff of his shirt," Sanji continued. "They're strings. They can control a person. Under that control, you can do absolutely nothing but whatever he wills."

"How will we see it?" Zoro asked him. "Can they be cut?"

"They might – neither of us had a weapon that could do that. But they are strings, they have some sort of shimmer to them, they have needle like points – they're controlled with a simple flick of the wrist -"

" _Can he fight_?" Luffy asked, pounding the table for attention. "That's all I want to know!"

"Yes, Luffy. He might be boxer trained. He can kick, but they're easy to read. He tends to lift and over extend, using his height and size as advantage, but no real talent to it. He wears a long jacket, like the one Law took from Vergo. It takes impact, he can manipulate it very well. So far, attacking him from top to bottom has done nothing for us."

"Middle it is, then."

"The strings on his wrist. Palm out means he's released it. Wrist back, he's retracting it. With the strings are out, he uses his fingers as if he were manipulating a puppet. No one can fight him alone! And the only way you can stop him from manipulating a person is if you knock them out."

"You noticed _all_ this in that amount of time?" Sabo asked incredulously.

Mihawk laughed, all of them looking in his direction. "It's no wonder Strawhat keeps you close, Blackleg. In less than ten minutes, you've taken years of observational study from those that had only combined their assessments on the monster."

"Well, I've learned to read people to anticipate and counter their moves, so applying it to something like this makes more sense…"

Mihawk moved to say something until Zoro slapped his swords onto the table with a warning look in his direction, already anticipating anything the man might say. With an amused grin, Mihawk resumed his relaxed stance, chuckling.

With a flush, Sanji then returned his attention to the others. "That's it. And, yes, he will behave destructively. He was highly imbalanced when we left. But he's not stupid, and he doesn't make stupid moves, either. Even if you enrage him, he won't lose control of the situation. He will hurt you, and it takes a lot for him to stop. Rosinante had been his only voice of reason, and he had a hard time controlling him. He had a gun in the back of his pants. It had seven rounds. He's very comfortable with sharp points, he will use the environment in battle. He's very cunning."

Luffy punched a hand into his palm. "Well then. That settles it. Everyone! Any questions?"

"First off, there's enough of us here to separate and fight in groups of two," Sanji said. "We'll match up based on strength and skill, and not because we're comfortably fighting with the same person we've been fighting with before. Let's assign a team to each family member – and stick with it, you bastards! Even if you finish your opponent, you stick together as a team and help the nearest available teammate. From there, there should always be someone watching someone's back, in case Doflamingo uses his string attack."

Kidd rested his elbows on the table, fingers through his red hair. "I feel like I should be protesting against everything you say because I can't take you seriously, but goddammit, if someone like Mihawk respects you for it, then I'm just going to have to do this."

"Nami, the most _important_ task you can have right now is taking out Baby 5," Sanji said to her. "And both of you will fight close to me. It's easier if you happen to be close to some water. I can provide assistance."

"Nami! You've got excellent hand to hand combat, I bet you can take her out real easy!" Kidd exclaimed. "It helps if you hold onto the clothes. In the chest area. You can control the sprawl from there."

"Miss Nami, I haven't said anything before, out of respect, but I believe that green dress you were wearing the other day such suffice in a fight against another woman," Killer said to her. "It's poufy and strong enough to resist getting dirty."

"Isn't that the one that she used on Mihawk?" Ussop asked skeptically. "How in the world is that – oh. OH. _Oh_. Damn. _Images_. There's too many images in my head right now. _Wow_."

"Did you hit puberty just now?"

Nami flung the brush at Kidd and Killer, rising from her chair with a growl. "If it's that important, then fine, I will! Dammit, and I'm going to the fight in Zoro's long johns and bandages, too!"

"Over? Or under?" Kidd asked curiously, leaning on his palms. "I'm asking for a friend."

"You're not wearing my clothes! You'll get that sissy-la-la smell on it!" Zoro complained. "I'm not smelling like a girl!"

"But you can lend _him_ your shirt?" Law asked, grabbing Sanji's sleeve.

"He smells like a man!"

"I knew it!" Kidd yelled, pointing at him.

Sabo covered his ears as voices rose, Luffy laughing uproariously.

Sabo looked around the table as all of them teased each other, and it just wasn't the expectation he was looking forward to – Shanks trusted this entire group to take on a very dangerous man? His eyes widened with horror as Nami threw a clock at Kidd, Zoro threatening Law, Law threatening him, Mihawk yawning and fighting off a nap, Tony showing off his drawings –which was pretty good, for a child his age – to Ussop, shouting over the table to do so – Sanji describing Baby 5 to Killer with his hands curving outward from him, and Luffy looking at all of them with immense mirth. The other two men were sleeping on the floor, sprawled out without a care in the world and snoring, one with a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Nami, the only reason why you're taking the woman on is because she'll follow the command of any man that issues an order!" Law said impatiently, glaring at Sanji, who only chuckled. "If she's fighting another woman, it'll be evenly matched. For fuck's sake."

" _Finally_ , a man that doesn't have to make things so damn sexist," Nami said with a huff, sitting down.

Sanji bit his bottom lip, waiting for the rest of it.

"Both of you are weak and none of us should be bothered with assisting a useless fight."

"I take all that good stuff back, you asshole!"


	14. Part Fourteen

**A/N:** **Oh...ouch.**

 **Thanks for all your reviews! Nothing is showing up - it must be a thing on this site. I don't know. But I do appreciate hearing from each and every one of you! Sorry for being an ass in this part - no matter what I wrote, it kept coming to this.**

 **Part Fourteen**

The man was covered in bruises. They were hideously splotchy, multi-colored and started just below chest level and extended past the waistband of his pants. Law was favoring his left side, which had the most bruises, and when he sat, Luffy didn't miss the ever so slight tension in his forehead. Sanji didn't look as bad, but he had a bitemark on one shoulder, his eyes were splotched with some broken blood vessels, and his bruising was limited only to mid-section and his back, his arms marked with defensive wounds. Both of them looked frail, hunched and neither of them looked as if they'd relax any time soon – if anything, Sanji was clingier, never a few feet away. Every time Law made to give himself distance from the others, Sanji was up and after him in moments. Not in the way that Sanji used to follow Zoro around, not wanting to be left alone with a group, but in a watchful sort of way.

They were cleaning up in the bathroom, and left the door open – _left_ the door open, so it wasn't as if Luffy were _spying_ on them – and Sanji was in the bath, Law sitting on the nearby bench with their clothes. He'd taken his shirt off because he _was_ going to get in after Sanji, but Sanji kept playing with some bath oils, so Law was sitting out so he wouldn't have the scent on him. Nami had given them their bags, and both of them looked pretty cheered about having their own things. Sanji couldn't wait to get rid of the clothes that didn't flatter him the way he liked, and Law wanted the security of his own clothes, very happy that even his hat had been returned with his bag.

The house was active, and the voices of the others downstairs – Sabo telling tales of adventure, Kidd bragging about his exploits, Nami flirting – were enough to ring throughout every room. Outside, Tony was yelling, Ussop was banging away on some project, Johnny and Yosaku were trading tales with Zoro, and Kidd's crew was fishing in the nearby river. Mihawk had left sometime earlier to go meet with Shanks in some secret location – Sabo had received the message, and wouldn't give up the explanation behind it.

Luffy kept waiting for Law to say something more about their stay to Sanji, but all he did was watch Sanji like there was nothing else in the room to look at. Luffy couldn't understand what made one man look at another taking a bath with such intensity, but it wasn't exciting to him. When Sanji got tired of entertaining himself with the soap, he reached out to the other man.

This wasn't one of those times where Sanji was flirting, Luffy told himself, even as the blond gave the brunette a predatory smile, signaling for him with a come hither finger. So he invited himself.

"Sanji, how did you guys meet Sabo?" Luffy asked, startling him while Law gave Luffy an embarrassed look, suddenly interested in pulling clothes over his lap to examine them. Luffy didn't know why the man looked guilty, coming up to the bathtub to sit on the rim. Like he never seen Sanji naked before – they all went swimming and bathing together, there was no shame between them.

"He, uh, was impersonating a priest," Sanji answered, crossing one ankle over a knee, as if covering himself. He gave Luffy an annoyed frown as he slicked his wet hair from his face. "How long were you there?"

"I was just passing by! Sabo's religious? His family always made him go to church on Sundays, but he always tried to get out of it to play with us," Luffy said.

"I don't know. We just met yesterday. All I know is that he likes the color blue, he's a Pisces, and he's six foot one – _and_ a half."

"Why was he pretending?"

"Doflamingo is a very, uh, devoted follower. Things happened where he felt he needed to bring us all to the church to, um, pray. Or something. That's when Sabo revealed himself to me."

Luffy's face screwed up with concentration. "I can't see that happening. How can such a bad guy go to church?"

"I'm sure we all do things in order to get through difficult times, and it seemed like he relied on his beliefs to deal with his. I don't know where Sabo had come from, but he was there at Shanks' request. Why did you not tell us about him?"

Luffy shrugged a shoulder. "I just thought he was dead. Because he never came back one day. That was the only reason why he wouldn't stay in contact with us."

"So dramatic!" Sanji complained, leaning back in the tub.

"We were really close. I was pretty sad when he left. But then we all moved into different directions, and I made new friends! I'm happy to see him again." Luffy ran a hand through his hair, wincing because his fingers got caught in a few tangles. Then he looked at the bitemark on Sanji's shoulder. "What happened there?"

"That little brat Dellinger bit me last night. You need a hair cut."

Luffy leaned over the tub to look him in the face, as if he'd see something there that Sanji would try to hide. "Nothing bad happened, did it? Sanji? And don't lie."

"A lot of bad things happened, Luffy. We might've been gone for a few days, but it seemed like we were there for too long of a time," Sanji said, reaching up to smooth Luffy's hair from his face. "It was really the strangest hostage situation I've ever experienced. Doflamingo's anger at Law is really – promise me, Luffy, you don't let that man out of your sight. If I have to turn my back to him, you watch over him."

"I'm not a fucking fragile person that needs constant supervision, Sanji," Law snapped at him.

"But you will not be caught alone with that sadistic fuck, because if it happens, that's the end for you," Sanji snapped back at him. " _Promise_ me, Luffy!"

Luffy heard the fear in Sanji's request. He nodded, looking at Law. "I will. It's considerate. Friends watch out for friends, right?"

Law snorted, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. "Not if they're going to get killed doing so. That's not friendship. That's senseless slaughter."

"It's important to Sanji."

"No one here should make promises that are impossible to keep. How many of you will die like Rosinante did just to keep me out of that man's hands? If it comes to that, I swear, I will shoot you all myself."

"This is why Doflamingo needs to be brought down, Luffy," Sanji said to him, reaching for a towel. "If he doesn't, he'll just continue to chase Law."

"But why?" Luffy asked. "I don't understand."

"He beat his own brother to death in a fit of rage. And why? Because Rosinante knew he was a monster, and that's why he assisted the Marines with taking down Doflamingo's empire."

"Doflamingo immigrated here from across the seas. His father was interested in the gold rush, and when they settled somewhere in the mid-west…something happened. They never spoke of it around me, but there was always hate in his tone when he spoke of his father," Law admitted quietly. "It always seemed that Doffy wanted to prove himself as a better provider than their father had been. He always searched for approval from Rosinante. He often asked him why he wasn't happy, or what he had to do to make him happy."

He watched Sanji as the other man toweled himself off. Luffy had to wonder what was so interesting about that – Sanji was just Sanji. Why did Law have to look at him the way Luffy looked at his next hot plate?

"Oh," Luffy said, making an 'o' with his lips, because this was the most Law had ever said to him, and he wasn't talking to him like the others did – censoring their words and actions like he would never understand. Sometimes, he didn't – but sometimes, he'd just like to be treated like the others.

"Not many are capable of falling in love with their captor," Sanji said, wrapping the towel around himself.

"Maybe it wasn't that Rosinante was captive – maybe he was the only one that could be Doflamingo's downfall. And he was."

"That sounds weird," Luffy admitted. "And he's mad at _you_ because Rosinante loved you. Maybe in a way that he thought that their dad should of loved them?"

"Maybe. I knew he resented me."

"Why didn't Mingo just go back home, then?" Luffy asked.

"They were a noble family. But I think their father cut his ties, and made it impossible for them to return. So he gained his revenge in a different way. Or, he wanted to do to this country what it had done to him. I don't know."

Luffy sat for a few moments, furrowing his brow as he thought about the monster they were going to face. He examined his nails and picked at calluses there, a wart on one finger. Sanji finished pulling on his favorite pair of trousers, and Luffy pretended he didn't see Law touching his ass, then, running his fingers up the middle seam of his pants, to palm and squeeze an asscheek.

"It sounds like Doffy tried to be what his dad couldn't be," he mumbled, concentrating on his hands. "If they were by themselves when they were kids. Maybe he did what he could – "

"Don't give him any fucking sympathy," Law snapped at him, then stepping away from Sanji. "Don't you dare try to make him human! He isn't! Especially after what he did to Rosinante!"

" _Okay_ ," Luffy said, hands up. "You're right. I don't know what happened in your life, Law, to make you this angry guy all the time, but it's not like I'm going to say you should think of Mingo in another way. I'm just _saying_ , maybe he did these things as a desperate last resort to survive when no one else would step in to help them."

"You won't think that if you see him with one of your friends in his hands," Law promised him. "You'll never think of him as human, then."

"You're right, I said the wrong thing. I was never in your boots," Luffy admitted. "I shouldn't say things so carelessly when you're just trying to make it through. It's not helping, any. But I'm glad you guys are all right. You both _made_ it! I can't wait to hear about how you did it, though. Sabo said you did crazy things all day when he was with you. We have to compare stories."

"The usual things it takes to survive a perilous situation."

At that moment, Tony ran in, looking huffy. "Zoro said I had to take a bath. He says I stink like ass."

Law looked at him with immense irritation, Sanji looking at the man with disappointment. Tony undressed and crawled into the tub, Luffy swatting his backside with a laugh. They splashed each other noisily, so that Luffy himself undressed and joined him.

"There's room for one more!" he said to Law merrily, patting the edge of the tub.

"Nami says you need to cut our hair," Tony said to Sanji, ducking his head for a few moments before emerging, Luffy dumping soap into his hair. "We look like poverty, she said."

"I can do that," Sanji said, resigned in losing out private time. "I'll do it now, so you can rinse the hair off. And you, stay there. I'll run another bath for you."

"Oh! _Sanji_! Cook us dinner! Then we can go into battle with full stomachs! We'll be even _mightier_! I want your cooking!" Luffy cried excitedly, splashing around. "I haven't had it in forever! When was the last time you cooked? We have stuff on the train! Sabo can bring us stuff!"

"Fine, fine, that's easy to do," Sanji said, picking their clothes up from the floor to fold them neatly and put them away.

"Why are there four guys in a bathroom?" Sabo asked from the doorway, giving them bewildered looks. He had a hand up against his face, covering his eyes. "Don't you people have any sense of modesty?"

"Why? We all have the same thing because we're all men," Tony said, leaning on the tub edge once more. "It's only bad if there's a girl around."

" _This_ is how it is, out there?"

"It's really hard to find privacy, you get used to it," Luffy said. "Come in! There's room for one more!"

"I will pass." Sabo looked at the other two men. "We need to talk. A moment?"

"Whatever needs to be said can be said in here," Sanji said. "Like Luffy said, there's no such thing as privacy amongst us."

"Holding conversations in bathrooms is not really _proper_ – all right, never mind, nothing about this group is 'proper'," Sabo then muttered, leaning against the doorway, face averted as to give the two boys some modesty. "I just received word that the farm is empty."

" _What_?" Sanji exclaimed, Luffy and Tony quieting down, Law looking up with an expression of dismay on his face.

"It appeared that they _had_ been there – there was evidence that they took the time to recover, but were gone before the Marines arrived. Rosinante had given Sengoku every location Doflamingo had owned in the case that the man evaded capture. So, you wouldn't happen to know of anywhere else Doflamingo could be?" Sabo then asked Law. Then winced because he'd never seen so much injury on a single person before. "For the love of - ! How are you _not_ dead?"

"He never strayed too far from the city. He'd always send Rosinante in his stead," Law said tightly, feeling his face fill with rage. He hit the wall with frustration.

"Maybe there's contacts he relies on out there that agreed to take him in," Sanji said, as Tony ducked into the tub with an upset sound, Luffy patting his head absently. "Business contacts."

"Any above surface business contact he had has either cut their ties with the Donquixote family, or is the process of being questioned," Sabo said with a shake of his head. "And that leaves whatever shady operation he'd run outside of the obvious up for grabs – Rosinante didn't have that much information on that branch. Doflamingo hid that aspect from him as a safety matter."

"What about his childhood home? Where is that?" Sanji asked Law.

"I don't know. They never spoke of its location. Just that it's in the Midwest. Damn him! What a fucking coward!"

"Where they able to question the captured family members?" Sanji asked Sabo.

"Well, that's the bad thing, too. They still had leaks in the Marines. They were 'accidentally' released to a third party en route to the prison up north," Sabo reported tightly. "I'm sorry."

"How many major rail lines leave the east coast?" Sanji asked curiously.

"I can get that information once I get the train schedule for the one we're using! There isn't that many – private rail lines don't go that far, either, so maybe we can bet on them either hiding close in the area, or – I'll be back by tonight with more information!" Sabo then said, patting the door and then hurrying off.

Sanji looked at Law. "You can't think of any other places he'd mentioned? Maybe for vacation? Something for entertainment?"

"He never conducted business in the open, Sanji. And he didn't leave Dressrosa. If he ran away – " Then he looked at Sanji sharply. "Rosinante had given me a book about the canyon in the south that one night. He'd mentioned that you two were talking about travel in the west."

Sanji flushed slightly, looking down at his feet with some thought. The night Doflamingo had wanted to talk to him. He felt guilt, but not enough because Law had left him when he promised he wouldn't – so he didn't feel shame in what he had to do to survive, but he didn't want that night to be anything important for the moment.

"You're taking too long to answer!"

"I'm just _thinking_! All I talked about was the places we'd been! He could be anywhere if he chose to go to any of the locations I'd mentioned!"

"Sanji, you talked about the places you'd been with us to Mingo?" Luffy asked curiously. " _Why_?"

"I told you earlier, this situation was an odd one. Maybe I can mark them down and we can talk about the location he might choose, based on convenience," Sanji mumbled uncomfortably.

"Why are you acting so guilty all of a sudden?"

" _Uh oh_ ," Luffy mumbled, sinking low in the tub.

"This isn't the time or place to talk about that! And I told you, nothing happened!"

"Then why can't you look me in the eye when you say that?"

"Because I'm ashamed of myself, all right? I did what I had to just to make it!"

Law's face reddened, and he grabbed Sanji's arm. " _What the fuck does that mean_?"

"We already went over this! I told you to trust me!"

"Law, let go of him," Luffy warned, standing up from the tub. "Calm down. What matters is that you're both standing here, and we got something else to think about. Whatever you both had to do to come out of it alive, is something that you shouldn't be mad at each other for."

His fingers tightened for a few moments, Sanji wincing, but when Law finally let go, his fingers curled again, lingering at his sides. Sanji didn't look up, his head heavy with shame, and Luffy exhaled heavily as he inserted himself between them.

"Let's go look at locations and stuff. Get cleaned up. Change of plans means you guys need to think of something else," he said, pushing Sanji into walking with him.

"At least put your fucking clothes on."

Luffy snorted, standing with his hands on his hips as he gave Law a prideful sneer. "I have _nothing_ you guys haven't seen before!"

Tony scoffed as he washed his hair, scrubbing hastily. "Nami doesn't need to see it. She said if you make her look at it again, she's going to use her mending scissors on you."

" _Oh yeah_! Ugh. Let me get dressed!"

Once they walked out into the hall, Law grabbed Sanji's arm, forcing him up against the wall. Sanji looked at him with alarm, quickly putting a hand on his chest.

"Didn't you say you were working on your Neanderthal ways?" he asked low. "I asked for your trust."

"I _am_ working on it," Law said tightly, hand creeping up from Sanji's arm, to the back of his neck, then ensnaring into his hair. "But that still doesn't make me feel any better about it. It just makes me angrier every time it's brought up. I can't stand the thought of anything happening between you two, especially when I hate him as much as I do."

Sanji exhaled slowly, looking up at the ceiling for a few moments before saying, "He just touched me. Just – undressed and touched me. He just looked. That was it. I swear."

"So you lied. _You lied_. After everything, you lied. And you want me to trust you?"

"All I wanted was get us out of there. If he focused on me, he couldn't focus on you. And it worked. He stopped looking for you guys. I didn't do anything back, he just – he just talked about - "

"You even _talked_ about it?"

"He just talked about what men could do to each other! All I got out of it was that – he was recreating something. Something was going on in his head, at that moment, and he wasn't seeing me. All he did was touch. He stopped when he realized what he was doing. I think that…whatever happened to him in the past, he was just -"

" _Don't you dare make him human_."

Sanji flinched when Law punched the wall near his head, and then he strode off. He exhaled heavily, shaking, then pushed away from the wall and hurried after him. The door to one of the rooms slammed shut, and Sanji pushed against it, hearing the lock slam into place. He pushed it a few times, then kicked it, feeling himself start to crack from the inside. His fingernails clenched into the wood, driving splinters up into the sensitive nail beds. His face screwed up with emotion, and all the desperate words he wanted to shout built in his throat.

Then he caught himself. He took a few deep breaths, feeling the anxiety build at his lungs. That tight, constricting feeling that made it feel like he had no control of himself. He leaned against the door, breathing shallowly, reliving the one night. Feeling helpless and afraid and using every ounce of his act just to keep the moment in his control.

There was something about his behavior that had kept Doflamingo from doing anything else – he kept thinking about how Law had mentioned how Rosinante kept him locked up or constantly monitored as he grew older. He knew on some level that Rosinante feared his brother going after Law – maybe it was a constant cycle of victimizing, one victim making victims out of others just to regain their power back. Maybe he recognized the victim in Sanji, but maybe Sanji's will to control the situation in his favor prevented the man from doing anything else. Maybe that was why Doflamingo relied on the church. _Maybe_ he was constantly fighting a battle he'd lost years ago.

Sanji wouldn't know unless he asked, and he severely doubted Doflamingo would tell him.

He pushed away from the door, staring blankly at the floor. He caught his breath, holding it for a few seconds, then exhaled slow. For a few moments, he felt hazy, as if the entire scene was unreal – the heaviness on his lungs persisted, and, just as he had that same night, he disassociated himself from the situation so he could function. Put the feelings away because there was nothing he could do about them.

He turned away from the door and focused on the boys that left the bathroom. Luffy gave him a concerned look, so Sanji stuffed his hands into his pants and walked on by, figuring he'd start dinner.

"I'll cut your hair later, all right?" he said to them. "Right now, let's unload the food from the train and I'll start cooking."

"Where's Law?"

"He went to take a nap. Wish I had my cigarettes," Sanji lamented, walking down the stairs as he fiddled with his hair.

"His face is blank again," Tony whispered to Luffy, reaching for his hand. Luffy nodded at the observation, frowning deeply as he glanced over his shoulder.

: :

When Sabo returned later that afternoon, he wasn't alone. Shanks greeted those standing outside with a cheerful smile and a wave, dressed for the region, Mihawk yawning as he trailed along behind them.

"Fellow outlaws!" Shanks said, looking at Luffy with a wide grin. "Luffy! You're looking well."

"I'm feeling anxious!" Luffy said, sitting on the porch. "Nothing's happening!"

"That's a good thing," Shanks said with a frown. "Hello? It means one more day of slagging off in the name of freedom? And look at the outcome of the situation. Your two friends are safe, right?"

"Yeah," Luffy admitted, looking back at Law as he glowered off into the distance. The other man had been sitting in one of the porch chairs, saying nothing – but in his field of vision, Sanji was killing chickens and preparing them to cook later, much to the disgust of Kidd and the others. "That is correct."

"Well then! It's a good day. Trust me, you'll find trouble no matter where you go, don't let this one bring you down."

"I guess. What are you doing out here, anyway, Shanks?"

"Just dropping by for a friend. I see you met Sabo. You can't take him with you," Shanks warned him. "He belongs on this coast. Besides, look at the way he dresses – he wouldn't make it a day over there."

"I heard that," Sabo said indignantly, straightening his vest. "But he's right, Luffy. There's no way I can do it. That's too much freedom for me."

"His delicate sensibilities always crack me up! Anyway, what's this? Blackleg's cooking? I might have to stay awhile. Eustass is _still_ with you? I knew it was going to be love at first sight. That's hilarious. You'll never getting rid of him, kiddo."

"I brought by the train schedules and maps of the rail lines," Sabo said, indicating the rolls under his arm. "We can go over this while dinner's being prepared. Unless he needs help -?"

At the sudden squawk of a chicken, the sound of an axe hitting a wide stump, Luffy shuddered. "Nope. He's got it. C'mon, Law. We need your opinion."

"I'll hear you fine from right here."

"Then we should meet here," Luffy said, sitting back down with a tired look. Shanks wasn't sure what was happening, but he shrugged, reaching into his coat pocket for a cigarette.

Sabo walked forward, and then began laying out the information he'd gathered onto the porch, much to the interest of the others. Kidd hopped up onto the porch and began teasing Law about redressing back into his old clothes, hat in place, and that commotion made Sabo huff.

He himself had changed out of his clothes from last night, redressing in a frilly shirt, vest, tophat with goggles, and riding boots. Nami was flitting around him with money signs written all over her face, oohing and awing over him while Kidd sat on the porch and sulked. Law used his back to prop his feet up.

"Look, the rail line you guys used was this one, here."

"I had not realized there were so many," Nami said with some despair. "There's no way we'll be able to know which one they took."

"But there's only one, so far, that comes out to the west. This one, here. There's a rapid expansion of rail lines being laid, but that comes with an unreliable estimated time of completion on all of them. If they wanted to come out west, they would have to take this one. But the question is, _where_ would they go?"

"Wow, we've been to so many places," Luffy said, crouching over one map, Zoro leaning over with a frown. He began pointing out small towns in the Midwest to the west until they hit the mountain resort they were forced to leave from. "Here, here, here, here, here – "

"This one," Zoro pointed out.

"Zoro! We've never been there! That's the south east!"

"Well, if we want to be factual, we left the rail line here," Sanji said, stepping in and pointing at a point on the map with one hand clutching a dead chicken, the other with a cigarette. "We traveled through this point here by stagecoach – this by ferry – this by coach again, and back on the rail line, here."

Sabo frowned at the zig sagging. "Are any of these places big?"

"No. They were mostly gold mining towns, travel stops. Because of the trouble we were in, we avoided heavily populated Marine and Ranger areas. But Doflamingo asked about these particular places here," Sanji said, pointing towards the northwest. "I don't have any experience in that area."

"Doflamingo - ?"

"Never mind. I'm cooking."

"What's in this area, here?" Sabo asked curiously, lost as Sanji walked into the house. "I thought most of the territories were hostile up until…here."

"Because it's unclaimed Marine territory that makes it an open book. If he wanted to hide, that would be the best area to hide in," Nami said, fingers at her cheek. "But then again, if he doesn't have experience in wilderness survival, and he's only lived out here most of his life, I don't know if he'd go that far. He'd stay where it's convenient."

"There's no way a man like him will go unnoticed for very long."

"He picked up Buffalo from the northwest. Buffalo is familiar with the area because he visited family from time to time," Law said shortly.

"I want to gamble. _That_ 's the place we should go looking for him," Nami said. She clapped her hands merrily. "We're getting closer to the ocean, you bastards!"

"We can't take such a big risk. What if he didn't leave this area at all?" Shanks asked, looking over at the map. "He might just be out of sight while the Marines finish shutting down the rest of his empire."

"His rivals will be on high alert, as well. I'm sure they'd speak up if they caught sight of him," Mihawk said. "I doubt he'd still be in the area."

"I'm sure if we ask around, someone's going to speak up and say they saw a ten foot guy meandering in some meadow," Kidd spoke up, shoving Law's feet off him. "Frolicking in a pond, and shit. There's a ton of people out here!"

"We _could_ ask, but at the same time, we don't want to alert the Marines that you're all in the area, as well," Mihawk said. "And, hush. The adults are speaking."

"I'm twenty-three!"

"Calm yourself, you're making it worse," Killer told Kidd.

"They're flashing your Wanted poster throughout town," Sabo said to Law. "Yours and Sanji's, but Sanji's looks nothing like him. If anything, he'll probably be the only able to sneak around in plain sight. I was thinking of us going into town later to do the questioning."

"Not by himself," Zoro said before Law could. Mihawk growled.

"Well, I'll be with him. I'm a reliable man."

"There are special circumstances to Sanji that make it difficult for just anybody to walk around with him," Shanks said to Sabo.

Thoroughly puzzled, Sabo looked lost until Nami said, "Let's not ask around. Let's let it go. What's the point? That'll give us more time to prepare for the time in which we can face him. And we'll do it on our turf! Not his! If we make him come out to the Northwest, we'll have the advantage! Over here, he's familiar with the area, he knows where to go, and he can pull in people to assist him. We're out numbered!"

"Logical," Sabo admitted. To Law he said, "It'll burn. But you'll be in better control of yourself when the time comes."

"I'm not leaving here until I've had my revenge. _You_ can leave. In fact, why don't all of you leave before it's too late?"

"I told you, I'm set to do this," Luffy said to him.

"And we stick with Luffy," Ussop said.

"Just so you can ride back to the west coast with less of you on board?"

"You're such a downer," Kidd complained. "Let's talk about happier things, like dead babies and kicked puppies."

"It's funny how you leave your back wide open to me, idiot. Die."

"Honey, it's still daylight. Not now."

"The affection amongst your crew is rather strong," Shanks said with concern.

"It could be a little stronger," Nami said to Sabo, who blinked at her sudden nearness.

"My fiancée would love to meet you guys!" Sabo then said brightly, Nami's face falling. She walked away and Kidd patted the open space next to him with renewed cheer. "Maybe we can have dinner before you all leave."

"We never agreed to leaving, just yet," Luffy said. "And really? Don't you want adventure? Join my crew!"

"I have obligations and a life here. While open to a visit, I don't think I'd make it out there," Sabo said to him gently. "I'll do you more good being over here, trust me."

"So many tangents," Shanks murmured to Mihawk. Then realized he wasn't there, whipping his head from side to side. He then frowned, tossing aside his cigarette. "Well, look, whatever you decide to do, Luffy, think it over. Law has, I'm sure, warned you very thoroughly what this man is like. He's more than those Marines. If he can kill his own brother with his bare hands, he's more than capable of doing the same to any of you. He's angry, and he might be desperate."

"I have people staking out the churches in the area," Sabo said, rolling up the maps, handing them to Nami. "Here. Take them. They're copies. But there hasn't been sight of him, or his family members. But a man that devoted would show up. And I'm willing to bet he'll be doing whatever it takes to excuse his actions, if he hasn't already. But maybe a man willing to denounce his faith because he thinks it failed him, well…that'll be a different story."

"Well, I think we've done what we can do," Luffy said with a shrug. "We pretty much decided that we'll find him so I can fight him. But since he's in hiding, and we don't know where he could be, then we need to do the next best thing. Law, you need to make it obvious that you're still around. Pull him out from the shadows."

"I don't mind."

"That might be a little dangerous – never mind. Who am I talking to?" Shanks said with a snort.

"At the same time, not too obvious. The Marines are still looking," Sabo said cautiously.

"But he still wouldn't be in the area. He's much too noticeable. I'm willing to bet that he's already left it. I think if there was word given tactfully, maybe we can set up an ambush point," Law said. "I think it would be a good idea if we could lure him away from this area."

"Set up in the northwest?" Shanks asked. "Or the southwest, where you're more familiar? Ah, which reminds me. Sabo. I left it on my horse."

"Oh yeah!"

As Sabo walked off, Law said, "Northwest. It'd be difficult for him to fight within a heavily vegetated area. He would have to stick to his physical strength."

"Or not," Mihawk said, reappearing on the porch next to them, startling them all. He looked pretty pleased with himself, Shanks noticed. "If those strings can cut through anything, he could use it to his advantage. From the marks on Blackleg's hand, they're no more than three fingers' width – he said he'd grabbed it and let go – if Doflamingo puts enough force into it, he can cut through a tree's trunk easily. Don't let him dictate the battleground."

"Sensei!" Zoro snapped at him. "Keep your hands to yourself!"

"I was just helping," Mihawk said, descending the porch steps while Shanks frowned at him.

"We had a talk about this," he muttered, slapping a hand.

Rubbing it idly, Mihawk said flatly, "You know how I can't resist touching things that don't belong to me."

"Hands to yourself!"

" _Yes_ , 'daddy'."

Shanks shivered at the sound of that word being uttered by a man like Mihawk. He rubbed his arm free of goosebumps. Sabo returned, holding Law's rifle.

"That thing's parents must've been fucking boomerangs," Kidd said, Law standing up to retrieve it with a small chuckle.

"I was able to retrieve it when I walked the scene the other day," Shanks said cheerfully. "It was just sitting there, waiting to be grabbed. Literally. _Literally_!"

"We even have your saddle bags on board," Nami said. "With all those bullets on it!"

"I took a couple apart," Ussop said. "I can actually make them if you run out! I don't know where you got them, but you probably won't be able to, anymore."

"That would be great," Law said, sitting back down, checking the chamber and finding it empty. He then laid the rifle over his lap. "Appreciate it, Shanks."

Shanks then said to Sabo, "I want you to monitor the churches in the area, anyway. With the way he intimidates priests, like Father Gardner said he would, I'm willing to bet he stepped inside one of them."

"I will do that."

"Also, keep an eye on any unusual underground weapons purchases in the general area. I doubt they ran off unarmed and unprepared. If they're traveling, they're going to kill to get their way, as I'm sure none of them had money in their pockets. Monitor the morgues."

"I can do that!"

"I guess that's all we can do right now," Shanks said slowly. To Law, he said, "I'm sorry for your loss. Rosinante was an amazing person. He was very brave and believed in the cause. Thanks to him, Doflamingo no longer has any power."

Law acknowledged this with a nod.

"Dinner's almost ready, assholes," Sanji said, appearing at the doorway with a washcloth in hand. "All you bastards wash up. Nami, you can help me out by seating your beautiful self at the table, where your plate awaits!"

"Ah! Amazing! I can't wait!" she exclaimed, Luffy and the others dashing into the house with maddened yells.

"Oh. Dinner's ready," Mihawk said with a shrug.

"You bastard! We talked ourselves hoarse! You knew this all this time?"

"I forgot."

As they all walked in, Sanji stepping aside to let them pass, he looked at Law. He reached out to grab his arm, but Law kept himself out of his reach.

"Now you don't want me touching you?" he asked sharply.

"Not with hands that touched him."

" _I_ never touched him. _He_ touched me."

"You lied to me. You begged for trust, but you _lied_ to me – "

"What difference does it make?"

"That you knew it was wrong. What else happened back there, Sanji? The first day, when he met with you?"

Sanji didn't want to talk about that, either. "All that matters is that we're here with the others, today. It shouldn't matter what we did to get to this point."

"No wonder you were the way you were at the dinner table that night. It's _disgusting_."

"Don't say that to me. Not you. _Please_ don't say that to me. I don't know what to do if you think that after everything."

"My hate for that man intensified, yesterday. I put it all away so I can concentrate on getting to him to get my revenge. But then you say this happened?"

Sanji stared at him in silence for a few moments, then said woodenly, "Everything I did I did it so we can walk away together. I promised that I'd do anything and everything it took to allow us that. You don't appreciate it, now?"

"I don't know how I can see it differently if you'd willingly put yourself in that situation, when you could have done something different. _I_ didn't have to whore my way through it."

"You're cruel. Were all those things you said and did for me before, were they nothing to you? Were you just giving me false hope? I believed in you, too. That's why I went. I did _everything_ I could to keep you from that man's hands! How could you not see that effort?"

"You didn't have to allow his hands on you!"

"That's the only way I can survive!"

"You say it like that's your only weapon! You constantly put yourself into situations that make you a fucking victim!"

Sanji's cheeks reddened. "You and Zoro, huh? Fucking bastard."

"How can I be anything for you when you don't even bother to learn from your last mistake? But letting him do that – it happened to me, before. But you know what stopped the situation? Is that I actually said and did something to stop it! _Why can't you_?"

Sanji looked away. "I don't know how."

"N-O. NO. _Say it_. It's a two letter word. SAY IT."

"Now you're just being a dick."

"It doesn't matter because that's what you like, right? You went for the biggest one of them all, because you'll never be satisfied. How can I follow up with that bullshit?"

"You knew what kind of man I was! I gave you fair warning! I didn't ask you to do shit for me! You want to know what's fucked up? You, hiding behind a boy to fight your battle for you! You're such a fucking hotshot, you should've killed Doflamingo when you had the chance! Instead, you bawled like a damn baby watching Rosinante die in front of us!"

" _Don't you ever bring him up like that_ \- !"

"Fuck you and your fucking dad! I did _everything_ for you, and neither of you appreciated it one fucking bit! And you have the nerve to come up to me and tell me _I'm_ disgusting? Fuck you! _Fuck_ you! _Fuck you_!"

Law reached out to grab him, then forcefully shoved his hands back down to his sides. Sanji breathed tightly, glaring murderously at him.

"Even when you're pissed, you don't even want to touch me. If that's how it is, then don't bother with me. I don't need you."

"Did you enjoy it? Him touching you? Looking at you? Knowing that I was nearby? You must've. Because you let him do it again. I gave you all my feelings, all my devotion and loyalty, and you fucking toss it away like it was nothing, for some mental fuck that took advantage of - "

"Oh, he didn't take 'advantage'. I let him have it. And you know what? You're powerless. You have _nothing_. You couldn't even stop your own father from being killed. You had to rely on that same man to keep your precious little virginity intact because he knew you were _weak_. You'd never recover from anything like that. But Rosinante knew that _this_ ," Sanji poked him over his left breast, "is just like Doffy's. If anything like that happened to you, you'd be _just_. _Like_. _Him_. You'd be a victim looking for control – _just_. _Like_. _Him_. And _you_ fucking judge _me_?"

" _Pig_ ," Sanji added darkly, before turning and walking away from him.

Law stared after him with a glowering expression, feeling the heat in his face expanding to below his collar. His hands shook at his sides. He found himself wondering if Sanji was right – if he truly was the same as Doflamingo.

The thought was terrifying.


	15. Part Fifteen

**A/N:** **my reviews are back! Yay! I'm overwhelmed with the response of the last chapter.**

 **Musical Bear: It's definitely a human thing to respond illogically when stressed and traumatized by hard events in life. : ( Luffy is definitely attentive to those he cares about, no matter how fleeting the contact he has with them! And your interpretation of Doffy was right – read on!**

 **Carrot: It was an awful argument, filled with ugly things – the events of a situation make a person do weird and unmanageable things : ( Shanks is a mystery – he's like one of those side characters that pop in with a spell and take off, haha (knows nothing about magic except for those Mixer tic tacs) As for a trilogy…I played with the idea…after all, I'd always wondered about Rob Lucci in western wear (zones out)**

 **Guest#1: Cheer up – it could've been worse. People might've lost their arms, or something. :D (Or** _ **something**_ **! D: )**

 **Snowflake97: Haha, angsty makes the Capn' Crunch easier to bear on the roof of your mouth! Read on to find out what exactly happened That Night.**

 **Showihd1: LOL don't worry your little head – I don't have any plans for your disliked situation :D But your review made me want to retract the chapter. Sanji said mean things, Law said awful things, and they stabbed each other in the heart because of the things they feel, but I'm sure after everything they've been through so far, it won't be that bad to fix ; )**

 **Guest#2: They definitely are idiots! There's definitely a lot of fixing that needs to be done, but after this chapter, I think they have a chance to make it better. : ) As for a trilogy, well, I did have a situation in mind, but we'll see how this story ends, first. I'm glad you've enjoyed it! It's been super fun to write – adventure and action has been my idea of a good time.**

 **HildyaOrul :Well, hello there! Thanks for dropping in and sharing your thoughts! I almost felt bad for posting because of everyone's reactions! But that's a good thing – if you feel someway about this story, it's a clap off to me because I like readers to react and feel! :D I also wanted to say, in Law's defense, his "family" is a bunch of dicks, and they treated him just as badly, too. And Sanji knew what he was getting into, and he got out of it physically okay, and with the man he went fighting for. Read on to find out more!**

 *** REVIEWERS, THANKS FOR SHARING YOUR THOUGHTS! ***

 **Part Fifteen**

Sanji finished washing the dishes, stacking everything neatly away. There was nothing running in his mind at that moment, his body only moving automatically. Everyone else was relaxing outside, enjoying the early evening air. Dinner had been appreciated – he hadn't cooked so grandly in such a long time. He wiped down the counters and swept the floor and refilled the guys' cups with whatever it was they were drinking. He reached for another cigarette, tucking it between his lips as he went to throw out the dirty water collected by the side of the sink. When he returned, he wiped down the basin and his forehead, feeling tired.

Then he left the kitchen and went upstairs to the bathroom. He pumped the water into the tub, shut and locked the door and climbed into the cold water. For a few moments he sat there while the water settled around him. He could hear everyone's voices outside, but his mind was drifting away. He pulled his knees up and held onto the rim.

That scene in the bedroom came back to him. He saw Doflamingo looking down at him, his sudden silence causing Sanji dread, trying to figure out what the other man was thinking. He was sitting on the couch, trying to relax himself, and Doflamingo was sitting on the floor, drinking. Sanji had just told him about the massive canyon he and the others had walked the rim of, and when the other man had run out of questions, Sanji realized that the man was just looking at him.

His lungs tightened. He didn't know how to read the situation, because the other man gave him nothing. So he made the first move – it was out of terror; he was using what he had to survive. He left the couch, maintaining eye contact – he hoped. He had no idea where those eyes were looking. He stood in front of him. "These clothes don't fit. I don't suppose you have anything more comfortable?"

"They look as if they fit fine," Doflamingo said, picking up the bottle once more.

"They're too big, and I have pins stabbing me every time I move. Can I go change? I wasn't expecting not to leave here, otherwise I'd been dressed for the night."

"I might have something you can wear."

"Maybe you can help me put it on?"

"I said to put away that attitude. That demeanor gets men no where."

"You'd be surprised where it gets me, and just how much of it I can get from it."

There was a minute flash of frustration, and when he stood, Sanji's head tipped back. If he looked away, if he gave any indication of fear, he just knew something would happen. There was such a dangerous tension in the air, a predator just waiting for an opening to strike, but every time Sanji made a move that caused Doflamingo to snap at him, he felt _safe_. As the man indicated for him to walk with him, Sanji knew what it was. It made him sick, but he knew why he was safe.

The man was looking for fear and vulnerbility. A victim to attack. If Sanji showed any sign of it, the man would overwhelm him. It was almost as if he were being set into a cage with a hungry, violent animal that intimidated until it saw an open throat. And every time Sanji flaunted himself, it was a turn-off for the other man. It made sense.

Walking into the closet, he waited for Doflamingo to find what he was looking for, and gave him a sleeping shirt. It was more like a sheet, and Sanji compared it to him with a rue smile. "Got any pins?" he asked.

"It should fit fine. It was my brother's, when he was small."

' _Small'_? Sanji thought, holding it again. But the closer he looked, the more he realized how faded the fabric was, how soft it was. He shrugged, setting it aside and undoing the buttons to his shirt, pulling the material from his pants. He loosened the pins he had around the waistband and then set those aside. Once he realized he had a quiet audience, he swallowed tightly.

He moved to take off the shirt, and found himself assisted. His skin crawled. But he undid his trousers, and those, too were pulled away. Ice in his veins, he reached for the shirt, but the man took it from him. He turned to face Doflamingo, and that grin was gone. Just a flat expression and a set jaw. Sanji's ears rang, and he wanted to curl in on himself. But instead he smiled up at him, and indicated that the entirety of him should be admired.

Doflamingo frowned at him, reaching out. He forced Sanji to turn around, face away from him. Sanji swallowed tightly, but he stood there with a relaxed stance. He reached back and cupped one cheek, saying over his shoulder, "Do you like what you see, young _master_?"

"Aren't you even ashamed of yourself? Standing there like that, with no shame?"

"Why should I be? I'm a man of good form. Men have paid grandly just to look at it. With how many eyes that have crossed over every inch of me, I lack shame."

"Maybe you should remember what it felt like to be self-conscious and insecure, knowing that you were too skinny, too long of limb, knowing that you didn't look like other boys."

Sanji's breath caught in his throat. There it was.

"I can't," he replied evenly. "It's been too long. I am what I am, now."

He felt the man close the distance between them. He tried not to react to the hand on his head, forcing his hair over his face. His heart thundered with panic. When he felt Doflamingo's other hand on his back, his skin prickled. He was revolted. With himself faced in the other direction, he could make any face he wanted. And it turned sad because he didn't want another man's hand on him. That massive paw of Doflamingo's covered his entire upper back, and it didn't take him long to draw it down, just to his hips. Then lifted.

"Aren't you scared at all?"

"No. There's more area of me you can cover, though," Sanji replied, reaching up to touch the hand still over his head.

"Don't touch me."

He dropped his hand.

"You're surprisingly muscular for someone your size. You don't look it with all your clothes."

"Men like their men to _look_ like _men_. Not _boys_ ," Sanji said, a little too tightly.

"I suppose." Then Doflamingo pulled the nightshirt over him, carefully pulling his arms through the sleeves, letting the material fall around his legs. When he forced Sanji to turn to face him, he did the buttons up himself. Sanji continued to watch him.

"Close your eyes," Doflamingo then told him crossly. "Stop looking at me. Why aren't you afraid?"

"Why should I be?"

"Because someone other than your intended is touching you."

"There have been many hands before him. Yours isn't any different."

Then Sanji held still because the man pulled the nightshirt up over his hips, and both of his hands were too big on him. He kept his eyes closed, waiting for something else to happen. Then the shirt was removed with such sudden action that he jerked with the movement.

"This will fit better. And come talk to me about what wildlife thrive in the desert," Doflamingo said, folding the nightshirt carefully before tossing another one Sanji's way. When he left the closet, Sanji almost collapsed to his knees, breathing tightly, aware that he'd escaped the situation without injury. He clasped a hand to his mouth as he heard Doflamingo moving about in the other room, drinking heavily from the bottle he'd opened just minutes ago.

"I got these when I was barely a teenager," he remembered Law telling him, as Sanji examined his tattoos after a particularly randy romp. "Rosinante said that they would keep me from looking like a little boy – I was stupidly small, still, so I guess he assumed it helped with my insecurities. Plus, it pissed Doffy off. Anything that could piss him off, I felt better doing. I kept adding more and more, though, and Rosinante banned me from the tattoo parlor after I did my hands."

 _How much of it happened to you before you put a stop to it_? Sanji wondered of Rosinante. For both brothers, really. Learned behavior was learned behavior from somewhere else. What had happened in Doflamingo's life for him to feel that preying on others was the only way he could assume control after he'd lost his? Sanji felt disgusted with himself, for feeling sympathy for the other man. But he recognized another victim, and it was hard not to when he knew what it was like to be preyed upon.

He felt bad for thinking these thoughts. He shouldn't at all.

"When people take baths, they usually take off all their clothes and shoes, first."

Sanji dropped the cigarette with a startled inhale, and choked on the smoke. Coughing, he looked over with tearing eyes and watched as Zoro frowned down at him with a plate full of food in one hand.

"Here is this," Zoro said. Sanji hadn't even heard him walking in, looking back at the door he was sure he'd shut and locked behind him. "You didn't sit down with the rest of us."

"Ah, you were thinking of me!" Sanji said with a lopsided smile, leaning against the tub on one elbow, splashing water with the action.

The other man wasn't wearing his all black outfit – but he was wearing a set of modified brown riding pants rolled at the calves, the green sash still tied at the waist, a white collared shirt unbuttoned at the throat, and a pair of actual work boots rather than the split toe shoes he'd come across the seas with. His bandanna was tied to his arm and his hair was combed to the side, hat impression leaving the strands in a crimped fashion. He looked as if he should've been working on the railroad and not traipsing around the country with three swords at his waist.

"Well, Shanks did once he realized how fast it was going. I wasn't watching over you to notice if you ate, or not."

Sanji reached out to grab his hip, to try and pull him closer. "That's because you were too busy watching my ass, weren't you?"

Zoro pulled away, scowling. "NO. Fuck. And what's with the face?"

"Mm? Face?"

"You're looking, but not seeing again."

"You pay too much attention to me, don't you ever get bored?" Sanji asked, leaning back against the tub's edge, propping his feet at the rim and realizing that he was, indeed, still fully dressed. He reached out and took off his shoes, tossing them to the floor with irritation. "You know what you should do? Undress and come in here with me. I can't reach your back from there."

"Can't you just be a normal guy, for once?" Zoro complained. "I've never wanted to kill anybody more than I've wanted to kill you."

"That accent of yours drives me crazy. Why don't you use your first language on me while I use mine and we can both talk words of love without each of us not knowing what the other said?"

"Or, you can stop trying so hard and tell me what all that shouting was about earlier. There were a lot of voices in here, but the ones out there were louder."

"I didn't take you as a gossip." Sanji tilted his head his way and startled when Zoro shoved a piece of chicken into his mouth. He spat it out into the tub water with surprise, then reacted with a cough when Zoro stuffed some mashed potatoes in afterward.

"Eat your food."

"Could've been a little more nicer about it," Sanji grumbled, chewing before swallowing what was there. He picked up the piece of chicken floating in the water and ate that too, Zoro's face screwing up with disgust. "Asked nicely."

"What are you doing, anyway?"

"Duh. Taking a bath. Fucktard."

"Who's the fucktard in clothes in the bath?"

"Correction, it's ' _who_ is the fucktard wearing his clothes in the bath, and why is he so gorgeous?'"

Zoro stuffed more chicken in, along with a handful of mashed potatoes and tried to fit in a bread roll, but Sanji yanked himself away and chewed what was there. He wiped his mouth afterward, then rinsed his face off because he'd smeared potatoes over his cheeks.

"You missed a spot. I can help," Zoro then said, dunking his head under water. Sanji tried to pull him in. Zoro yanked away and Sanji laughed loudly, slicking his hair from his face.

"You've gone mad again," Zoro said with an intense frown.

"We're all mad here!"

Sanji stood up straight, wrapping his arms around his neck. He kissed him hard, licking his lips, trying to get him to open his mouth. He pushed against him, biting his lower lip, and then kissed him again. For a few moments, Zoro just stood there, glaring, then he curled a hand over his face and shoved him hard enough to knock him out of the tub. Sanji cursed as he hit the floor, water splashing everywhere. Zoro set the plate down, walking around the tub to look down at him.

Wincing, Sanji reached back and touched his head, Zoro crouching nearby.

"Touch me again like that, and I will stab you, I swear it," he snapped. Sanji counted on both hands how many times Zoro had said that this past month, so Zoro kicked him. "Why are you moping?"

"I'm feeling sad because he said the same things you did."

"You want to act like a pussy, you act like a pussy and off yourself already. You want to be strong, you stop this crybaby shit and get over it."

"Not all of us are like you, dumb ass," Sanji growled at him.

"Then get off the floor, quit letting people prove right. You cry around about wanting control, but as soon as it comes to it, what you do? You let it happen. You still think you're that scared little boy on the bed. Look in the mirror, dumb fuck. You're a grown man. You can do shit, now, to defend yourself."

"He won't even touch me, now – "

"Good! Why should he?"

" _It's not 'good'_!"

"It's 'good' for the rest of us because maybe we can be taken seriously, now, instead of looking like hot-blooded men, clamoring all over each other! We're goddamn _warriors_ , damn it. We don't express affection towards each other – we should nod and say 'good job' with _words_ , not with grabby hands on balls!"

Sanji chuckled.

"And you're selfish. You mention that his father was beaten to death in front of you. How would you feel, if you watched that happen to someone you care for? Powerless to stop it? When I watched these soldiers storm the village, they didn't have any honor. They pulled beat them with their fists until their faces didn't look as they were. Used their weapons on women. Stabbed the elderly, tortured them, laughing, because they couldn't run. Burned buildings with them still inside. Seeing that, what does it do to a person?"

"Fucks them up."

"Do you think they _think_ normal after that? Why do you think I'm so free with my swords?"

"Because you're a goddamn psychopath."

"After what's been done to you, do _you_ think normal? Absolutely not! 'We're all mad here', right? Luffy took us in, you and I, knowing what we come from. He gave us a chance. He made us people again. Ussop, Tony, Nami, and the others, Brooke, Robin, Ace, Franky. They made _us_ normal again, so we can think for them, and make sure not a thing happens to them that happened to us. At least, _I_ can think that way. _You_ , you're still the idiot that insists on this foolishness by disappearing with your eyes open!

"Whatever happened in his head shouldn't be hampered by you insisting on him arguing with fair words because you're ridiculous as fuck. He comes from same place – he's loyal to us. The only reason why he won me over is because he lets nobody touch Tony or Nami, and he keeps your hands off me. Otherwise, I would have stabbed him because his attitude pisses me off. Well…. _try_ stabbing him even harder because I somehow miss him every time."

"So, you're telling me to calm my tits and have sympathy for him? What about _us_?"

"There is no 'us', fool. There is only this." Zoro made a circling motion between them. Sanji didn't understand what that meant, but he interpreted that this revolution between them alternated with some form of comforting violence and brotherly affection.

"So, let it go," Sanji said, resting his hands on his stomach and looking at the window.

"Let it go. At least, for now, we get a break from the stupid chatter."

Sanji rolled over onto his stomach, reaching out and catching his boot as he made to walk away. "Stay with me. Mihawk is still here. He might convince me to do dirty things again. I don't want to touch another man, or have another touch me."

Zoro turned to him, then leaned down. He reached for Sanji's mouth and forced it open and closed.

"Say it. NO."

" _NO_."

"Good. You still have some value to you. Stop fucking around, cook. Get changed and come back downstairs. Took me some convincing to keep Luffy from coming up here. What happen when he sees you're upset? A senseless fight. Stop with the dramatics. Shit."

Sanji rested his face on his extended arm, exhaling heavily. Then he stood slowly, undressing himself, Zoro turning away with a disgusted mutter. He walked naked to the bedroom where he'd left his suitcase, and changed into his other clothes – his red pants with suspenders, cotton side button shirt with a ribbon tie, and boots. He fixed his hair, put on a dab of scented oil. Then he sat at the edge of the bed, rubbing his chest.

He should've never spoken the way he did to Law, not about Rosinante. He felt ashamed that he'd thrown out such a low blow – Rosinante hadn't liked him, but it was obvious Law had been his entire life, to go through such lengths to keep him safe from his own brother. Sanji would apologize for it when he could – but he didn't know how to deal with Law's refusal of him, now. It just made the pit of his stomach that much bigger, and his feelings of worth much less. But he'd warned the man – he'd warned him over and over what he was.

He would have to remind him of that. Maybe after he cooled down. Maybe Law wasn't as damaged as he was, and didn't have his walls up the way Sanji did, and would need time to deal with his grief in order to think clearly. Sanji didn't just put his body on the line the way he did just to let go of a man that made him believe love was possible between them.

' _I won't leave you_ ,' he'd told Law before.

He rubbed his face with shaking fingers. His mind was resolved. Why should he let go now, when the emotional situation was just as perilous as a physical one? He didn't leave Law's side when he could help it, and he'd been a step behind him during every battle, just as the man had been with him. Just because words were thrown around in a fit of emotional and mental anguish – that didn't mean he had to turn his back on him, now.

He felt that the man needed him more than ever, despite the efforts he made to push him away. Law just wasn't thinking clearly. He just needed someone to step in and let him know that he wasn't alone – just as he did for Sanji.

Sanji chewed on his bottom lip, then reached into his suitcase, looking for his cigarettes. Then he walked out, and Zoro led the way. When they took the stairs, Sanji jumped on his back, and Zoro wasn't prepared so he stumbled, tripped, managed to catch himself, but took the rest of the stairs down almost on his knees. Sanji laughed as Zoro cursed fiercely, needing to right himself before he could strike out. Once they were both at the bottom, Ussop moved hastily to remove himself and push Killer out of the way because Zoro then tossed Sanji into a chair, startling Sabo with a shout, aghast at how rough they could be with each other.

"Can't you men just _talk_ to each other without having to put your hands on each other?" he asked, utterly amazed that Sanji could pick himself up like that, laughing as Zoro cursed at him, making the others nervous.

"You mean, this isn't a normal thing guys do?" Ussop asked him flatly, but Sabo suspected he was being utterly sarcastic. He decided to leave the room because Zoro had suddenly drawn one of his swords and Sanji jumped atop of the coffee table, both of them prepared to fight.

: :

"SAY IT."

Law refused to. He twisted his head to the side and struggled, but no matter what he willed his arms to do, he just could not move them. If anything, Luffy squeezed harder. The teen had come up behind him and wrapped his arms around his and slammed them both to the ground when everyone else had already gone back inside. Then Luffy had demanded to know why they'd been fighting, and Law refused to explain. It wasn't anybody's business what happened between him and Sanji, and he refused to spill his problems to some teen and a ten year old boy. Tony was Luffy's 'back-up'. He wore Law's hat on his head and Luffy's strawhat at his neck, and ran circles around them, alternating between yelling and cheering for both of them.

Law was mortified that Luffy held him in such a position for this long, and he could do nothing to get out of it. Even when he climbed to his feet, Luffy's seemingly rubbery legs crossed over his, and he fell again with the teen atop of him. To make the position even worse, Luffy had all his weight in his chest, pressing against Law's back, and Luffy's legs had entwined around his thighs and stretched out behind his knees, so that even when he tried to stand, Luffy's position prevented it.

"Grape-vining those skinny legs of yours! Ace always did it to me! That's what he called it – grape-vining!" Luffy had growled out.

"Talk, fool!" Tony barked at Law. Then he changed his tone once Law glared at him. "Please?"

"You bastard! You're _almost_ as stubborn as me!" Luffy growled, his neck and jaw tightening. "SAY IT!"

"Why the fuck should I tell you, you damn bratty bastard? You let me go!"

"I want to know why you were fighting!"

"It's easier to give up. Luffy can go all night," Tony said crouching near his head. He held up a bird's feather with a threatening gesture.

" _Let go of me_!"

"Not until you tell us!" Luffy growled. "So I can fix it!"

"Make it easier for yourself, Law! Seeing this is torture for me!" Tony cried dramatically, then began wiggled the brilliant blue feather against his nose. "But not that much torture."

He then screamed when Law twisted his head enough to bite the feather from his hands and spit it out. Luffy growled, and squeezed harder, and Law grit his teeth because it felt like his arms were going to snap.

"What is happening over here?" Sabo asked flatly, appearing in their line of vision. All of them stilled, looking up at him with varying expressions of surprise. "Luffy? _Trafalgar_? Chopper? You're making such a damn racket."

"There's nothing for you to see here, Sabo! Move along! This is between us Strawhat men!" Tony said, standing in front of them with his arms out, as if trying to cover the other two.

"Luffy. Is that the hold Ace used to put on you?" Sabo asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If it worked on me, it's going to work on him!" Luffy said with determination.

"Law? I hate to ask, but what did you do?" Sabo asked curiously.

"None of your damn business!"

"This is a rather undignified position for a man like you. It would be a shame if I had to go in and tell the others what was happening," Sabo said, looking towards the house with a regretful frown.

Luffy laughed, then changed it into a growl. "TELL ME!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Is this how conflict is handled in your crew, Luffy?" Sabo asked. "You beat them up until they agree with you?"

"Whose side are you on, Sabo?" Luffy asked him with a bewildered tone.

"Mine, of course. But I was wondering if this was truly a proper way of handling conflict when it comes."

"Sometimes, men can't be reasoned with words," Tony said, hands on his hips. Sabo looked down at the boy with his eyebrows lifted high. "You have to use force! _Extraordinary_ force! And Law is stubborn and won't say anything, and Luffy is strong and will say everything, so it comes down to this! If Law can get free, Luffy will let it go!"

" _What_? I didn't say that!" Luffy exclaimed. "I'm holding until I get the information I want!"

"That's not very nice," Sabo said sternly to him. "You need to give men a choice. Whatever it is he won't tell you might be something that he feels you don't need to know, anyway."

"When it concerns my friends, it does!"

"Isn't he your friend?"

"Well, _yeah_ , but…"

"There are no 'buts'! Law, do you rightfully feel that whatever it is he wants to know is of any concern to the group or to Luffy?"

"It doesn't apply to anybody else!"

"Luffy, you have to let him go."

"But it's about _Sanji_ \- !"

"Sanji is a grown man that can take care of his own matters, and Law is a grown man that is the same, and _you_ don't need to interfere with whatever it is that's _between_ them! Are you a man that would lie between two men sharing private matters between themselves?"

"Let's clarify that question, Sabo."

"There is no 'clarifying' anything! How obvious do you need it to be?"

"Are you saying 'lie between them' as in us napping together, because I do! I sleep with Sanji all the time!"

Sabo wondered if he should be concerned, Luffy rolling his eyes with impatience. "Literally, Sabo! _Jeez_. What are you thinking? Or, are you saying 'lie between them' as in I -"

"JUST LET HIM GO!" Sabo yelled at him.

Luffy let go, and rolled away from Law. Both of them stiffly shook out their limbs, breathing heavy. Sabo shook his head, frowning at them while Tony waited for something else to happen.

Sure enough, Luffy jumped back on Law and put him in a chokehold. "But I'm a bandit, Sabo! I do whatever the fuck I want! There are no rules that apply to me!"

" _Goddamn_ it, Luffy!" Sabo snapped with exasperation.

Law reached up, grabbed the back of Luffy's neck and pulled him down to the ground. Once Luffy hit, he ensnared one of his legs, rolled to the side, wrapping his legs around Luffy's right thigh, then yanked his foot to his shoulder, Luffy's knee straightened against his chest. With a push of his chest and pull of his leg, the discomfort of the unnatural weight and position of Luffy's leg made him scream and tap the ground repeatedly.

"Another of one of Ace's moves?" Sabo questioned, recognizing the kneebar move.

"Say you're sorry!" Law growled, stretching his body out and causing Luffy to scream again.

"NEVER – AGRGH! _SORRY_!"

Tony laughed, jumping from side to side. He hurriedly retrieved his feather and wiggled it against Luffy's nose. "Tickle _tickle_!"

" _Whose side are you on, Tony_?"

Sabo gave up, throwing his hands in the air, walking towards the train for some peace and quiet, Ussop screaming suddenly and Killer racing from the house. "You guys are unmanageable. You all belong in the damn desert, away from us sensible people."

"I tried to tell your sorry ass," Kidd said to him, watching from the doorway. "I don't know why people don't take my warnings seriously, around here. Just let it go until they kill each other. Then _I'll_ be leader of this sorry crew, and Nami will have to be my woman!"

" _Hah_ , in your dreams, you wannabe Viking!" Nami said, blowing on her tea, watching the pair struggle in the dirt.

: :

Later that night, Law took night watch because there was no way he could sleep. Over and over he watched as Doflamingo shot Rosinante in the back. The sounds of gunfire made him twitch, for they were just as loud as they had been that day. He looked up at the stars, watching them sparkle in the dark canvas, the spill of the Milky Way shimmering pink and white through the edge of what he could see. The dark shapes of the treetops obscured part of his view of the sky, and he missed that clear desert spread where everything was open and revealing and the wolves howled in the mountains, and coyotes cackled nearby.

The sound of the night wind rustling through the branches, combined with the faint sounds of talking from the house behind him were the only true sounds around him. He had Kikoku leaning against one shoulder, the long rifle warm and comforting in his hands, and his legs dangling over the edge of rocks.

He saw Doflamingo pull Rosinante's head back, and then his massive fist pounded over and over into that gentle face without stopping. He felt his eyes burn again. When Doflamingo could not punch anymore, Rosinante didn't look like himself. His face had been a pulpy mass of color and deformation. He was no longer the man that signed all his thoughts and feelings to him. That smiled at him goofily, and made him do 'stupid' things. He was just a still form under Doflamingo and it hurt that he'd been helpless to do anything to stop it.

He felt low and stupid for thinking that Sanji could have done things differently. If Rosinante had no chance of survival against that man, then how could one like Sanji challenge him and live? He wanted nothing more than to take back all his words, but he'd been so cruel, lashing out with anger and hurt and all these helpless feelings of grief – he didn't know if Sanji would forgive him for those things.

The moon was but a small sliver in the sky – it peekd out from some mountaintops. He looked at it, hearing the noises Doflamingo's fist made as it killed Rosinante. Hard slapping sounds that that made human flesh clap together, bones popping. He twitched again, and felt his lungs tighten.

' _I love you. I'm glad you're happy'_ , Rosinante had signed to him on that night on the beach.

He sucked his lips inward and wondered why he couldn't say it back. Especially since they were in such a perilous situation. He should have known that this was going to happen. He looked down at his hands clenched around the gun, feeling his lungs burn. Why had he not said anything back? Why hadn't he told Rosinante how much he appreciated everything he'd done for him? He had so many regrets, and he felt that there wasn't any way to resolve them.

He closed his eyes, feeling tears build along his lashes. He wiped them away hastily and looked up at the stars once more. Somewhere, Rosinante was up there, hopefully in a better place than this one. If there truly was a heaven, then that's where the man would be. He'd done everything he could to save Law's life, and now he was gone.

His fingers tightened over the rifle, as he heard Doflamingo screaming ' _Why_?' over and over to Rosinante. It made his insides boil with so much hate and anger that it evaporated the tears and only set his jaw. There was no place in this world for a man like that, who could so easily kill his own biological brother with his bare hands. Who could put his hands on those who couldn't fight back. Who excused his actions with a visit to a church.

It was warm out, but he pulled the collar of his jacket closed. His desert duster that was worn in all the right places, smelled of Sanji's cigarettes, and had curious weight in the inside pocket. Tony had worn it the night of the fight with Vergo and Pica, then saved it with his things when Law had used Vergo's jacket. He shifted and reached inside, and pulled out the black book Rosinante had sent him, before he'd left with Luffy and the others on the train to Cactus Rock.

He opened it, flipping through the drawings of the cat and the crow, the careful cursive ink detailing a childishly told story of a pair of animals wandering amongst hungry dogs that waited only for their master's command to attack. When he came to the blank pages that Rosinante left to allow him to finish the story, he couldn't think of anything to add. He touched the empty pages, wondering how the story would end.

He slipped the book back into his jacket pocket and stared up at the night sky, listening to the sound of foxes screaming in the woods. He felt a pat atop of his head, and he automatically turned around to see who had stepped up to him while his mind had been so far away. But it was just himself, and he felt awful for a few seconds, because it had felt like Rosinante had been there, touching him to let him know that he was around.

Even the smell of his smoke touched him, and he felt his eyes burn again because he would never turn around to see that man again. He looked up at the night sky and attempted to count the clusters that sparkled brilliantly. As he was sitting there, he became aware of another smell in the night air – it made his chest ache. His throat tightened, and it was difficult to breathe, feeling his fingers loosen on the rifle. He lowered his head, all the words he wanted to say entangling and heavy, not having any ending or beginning to them.

He felt the heavy sensation of another warm body against his back, as Sanji sat back to back with him.

"Is someone being murdered in the woods?" he asked, exhaling smoke with a tip of his head against Law's shoulder, looking up at the stars with a scrunched expression.

It took a few moments to speak, because it felt like he'd lost his voice. But Law answered shortly, "Just foxes…mating calls."

"Are you sure? Because it sounds like a woman is being hacked to death."

"Yeah."

Because there wasn't so much tension in the back that he leaned against, Sanji twisted his upper half around, to rest his cheek on Law's shoulder. He reached up with his free arm, to pull his hat up so he could see his face, but Law avoided looking at him. Sanji was relieved that it wasn't anger that had the man's face in the other direction – it was clearly shame.

"I'm sorry," Sanji said quietly. "I said really hateful things, this time. That shit should never be forgiven. But you're a dumbass if you think I'm leaving you after all we've been through. You can reject me all you want, _say_ all the shit you want, but I'm going to be right behind you again. I've pretty much devoted myself to you, so it's going to take a lot more than words to make me leave. But I don't want your forgiveness for what horrible things I said – I just want you."

For a few moments, Law didn't say anything but the relief he felt was immense. There was something in his profile that Sanji read, so he moved around him, forcing a way over Law's lap to hug him tightly, his long rifle falling over his side, clattering onto the rocks. Law didn't give it a second thought – he was too busy hugging Sanji back, relieved that the man had come to him after all the hurtful shit that he had said.

"Now I know what you meant that one morning," Sanji said against him, burying his face against his neck, squeezing tightly. He flicked his cigarette to the side. "About forgiveness. You're my family, now. I'll do anything to protect and fight for you."

"I don't know what to say."

"That's all you need to say, because you're saying a lot more with your actions. We can catch up with words, later," Sanji assured him gently, his fingers moving up to his hair, clenching lightly. He kissed his ear, moving over his earrings, then into the soft fuzz of his sideburns, before moving over his cheek. He pulled away just enough to look into the other man's eyes, asking softly, "Can I kiss you?"

Law didn't answer, because words didn't want to leave him as he wanted to use them – he looked into his visible eye, leaning forward just to close that small space between them. Their lips met, and neither of them looked away, wanting to be as close as possible to each other. They kissed and held onto each other tightly as foxes screamed in the woods.

Law thought he smelled Rosinante's cigarettes again, but they must've been Sanji's.

: :

" _All aboard_!" Ussop shouted the next mid-morning, where everyone milling about continued to say their goodbyes to Sabo, Shanks and Mihawk. Shanks and Mihawk were going to return at a later date, already making arrangements to make their way back to the west. The steam rising from the smoke stack drifted above the treeline, and the tender creaked and complained as Johnny and Yosaku argued about how much coal to load.

"Destination – northwest!" Nami shouted, wearing her newest traveling dress, her long hair pinned up and away from her face. Her tight fitting corset carved out an enviable figure, the rich bronze material flaring away from her hips with such flare that Tony had looked under it to see if she were wearing a hoop. "Make sure you've picked up after yourself, you idiots, and don't leave anything behind, _because we're not coming back_! It's time to move forward!"

"We will run into each other again," Law heard Mihawk say close to him, making him cringe with unexpected action. He hastily jumped forward as Zoro came between them with his sword.

" _Sensei_!" Zoro warned.

"Don't kill yourself looking for revenge. It will come," Mihawk advised Law over Zoro's head. "Never be alone about it."

Law nodded because it was sound advice, but he watched the man cautiously until he walked back over to Shanks, who was shaking his head and frowning at him. He acknowledged Zoro's intervention with a nod, and Zoro walked away without saying anything because there was nothing to say.

"Have a good trip, you rascals!" Shanks called out to them, climbing atop of his horse as Mihawk took to his. "And we'll meet up when we get out there, so you better have good news for us!"

"We will!" Luffy called, watching as they both rode off, Shanks punching Mihawk in the shoulder.

"It's been an absolute pleasure meeting you all," Sabo said cheerfully. "It's been an adventure these past few days. Luffy, if you ever need anything – call somebody else."

"Har, har, you jokester," Luffy said, punching him in the arm, then leaping up and hugging him tightly. "I missed you! I'm so glad we were able to hang out! You should definitely come and visit us!"

"I will, once you've been settled down," Sabo said, hugging him just as tightly, causing Luffy to grunt. "Take care of yourself. _And_ your misfit crew!"

"No problem!" Luffy wheezed.

When Sabo let him go, he reached out to shake hands. Zoro winced, Nami held her hand out so he had to kiss her knuckles, Kidd complained, Killer and the trio with him shook hands and cringed; Ussop nearly cried after shaking his hand, and Tony hugged his leg fiercely before punching him in the hip. Sanji hugged him and kissed his cheek, and Law turned in the other direction with his hands crossed over his chest.

"I'm sure you all will have amazing adventures out there!" Sabo said cheerily. "Just keep an eye out – I don't think any of you let your guard down. And I look forward to seeing whatever else you guys do in the paper. I will arrange to visit, one day."

"Bring your wife! We'd like to meet her, too!" Luffy said.

"Ah! Yes! By the time you're settled, we should be married, by then. Maybe you can come back for it?" Sabo then laughed. " _Hell_ no. You guys practically destroyed this safe house 'roughhousing'. I don't want to be anywhere near you all when you're celebrating."

"If anything, I'll keep an ear out," Sabo said to Law. "I've got a great network of intelligence that I rely on, if the northwest doesn't give up the information you're looking for."

"That'll be helpful."

"And it feels weird saying this, but watch out for the Marines!" Sabo then said to the rest of the group.

Luffy stood with him as they started to board. His grin was wide as he saw how cheered – with a few exceptional faces, of course – everyone looked as they readied themselves for their next adventure. Kidd and his crew took to the train first, talking and laughing loudly about vacationing in the east; Nami and Tony walked in hand in hand, Nami's parasol being folded as she nearly hit Zoro with it; Sanji was hugging Law from behind as they boarded, Ussop kicking Sanji for some offense.

He looked at Sabo with another wide grin. "I guess this is it," he said, as Zoro pulled the ramp in, and the train's wheels began to slowly move backward. "Sabo. Thank you. And we'll be seeing each other again. Very soon."

"That we will, Luffy, I have no doubt. You have a great crew with you. Ace would've been happy for you. You've come such a long way since those days we used to kick your ass in the woods."

"Yep! And he would've been of you, too. You're an actual adult with real responsibilities! We'll meet up again. Don't be a stranger, anymore! No matter what, if you need us, we'll be back here soon!" Luffy said, walking off to board the train himself.

"You too!" Sabo said, grinning. He took to his horse as the train continued to reverse, all of their shouts audible as everyone settled for the ride. With a wide grin, he turned the horse towards the back pathway, and set off towards home.

Minutes later, as he reached the main road, he pulled his horse back. There were several people on horseback and a carriage riding past them, and one of them looked familiar. He stared after them, certain he'd seen that foreign scarf from somewhere. With some reluctance, he turned away from home and began to follow at a careful distance.


	16. Part Sixteen

**A/N: It's been awhile. I got distracted, like I usually do (SQUirReL!) It took me awhile to come up with a decision, but this story will end…the way it does. Soon. Violently. Viciously. Prepare your hearts.**

 **THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND COMMENTS AND I APOLOGIZE FOR BEING A BAD AUTHOR.**

 **Part Sixteen**

Once the train was facing forward, the ride out from the area was a slow-going one. Ussop, Yosaku and Killer were going over the train schedule, guessing and theorizing on which path was easier. They were essentially a rogue train on tracks that were in use, and they had to forge a path that would avoid collision with others already in motion. It was almost an exciting and terrifying gamble. Considering the multiple lines laid out in the east, it was going to be much more difficult picking up speed and taking an easy route away. Unlike the west, where there really had been only a few to negotiate.

Everyone's voices were a gentle chatter in the background, and Law stared out the window with tired action. He'd taken up one of the beds in the sleeper compartment, Sanji out with the others to allow him some rest. Law really needed to sleep but he just couldn't settle his mind to do so. He picked out the book from his jacket, looking at the pages again, then flipping it to the next blank page. He drummed his fingertips over the paper, thinking about life after the city, and recalling all the frustrations, the anger and the eventual peace he'd found living out in the desert by himself.

He called Nami's name when she passed by, and when she returned to the car, he asked her for a pen. When she walked off to retrieve one, he settled on an image in mind. He could continue the story, but the ending would still be up for anything. When she returned with her folding pouch of pens and charcoal, she threatened him with debt if any of them were lost or damaged. He waved her off and she walked away without any fight because he never asked her for anything, really, and she'd let it go this time.

By the time he started sketching out the next scene in the book, the train had picked up some speed, and he heard Ussop hollering in that they were taking a route towards the southeast to hit a rail that was a straight shot to the west. He thought about how much time would pass when he saw Doflamingo again. It could be days, it could be months, it could be years. He knew his anger would still be as fresh and raw as it was today when he caught up to the man. But Sanji was right –he needed a plan to beat that man, because Doflamingo couldn't be beat by emotions and rage only. A couple of hours passed, and with how many of them were on the train, he wasn't alone for very long.

Tony came in to with his arithmetic book and a notebook, then took a nap at his feet because he didn't feel like working numbers anymore. While the boy slept, Law continued to draw, and it felt good to think about something other than the world he was leaving behind. When he had the characters and setting fleshed out on three pages, Sanji came in to check on them. The bed was too narrow to fit all of them, so Sanji kissed his forehead, then bent down and kissed Tony as well, taking the boy's book and pencil with him.

Law sat there for awhile, watching the scenery change. The sun was overhead, and the train was moving at a faster pace, and occasionally the horn would sound. Sometimes they passed by passenger platforms, and everyone looked at the train with confused expressions, the jolly roger flashing by causing a curious commotion every time. People would cheer and point and the term 'media darlings' made him cringe.

Then he sketched out a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel because sometimes Sanji walked up to the others in the crew, touching and caring for all of them before retreating back to his favorite safe place, ready to get up at a moment's notice to attend to somebody that needed it. In the story, the cat and the skittish dog met, and that was when Tony woke up and rolled over, watching him draw in silence.

"That fits him!" he said with a laugh. "He is like that, isn't he?"

"Yep."

Evening fell, and the train barreled ahead, and he realized he hadn't slept at all, so he finally put the book back into his jacket pocket while everyone divvied up night watch. Sanji wandered back in to him, taking off his boots and didn't give him a chance to get up. They settled in together while everyone else figured out their arrangements. By the time the others had all their space in other beds, in the rows of bench seats in the passenger car, Sanji was snoring lightly against Law's chest, his arms tight around him.

Law stroked his hair, the soft strands slipping through his fingers, and he felt utterly grateful for the other man's presence. He had to admit, if Sanji hadn't been there to do the things that he did, he wouldn't even be on the train. The situation might have been entirely different. Overall, he did not regret making the decision he did to go with Luffy and the others on the train, that night. Or the decision he made to stay with Sanji when Sanji fought him with ugly words and indifferent action.

In the end, it looked like his own stubbornness paid off and he was here today, sleeping with a man he couldn't imagine his life without. Things weren't the way he'd imagined them to be, but he was fine right where he was.

In the middle of the night, Sanji jerked away from him violently, breathing heavily. He was sweating and his hands shook as they reached out and woke Law up, scraping over his face. But the man reeled in his panic as Law blinked heavy sleep from his eyes, just now registering what was happening. The frantic scrapes turned to gentle strokes, and then Sanji kissed him with an apology before twisting in his arms, pulling them around himself and resettling on his side, back against his front.

Law felt the heavy sluggishness from the lack of sleep weigh him down, so it took him a few minutes to adjust to the sudden wakening and the afterward. He pulled the man closer into him, one leg between his, resting his face against the soft fluff of his hair. He smelled Sanji's cigarettes and the faint scent of his soap and savored both of them.

"He can't hide forever," Sanji mumbled to him. "But when the time comes, I just ask that you think clearly. It's so easy for you to fly into a rage."

"I'm aware of that."

"No matter how long it takes, just think on it. We can all work together to do this. If all of us are clear headed and we know what to expect, we can beat him. You can get your revenge. I don't want to lose you."

"I think there will be time to plan carefully. If not, there's no way I can back down. It's not possible to pull away when I see him."

"I understand," Sanji said quietly. "Just know you won't face him alone. I'm not leaving you. I'm afraid that you'll wander away when I'm not looking, again."

"I don't know if I'm capable of making any promises, right now."

For awhile, all that was there between them was the sound of the train rolling over the tracks. It was dark in their cabin, and only the windows provided a faint light – but they seemed to be moving through some thick trees, for not even the moon was visible. Someone launched into a coughing fit in the other car, and he thought he heard Nami talking quietly to somebody that answered in a very low tone.

Sanji entwined his fingers with his, squeezing lightly. "Okay."

For several moments, Law glared at the darkness. He didn't trust himself to make rational decisions at this point in time – he couldn't make any promises because he knew he'd break every one of them when it came to Doflamingo.

Sanji turned in his arms, reaching up in between them to cup his face, to draw him down to kiss him. Law was rigid at first, not wanting the contact because it made him lose focus, but when Sanji's hands crept over his neck, squeezing lightly as he kissed gently, it was hard to ignore. He returned the action, tasting his sleep breath and the faint ash of his cigarettes. He shifted to touch the man, his hands on his back and moving down to his ass. He groped him roughly, Sanji shifting against him to rub up against him with a light noise uttered against his mouth. Law could feel that he was already hard, and could feel himself responding in kind. He rolled them over, shifting his legs over Sanji's and started grinding against him.

Sanji reached behind him, fingers clenching over his ass tightly, encouraging his movement. They kissed hard, Sanji lifting his hips to meet his, trying to get the friction going to satisfy them both. Law shifted away from his mouth, leaning down to bite lightly on his neck, forcing open his shirt to lick his collarbone, to bite then suck on the sensitive muscle that ran from his neck to his shoulder. Sanji covered his own mouth, trying not to make a sound as Law ripped his shirt open, moving down his body with hungry action. He left marks over him, the smell and feel of Sanji driving thought from his head. He just wanted to lose himself in the other man's body, to take back what was his. He felt Sanji's one hand in his hair, his fingers clenching lightly, small sounds caught in his throat.

By the time he got to his trousers, he forced those open as well, hungrily taking his dick into his mouth without preamble. He bobbed his head, taking it deep into his throat, nearly gagging, but not giving Sanji a chance to escape. He pulled his pants down his thighs, Sanji's fingers in his hair, clenching and loosening as his hips moved in reaction. When he pulled away, saliva dripping from his chin, he pulled his own shirt off, Sanji shifting in the bed to pull him over him. Sanji kissed him eagerly, and mumbled some words between them, helping Law with his pants off. Then he remembered the open doorway, and left Sanji quickly to go shut and lock it.

Then he shifted over Sanji once more, taking his dick deep into his mouth, encouraging him to open his legs. Once Sanji accommodated the action, he slipped a finger inside of him, the blond giving a soft noise, clamping around him. Roughly, Law sucked him off, crooking his finger at the right moment, and when Sanji came, he clamped both hands over his mouth to try and keep the sound from emerging. Law removed his finger and licked his dick and balls clean, reaching out, feeling the way Sanji's body trembled underneath his touch. When his dick was clean, he shifted up and Sanji shifted down, reaching out between his legs to cradle his lower half to his mouth. As he'd done to Sanji, Sanji sucked him off as well, Law fucking his mouth roughly, the other man taking the action. Sometimes he'd gag, but he kept his hips close, his arms curled over his thighs. When the time came, Law moved to pull away, but Sanji kept him in place, swallowing all of it as Law growled curses, riding the waves with satisfaction. When the high wore off, he pulled away, looking down to see the lower half of Sanji's mouth wet and glistening as he licked his lips and wiped his jaw with one hand.

Shifting over him, Law crushed him into the mattress, removing that hand from his mouth, entwining his fingers through his as he kissed him hard. He could smell himself on Sanji's face, taste himself, but Sanji returned what was given, biting and licking his lips, curling his legs outside of his. He reached up with his free hand to clutch Law's shoulder, the man's other hand on his neck, fingers curling over his throat.

He leaned down to mark his neck, moving up the length of it to one ear. Sanji held on and let the other man consume him, content to lie back and let him claim him however he needed. It was such a far cry difference from the first time they'd coupled – when he was in control and he controlled the man with his carnal knowledge. Now, all he seemed to do was let the other man claim him, and he was helpless with the pull. It made him feel good knowing that he was all that he needed, and was more than ready to provide. He reached up to pull on his hair, guiding his mouth back to his, before reaching around and clutching at his back.

Before he knew it, Law's hands were down at his hips, adjusting him, and he felt his fingers in his ass before he could move with the position. He was only half hard, pushing against him insistently, but even that changed with passing minutes. Suddenly he was fucking him again, and Sanji just held on, grimacing because he wasn't prepared. But he pushed up against him, reaching back to push against the wall to meet him halfway. Caught up in the rough action, he bit his lip and struggled not to cry out, reaching between them to start pumping his own dick in time with his thrusts.

He came with surprising strength as Law growled again, slamming into him roughly. It took everything he had not to cry out, feeling the man come inside of him, breathing heavily. Sanji opened his eyes, feeling utterly drained, all his muscles trembling. He wiped his hand on his stomach before he reached up to pull the other man down on top of him. Law was breathing as heavily as he was, pulling out from him and lying atop of him with exhausted action. Sanji comforted him as best as he could, stroking his head and back, feeling his heart slamming against his chest with the efforts he'd taken earlier. He looked up at the ceiling, his senses returning to him slowly, just listening to him breathe.

Everyone was asleep around them when they made their way to the bathroom, cleaning themselves with what was provided. Then they made their way to the small kitchen, where Sanji found enough to make a couple of snacks. He fed the other man with a smile, trying to keep their movement as quiet as possible to avoid disturbing the others. But Sanji saw that, despite their closeness, Law was slipping away from him. He saw it in the way his eyes didn't smile back and the way he held his mouth, and when he looked at Sanji, it was only because he was there.

He kept his dismay to himself because he knew what it was like to need to hide inside one's self after a traumatic event. He told himself he only needed to be there, and not press for unreasonable things. He lowered the plate with snack meats and bread rounds, and kissed the other man softly, not expecting a response back.

"Can I tell you I love you, now?" he asked quietly, fingers on his face, tracing over the harsh lines of his jaw, over the soft fringe of his hair.

"At this point, when I feel I'm at my lowest?" Law asked him sullenly. "When I've treated you like trash and I can't see you, anymore?"

"Yep."

"No, then."

"It doesn't matter. I love you."

"Don't say that to me, not when I'm like this."

"I'm saying it because you can't. I'm saying it because you _should_ know, if my actions aren't enough. I'm saying it because even if you can't right now, I know that you do because of everything you've done for me when I couldn't be here. It's my turn to carry you through all your hardships," Sanji said to him firmly, leaning up against him with his arms around his waist. He released one arm to reach up to touch his face, a thumb moving over his cheek. He looked up in to his eyes and repeated himself. " _I love you_."

Law said nothing, unable to reach down into himself to even attempt to utter the words when he felt he'd done despicable things to Sanji, and would keep doing them until his hatred for Doflamingo was dealt with. He reached for him and hugged him tightly, feeling as if he didn't deserve a man like him, but utterly grateful that he had him. Sanji returned the embrace, holding onto him tightly, hoping he could be enough to keep this man from disappearing.

: :

The next morning, he didn't move from bed because movement felt impossible. He napped off and on as Law sat next to him, drawing in his book. Both of them were content to stay with each other in such a way as the others moved about restlessly throughout the train. The scenery changed around them, turning from mountainous tree range to flat, rolling hills, and the train rolled through small storms and managed to evade collision with other trains passing through. Much of the excitement relied on their engineers, and occasionally Ussop would call out their imminent deaths, but that would pass quickly. Much of the rail lines were negotiated with his sharpshooting and with luck in a late train passing through on the next rail, and when evening fell, Law finally left the room while Sanji slept peacefully. The man slept soundly if Law were in contact with him, so he left his jacket behind, figuring that was close enough.

"Hello, stranger," Nami said to him with a smile, looking up from her maps with ink stained fingers. "Where's your sexy companion?"

"Sleeping."

"Still?" She leered at him, fanning herself with a folding fan that looked as if it had come from Zoro's homeland. "You did keep him up late the other night. I'd use a pillow, next time, to muffle all that grunting and groaning."

Red-faced, Law walked away from her while she grinned and giggled, glad that she managed a human response from him.

"Hi, buddy," Luffy greeted him, hanging from a joist near the front of the car, Tony jumping at him from below with his teeth snapping. "We're playing shark. Want to play?"

"No."

"C'mon, it's real fun! We're training for the times when we're swimming in the ocean and sharks are chasing us."

"How are you going to swim in the ocean when you can't even swim in the creek by yourself?"

Luffy stared at him for several moments with a struck expression, then tried to reach out and grab him. Law ducked his arms swiftly and walked on, Tony managing to bite the teen's wrist and causing him to scream with alarm.

"It's going to take us a day and a half to reach our destination. We need to abandon the train at some point, here," Killer was saying to the others when Law came up to them. He had a map in front of him, Kidd staring out the window with a far off look to his face, Zoro napping soundly, Ussop, Yosaku, Heat and Wire gathered around him. "The rail roads end here, in this territory. It's heavily occupied by Marines. I know this town, here – it's a two hour ride from the platform. We can buy supplies and horses and everything of that nature from this place. it's part of the west ward expansion trail, they serve anybody anything. From there, you can figure out what you want to do next."

"Well, we're headed northwest, and those territories are pretty much untouched," Ussop said. "Until we figure out something better to do. What do you think, Law?"

"Sounds good."

Kidd turned to look at him. "With how big this world is, you _do_ know you'll probably never find him in your lifetime."

"He won't stay hidden for that long," Law assured him. "He's a vindictive piece of shit."

"Which one of you is the bigger one?"

Law scowled at him.

"Just kidding, just kidding, calm down."

"I've pooled all our money together, and we should be fine with supplies once we're there," Nami said, making her way into the circle and standing over the map. "Since we're making our way up, how many of you guys can ride on your own? Kidd's crew, Law, Ussop and what about those two jokesters in front?"

"They can," Killer assured her. "they're bounty hunters. That's all they do."

"Then we'll buy seven horses, a wagon, that's an extra _two_ horses, supplies for a month, and I'll need some time copying topography charts, as long as acquiring a map of the area as they know it. I'm sure it's not much, but I bet I can map out our own routes. I want every one of you to keep an ear out - maybe he's not in the area. I'm sure news has come out here far enough for the Marines to spread the word in that he's on the run. _You_ ," she then said, looking at Law sternly, "are not to wander off alone. Is that understood?"

"I can't make promises."

"You do, and you pay for it in painful ways," Nami warned him. "Mostly by being in debt with me. I'll squeeze money from you in any way possible."

"What can you squeeze from me?" Kidd asked her lecherously, causing her to narrow her eyes and frown at him.

"Probably nothing. You're as empty as your eyebrows. We're going to need to stop soon, to refuel and buy some supplies. No one is to leave the train at that time," she added sternly. "Johnny and Yosaku and possibly Sanji are the only ones here that aren't recognizable by any poster. What about your crew, Killer?"

"Sorry, we're in the same boat."

" _No one_. _Leaves_. _The_. _Train_ but those three," Nami emphasized, looking at Law and Kidd pointedly. "it'll be a fast stop. Kidd, I have some handcuffs, you want me to show you how to use them?"

"Oh, hot _damn_! Do I ever!"

"Loser," she murmured, leaving the table as Kidd grinned brightly, Killer shaking his head.

After hearing of the plans, Law turned away and headed back to the cabin where Sanji was. Resettling back on the bed, he exhaled heavily and wondered what to do while they were stopped. It seemed unfair that they had to keep themselves holed up while supplies were found, but his restlessness was only sure to cause trouble. Frustrated, his hands found their way to Sanji's back, slipping underneath his shirt to stroke his smooth skin, the hard planes of his muscle. When the man awakened, Law got up and shut and locked the door, then found some pillows in the overhead compartment.

By the time they stopped early the next morning and waited for the two engineers to gather supplies, he stared out the window and moped. Luffy was complaining loudly, Nami tying him to a pole while Tony shoved in bread rounds to distract him. Ussop was there as well, their voices noisy and cumbersome, but not as much as Kidd's, who was howling up curses and threats from where Nami had handcuffed him to her bed. The woman looked pretty cheered, returning to her maps while Zoro paced restlessly nearby, grumbling and cursing as being cooped up for this amount of time drove them all crazy. Sanji had refused the offer of freedom, but he was smoking out the back of the cab, watching the world pass by them with a wistful expression. When he was done with the cigarette, he tossed it to the ground.

They were near the end of the rail line, and Killer had assured them that they only had half a day left of travel. They were near the northwest territory borders, and so the view around him was flat, desert view, and the weather was unbearably hot, with a touch of humidity. The mountains in the distance were small, sloped with rounded ridges, and the clouds gathering in the southeast promised only a hint of relief with thunderstorms. The flat, hot wind that whipped through the area only shifted his hair about with a discomforting touch. He wiped sweat from his forehead, giving the place one last cursory glance, then went back inside. Nearly an hour later, the train was leaving the station, much to the protest of the railmaster, and Ussop hollered out that they were on schedule.

An hour later, as Law was looking out the window from the passenger car, Tony, Luffy and Ussop in a 'manly' hand to hand battle with Zoro, he spotted a split in the tracks. While the railroad was supposed to be one major line, Ussop said that this was a recent addition. It would split to allow Marines and other railroad expanders journey to other directions in the west, and then meet up again, to become one. He saw the train ahead, going slower than theirs, and as Ussop pointed it out to the others - Zoro pushing his face against the window while fending off Luffy's punches and Tonys' screams – Law looked at the train with interest, because it was a new model with brand new furnishings, and it held two passenger cars, along with a tender, the steam engine, and a caboose.

Then, as they pulled closer to ride the ridge over it, he saw the insignia stamped onto the caboose. His blood boiled, and he saw red as his heart rate increased. As their train matched their speed for a few brief moments, he was able to look into the passenger car windows. He saw the familiar green head of Monet, with Machvise sitting in front of her. He left his seat immediately, having to shove Zoro – with Luffy on his head, Tony on his leg, and Ussop shrieking at his feet – to the side to do so. Nami looked up with a start, and Law ignored Killer's question as he made his way to the separator unit of the train. Sanji was in the kitchen, so once he realized Law was on the move, he dropped everything with a startled noise, racing after him with a harrowing shout.

Before he could reach him, the man was already crawling the ladder to the top of their train, and as the others started to realize that something was happening, Sanji was already following, looking off to the side as he realized what Law intended to do.

"You _bastard_!" he screamed in dismay, watching as the man leapt from their train, down over the ridge and onto the other, just barely catching onto the edge of the last passenger compartment. Behind him, Kidd and Zoro realized what was happening, and Sanji hastily followed after Law because the ridge was expanding in size, and it soon looked impossible to jump as the others made to repeat the action.

"Get my gloves!" Kidd shouted to Killer, who responded hastily, Luffy crawling up to join them. "Hang onto him, kid. I'm going to toss us over."

"Are you guys _insane_?" Nami barked up after them, giving a small shriek at the amount of speed their train was doing, leaving behind the other as it moved over a sloping hill. "You'll never make the distance now!"

"We're slowing down!" Ussop screamed from the very front, the train slowly losing acceleration. "Make it quick!"

Luffy climbed atop of Zoro's back as Killer passed Kidd his gloves.

"This is it!" Luffy shouted merrily, humping Zoro's back, much to his dismay. Kidd roared with laughter, activating his gloves and watching as the other train began to pull up to theirs.


	17. Part Seventeen

**A/N: I listened to 'Brothers in Arms' by Tom Holkenborg for this train scene. It was fitting! Sorry for the huge hiatus - I got distracted. Then i couldn't decide on the ending - until i * finally * came to a decision. homg...anyway, enjoy the huge action scene!**

 **Guest: Maybe this scene will be better than the others?**

 **Naghi-tan: oh, definitely...**

 **Part Seventeen**

The rocky movement of the train caused him to slip a few times, but it was not enough to deter him. Law ran along the roof of the car, hearing Sanji shout for him in the distance. But all reason was lost – all he wanted was his revenge. All he could see was Doflamingo screaming over the body of Rosinante. All he wanted was that man's blood on his fingers. All he was aware of was his own blind rage.

The family had been alerted that they'd been boarded. Machvise's head popped up from the connector space, leveling a gun in his direction. A crack from the distance caused the man's head to explode – from the distance of the sound, it had to have come from the other train. Several other shots alerted Law that there were others that had to seek cover, but once he reached that, the shooter – most likely Ussop – could not help. He made to jump down, to board the train when he felt his entire body lift up and off the rooftop, dragged backward. Looking back, he saw that Doflamingo was rising from the very back of the passenger car, with Kidd, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji between them. Doflamingo was the manipulation of him – the strings flashed with the sun's light, shimmering as they fluttered around the group that grew around of it, and once Law caught sight of it, Sanji kicked into it, grabbed it with both hands.

Doflamingo tossed his arms to the side, and Law went with the motion, being thrown completely off the train's roof. The world flashed back in a chaotic whirl, a cracking sound that indicated another careful shot, and there were screams from those that only watched helplessly as he found himself weightless as he swung through the air, pulled by the barbs that pulled at his skin. But feeling their weight allowed him to grab the strings with both hands, watching tracks, heavy wood ties, and rocky surface pass under boot.

Sanji grabbed hold of those strings and held on tight – Zoro reached out and grabbed _him_ with both hands, and Kidd grabbed _him_ , yanking backward with a grunt, manipulating metal to assist him with their combined weight. Law somehow dangled over the tracks by mere inches, swinging just below the windows as Doflamingo laughed.

Law could hear Luffy yelling as he attacked Doflamingo once he was sure Law was safe, and as the three helped him up onto the train, Dellinger was crawling up onto the train roof with a bag of guns, preloaded for battle. Zoro stepped in between him and his friends, slicing through the metal rounds as Dellinger shot at them. He tossed that gun aside once it was empty, and grabbed another, Zoro charging in towards him. The teen panicked, firing off gun after gun until the man dropped to his knees, sliding in to swing his swords, and Dellinger shoved himself backwards, to grip the edge of the train roof ledge, swinging hard through the open doorway as Zoro tossed himself over the space between cars, narrowly avoiding a hard fall.

Kidd tossed Law his gun, and he took to one knee, giving a growl of frustration as Luffy battled Doflamingo – punching, kicking, ducking, all in that small space allotted by the train's rooftop. Doflamingo handled the attack gracefully, but Luffy was too fast and small for him to shoot off the strings to capture him. Sanji dashed in, kicking up high and forcing Doflamingo to defend with one arm in that direction.

The large man dropped suddenly, almost rolling over Luffy as Luffy ducked between his legs to evade being smushed or caught by limb or string. Doflamingo reached out and snagged Kidd as Kidd went in to assist them – with the catch, Doflamingo used Kidd to face Law, and defended himself with one arm as Sanji and Luffy attacked him from behind. Kidd's gloves glowed as he pulled Law's rifle out of his hands and to him, then set himself, firing at the two men behind him. Law dropped away, reaching into his boot for the feel of his knife.

"Stop fucking around!" Zoro bellowed from the other train, as Law jumped at Kidd, wrestling with him to pull his aim off, Kidd shouting with dismay as Doflamingo kept him under his control. Sanji ducked low, then boosted Luffy upward so the teen could jump at Doflamingo – Doflamingo blocked the kick meant for his face and returned a punch towards Kidd, forcing him off the train. Kidd threw Law's gun to him, then had to use his gloves to catch himself, slamming hard as the train wall as the tracks seemed to reach for his feet. He howled with surprise and fright as he kept his legs up awkwardly, too tall to dangle, let his feet and legs were caught by the ground.

Doflamingo caught hold of Sanji when he came in for a high kick, but was knocked backward by Luffy as he lunged in with a hard tackle; Law was behind Doflamingo, and he reached out and snagged the man's wrist back, twisting that arm and throwing himself to the rooftop as Doflamingo was forced to trip over him. Sanji twisted in Doflamingo's grip, throwing up his other leg to catch him across the chin. The large man fell to the roof with a curse and a rattle, Law scurrying out from underneath him as Luffy crawled over his back, going for his head. Doflamingo reached back to swat at him, rising to his feet, Sanji racing in to grab his leg with both arms. Once he had him, Law threw himself into the man's back, and both he and Luffy managed to get him to his knee.

Doflamingo roared with fury as he struggled to right himself, Zoro running in to assist, growling behind the clasp of his weapon. With a wild swing of his arms, Doflamingo managed to clear distance around him, to try and rise to his feet. Luffy landed a hard punch to his face, and Sanji kicked his supporting foot hard off to the side. As Doflamingo lifted his hands to shoot off his strings, Sanji kicked that hand aside while Law swung his rifle butt out to knock aside the other hand. Doflamingo turned to gain some distance when Zoro slashed at him to keep him from escaping, Sanji and Law alternating with movements to keep his fists down to prevent any of them from getting hooked.

With another roar of effort, Doflamingo managed to loose Luffy from his shoulders, and threw himself into a charge forward, causing Zoro to leap to the very edge of the roof to avoid him – Sanji reached out to catch his wrist as the man stumbled, his other hand swinging overhead to dig one blade into the roof of the train to hold as his foot swung out. Once he saw Zoro was fine, Sanji charged in low to hook Doflamingo's leg from the ankle, and swung himself completely off his feet, just to knock Doflamingo off balance.

Law was already climbing up the bigger man, knife in one hand, rifle in the other – he used it to swing and hit the man in the face with the stock, and once it made the connection, he stabbed the knife into his shoulder to steady himself with one hand, then swung hard again. Doflamingo grabbed the rifle, jerking it from his grasp and throwing it away from him before the train's constant movement, combined with the men's efforts, caused him to slam into the roof with another loud rattle, Luffy hitting the metal hard as well.

Doflamingo managed to stop Law from stabbing him, his larger hand completely encasing his, and punched him hard – Luffy reached in to grab that punching arm and pull back as Law caught the full force of that hit, causing Sanji to dive over all of them just to keep Law from falling over the side of the train. Doflamingo moved, inadvertently helping Sanji pull Law back up with the motion of his body, and Zoro was there to stab one sword through one extended calf, trapping him onto the rooftop. Kidd had finally crawled back up, and as Doflamingo shouted with pain and fury, he avoided the stretch of Doflamingo's hand in his direction, sweeping to the side as he raced in.

Dellinger peered over the roof, seeing the group swarm Doflamingo. He screamed with fear, and from around him emerged Bellamy and Lao G, welding guns. Kidd turned to face them, catching the rounds meant for group fighting Doflamingo, and from behind them, Monet climbed up to the roof with her own six-shooter, firing at them from behind. One of her rounds hit Dellinger square in the forehead, and he dropped without uttering a word, Kidd turning to give her a look of surprise. But he returned his attention to Bellamy and Lao G, both of whom were trying to shoot at the others, driving forward to assist. He caught hold of Lao G as he ventured in to close, and when the man swept in to hit him, Kidd knocked him off the train with a single punch. he didn't get to see where the man landed, focusing on Bellamy as he then charged him.

Zoro turned to face Monet, blocking the last of her rounds with calculated swipes of his sword. She tossed the empty six-shooter aside and pulled up a shotgun that she had hanging from her waist, firing at him as she advanced forward, skirt catching the velocity force of the train's rooftop. Bellamy and Kidd locked each other up in a grappling stance, both of them pushing at each other, trying to throw each other off the train. Kidd managed to drop to a knee, grabbing both of his legs into a double leg takedown that had Bellamy slamming against the roof the train. With a grunt of effort, he grabbed the man by his clothing, then squatted, pushing up and over as he tossed the man from the train, Bellamy screaming out with surprise as he sailed through the air, slamming into some trees.

Zoro stumbled away as scattershot caused Law and Luffy to grimace, retreating from Doflamingo hastily as their skin burned from impact. Sanji held onto Doflamingo's neck as he rose from the roof, Doflamingo reaching back to try and grab him. Now that he was providing essential cover from Monet's shotgun, Law slammed his knife deep into Doflamingo's chest, the man swatting him hard and sending him back first onto the hard surface.

Luffy was close enough to kick Doflamingo in the groin, hitting hard enough for the man to feel it with a shocked expression, as Law's knife hadn't been stabbed deep enough for him to feel it.

Sanji curled his arms around Doflamingo's neck and yanked backwards to pull his upper half off balance as Luffy kicked high enough to gain foothold on his hip, slamming a fist into Doflamingo's face. Zoro ducked underneath Doflamingo's legs and slashed at his inner thigh, with Law jumping onto Zoro's back, then launching himself up onto Doflamingo's chest, stabbing him repeatedly before burying the blade deep into the man's gut, dropping back down onto the train with all his weight concentrated on the drag of the blade down his front.

Doflamingo released a shrill scream as that knife drag caused enough damage for blood to bloom over his clothes, and Zoro stepped back as the giant stumbled under Sanji's yanks to keep him off balance. Law yanked his weapon out to fall away of Doflamingo's reach, then ducked underneath his legs, stabbing deep into his left hamstring, pushing the blade with intense effort down to his feet, earning a similar rupture of gore and another shattered scream. Doflamingo hit the roof on one leg, and then tossed himself over the edge of the train roof to escape the knife, hands stretching out to clutch the ledge, to try and throw off the men that were attacking him so viciously.

They all pulled back as Monet ran forward blindly to assist. Zoro caught her in his sights, taking a strong step to sweep both swords into her, causing her to look at him with stupefied horror. He withdrew his swords with a flare of his arms, grinning as she stumbled forward, and then fell without uttering another noise. As her lifeless body rolled and fell from the moving train, Doflamingo caught sight of her.

His horrified expression said it all as the green haired woman's body bounced on the tracks, then rolled to a stop. She looked like a broken mannequin as she was left behind. The train seemed to sputter for a moment, brakes squealing sharply, losing speed, but only to accommodate the change of the tracks as they traveled through narrow corridors between mountain cliff sides.

With a savage roar, Doflamingo was climbing back up to the train. He caught Zoro by the ankle and jerked him towards him. Kidd caught the man's swords with his gloves, and yanked back – pulling Doflamingo up with him. Zoro tossed two of his swords to avoid being pulled that far, to keep Doflamingo from advancing. Luffy held on tight as Law snatched Doflamingo by his hair, intending on stabbing him through the throat. Doflamingo managed to head butt him, reaching back to claw Luffy down the face until he could grab a hold of him. He threw Luffy through the air, and Kidd had to save him as Doflamingo rose to standing. As he did so, Doflamingo reached out with his left arm and ensnared Kidd – he pushed the man off the roof and whirled, kicking outward to catch Law as he grabbed hold of Zoro to keep him from being caught by Doflamingo's strings, and both of them tumbled, headed for the edge.

Doflamingo then darted after Law once he saw that it was only him. Law quickly righted himself on the roof, grabbing Zoro's sword as Zoro looked at him in consternation, unable to stop him from attacking as he clung to the roof edge. Law then began running to meet Doflamingo in the middle. He deflected the strings shooting his way, slid in low beneath Doflamingo's reach, and jammed the long blade through Doflamingo's left thigh. Once the blade caught, swallowed by flesh and muscle, he threw himself hard between his legs, dragging the blade with him as he sKiddded past him on the hard metal roof. Doflamingo's leg spilled out blood as it nearly gave away underneath him. He screamed with outrage as his own life force shot out of him in pulpy streams, the femoral artery ruptured. He understood what was going to happen.

It stained his pants leg, and he paused for breath, looking with immense hatred at the smaller man facing him. Law stared at him with the same regard, holding Zoro's sword clumsily within one hand, waiting for something to be said.

The train rattled on the tracks, and neither were certain of their surroundings. They didn't notice that the hilly terrain had turned into rocky outcroppings, of a narrow canyon to their left, the tracks following along a narrow ridgeway that followed too closely to a mountain wall scarred by dynamite. The horn blasted, echoing throughout the walls, causing birds to take flight in the nearby treetops.

Doflamingo focused entirely on Law as Law reset himself, and moved to charge at him again. The others were suddenly shouting, _screaming_ , but neither of them were listening. They were too focused on killing each other.

Doflamingo lunged towards him, strings shooting out, almost catching Law's hand, and Law ducked under his reach as he felt his hand pull sharply upward - he stabbed upward with the remaining hand on the hilt, jumping towards him as Doflamingo lunged towards him with an enraged snarl – he felt the blade sink and catch, but suddenly they were surrounded by an intense black hole, and Law was jerked hard from his position, shoved and pushed so violently that he lost grip of the sword. His arm nearly pulled from its socket as Doflamingo's weight carried him nearly the entire length of the passenger sidecar, being pulled violently by something that caught him. Law reached out to grab something to stop himself from being thrown off the back of the train, and once his hands caught onto a light panel, his entire body jerked to a complete stop.

They were in a tunnel of some kind, and once they emerged back into sunlight, Doflamingo was nowhere to be seen. The _others_ were nowhere to be seen. Law panted heavily, looking at his shattered wrist. It was broken, wrenched completely out of place from the unexpected violence of Doflamingo being pulled through the sword in the tunnel.

He tucked that ruined hand underneath his opposite armpit, then stood up, looking behind them, searching for Doflamingo's body on the tracks. Then looked for the others. The train rattled on, and he sat heavily on his knees, shock racing through his body. The pain would catch up later. It took him several long moments to get his bearings back, and once he was able to think, the lack of adrenaline had left him severely faint.

The roof jiggled violently, and he lifted his head, watching as Doflamingo slowly climbed back on from the other end of the car, his ashen features proof to his incoming death. He would die, and he accepted this. His blood decorated the steel rooftop. But he wasn't going alone. He'd fallen off the back of the train, somehow caught himself, then took the length of the inside of the passenger car to the front of it.

"I'll forgive you on our way to hell," Doflamingo said, grinning bloodied teeth. Then he started to laugh, clinging to the rooftop while Law looked at him with building confusion. Once he saw that their car was losing speed as the rest of the train pulled ahead, he realized that Doflamingo had unhooked them. Then he saw that the terrain was changing, and instead of the path that they were taking, there was a curve coming up. They were going too fast.

He looked at Doflamingo, narrowing his eyes. "You'll be the only one headed there, today."

The train shifted violently to the side without warning, and they were suddenly flying through the air as the car jumped onto the tracks, ripping them violently from the earth.

Law didn't even have time to scream as he was tossed through the air, head over heels, the sound of the passenger car tumbling end over end over rock shattered the quiet of the area. He slammed hard through obstacle after obstacle, falling in a seemingly never ending tunnel of hurdles. When he hit hard on unmoving surface, he felt like all his bones had shattered on impact. His breath was gone. The sound of something heavy crashed through the crowded path ahead of him, _above_ him – he opened his eyes, realizing he was watching the passenger car tumble through the trees towards him, like a massive toy.

He had seconds to climb to his feet, disoriented by the action, stumbling away. Not even moments later, the metal car crashed into rock and earth, and he felt the rumble of impact, losing his footing. He tumbled forward, threw himself into a desperate roll away from the incoming danger. It seemed to keep after him, rolling end over end on uneven ground, and he kept stumbling, his legs weak – once he saw his chance of escape, he urged himself to run for it. He refused to give Doflamingo the satisfaction of racing him to Hell. He ran for the dirt edge of the cliff, jumping – then turning and reaching for the cliff wall, fingernails digging into the uneven surface. He forgot about his broken wrist – he released a pained scream that was both pain and determination, catching hold of the wall with one hand – the train tumbled over the edge of the cliff and tumbled into the air, the back rail of the cab missing him by inches.

The entire thing crashed into the rocks below, with such deafening sound it caused his ears to ring painfully. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the wreckage lying over a narrow canyon, metal carving out chunks in the walls as weight began to settle. Around him, the rock canyon was slate grey and brown, with steep walls, and a tree line with uneven grounds. Dust settled over him, and he dangled painfully from the wall. It took some tremendous effort and strength of his one arm and legs to get him up and over the edge, but by the time he crawled onto the dirt floor, he had nothing left to give.

He fell onto his back and stared up at the blue skies, unfamiliar with the terrain around him. He assumed they were in Montana, or Colorado. Or even the Sierras. His thoughts were so far gone that he couldn't even remember where Nami had them stop. His ears were ringing so soundly that he couldn't even hear anything around him. not the rustle of the trees nearby, not the settling of rock as the earth settled with the damage caused to it, not the sound of his own broken breath.

He was sure Doflamingo was dead. But as an eagle soared overhead, massive wingspan carrying it through the wind swells caused by the canyon's walls, he felt doubt weigh him down. He needed to see a body before he could feel satisfied.

He rose shakily to his feet. Then looked up the wall he'd fallen over. The trees and their high branches had slowed his fall significantly. _How was he still alive_? His body felt shattered and bruised, and he wouldn't be surprised if he died overnight from some internal hemorrhaging. He was too sore and battered to even start to assess where he felt the worst pain.

There was no way he could climb that wall with one arm. He looked to the right and left of himself, and began to walk, searching for the easiest point to ascend out of this area. He didn't get that far. He fell face first to the ground as it all caught up to him.

: :

When he finally opened his eyes, the bright light of the sun made him wince. The earth shifted, whirling violently, and he tasted bile before it filled his mouth. He turned his head to vomit, but he couldn't move, and he ended up choking on it as he inhaled, coughed and sputtered. The world stopped moving, and he was able to see Kidd making a sour face before he turned and vomited to the side.

"STOP IT!" Luffy cried, holding his stomach – before heaving into the dirt.

" _Idiots_!" Nami cried, reaching over and helping Law turn his head so he could spit clear the heavy, acidic weight in his mouth. "You're going to be okay. You're going to be okay, all right?"

Law tried to talk, but his thoughts were too scattered and his mouth was too full and she crouched next to him, wiping something cold and refreshing over his mouth and chin. It _hurt_. _All_ of it hurt. It hurt way too much. He tried to inch away from her treatment, and his stomach roiled, and the headache was hard and fierce, so she jerked back violently just to avoid being puked on.

Kidd heaved noisily, and Luffy lurched away, heaving himself.

"STOP!" Zoro bellowed impatiently from a distance away.

"We've got something to show you," Nami then said to Law, wiping his face once more. "I'm sorry, I know it hurts. Look, we're taking you to the nearest town. It's been a couple of days since we found you. You wanted to see, so it's important for you to see."

"See _what_?" Law managed to say, but his mouth hurt so badly that he regretted it immediately.

Nami winced, touching his chin, as if she would hold his jaw in place herself. Then thought better of it, saying softly, "His body."

For a moment, Law had to think. _Whose_? He attuned himself to the actions around him, and it took great effort to do so. His head was a mess – the headache that squeezed his brain was from all sides, and it was as if someone were holding the front lobes in a vise. His vision was blurred, and his ears seemed to ring continuously. His body felt like it belonged to someone else, but he was lying on a flat surface. A travois, he assumed by the movement and the sound of horses snorting. When he was able to look, he saw that they'd somehow made their way down to the canyon floor, and were making their way back up through a narrow cow trail up the wall. Judging from the sun's position in the sky, it was nearly mid-morning.

He heard Luffy talking to Zoro ahead, and there was Kidd, Nami next to him –

"Sanji?" he asked, lifting his head to look for the man.

Nami shook her head morosely. "We can't find him. Ussop, Chopper, Johnny and Yosaku are looking for him along the rails. We don't know where he fell off – either before or after the tunnel. We're about twenty miles from where you guys jumped from our train to his, and…that's a lot of ground to cover. I'm sure we'll hear from them, soon."

Pain made Law's inside curdle. The horrible thought that Sanji might've been inside the train made his throat tighten. As he thought back to the battle, he realized he could not pinpoint the exact moment he'd last seen the man. He had been so focused on killing Doflamingo that he just did not think to keep track - !

"We looked, he wasn't in there, either," Nami reassured him, making him wonder if he'd even said anything at all, or she was a mind reader. She reached behind her, pulling out his hat from her pack, carefully laying it over the top of his head. "None of them could remember seeing him fall off. It was intense. Everyone was just fighting, and…I'm sure he'll find us, soon, with some words to say. You know how he is."

Law tried to reassure himself in the same way. Sanji always had a way of making his way back to them. He trusted him to do so this time. The last of his strength was gone with her words, so he didn't try to contribute to anything more, just rested his head back and took the easy way out of the situation by going back to sleep.

: :

Zoro helped steady him as he made their way up the tracks, the others too disgusted to come to the scene for themselves. Somewhere, behind his bruised ribs, Law felt relief squeeze his insides. There was no mistaking the body parts lying in ruin near the tracks, crushed and torn into mangled pieces. There was the first thought that what he was looking at wasn't human – bloated and chewed upon by wildlife. But it was Doflamingo's arm lying there near the cliff edge, and there was part of his upper half lying near the tracks, and pieces of his head on the tracks –

"Satisfied?" Zoro asked, revealing nothing in his expression as he held Law steady.

Law managed a nod, quite sure that Doflamingo would never terrorize anybody again. He wished that Rosinante could be there to know this – to know that everything he'd done to take down his brother's empire hadn't been in vain.

The family was gone.


	18. Part Eighteen

**A/N: Epilogue coming soon! Thanks for sticking with this story! I'm looking forward to the next installment!**

Imadeanonaccount: It certainty was, wasn't it? Man, I missed writing a ton of action! And, yes, this chapter will give more clues as to Sanji's whereabouts, and the basis of the next installment. Thanks for reading and commenting – was that you reviewing on previous chapters?

SiberianRS: Don't waste cookies. Haha! Yes, Sabo's a little…sensitive, isn't he? ;D And the revenge scene was intense! I'm glad you were able to feel a little something from it. This chappie should be a little less vivid…

 **Part Eighteen**

They couldn't find him.

The search along the tracks gave them nothing, and none of them could remember seeing Sanji fall off the train. None of them could pinpoint the moment when he was suddenly gone. When they hit a small town nearby, the doctor was reluctant to treat them, having heard of the train wreck caused by bandits. But he sent an assistant for additional help. He set Law's wrist and applied a splint to it, but by the time he'd given over some antibiotics to help with any incoming infections, there were Marines pulling up to the shack. Hearing them shout that they were going to 'pick up more' made the group alert in that, perhaps, Sanji had already been picked up by them.

The resulting shootout afterward had Nami raiding the doctor's supplies. The doctor himself was held hostage by Zoro's swords as he bought them some time, showing off his captive to the group that had to stop shooting. Once Nami felt confident that she had everything of value, Law and Ussop began taking what was left of the man's food supply. They left through the back, and Zoro bought them time, slaughtering the doctor and then attacking the Marines to let off some frustration caused by the train fight. This brought about the attention of scared townspeople, some of who started shooting at him to encourage him to leave, but there was no stopping the man. He was angry about Sanji's disappearance, angry about the train fight, and there was nothing and no one to hold him back, seeing all that approached him as an enemy.

Kidd was the one sent to bring him back to the others.

"I don't get you, man!" he complained, using his gloves to disarm him first. Then, once he had all three swords in one hand, used the other to deflect the rounds from those that survived Zoro's initial attack. "You're throwing a fit over _what_? A fight? Or the fact that we can't find Blackleg? How's killing people going to fix either of them?"

"Stress relief," Zoro answered, reluctantly taking cover behind him as they made their way out of town.

"Yeah, but, _why_?" Kidd stressed. "Hey, are you in love with - ?"

" _NO_! FUCK!"

"Don't have to bite my head off, I was just _asking_ , because it's so fucking suspicious – you're so fucking _suspect_ about him, I was just _asking_!" Kidd snapped back, tripping over his words because Zoro looked like he was going to kill him with his bare hands for even _saying_ that, and there were townspeople trying to kill them, so he felt a little pressured.

"Why are you such a dumbass?" Nami shouted at Zoro once they were on stolen horses and racing away from the town, to put distance between them and the townspeople. "This is why we can't have nice things! This is why we can't stay anywhere nice! All of you are idiots! And _you_! You were told to hold back, wait until we had a plan!"

This she directed to Law, who looked away with a stubborn set of his chin, and Kidd didn't know which one was worse – Zoro with his bloodlust or Law with his uncontrollable tendencies to kill anything that bothered him. There really was no difference between the two.

By the time they caught up to Johnny and Yosaku, they could see the dust of incoming riders moving their way. They loaded their supplies onto the train, and it pulled away, Ussop sitting at the back end of the cab to pick off anybody coming too close to them. As he fired single shots with precision aim, Law scanned the horizon for just a small sign of Sanji. He felt terrible that his decision to attack Doflamingo led to the loss of his companion. Wherever he was, he knew that Luffy wouldn't leave the area until he was found. They'd probably wind up moving around in circles just to search for him.

Terrible guilt and anxiety caused him to retreat into the train, and close himself up in the room he shared with Sanji. He could hear Ussop still shooting, and Tony was praising him, the boy's voice loud in the passing narrow corridors of the cliff sides. Sitting on the bed with his arm held tightly in a sling, he stared at the passing shadows on the walls.

For nearly a week, they searched the area for Sanji. Those that hadn't caused trouble in town went back, to hold up a drawing Ussop had done and ask if anybody had seen him. Only one man remembered seeing that particular face, and he pointed off to the main road out of town.

"Marines had him, going that way," he said.

So when the others heard, they went 'that way' on horses. The town they reached was bigger, and the first few people they met as they were shown the picture pointed back off to the east, saying that Marines usually took their prisoners to a desolated area near the state border. It was harder for them to escape when they were in such an open region. When the group learned of this, they went that way.

A month later, they found that the Marine outpost was abandoned, and had been for some time. But due to their activities in the first two towns, the Marines were alerted to their presence, and they were chased out from the area, forced into heading northeast just to avoid capture. All along the way, Nami checked into post offices, certain she'd receive news from Sanji, absolutely positive he'd reach out to her in this way.

As time passed, so did the season. Summer was winding down, giving way to cold mornings and colder winds, and while there were enough guys in the group that knew how to hunt and provide from the land, there was still too much of them to provide for.

"I'm going to get real serious, here, I'm going to miss you guys," Kidd confessed, looking at Nami. He and his crew had packed up enough supplies to take them back towards the southwest, where they were originally headed. "Especially you. I have never met anybody so abusive than you were to me, and I love you for it. It's made me into a stronger man."

"Oh, you big ole softie, you're just a boatload of feelings, aren't you?" she said, grinning as she gestured at him for a hug. He leaned down to do so, and Zoro held his sword out in warning as Kidd hugged her carefully, scowling at him. She then pulled back and slapped him on the back, grinning. "We hope to run into each other again! Sooner than later, right?"

" _All_ of you guys better stay alive," he said, finger up with warning as he looked at them. The only one missing was Law, and he'd taken off from the group sometime ago – no one noticed when. He was a little bummed that he wouldn't be able to tell the guy 'goodbye'. "Tell Blackleg when he comes back that I owe him a boot to the back. And don't worry about that guy – he's like an STD. He always comes back."

Nami, Zoro, and Ussop made a face, staring at him with such disgust that Luffy was alerted to something he completely missed. Killer looked embarrassed.

"… _You_ …!" Nami growled out, reddening before he turned away and hollered out to his crew that he was ready to go. Zoro looked at her suspiciously before she turned and stomped off towards their wagon, utterly furious.

Luffy laughed nervously because he had no idea what happened, but everyone else did, and he didn't want to feel left out.

Not long after that, Johnny and Yosaku left, to continue hunting down guys with smaller bounties.

"We definitely want to be included in whatever else you decide on," Johnny said, patting Zoro on the shoulder. "You know we're good for whatever adventure you guys dream up, next! Don't hesitate to reach out to us!"

"I'm sure something will come up," Zoro assured him.

With plans on them storing the train into a safe location, Johnny and Yosaku left without much fanfare, and the Strawhats were left to themselves. It was easier to provide for each other in this sense, but the camps they built were definitely a lot quieter than what they were used to.

It was while they were staying in an abandoned hunting campground, with depilated old shacks that were only good for storing things, not for live-in use, that Law found himself looking for Sanji's cigarettes in his suitcase. Once he found them, he lit one up and exhaled towards the ceiling, listening to the thick silence around him. He could hear the others outside running amuck, taking advantage of the break in riding just to stretch their legs, to find fire fuel, for Nami to map out where they were. The woman had ridden into a nearby town earlier that morning with Zoro to figure out their general location and pick up some supplies.

But Law felt better isolating himself away from the group – not out of their range, but hearing distance was fine. He had been retreating a lot, lately, and he was starting to feel empty inside.

He felt satisfied with Doflamingo's death. He felt utterly relieved that there was no one left. He was sure Baby 5 was still out there. But he doubted he should worry about her lack of presence, given how easy she was to venture towards anyone with a good word towards her. She might've even found someone else to work for, someone to sweep her off her feet.

But now that the event was over, he felt _empty_. In the end, Rosinante was still dead by violent means, and he was still Wanted, and he was left behind with all this anger, guilt and frustration over the things that happened. He didn't even know where to start to sort it out. What could be done in the first place? When he looked back at his life, he could feel himself grow helplessly angry over the things he'd participated in, in the things he should've appreciated, and he definitely had a lot of regrets. Now that he looked back after experiencing joy and happiness with the Strawhats – with _Sanji_ – he just felt intense sorrow.

Because he could see where Rosinante tried so hard to make him happy, to experience life, and he'd shoved the man away because he couldn't handle it. He'd done a lot of that in his life – shoving people away, reacting to them harshly, keeping his distance. And he was doing it, now. But he honestly felt empty and hollow without Sanji there to help him through it. It was difficult knowing that he was the reason Sanji was missing, when Sanji had been so supportive of him through the trip back east, and now…Law felt he'd failed him. He'd done to Sanji what he'd done to Rosinante, and he felt horrid for it. He'd done terrible things to him, and Sanji still said 'I love you', and he was still responsible for him missing, and there was nothing like the emptiness he felt waking up, knowing that the man wasn't there –

The door slammed open, and Luffy barged in, looking fiercely upset.

"Law! Why are you hiding in here?" he asked, his young voice filled with his own anger over the situation. Because it was getting colder, he was wearing a long sleeved shirt with food stains in the front, and modified trousers, boots instead of sandals. "I'm sick of you hiding from us!"

When Law said nothing in reply, Luffy kicked the bedroll that was sitting up against the bags and suitcase that he carried on his horse. "It's your fault! It's all _your_ fault he's gone! He went in there for you, and you lost him!"

"I know."

He then sat down at the edge of Law's bedroll, shoulders slumping. "We were _this close_ ," he said brokenly. "We were _this_ close to getting out of here, to going to the ocean. And now we can't. I can't stand the thought of leaving, of getting far out of Sanji's reach, when he's out there. I know him, he wouldn't just…he always comes back to us, but I don't want to be that far away from him."

Law had nothing to say. Luffy said it all for him.

Luffy looked at him, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. The man had looked frail before the arrival of Doflamingo's train, and now he looked even smaller. Hunched in on himself, saying nothing, retreating to the shadows when they were gathered together; he was like a ghost he saw out of the corner of his eye, only appearing when he thought nobody was looking.

He was mad because this man's fight had caused the loss of Sanji, had put them all into a countrywide chase, and he seemed to have nothing more left when he should have had everything left to fight with.

Leaning elbows to knees, he said low, "What's your goals, Law? Now that Mingo's gone?"

Law's response was a light shrug.

"That's not an acceptable answer!" Luffy snapped. "You have one! Now, what is it? What's your goals, now that Mingo's dead?"

When he received a similar answer, he reached out and grabbed Law's jacket, shaking him. The man glared at him, but there wasn't anymore fight to him, and Luffy was frustrated with it.

"Fight me," he growled, pushing away from him, indicating for him to get up. "Get the fuck up and fight me."

"I am not fighting you," Law told him quietly.

"GET UP AND FIGHT!" Luffy screamed at him. "GET UP, LAW! _FIGHT_ ME!"

"There's no point to it."

Luffy kicked him. There was a flare of temper in those slate grey eyes, and he kicked him again to get a similar response.

When he didn't get the reaction he wanted, he reached over and punched him. Law took the hit easily, but he still didn't move. So Luffy hit him harder, and added a kick. Breathing tightly, this time Law looked at him with a glare. Then rose up from the floor, stabbing out the cigarette. Luffy retracted his fist, then realized he was bleeding. He hadn't even noticed being stabbed, hesitant to even guess how it had happened. Then he realized Law was putting his knife aside, kicking it out of his own reach. luffy examined the damage done to his arm, realizing that it was a pretty deep gash – it was only reflex, he supposed, for Law to do so. But he hadn't even seen him move for –

He lunged forward to punch, and Law blocked it, then kicked his pillow at him, distracting him. When Luffy swiped that aside, he saw Law's fist shooting towards his face, so he blocked it quickly, ducking in low to throw a combination of highs and lows, to drive the man away from him. He was the stronger fighter – out of all of them, Luffy was the strongest, the fastest, and everyone knew it.

But he wasn't good with guns like Law was, or good with knife handling. So when Law put his knife out of his own reach, it was like giving himself a handicap. And it enraged Luffy, because it told him that he was giving up on the fight.

" _What are your goddamned goals_ , Law?" he repeated himself on an infuriated shout, landing hit after hit, aware that Law was only using one arm. He was aware that he was inflicting violence on someone that couldn't fight back – but what mattered most to him was Law's lack of _trying_. And Luffy knew he had a goal – he just needed to hear it himself, and he needed for Law to hear it out loud. That was his intention.

There was still no answer, so Luffy hit harder, and he pushed in to inflict more damage, needing to hear those words. Law's longer reach managed to push him back, but only to get some breathing room. The moment Luffy stepped back, he received a boot to the shin, and _that_ pain made him howl, stooping low at first to rub it away, then crouching. He received another boot to the face, this time, and he crumbled to the floor, unsure of which to hold first. But as he laid there, he saw Law's foot lift and he hastily rolled to the side to avoid being stomped on. Rising to his feet, he charged in again, and managed to get his combinations up so that the man was driven back up against the wall, and Luffy put in all his power into them.

"What – are –your- _goals_?" he asked between hits, snarling his words as the man refused to hit back, or say anything.

He grabbed a handful of the man's shirt and slammed him against the wall, wanting to look at him, waiting for an answer.

" _Say_ something!" he yelled, slamming him again.

But the man was just as stubborn as he was, and he refused to say anything at all. Both of them glared at each other, breathing heavily.

Luffy didn't release him, his fingers tightening in his shirt before he said low, "What's the point of life if you don't have a goal, or a dream? You have one, now. You were just _existing_ in a desert without anybody to tell you otherwise, and living like a slug all on your own. Now that you're truly free, you should have something to say. Something that gives you life, _something_ that makes you want to live for the next day! What is it?"

When Law refused to answer, but acknowledged these words with a grimace, Luffy let him go. He pushed away from him, hating how upset he felt with someone as stubborn as Law was.

He didn't understand what Law was going through, because the man _did not_ _talk_ – he did not say what was on his mind, he did not talk about his emotions, and he was one guarded person that only contributed when he felt he was truly needed. Luffy felt he couldn't help him if Law couldn't tell him what he needed help with. He was starting to understand why Law relied on Sanji so much – Sanji had a way of getting things out of dangerous men, coaxing them into a being _human_ , and Luffy didn't have that sort of power in him. As angry as he was with Law for being the way he was, Luffy was afraid that he'd lose him before Sanji could come back.

He realized he was still dripping blood on the floor, over both of them. He took his shirt off and wrapped it around his arm, to staunch the flow. As he was doing that, he said, "I just feel that because you have nothing to do, you're going to give up. You're going to let it all go."

Law still didn't say anything, but he was surprised that Luffy had noticed this. He _did_ feel like letting it all go, because he didn't know what to feel, but then again, he had everything to feel.

"I know I have a lot to do," he said quietly, Luffy looking at him with surprise. "But I feel I can't do it…without him."

"you rely on him that much, Law?"

"If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here. From the beginning. I'd still be there, you know, being this nobody hiding from…them. Doing absolutely nothing."

"You're right," Luffy said with a nod, thinking about it. "He did a lot for you. So it'd be a waste for him if youd just…stopped. Right? And isn't that how you felt about your dad, too? When he did stuff for you, and you didn't appreciate it?"

Law looked at him with a sour expression. "You eavesdrop a lot."

"I have to, because you don't talk to us, so I don't know how you're feeling, or thinking!"

"Sometimes, it's private, you know?"

Luffy waved that away. "There's no such thing as privacy with us, you should know that, by now. So, in that line of thinking, if you gave up now, how would you feel if Sanji came back and you weren't here?"

Law said nothing, because he could only imagine how the man would react. He wasn't blind, or stupid.

"You really believe he'll come back?" he asked quietly.

Luffy hit him in the shoulder. "Of course I do! Like Kidd said, he always comes back!"

Law thought about it for a couple of moments. Then said, "That's it, then. That's my goal. Like I said the first time, mine is to get through this stupid shit, and walk away with the one I adore."

Luffy made a gagging face, finger in his mouth. "It was lame the first time!"

Law managed a tight half smile, then looked down at his fingers. "Oh, and…thank you. For…everything."

Luffy beamed at him, rising to his feet with an excited expression. "You're welcome! That's like, the only _nicest_ thing you've ever said to me, so I'm happy you feel this way towards me! Hah! You're _very_ welcome! I'm glad you can depend on me! And we were awesome when you think about it! Who else has as many fights as us on top of a goddamn train?"

"Yes, that's…a little accurate. I don't there's very many out there that has had that type of experience as we have."

Both of them heard then Nami's excited shouts, the horses' hooves hitting the ground signaling her arrival. Luffy raced outside to see her pulling up, and she didn't wait for her horse to stop. She leapt off with a running start, holding up a postcard, waving it excitedly.

" _It's him_! It's _him_! Sanji! He's _okay_! _He's okay!_ "

All of them shouted aloud with glee, the young males jumping up with joyous shouts, crowding around her eagerly. She held the postcard out of reach, roaring with displeasure as the ones that couldn't read snatched at it the most, and Zoro shook his head as he dismounted his horse, caught hers, and went to take care of them. Their shouts echoed throughout the campgrounds, and as Nami raced from one end to the other trying to keep the postcard out of their grasp, Law finally emerged from the cabin.

He saw what was happening, and gave an exasperated eyeroll. Nami kicked and punched at the younger set while Tony cried emotional tears, blasting at her and the others, wanting her to read it already.

When the group neared him, Law reached out and snatched the postcard from Nami's outstretched hands, and the group calmed down as they looked at him in complete silence. He read it quickly, bending the card at the edges with how intense he felt at just seeing Sanji's handwriting.

He then cleared his throat, finding it tight with an overload of thoughts and emotion before reading it aloud.

'Hi, Auntie Nori! I'd arrived in good condition over two weeks ago all by myself, and I'm settled in! My foster family is real big on me having my freedom, so I don't feel forced to follow any rules, unlike my first big home back east! My surroundings are real intimidating, but my foster mother is really the nicest person I'd ever met, and she takes good care of me. I should see you within four months from this date, give or take –I'll be staying here just fine. I hope to walk better, soon, and I'm sorry for making you worry, but it's really for the best that I stay here and continue treatment until I'm all better. I'll write again once I have the chance! Give my love to all my cousins!'

"Who's 'Auntie Nori'?" Luffy asked with a frown.

"Then he's okay! That's so awesome of him! I bet he has a great story to tell us!" Ussop exclaimed, wiping an eye. "I'm so thankful he could talk to us!"

Tony's head fell back, and he burst into another round of tears. Luffy and Ussop looked down at him, and Ussop grabbed Luffy's hand before the teen could poke the boy's tongue with a dirty finger.

"That doesn't mean anything to me!" Tony cried. "That doesn't say _where_ he is, _what_ he's doing, and _when_ he'll be back! _Who_ is Auntie Nori? _Who_ are these cousins? _Why_ isn't he here already? What does he mean by 'treatment'? Is he sick? Why can't he walk?"

Nami laughed, bending to pick him up, settling him on her hip. "It's in code! _I'm_ Auntie Nori! And it sounds like he was injured, but he's in good hands, now! He's having it treated! And by 'cousins', he means all of you, silly goose!"

"Don't be such a cry baby!" Luffy admonished him.

She set Tony down as he sniffled, wiping his face, letting him process those answers. With a moment's hesitation, she then reached up, pulled Law's head down to kiss him soundly on the cheek, and then squeezed him tightly with a hug. "And you didn't read all of it, you shy bastard. This is for you, 'Auntie Rosaline'."

'P.S., give Auntie Rosaline a big hug and kiss from me, and I hope she's feeling better! Tell her I love her and can't wait to see her!'

He felt weird receiving that sort of affection from her, pulling away abruptly. He felt that Sanji held no ill will towards him because of his decision, because of the things he did. He turned away, feeling sensitive at that moment, then quickly walked away before anything else could be said.

Nami just watched him go, then looked at the others with relief, clasping her hands together. Then she hurried off to retrieve the maps she'd made in town, meeting Zoro halfway, as he was carrying her bag with him. She retrieved the map she'd completed recently, spreading it out in the dirt while the others crowded over her.

"The stamp mark had read, 'Aeneus'. Stupid name for a settlement in these parts," she then muttered, searching for the name amidst the careful landmarks she'd noted in a hurried action in town. She would finish it later, drawing out simple topography marks in important locations, add in significant territories as noted by the westward expansion. When she found it, she froze. Ussop looked at her with wide eyes.

"…Nami? Are…are you _sure_?" he asked, looking at the name.

"Tony! Go get the postcard from Law! Quick!" Nami ushered the boy, who hurried off, blowing his nose into the air as he ran. She made a face, then slapped both Luffy and Ussop. "Who taught him that disgusting habit? Knock it off! I don't want him growing up as disgusting as you guys!"

"I didn't do it!"

"That hurt!"

When Tony returned, he was breathless, and she snatched it from him, reading the stampmark again. Sure enough, it read 'Aeneus'.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked her, Zoro returning to them after packing their supplies away.

"If this is correct…Sanji is inside of a Marine compound," Nami said slowly. "This town is the newest one to pop up after the railroads were completed. They're in control of the territory from this boundary line here…to here."

All of them looked frozen.

" _Idiot_ ," Zoro muttered, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. "What a fucking idiot."

"It doesn't mean he's captured, right?"

"Nami, is there code within a code in this postcard?" Luffy asked.

She looked at the map again, then fluffed out her dress as she sat heavily. She chewed at her thumbnail, unsure of what to feel. "So, that's what he meant by 'intimidating surroundings'. But everything else…from this 'foster mother'…he must be staying somewhere where he feels safe, and someone's taking care of him. He must've somehow heard that we're in the area, that's why I received this General Delivery. I'm going to write him back."

"I want to write something!" Tony said, waving his hand. "I want to write it!"

"No, if he's deep inside a Marine compound, it has to be…we have to be very careful with what we say. Not too much, and not too little. Just enough for him to know that we received his postcard. I'm going to look over the map, tonight, and make a notation of all the post offices from here to…every area around Aeneus. Just in case we might have to move again," Nami said, tapping her chin.

Luffy frowned heavily. "I don't like this. I don't like that he's living there, right now. I don't feel like we should be here, on the outside of things, and - !"

"Listen, he sent us this postcard to let us know that he's fine," Zoro interrupted him firmly. "He's telling us to back off. To give him time."

"But for _how long_? There's no details!"

"At least we know where he is, and that he is fine."

"But I don't like that he's there, and he's inside a freaking Marine base! What if he wrote this under duress?"

"He didn't," Nami said thoughtfully, examining the postcard. "When a person is tense or stressed, their handwriting would be dark and the lines would be sharp. His ink work is very light, all his i's are dotted, all his t's are crossed. The only duress he seems to be showing is in the way he addressed his 'P.S.' to Rosaline, and that's to be expected. You know how big of a baby he is when it comes to Law."

Tony took it from her, and sniffed it. "It smells like perfume. Something…girly."

"Well, from large loops here – Sanji normally writes smaller, and his letters are a little more slanted. But you're right, Tony, it does have a faint smell…it's patchouli," she said, sniffing the card herself. "This is definitely his handwriting, but it does look a little more feminine. Like he meant it to be this way. His loops are a little clumsy."

"This _isn't_ duress?" Zoro asked, snatching it and looking at it suspiciously. Luffy snatched at it and looked at it for himself, but he couldn't read, so he passed it to Ussop, who frowned thoughtfully at it. "Or is it deliberate, just in case people are monitoring the mail lines, looking for us? Maybe that's it."

Nami exhaled heavily, looking at her map. "Maybe. We'll send a reply right away, just to let him know that we received it. From the stamp date on it, it took at least a week for it to arrive after he sent it. Our reply should take that long to reach him. We'll stay here until he answers us. Then we'll send another, to move slowly in that direction. We'll send another card from this location, _here_ , and wait for a reply. Being that it's a shorter route to Aeneus, we should get an answer within a few days."

"I don't like _waiting_!" Luffy shouted with frustration. "What if he's discovered in that time? What if - ?"

"Look, he said he's receiving treatment, that it's 'best' that he stay for it. We _have_ to trust him. We can't go overboard with another rescue mission, Luffy, not when everyone's gone! We don't know what sort of injury he has – it must be something serious if he feels he needs to follow treatment. He mentioned that he'll be able to 'walk better soon', so it must mean he received injury to his legs, and you know how he relies on them to fight his way out of a situation!" she said sharply. "If he wants us to trust him, we _have_ to trust his decision!"

"Are you listening to this?" Zoro then shouted over his shoulder. " _No rash decisions_!"

"Fuck off!" came the reply, not that far away.

Zoro smirked as Nami considered Law's location. He was listening, but she hoped that he took their words to heart. She licked her dry lips as Luffy looked around, trying to pinpoint exactly where Law was standing, Ussop considering the bright sky overhead.

She twiddled her thumbs, then nodded firmly. "If we don't receive a reply in the amount of time that I'd mentioned, then we'll call out for reinforcements. Is this acceptable?"

"No, I hate it," Luffy told her.

Zoro shrugged.

Tony shook his head.

Ussop nodded firmly.

Nami counted the amount of negatives, and then frowned in the direction she'd heard Law's voice. Rising to her feet, hands on her hips, she stated, "It's three against two, and guess what? My vote counts as 'two', as I'm voting for Sanji. So you guys lose."

"Not fair!" Luffy and Tony cried.

"Recount!"

"I change my mind," Zoro said.

"There's no recounts! _My_ decision stands! I'm sick of you idiots making all the decisions around here, and look what happens when you do!" Nami shouted over all of them, causing most to grumble. She gathered her maps to her, huffing. "It's _my_ turn to make this decision, and because I feel Sanji is safe, I'm going to support it. Now, scram! We're staying here, so you might as well as get comfortable!"

"My head itches real bad, Nami," Tony then complained, scratching hard. She looked at him suspiciously, then noticed that Zoro was scratching, as well as Luffy. Now that she noticed it, her scalp itched. Ussop saw this, and couldn't resist scratching his head, either.

"You _bastards_! This is why Sanji makes you bathe, _every_ day! This is why he nags you to be clean and take care of yourselves!" she shouted at them, rolling up her map and then hitting them with it, causing them to scatter. "If you guys infected me with it, I'm going to _kill_ you all! I'm going to scrape all the hair from your goddamn heads!"

As the younger set ran from her with protesting screams, Law wasn't about to admit that he'd been scratching just as much, walking off with his nails dragging over the top of his head.

In town, Nami approached the post office. She had a bag full of lice treatments hanging from one arm, and she had the post card in the other. As she paid for postage and the post master took it from her with a cheery smile, she felt okay with the decision she made for the group based on Sanji's postcard. She felt she was doing the right thing.

'I received your postcard, dear! I'm glad you're okay, and your cousins miss you terribly! But they understand your ailment needs treatment, and we all want you to achieve a full recovery, so you can return to us soon! Your family misses you and loves you very much – your auntie Rosaline is doing a lot better after hearing from you, and promises to be here when you return. Write back soon, as it is Uncle Lou's wish to go on his annual hunting trip near Camp Wilderness Destiny, and he's anxious to hear from you before he leaves. You know how he can be, that dumb old man.'

Nearly a week later, she received a reply.

'Hi, Auntie Nori! I received your postcard. I'm happy that you all understand how much this treatment means to me. I'm doing so much better. Everything's fine, and I've made a lot of new friends! I can't wait to see my cousins, and Auntie Rosaline. Extra squishes for her, _please_ , I know how lonely she can get without me! Thank you for taking care of my cousins – I hope that they continue to behave, and I miss them terribly. I even miss my best friend – punch her for me, will you? I understand that Uncle Lou wants to leave, tell him he's okay to go. I will send him a postcard to Camp Destiny.'

The days became shorter, and the temperatures began to drop. As herds of animals were taken from summer grounds to lower winter grounds, the Strawhats made their way northwest, happy for the fact that Sanji's self-professed healing period was up. When they reached the winter camping grounds that were popular with hunters and the like in the newly expanded territory, there was a postcard waiting for them.

Not only that, there was a familiar face there, as well.

" _Sabo_!" Luffy screamed from atop of his horse, startling the poor animal.

The man was surprised to see them, but also greatly relieved. As the group tied their horses to the poles provided near the post office, he headed to them with a huge grin, managing to hold Luffy in a sizeable bear hug as the teen jumped at him.

"What are you doing here, stranger?" Nami asked cheerfully, sliding off her horse as the guys gathered around the other, all of them talking excitedly. Save for Zoro and Law, both of whom were currently mad at each other and separated from the group by a sizable distance. She couldn't even remember what they were fighting about, but she had it up to _here_ with their attitudes.

"I came in just the other day," Sabo said cheerfully, setting Luffy aside, walking stiffly as Tony hugged his leg. The remaining Strawhats looked a little haggard, thinner, almost as if they hadn't a healthy diet. They were all dressed for the weather, with animal fur coats, pants, their horses shaggier for the impending snow. "It's sort of a long story."

"Thought you were getting married, Sabo?" Luffy said, keeping pace with him. Parts of his hair was cut haphazardly, as if someone had attempted to trim it, but gave up. In fact, all of them looked similar. Even Nami looked as if she'd been rolled around in the dirt, haggard from trying to keep up with all of them. Her hair was cut significantly shorter, just above her shoulders.

"Well, uh…I _was_. I…long story short, the day you guys left, I ended up following some riders out of town," Sabo said with a weary sigh. He himself was wearing autumn friendly clothing, with more wool and finery than their animal skins. They looked like mountain people, to be honest. "I thought it was Enel. He wears a very distinct scarf, and while he did turn out to be Enel, he was with the Donquixote family. Doflamingo had 'fixed' him, and he was only helping escort them to a train station hours away. I knew it was too big of a group to take on my own, so when he separated from them, I'd hoped that you guys would run into him later. I saw the newspaper, I'm…glad that you…where's Sanji?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later," Nami said with a tired wave. Then she hurried into the post office, and Sabo looked at Luffy, then at the older men, and noticed that they were snapping at each other.

"They're not going to kill each other, are they?" he asked cautiously, not liking the tones that were being used.

Luffy waved them off. "They're _fine_ , they're just being themselves, calling each other names and all that, getting away with it because Sanji isn't here to tell them to 'stop'. So! What happened?"

"Well, I followed Enel some distance away – because he's insane, and he shouldn't be wandering the earth the way he was, and he jumped on a train headed south. I figured that was the end of the road for me, I'll just pass a message along through the networks to have them monitored, but then I noticed he was being followed by some fellows that looked…suspicious."

"What sort of fellows?"

"I didn't get a good look at their faces. They wore black, they were very coordinated. Three of them. And they were watching Enel very closely. So I turned and went back home, but…one of them was also watching me. They were government agents, it turns out, and they're the ones sent to capture dangerous criminals, and the like," Sabo said with a shrug. "Once they found out who I was working for, they let me go. But assured me that they'd take care of Enel themselves."

"Oh…well, cool, right?"

"I get back home, and I planned on living normally, when word comes to me through the network. These same agents were potentially going to be sent after the lot of you. And you guys are so unpredictable, I couldn't reach anybody via telegram or post card, so…I figured if I showed up personally, I could warn you a bit about them."

"How'd you know we were going to be here?" Luffy asked curiously, as Zoro walked up to join them with a bad tempered expression.

Sabo didn't get to answer, as Nami hurried onto the porch with a post card. She held it up with a happy shout.

" _He's going to meet us_!" she said, the boys cheering loudly as they turned away from Sabo and swamped her, causing her to yell as she kept the postcard high, trying to escape them.

Sabo winced at the ruckus, the woman trying to keep the postcard from being ripped as they jumped at her, wanting her to read it, wanting to see it for themselves, causing Zoro to complain loudly about their behavior. As she made her way down the porch stairs, people looking over curiously at the noise, Law was there to snatch the postcard from her hand, reading it quickly before the boys could swamp him. Once they did, they repeated all the jumping and yelling, scrambling all over him to read it aloud or give it to them, so he ended up shouting at them to leave him alone.

"For fuck's sake," Zoro cursed, "you guys are embarrassing!"

Nami had her map out, looking at it with thoughtful consideration as the noise continued. Sabo reached out and snatched the postcard from Law, reading it with a puzzled frown. When _he_ was swamped, he shouted out loud with dismay, and wound up with Zoro cursing at him for 'teasing' them and making it worse. He held it above his head because Tony was pulling on him and Luffy was grabbing at it, and Ussop was getting both angry and anxious to hear what Sanji had to say, and even Zoro was snatching at it. Sabo was sure he'd heard that _none_ of them could read, and he didn't want the postcard ripped by their overeager hands, lest they lost important information – he ended up running a bit to get some space, and they chased him, so he ended up running a little farther, and Law just watched them go with disgust.

"Where is it?" Law then asked Nami as she consulted her map.

"It's a major transfer station up here," she said, showing him as Sabo cried for help. She tapped on it with a fingernail. "This is where all the rails connect for the new northwest territories. They're still laying rail up here, so this station is like a city for all the activity. He must've chosen it because he thinks we still have the train. We'll have to track down Johnny and Yosaku, put them on standby."

Luffy had the postcard, and he was running with it, shouting for someone to read it to him. Tony was crying again, Ussop was shouting at Luffy to give it to him, and Zoro was snapping at them to behave, and Sabo looked overwhelmed and disheveled, trying to put himself back together after being attacked so ferociously.

He saw where Nami was pointing, and nodded. "It's a large city. I was just there a day ago. It's not monitored as closely as a Marine controlled base, due to the territory's new expansion out there. Laws are still being created. It's a boomtown, basically."

"It's perfect. We'll meet Sanji there, then take off for the west coast!" she said, rolling it up. "I'm going to send a confirmation, and then we made enough money to buy some rooms for the night. You're welcome to join us! But you're rooming with _these_ two," she added sourly, pointing at the two men that were glaring at each other.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Sabo said cheerily, looking at the younger set. Luffy had climbed a pole and had the postcard out of Ussop and Tony's reach, yelling at them to leave him alone so he could read it, but not only were the two trying to drag him down, a couple of stray dogs were barking at them as well, people looking over curiously at the ruckus. Then he looked at Law and Zoro, and one had his hand on his knife and the other had his hand on his swords, and Nami looked like she was ready to cry, standing between them.

"Where's Kidd?" he then asked with a bewildered tone, looking around.

"They left a month ago, back to their bandit ways," Nami explained, putting her map away.

Sabo looked at her with a frown. "I thought he was a bounty hunter."

"He…no, he's a bandit. He…"

"I thought when he first met you guys, he was a bounty hunter negotiating territory with the Marines that were under the influence of the Donquixote family."

"He _did_ say that to Ace," Law said, thinking back on it.

"Obviously double dipping in profit, I suppose," Zoro mentioned. "That's how he met Ace, right? On the train from Cactus Rock."

"But he bragged about burning down towns and breaking into banks and robbing wagons in the southwest…" Sabo said, trailing off with a startled face. "Wow. So he was working both sides…"

"Dirty bastard," Nami mumbled, walking off with a dark look to her face. " _Lying_ dirty double crossing _bastard_."

Sabo looked after her with a bewildered look, and then looked at the other two men. "What was that about?"


	19. Epilogue

**A/N** : And this concludes 'Family Bonds'! Thank you guys for reading this, and having the patience for waiting for its conclusion! I knew it'd come about *someday. The next installment should be loaded soon...

 **imadeanonaccount** : oh, man, nice! You were there all along :D Yes, the dr did call for the Marines - and everyone is confused about Zoro's feelings - he's still very secretive about which way he actually feels. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!

 **Naghi-tan** : he sure was! ;D

 **Epilogue**

When morning came, Sanji got up stiffly from his bed. His leg was aching painfully, today, and he rubbed it tenderly as he became aware of the noises. The girls were upset about something, and it took him some minutes to put himself together to pay attention. He had been having a terrible time sleeping, lately, so every morning had been a struggle. Amidst horrible nightmares where Doflamingo was pulling on him, tugging at his clothes and Bellamy's smothering hold, he couldn't sleep in general because he was away from everyone he knew, and he knew nothing of their whereabouts, or even what had become of Doflamingo. Ivankov hid the newspaper from them because she felt that they could find out news and information from the men they entertained.

And so far, no one was talking about Doflamingo, or the Strawhats.

He was living with terrible anxiety over the fates of the others, and he was hoping against hope that Law was still out there, being taken care of by the others. He'd sent out postcards the other day, hoping to hear from somebody, but had yet to receive a reply. All he could do was wait and hope that they were all still out there, and that his words would reach them in time.

He reached for the crutch nearby, hobbling for a bit as he put cautious weight on his left leg. While it had healed significantly for him to move around easier, he still couldn't put too much weight on it, or use it to take a normal step. He supposed in a couple of months he'd be moving without the aid of a crutch or walking stick.

He caught sight of himself in the full length mirror nearby, and winced at the sight of himself.

Dressed in a flamboyant pink nightgown, he still wore last night's makeup, with paste jewelry still clipped to his ears, and he smelled of cigar smoke and patchouli oil. His hair was flattened from the wig he'd worn, and his night clothes – a bright pink dress with a ridiculously flared hoop skirt, similar to a princess gown from a fairy tale book – almost made him trip as he walked over them. All of his feminine clothes were either ridiculously flashy, or unsuitably practical, because Ivankov felt that if they were a house full of women, then they needed to dress as the flashiest of them all. All of his male clothes had been taken away, so he couldn't be tempted to be that person, anymore.

The house full of women was a house full of men living _as_ women, and Emporio Ivankov was their 'mother'. It was only sheer luck that Ivankov had found him, on the run and in disguise, in the center of a Marine compound. Her only price of her saintly gesture was that he work for them. Because of his leg being on the mend, being unable to get around, she'd asked that he 'entertain' those that wanted a little more private services from the show hall behind the house. The women, or 'girls', as they preferred to be called, were entertainers. They sang, danced, and put on shows that drew in profit for the house. They weren't a brothel, Ivankov stressed, but she knew some of the girls accepted extra from those that had a little more money to offer.

To Sanji, this was an offering from a god he didn't believe in – he was able to entertain with story telling, a little flirting and some bawdy acting of his own, and he didn't have rely on men using his body to do so. A little peek here and there, some light touching in the gesture of 'entertaining', but he did not have to satisfy any man's desire other than their desire to have a good time. Some pressed for a little more than he was willing to give, but most were surprisingly easy to direct elsewhere. He made his money, made Ivankov happy, and he kept some on the side. He was saving up enough to leave the compound.

He was surprised at how easy it was, being a woman. The Marines and officials that dropped by knew exactly what they were dealing with – there were no surprises. While it was frightening with his position that he was so deep inside a Marine compound with a Wanted poster over his head, he felt safe. Ivankov and her trusted assistant, Caroline, had given him a makeover that rendered him nearly unrecognizable to himself. The long blond wig he wore blended in with his hair, and the makeup he learned to apply threw off his distinguishing features. It helped that he was comfortable enough with his form to show it off and move in such ways that made his clientele happy, and while Ivankov was suspicious of his background, she wasn't complaining about the money he made for her.

It was a really brilliant plan – hiding from the Marines right under their noses. He felt that nothing should go wrong, but he knew anything could at any moment.

He hobbled towards the door, hearing the sound of tears, and upset voices. He recognized Sicily's voice, and Ivankov's harsh curses, so as he ventured outside, he saw that they were all gathered at Sicily's doorway. The seven girls were upset, and when Elizabeth saw that he was awake, hurried over to tell him what happened.

"One of the regulars left her unrecognizable!" she cried, obviously distressed. Seeing her without her blond wig, blue eyeshadow and corset tiny waist was almost as if looking at a stranger – in physical form, she was a smaller man with a light bone structure, bleached eyebrows and a cleft chin. She was from a small town on the southern coast, a farm where she was disowned after being caught too many times in her mother's clothing and trying to seduce her own father. All of them had sad backstories where they were struggling to accept themselves and fit in, and they only found it in Ivankov's house. He had said nothing about his past and present, using the stories of former workers that he knew just to earn their trust.

"Beat her black and blue! _Savaged_ her, like she was some man in a bar!"

"That's terrible," Sanji said in his adopted voice, a strained falsetto that took a lot of practice to adapt. So he ended up not talking too much at all.

" _Blueno_!" Ivankov shouted with frustration.

Sanji cringed at the sound of the bouncer's footsteps on the floor below. The man was nearly seven feet tall, strong and quietly dangerous. Surprisingly tender with the girls, but there was something he did not like about the man. So he avoided him as much as possible, feeling like Blueno was looking at him too long. His old fears were impossible to escape, especially when he already felt vulnerable as it was. But the man was always there to stop men from being too rowdy with the girls, and he broke up anything that seemed threatening to them. He'd only ventured once into Sanji's space, and that was to stop a couple of men from fighting over him.

"Yes?"

"How could you have allowed this to happen?" Ivankov cried, looking over the banister at him. "You are _paid_ to make sure nothing happens to them!"

Sanji and Elizabeth watched him shrug. "I didn't know."

The girls all began yelling at once. Sanji could hear Sicily crying in earnest. Ivankov roared at them to quiet down, to return to their rooms. As they did so, reluctantly listening to the tall, older woman, Sanji did see Sicily sitting at the chaise lounge she had near her bed. Her face was battered beyond recognition. Her room was a mess. She was a happy woman with a beautiful voice, who came in from the East after her boyfriend tried to kill her for almost outing them. She had given Sanji his first dress and scented oil that she claimed drove 'all the men crazy'.

To see her like that pulled at his heartstrings, but also caused him to wrestle with cold fear. If Blueno could excuse the suspect's actions with a shrug, it either meant they were close, or the other man was a stronger, and more dangerous person than he. Sanji considered Blueno's size for a few moments, then looked away when Blueno looked up in his direction. He hobbled back to his room, shutting the door. He had yet to earn his status, as the girls' personal space were points of achievement for them. Most of them shared a room that wasn't really a room, but an entertainment area for private shows. There were a couple of rooms for those that earned the most, and he had the smallest one.

He sat down awkwardly at the edge of his bed. He could hear Sicily crying, and Ivankov telling Blueno to go fetch the doctor.

That night, at the dinner table, Sicily told them all in detail what had happened. The man had put up with her entertainment for only a short while before he lost his temper – she didn't saw how, making an uncomfortable expression in Ivankov's direction, suggesting that she'd offered other services to him as a last resort to calm him – and he'd 'savaged' her. Sanji thought this meant rape of some kind, but the man had only used his fists on her, instead. In a way, with his experience, it didn't mean that much – he'd gone through worse. But it was this way of thinking that made him feel ashamed for thinking that another person's pain was less than his. She went on to describe that he'd wanted her docile and quiet, and challenged her ability by putting his hands on her. She was telling the other women this because one of them was most likely going to be his next victim, and she wanted them to be prepared with what he expected of them. So far, they understood that he'd wanted an obedient wench to do with what he pleased, and it did mean he wanted more than conversation from them. Daynan seconded this, confessing to providing special favors, and two others chimed in with their confessions.

"This is _not_ a brothel!" Ivankov snapped at them. "Even if he demands it, you are _not_ to give your body to him! You call for Blueno! You call for help! You scream to the heavens that you do not want this! Your lives aren't meant for the pleasures of others! Is this understood?"

Sanji saw that most of the girls understood, but they looked at each other, while giving reluctant confessions.

"But we're not dead, so…"

"Some of us want to."

"Most of them are nicer about it, it's just _this_ guy that isn't!"

"THIS ISN'T A BROTHEL! Stop whoring yourselves out!" Ivankov screamed at them, hitting the table with her palm.

Sicily was traumatized by the entire ordeal; she didn't deserve to be beaten, and that was all that mattered.

Nearly a week later, Sanji woke up to screams. By the time he was able to hobble to the doorway, he heard the gist of it. Sicily had hung herself.

Ivankov was cursing up a storm, her makeup running as she attempted to calm everybody. She slammed the door shut, and she screamed at Blueno to do _something_. Ivankov cursed the government, she cursed a 'Lucci', she cursed all and everything that had a potential hand in Sicily's destruction. Then sat against the closed door and cried with the group of them that had fallen into hysterics. Weathered against such things, Sanji retreated to his room, and went back to bed. There was nothing he could do about it, and he didn't feel as if he _should_ feel anything because he was used to workers taking their own routes out of a situation.

Dinner that night was somber, and his stomach was in knots because everyone was too upset to eat. Blueno was sitting nearby, and Sanji's skin crawled at his nearness. He'd been plagued with nightmares involving Doflamingo, and involving parts of his past where he'd been Sicily, too. Seeing the woman like that affected him more than he thought it would. He would wake up when his dream self looked across the hallway to see himself in Sicily's room, just as battered as she had been. Ivankov sniffled, her eye makeup completely removed as she looked at all of them in turn.

"We will move on," she said stiffly. "We will honor her life, not her death. We all know what our situation is, girls. The government takes care of us. They feed us, shelter us, they provide us with a safe haven from those that don't like us. Not all of them are bad apples like him."

"Why is he still allowed to come here?" Anne asked, her short dark hair in clumps from clutching it.

"We can't refuse his patronage because of his position," Ivankov said darkly, glaring at Blueno. Blueno looked uncomfortable, sweating slightly as he found himself under intense stares from the others around the table. "We know our standing. We can't forget that. He will be back, the bastard, as he usually is. Unfortunately, that's just how it is."

"I don't want him in my room!" Elizabeth said tearfully. "Please don't make me do it!"

"I saw him the first time, and that was the last time I _ever_ want with him," Daynan sniffled, wiping her eyes with a moist handkerchief. "I _can't_ , after what he did to Sicily. Sicily didn't deserve that!"

"None of you do, but that devil bastard won't stop coming here. The only reason why he continues to prey on you girls is because he knows we can't turn him away," Ivankov said darkly, glaring at the table. "Men like that shouldn't be allowed to live!"

"I do want to make it a point that he's excellent in the field, in capturing dangerous criminals that have a potential to harm other people," Blueno spoke up, and was bombarded with flying dishes, cups, food, that he had to get up and run from it.

" _Quiet_! All of you! And that wasn't nice, it's not his fault," Ivankov added, glaring at those that ran her bouncer off. She noticed that Sanji wasn't contributing to the conversation, too far off in thought to pay attention. She slapped the table with her palm. "What are your thoughts on the matter, Candy? Sicily was the nicest to you, and you've said nothing about her."

"There's nothing for me to say," he replied, shrugging. "I get that he's dangerous, and I get that there's nothing you can do to make him stop. But in my experience, predators will choose those that can't fight back."

"Of course we can't! Do we look like fighters, to you? Emotionally, spiritually, maybe, we've gotten this far in life, but none of us are physical fighters! So, what do you suggest, other than killing him, somehow?"

Sanji frowned as he saw that everyone was looking at him, all of them with expectant expressions. He knew that if he continued with his indifference, he wouldn't be liked. The girls were upset, and they were looking for a target. He reached out and touched his crutch, and he felt that Ivankov didn't have to take him in that day, but she did, and she gave him a home. A shelter from the outside, a doctor to give him medication, who fixed the bad break of his leg. He swallowed tightly, feeling anxiety eat at him, fear tickle his spine. He didn't want another man's hands on him. He thought of Law, who was out there somewhere, looking for him. _Waiting_ for him.

But he felt the painful throb in his leg, too, where he still needed time to heal.

"Send him to me," he finally said, his tone heavy. "I can deal with him."

Ivankov scoffed, and the other women looked at him skeptically. "You're busted up and broken. You can't even walk on your own. Sicily was healthy and capable, and look what happened to her. You think you can take that sort of treatment? He's strong, you know, stronger than Blueno is. He's head of his unit, a group of savages that hunt down other dangerous men for fun. He helps wipe out hostiles in areas like these on his own, so it's safer for us to explore new dreams. Do you honestly think you can handle that man?"

Sanji thought about the three hundred Marines that swarmed him and his group that one day. About his escape from Cactus Rock, about Doflamingo's attempts on preying on him. He thought about the Strawhats and the adventures he had with them, and he thought about Law. He'd never seen this 'dangerous' man before, but he thought he'd gone through so many 'dangerous' things that this one shouldn't be as difficult.

"Send him to me," he repeated.


End file.
